


We're Meant To Be

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha complex, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Clexa Endgame, Delusional Lexa, Dirty Talk, Dominance by Sexual Activity, F/F, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Forced Submission, G!p Lexa, Gun Violence, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Omega Clarke, On Hiatus, Organ Play, Organ Play (sexual), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Pheromones forced rape, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Psycho Lexa, Rape by dog, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road Head, Rough Sex, Rutting, SUPER irregular updates!!!!, Smut, Some Plot, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Taunting, Torture, Unrealistic Stuff, cheating?, dark themes, forced mating, more tags will be added as needed, playgirl Lexa, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: ****ON HIATUS!!****I suck at summaries!! You've been warned!Clarke and her mate Finn need some vacation time.Lexa's been pining after Clarke for a while and decides it's time to make her move.Clarke has to navigate through a new relationship with this strange new alpha as they vacation together instead.Clarke never thought she'd feel anything but hatred towards this alpha but maybe there's more to the brunette than she thought.





	1. Fri. June 30th / Sat. July 1st

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back beaches!!
> 
> Read the tags! If it ain't your cup of tea don't sip it and try and spit it out at me!  
> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Please Note:  
> This is 100% fiction.  
> I absolutely do not condone rape or anything like it.  
> Please do not think that anything noncon/ dubcon/ abuse/ etc. is okay to do in real life.

"Hey, babe," Clarke says sticking her cell in between her ear and shoulder so she can pour herself coffee.  

"Hey, princess! Just making sure you're going to be ready tonight."  

"Don't worry, Finn," she tells her mate. "I promise, I won't stay late and make us miss our flight."  

"Good, because even though you're a certified workaholic, you owe me this vacation. Besides, I took off work already."  

The blonde laughs.  

" _Plus_ , even though I told you we needed to pack before you just had to put it off to the last minute," the alpha chuckles. "And you kept distracting me so I couldn't at least pack my own bags."  

"Well, you know, even if we miss our flight, the Bahamas isn't going anywhere."  

"You sure about that? Because I got a tip that said if we don't spend our full month vacation there, _in July_ , it would just up and leave up."  

Clarke giggles at Finn's silliness. "Well, we can't have that happen, seeing as we have to get there tomorrow or have it leave us," she sasses.

He chuckles.

"Honestly, Finn, as soon as my shift is over, I'm coming straight home."  

  

"See what I'd tell you?"  

"Your shift ended two hours ago," Finn laughs pushing her to their bedroom.  

"Yeah, but we both know you didn't think I'd set one foot in this apartment hours from now. Plus, you said it yourself, I'm a  _workaholic_. I made great time considering," the omega laughs.  

"Alright, alright, I know when I beat." Clarke grins at him and hooks her arms around his neck. "And I don't think  _anyone_  can match your stubbornness." She kisses him. "Mm mm. Nope. You're not distracting me again. Pack!"  

Clarke pouts at him but giggles and starts packing. "Hey, Finn." He looks up. She gives him a peck. "I'm glad you thought of this, we could use a vacation."  

The alpha grins at her. "That's pretty sad though, we're only 27 and already we desperately need a vacation."  

"Well, we've jammed a lot into life already."  

Finn opened his mouth to respond but there was a noise downstairs, like something being bumped.  

Clarke rolls her eyes and heads to the door but Finn pulls her back.  

The blonde looks at him questioningly.  

"Everyone is at work," he whispers.  

"Oh come on Finn, it's Octavia and Raven, you know they'd both use any reason to skip work."  

Finn pushes Clarke to the closet.  

"And since when have they ever broke in quietly? They're either shouting or giggling and shushing each other. I'm telling you, Clarke, I have a bad feeling about this. Just hide."  

"Finn you're being absolutely ridiculous. I swear everytime they break in you get all super protective. It's cute."  

Finn huffs.  

"SURPRISE!!" Octavia and Raven scream jumping into the room and pulling party poppers and blowing party horns.  

"You didn't think we'd let you just leave for a month did you?" Raven yells laughing.  

"Yeah! We're gonna send you off RIGHT!"  

Finn shakes his head, "Go on Clarke, I'll finish packing for both of us."  

"No way!" Octavia butts in. "You have no clue what to pack."  

"And I'd bet he'd only pack thongs."  

"I don't have thongs!"  

Her friends raised their eyebrows.  

"Like as in more than one."  

"Uh huh."  

"Come on Clarkey, we'll show you what we got Finn."  

"Don't you mean what you got me?"  

"No," the beta tells her pulling her to the guest room with Octavia's help. "It might be going on you, but it's definitely Finn that's going to reap the benefits." They all laugh.  

  

They finally get the beta and omega out of the house so they can finish packing.  

Finn shakes his head. "Did they try to get you drunk or something? You smell like alcohol."  

"Yeah, I'll change after packing but they wanted to pre-game and ended up spilling a shot all over me," the omega laughed.  

"Don't they know that's just for parties?" Finn laughs.  

"Those two? Definitely not."  

"Alright, you all set?" The blonde nods. "Okay, you change and I'll bring these downstairs."  

"Sure," she kisses him.  

Clarke heads into the bathroom and Finn grabs their bags.  

He sets them by the door and turns to go back upstairs and all he sees is green and then darkness.  

  

"Hey babe, are the plane tickets up here?" The omega calls as she gathers the rest of their stuff.  

"Finn?" She calls when she doesn't hear a response. Clarke sighs and shakes her head and goes downstairs with what she had. "Hey I'm pretty sure I have everything," she trails off.  

The bags are by the door but she doesn't see her mate.  

"Let me guess." She makes her way to the kitchen. "You just had to get a little something to eat," she accuses lightly.  

The kitchen is empty and all of a sudden there's a sweet-smelling cloth on her mouth. The world fades away and her consciousness follows.  

  

Finn slowly wakes up, his head killing him. He goes to cradle it but can't move. The alpha tries to think back and wonders if they fell asleep before their flight.  

Finn blinks and looks around, vision blurry and mouth funny feeling. He doesn't remember them getting drunk. And where the hell were they? Where was Clarke?  

The alpha looks around trying to clear his vision and sees that he's in a room with wooden walls like a log cabin. Out the window is a forest. What the fuck?  

He tries to get up again but he can't. He can't move at all. Finn looks down and sees he's shirtless and is bound with a gag in his mouth.  

Did he agree to do something like this with Clarke? He thinks back but doesn't remember saying anything like that.  

He notices the bed then and his blood runs cold. On it, is Clarke, unconscious. There's a smell of a powerful alpha in the air that just slightly smells familiar. He shakes his head and begins to pull at the bonds, tries to break free, tries to call to Clarke. He didn't know what was happening but if anything, he hoped Clarke got away.  

An alpha walks into the room then and he glares at her.  

They make eye contact. Green. His eyes widen. This is the alpha that hit him.  

Finn begins struggling again, yelling profanities and threats at her. With the gag in his mouth, it's just muffled nothingness.  

The alpha smiles at him. "Well look who's awake."  

He glares at her working his bonds. He had to get free. He had to protect his mate. Bile rose in his throat. An alpha. An omega. A bed. Most likely in the middle of nowhere. He knows where this was leading and even if it kills him, Finn has to protect his omega from that.  

"Hey, hey, easy. You're stinking up the place with all those distressed pheromones."  

Finn calms. Panicking wasn't going to do him any good. He's seen a lot of action movies with Clarke, the omega loves them. He has to think of a way out of this.  

"That's better," she smiles. He wants to rip out her throat. The thought surprises him. He's never been violent before and even with this situation he can't help but be surprised.  

"Yeah, the wolf inside is violent huh? I mean even with a weaker alpha, that's a pacifist, it's still in there. That wolf inside you, sometimes it wants to come out to play."  

"Surprised? Yeah, I know all about you. Pretty average but your fair share of charms. That makes you pretty good at being a real estate agent. You can cater to high-end people without seeming like an asshole like them so you're non-threatening. Not like a teddy bear but something akin to it, I'd say."  

The alpha wanders over to the bed with Clarke still unconscious on it and Finn starts tearing at his bonds again, releasing his most threatening pheromones and snarls at her. The alpha only laughs and the room is suddenly blanketed in her pheromones.  

"Yeah, that's not going to work. As I said, you're a pretty weak alpha."  

The alpha turns to the omega and her smile softens. She strokes blonde tresses and sighs contently.  

"She's beautiful, isn't she? In every way. That's one of the things I love about her. She has such a big heart but also the most perfect smile."  

Oh jesus. Just great. A stalker psychopath.  

"You know she's perfect for me? In every way. Beautiful, down-to-earth, a genuinely good person. She's my sunshine." Her smile falls and she looks up. "And you took her from me."  

Finn shivers at the venom in her voice and the cold look in her eye.  

The alpha brightened slightly. "But I'm taking her back." She looks down again and smiles. "This time I won't let her slip through my fingers."  

"I was actually going to get her back sooner but you know how work is," she says conversationally. "And then when I found out you guys were going on a month long vacation with radio silence to the fam, I knew it was time."  

She looks up at him. "You have no idea how hard it was to be patient. To sit by and do nothing while you put your disgusting hands on her. Luckily, she had a busy last few years so your sex life took a hit but it still wasn't enough."  

Clarke moans. The alpha looks down smiling and gets up from the bed. Finn's heart drops and he begins to struggle again.  

"Ugh, Finn?" The omega tries to sit up and reels at the lightheadedness. Her face scrunches in confusion when all she smells is unfamiliar alpha. Sky blue eyes look around the room before they connect with terrified brown ones.  

"Finn!" She stumbles over to him. The alpha shakes his head at her and moves away from her.  

He keeps nodding to the window.  

"That won't work anyway." Finn slumps as Clarke whirls around. "Bullet-proof two-way mirror type windows."  

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck is going on?" The omega sways, still woozy from being drugged.  

"Easy there," the alpha steadies her. Clarke pushes her away and begins looking around the room for something.  _Anything_.  

Dominant alpha pheromones floor the room causing the omega to fall to her knees and both of them submit.  

"Come on, easy now," the alpha says softly, helping the omega up. Clarke wants to fight her off but almost passed out from that and is out of strength. The unknown alpha sets the blonde gently on the bed, her curly brown hair mixing with Clarke's blonde ones as she leans over her, making sure she's okay.  

The alpha straightens. "Now then, I'm Lexa Woods."  

The couple just stares at her and she smiles at Clarke. "I'm sure you're wondering what's going on and why you're here. Maybe even thinking that someone will come for you. Firstly, I should tell you that isn't going to happen. Because a beautiful blonde omega got on a plane to the Bahamas with her loving alpha mate and have already landed for their month long family and friend free vacation. They did, of course, send a text to say they've landed and were headed to their hotel and that was all the contact they were getting. So that's definitely not going to happen. Also, this cabin is on private property that spreads for miles so no one will just happen onto it."  

"And why are we here? To kill us?"  

"No of course not, sweetheart. I'd never hurt you. You're going to be my mate and I'll treat you better than a queen."  

The couples' heart rates pick up at that.  

"Mate??"  

"That's right," Lexa smiles. "We're perfect for each other. We'll love each other more than anyone. And I know that you're a doctor and you don't want to leave your hospital but I've already worked everything out."  

"I'm-!" Clarke cuts herself off. Calling a psychopath a psychopath usually meant violence. Especially such a strong alpha. She needs to figure a way out of this.  

"I know you're mated to Finn and whatnot but that's an easy enough fix."  

The alpha smiles at her so brightly, it's almost adorable. She looks so innocent this way.  

"And that's why you've brought Finn with us?"  

Lexa beamed at her when she said "us."  

The omega needs to keep her calm, make her think that she's on board, and then catch her off-guard. It's the best chance they have right now.  

"Well," the alpha's smile fades. "Kind of. He's here for both of us but if I'm being honest, mostly me."  

"And that's why his shirt is off. You want to hurt him."  

Lexa's smile powers up again. "See?" She turns from Clarke to Finn. "Intellectually sound. She gets me too. I don't really connect with people but there's something about her. I'm sure you know." She frowns at that.  

Seeing the alpha lose her smile Clarke gets her attention back before Lexa does something she hopes to prevent.  

"So, you said you had a plan for me?" Lexa turns back, her face softening.  

She nods and smiles gently at her. When she was like this, Clarke could almost see the appeal to the alpha. Strong, sweet (when she wants to be), gentle (when she wants to be), hot. And she smells amazing. Clarke blinks. What kind of drugs did that alpha give her?  

"It's not the same but you'll be kind of like a Doctors Without Borders. We'll travel the world together and you can work in hospitals and clinics. We can even go to 3rd World countries and help there. It will be pretty easy to do since we deal with helping a lot of people."  

"What do you mean?"  

"Well, my uncle's company does a lot, including working on medical and pharmaceuticals. We also donate to hospitals and charities and the like so you won't have any trouble finding somewhere to help. And as skilled as you are you could really help in some places."  

"And when we're not working we can just travel the world together. Make a bucket list and do everything before we settle down and have our pups."  

Clarke stiffens. "Pups?"  

Lexa grins at her. "Of course, sunshine. I want everything with you."  

"And if I say no?" Clarke was dizzy. She leans against the headboard of the bed wishing for her head to stop spinning.  

Finn'ss eyes widens as he sees the alpha frown at Clarke for the first time. Who's to say she won't just kill them both and try again.  

"I know this is a lot to take in but soon you'll realize we were meant for each other. And you'll love me just as much as I love you."  

Clarke starts hyperventilating and Lexa leaves the room.  

"What the fuck," the blonde gasps. "We- we have to get out of here."  

"No," Lexa tells her returning with more rope. She binds a struggling Clarke to the bed.  

The omega tries to kick her as she gets up. "That's not very nice, Clarke."  

The blue eyes catch on something the alpha has and widen.  

"Lexa, wait."  

"No, sunshine. I've waited enough."  

The alpha takes a large hunting knife out of its sheath on her belt. Finn starts shaking in fear.  

She points her knife at him and turns to the blonde. "See that Clarke? He's barely even an alpha! He can't protect you. He's can't even protect himself. He sees a blade and nearly pees himself. You deserve an alpha better than that!"  

"Like you?" She spits.  

"Yeah. And I'll show you that. I'll protect and provide for you. I won't be mad if you forget a date because you're doing what you love and saving lives. I won't forget our anniversary and accidentally stand you up even though you were so excited and got all dressed up for someone that didn't even show up. And  _I'll_  actually pleasure you. You won't have to touch yourself when you're with me."  

Clarke looks horrified that the alpha knew all that stuff about them. And the fact that she was talking about pleasuring her. The blonde didn't want the tan alpha anywhere near her.  

Finn seems pissed at the green eyed alpha calling him out on things. He's mad at her and the situation and even for her challenging him as an alpha and mate.  

Lexa smirks at him and walks closer to the bound alpha.  

"I'll let you see what it is to pleasure her," Lexa whispers as she cuts a long gash across Finn's chest making him scream.  

The alpha laughs at him and cuts him again.  

Clarke is on the bed, struggling watching her mate with pain filling her heart.  

"Stop it!!" She screams.  

"I told you love, he is here mostly for me. This will end soon enough. But first I want him to know what I felt. Looking at you smiling at him. Kissing him. Saying that you loved him. I want him to know the pain I felt." She cuts him a 5th time. "But don't worry sunshine, I won't do to him what he's done to me. That would take too long. And he'd be dead before I could finish anyway."  

Lexa straightens and smirks at her work. They mated pair are crying.  

"Don't cry baby," Lexa says going to Clarke. "It's not as bad as it looks, I promise. And with cuts like that, it's the initial pain that's the worst. He's not even feeling it all that much now."  

"Just let us go," Clarke begs. Lexa pumps out protective pheromones.  

"I can't do that, baby," she whispers, kissing up the omega's tears. "I swear you'll be happy. We'll be happy together."  

Clarke just lays there and Finn realizes she's begun to accept her fate. He starts pumping out the most threatening pheromones he can and screams at Lexa, taunts her. The words might be lost but he knows she'll get it.  

She gets up and strides over the other alpha before punching him hard, causing him to pass out.  

"Dammit." Lexa sighs. "Well sugarcakes, looks like we're going to have to wait a bit after all. I'll go get something to snack on, you'll need your strength."  

Lexa leaves the room and Clarke begins struggling with her binds again. They are actually pretty tight and tied properly so she'd probably only be able to get free by cutting them.  

"Finn," she whispers looking around for anything sharp or sharpish. She was hoping he was only pretending to be knocked out. " _Finn_."  

"Damn it." She continues to struggle but Lexa comes back in. She has some fruits and chocolates and it smells amazing. She also has small sandwiches and cheese and crackers.  

The alpha giggles, setting down the trays next to the omega on the bed. "It's almost like a picnic."  

She leans of the blonde and takes out the still bloody knife she used to cut Finn. Lexa cuts Clarke bonds and hands her a bottled water.  

"I know your stubborn and don't want any of this but you need to eat. You've been drugged and have passed out so you need the strength. Please." She offers her a sandwich.  

Clarke does want to be stubborn but she was feeling weak. They'd never make it anywhere if she was constantly trying to simply stay standing. Especially since she'd have to carry Finn as well.  

The blonde take the sandwich grudgingly and a moan escapes her before she even knows what happened.  

Lexa just smirks at her.  

Clarke eats and drinks her fill, while Lexa smiles at her and nibbles on a few things.  

When they finish, the alpha gathers everything up and brings it all to the kitchen.  

Clarke bolts for Finn and starts tugging at the ropes as he begins to wake up.  

Lexa sighs, "You should know better, Clarke." They look at the alpha. "I told you didn't I?" She looks at Finn. "Such a big heart."  

The omega charges at the alpha desperately who just picks her up and tosses her onto the bed easily.  

"I'll never love you, you fucking psycho!! I'd rather die than be your mate you piece of shit!!" Clarke tries to grab the knife on Lexa's belt but the alpha pins her wrists and snarls at her.  

"You will, Clarke. You'll see. We're going to start right now."  

Clarke's stomach drops and she starts struggling again as tears rush down her cheeks.  

Lexa lets go and the omega flails in panic but Lexa smothers her with dominant pheromones, almost to the point of her submitting.  

The alpha rips off the omega's shirt and grabs one of her clothed breasts.  

"Stop," she whimpers. "Please." She was still struggling but knew it wouldn't do any good.  

She tries to cover her exposed chest but Lexa just pins her hands again. Clarke can faintly hear Finn struggling but can't focus on anything that isn't Lexa.  

The alpha catches the blonde's jaw with her fingers and holds her still while she kisses her roughly, her other hand still kneading her breast.  

Clarke pushes at Lexa and she moves but only to rip off her bra, throwing the remains of her clothes to the floor.  

The brunette begins sucking on Clarke's neck, which has always been a sensitive spot for her and when the alpha sucks right below her ear, the omega shudders and her hips move involuntarily bucking into the alpha. They both moan as the blonde's center grinds into the clothed bulge.  

Lexa moves lover and begins sucking, nipping and pinching the omega's breasts, using only one hand to brush away the attempts for her to stop.  

The alphas can both smell the omega's arousal in the air and Lexa groans at the sweet, inviting smell. It was hers, for her and soon it would be even better when she wasn't mated to Finn anymore.  

Clarke moans and bucks again at the vibrations on her nipples, grinding into the alpha's bulge.  

Lexa sits up, panting and rips off her own button up and sports bra, leaving all of them half naked.  

The alpha kisses Clarke again and nips her lip hard enough to bleed when she feels the blonde's hand going for her knife again.   

The omega whimpers in temporary submission and the alpha licks her omega's lip pumping out soothing pheromones.  

The alpha sits back again and takes off her pants and Clarke's eyes widen in fear and little in anticipation when she sees the huge outline of the alpha's member.  

Lexa smirks. "I've seen Finn's dick and I know he was like taking a pencil. So, this will be amazing for both of us," she says cockily.  

Before the omega can respond, the alpha is on her, kissing her and soon tugging off her pants.  

Finn starts screaming and the omega starts struggling even more. The alpha pins her omega's hands with one hand and rubs the fabric with her fingers.  

"It's pretty wet, love," she tells the crying girl. "I may be able to fit inside sooner than I thought."  

Clarke let's out a sob in shame. Her body was still betraying her. She didn't want this but her hips still bucked, searching for more friction when the alpha pressed into her clit.  

"See? It's not so bad. At least I can actually  _find_  your clit. And before we even start."  

The alpha forces Clarke into another kiss and kisses down her neck again, still using the side that didn't have her mating mark. The alpha pauses at Clarke's chest just taking her in before diving in.  

She swirls her tongue around a nipple and her omega cries out in pleasure. She kneads her left breast with her hand and harshly pinches her nipple when her omega tries to push her away. She soothes the tender nipple with a soft tongue and her hand kneads her other breast.  

The alpha right hand slips down and this time goes into her underwear to stroke wet lips causing her omega to moan and open her legs wider for her. Lexa moans as the room heats up.  

The brunette sits up and tears off her omega's underwear and allows her to cover herself while she gets rid of her own boxer-briefs.  

The blonde turns and tries to crawl away but Lexa just pulls her back and flips her over, pinning the blonde with her body.  

"Please, don't," Clarke sobs.  

"Just relax, baby, I don't want to hurt you."  

The alpha kneels between her omega's legs and breathes in deeply. She smells so good; the alpha can't wait to taste her.  

The blonde panic picks up again and she starts to struggle. Lexa holds down the blonde's hips and growls warningly. She pumps out pheromones and forces the blonde to submit before immediately diving in.  

Clarke screams but doesn't move, still in submission to the strong alpha.  

Lexa starts at her omega's clit that was a beautiful aroused red and peeking out of it's hood. She gives it little kisses before sucking it into her mouth and lightly lashing it with her tongue. The alpha continues this for a few minutes before the need to taste her prize overwhelms her.  

Lexa kisses and licks the blonde nether lips before placing her tongue on the blonde's clit and flicking it downward to her opening. Her omega jerks and moans and the alpha almost came just hearing her.  

The alpha laps up all the juice pouring out of her omega and groans. The sweet, slightly tangy musk coming from her lover's core was better than she could have ever imagined.  

Lexa thrusts her tongue into the opening that was begging for her without warning causing the blonde to moan loader, a new wave of juices, covering her tongue. The alpha drank it in greedily but it was spilling onto her chin. She was excited to see how much there would be when the blonde came.  

Her omega's hips were bucking into her mouth and her hands tangled in brown locks.  

"Oh god, Lexa." Lexa's hips jerks into nothing hearing that.  

Her omega was close. The alpha right hand moved to Clarke's breast and began playing with it while her other moved to the blonde clit. She begins slowly circling it mercilessly.  

"Lexa please!" Her omega begs her sexily, grinding into her face.  

The alpha gives in, pushing her tongue in deeper and speeding up her thumb to push her omega over the edge. Clarke screams as the orgasm washes over her and Lexa moans into her core. It takes almost a full minute for the blonde to start to come down from it, hips canting slightly.  

Lexa drinks in everything she can, doing her best not to miss anything. Finally, Clarke slumps against the mattress, shuddering as the aftershocks are still going. She pushes Lexa away when she becomes too sensitive and the alpha gives her little nub a parting kiss.  

The blonde is sweaty and panting but Lexa pulls her into a soft kiss. Clarke can do nothing but lightly return it as she tries to catch her breath.  

Lexa kisses her neck and Clarke's eyes burn. She doesn't even look over where Finn was still watching them.  

The green-eyed alpha turns to look at him though, and smirks at his horrified face.  

Turning back to her omega, she sits back and looks at her. She has such an amazing body; big breast with small areolas and perfect pink nipples, a slightly curved stomach, a thin hourglass waist but big hips and slightly thick thighs, creamy white silky soft unblemished skin. And her pussy.  

God, her pussy was the best. A small pink clit that picked out of its hood, turning red, swollen and hard. The right size lips and the tastiest cum she'd ever had.  

The alpha lets her hands roam the blonde's compliant body for a few minutes, just taking it all in. She would never get tired of seeing her omega naked.  

Lexa sits back on her heels and strokes her length which catches her omega's attention. The blonde begins squirming again at the thought of the huge cock going inside her. It was 9 inches long and the alpha couldn't come close to closing her hand around it even with her long pianist fingers.  

She is easily twice the size of Finn and the blonde didn't want to try to take it, even if she didn't have a choice.  

"Easy now, baby," Lexa soothes her though she restrains her tightly with her hands.  

"You need to relax or it'll hurt."  

"Lexa. Lexa please."  

"I already made you feel good, didn't I? This will feel good too."  

"No, Lexa don't. Please don’t."  

Lexa quiets her with a kiss as she reaches between them and starts to stroke her omega's clit. She soon has her wet and bucking into her again. They break for air and the alpha sucks a nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth over it causing Clarke's moans to increase.  

The alpha shifts and begins to slowly slide her hardened length through the blonde's wet folds. The room fills with moaning and sex noises.  

Clarke whimpers when the alpha's cock head catches on her clit causing pleasure to shot through her body.  

"Don't," she moans.  

Lexa nips her omega's neck and moves a finger to her core, pushing in.  

"Oh fuck," Clarke moans bucking her hips for friction. "Lexa."  

The alpha slowly pumps her finger, bearing her face in her omega's neck.  

She speeds up and adds a second finger, keeping rhythm with bucking hips.  

"Oh god, I-" Clarke breaks off in a moan when Lexa adds a third finger and lightly bites her neck.  

"Fuck. Fuck.  _Lexa_."  

The blonde's walls were fluttering around the alpha's fingers; both moaning.  

"Oh god. Ohh my god. Lexa," she moans.  

The blonde tugs at Lexa's hand keeping her wrists in place above her head. She tries to push her away, stop the alpha from touching her but she was too strong and her body wasn't listening to her.  

" _Fuck._ Lexa! _"_ Her orgasm was fast approaching.  

Lexa flicks her thumb over her sensitive nub as her fingers curled in the perfect spot.  

"LEXA!!" She screams, cum gushing out her as she saw stars. She humped the fingers in her, riding her orgasm as long as she could.  

"Fuck," the blonde utters tiredly coming down from her high again.  

Lexa begins nips and sucking her neck again making her groan. The alpha's hands both start lightly kneading her breasts, working her omega's body up.  

It doesn't take long for her omega to be ready for another round. Lexa starts fingering her with two fingers setting a quick pace.  

"Fuck Lexa," she moans.  

Lexa cock is pounding and this time she is going inside that tight sucking chamber.  

The alpha inserts another finger and pumps hard and fast hitting that spot with every thrust. Right when the blonde's moans start to build to scream, she pulls out, leaving her poor omega to feel empty.  

Lexa spreads the blonde's juices and her own precum on her cock before lining the head up with her entrance.  

She slowly pushes in and the blonde groans in pain and pleasure. When she's halfway in, Clarke stops her and she almost swats her hand away but decides to give her time to adjust.  

Lexa starts kissing her chest and circling her clit and she feels the walls clamped around her relax some. She groans in pleasure trying not to blow her load so quickly but her omega is easily the best pussy she's ever had. Hot, wet, and tighter than anything she's ever felt.  

The alpha sits up to watch before she pinches Clarke's clit and shove her cock in until she's balls deeps.  

Clarke screams and her walls flutter around Lexa and she realizes that the blonde's body was trying to come. Her omega lets out a sob and the alpha plays with her clit and jerks her hips, grinding into her. Something in the blonde snaps.  

" _FUCK LEXA!!!!!"_ Her omega screams in pleasure as her walls were able to contract around her cock enough to let the blonde cum.  

The alpha continues to rock into her and tries hard not to cum. Not yet.  

When the blonde slumps on the mattress, Lexa grabs her left leg and lifts it, her left hand holding Clarke's hip to keep her in place.  

Her omega looks at her glassy eyed. "Wait, Lexa-"  

Lexa immediately starts rutting into her omega, slamming into her tight pussy with everything she had.  

Clarke screams fill the air and all she can do is hold on the sheets and take the cock plowing into her, causing a delicious stretch she's never felt before.  

Clarke bucks her hips weakly, meeting the alpha's thrusts, attempting to open her legs even more but couldn't with Lexa's firm hold on her leg.  

Lexa grunts and feels her balls tightening, signaling her release. She begins to frantically rub Clarke's little nub and groans when the wet walls sucking her in flutter and tighten.  

" _Fuck._ " The alpha cums first, keeping up her thrusts.  

" _Aaaahhhhh_ _!!_ " Clarke screams as she felt hot cum slash into her and white-hot pleasure erupts in her core, shaking her body into spasms. The alpha keeps her speed, prolonging their shared orgasms.  

Lexa continues thrusting weakly, even as they begin to come down until they were both done.  

Lexa slumps on her omega and sighs happily, momentarily satisfied.  

After a few minutes, the alpha gets off the still dazed omega and pushes her onto her stomach.  

She sighs looking at her omega's beautiful ass and fucked-puffy pussy. She leans down and kisses a cheek. "Not yet," she mumbles into them.  

The alpha crawls up the bed and sits on a pillow next to the blonde's head.  

"Come're," she slightly tugs at blonde hair.  

Tears prickle blue eyes again and she chokes down bile at what's happened and what's going to happen. It's even worse that she can feel Finn's eyes on her.  

Clarke swallows down a sob and scoots over so that she was lying in between the alpha legs. She could smell them both on the proudly standing member.  

She looks up and into kind green eyes. She hates that the alpha was doing this but pretended like this was okay, that they both wanted this.  

Lexa nudges Clarke with her knee.  

Clarke clenches her fists and opens her mouth sucking the redish purple head. She swallows back bile again at being forced to give this alpha a blow job while her cum with still running from her hole and her mate watched.  

"Fuck. Yeah. That's a good girl," Lexa moans putting her hand in blonde hair but not forcing the blonde to take more.  

Clarke is tempted to bite Lexa but as bad as this is, she didn't want to find out what the alpha would do to them if she did such a thing.  

Her omega took a few more inches in her mouth before pulling back and licking the head. She releases the cock with a pop before moving to the bottom of the shaft and licking her way to the top, following a thick vein. Lexa groans and tightens her hand but still lets the blonde do her thing.  

The blonde takes her in her mouth again and slowly sinks on her cock until the head hits the back of her throat. She breathes for a few seconds and sinks lower on the thick cock until her nose is in trimmed pubic hair.  

"Oh  _f-fuck me_." Of course Lexa's perfect mate had no gag reflex and could deepthroat her first try. Lexa was the luckiest alpha on the planet.  

When Clarke starts swallowing, the brunette leans her head back and moans in barely contained pleasure. She was already so close to cumming.  

The blonde pulls back and sucks on the head, tongue flicking over the slit while one hand strokes the alpha's shaft and the other hand plays with her balls.  

Lexa grunts trying to keep from cumming, "Fuck, baby this is the best blow job I've ever had," she groans.  

Clarke deepthroats again, trying to focus on what she needed to do alone.  

The blonde comes up for air and gives her jaw a break and starts sucking and licking the alpha's balls. Her thumb rubs the precum around the slit and head and then begins to pump the shaft, twisting and changing the pressure of her hand.  

Lexa grunts and Clarke sees her abdomen tighten.  

The blonde continues this for a few minutes and then switches, one hand cupping her balls and her mouth on her dick, bobbing on it but only taking about half the length.  

Clarke feels the cock give a big twitch and knows that she is close. The blonde switches to deepthroating again.  

"Oh, fuck,  _Clarke."_ Her omega swallows her whole cock and starts swallowing and moaning.  

It's too much from the alpha to hold out anymore and she spills her seed down the omega's moaning throat as she swallows. There's a lot so Clarke had to pull back until just the head is in her mouth and she sucks it in earnest swallowing as much as she can, but some still drips out her mouth. It tasted a lot better than all of the alpha's she's given oral to. She didn't want to swallow it but some alphas lose their minds if any of their  _precious cum_  is wasted.  

The alpha is panting. "Fuck." She strokes Clarke's head.  

They just sit there for a moment and blue eyes look at barely half soft cock. She hopes the alpha doesn't want more. She's taken enough.  

After Lexa catches her breath, she shuffles to the middle of the bed beside Clarke.  

The blonde hopes she just wants to spoon or something but the alpha turns her omega onto her side and pulls her closer.  

She grabs one of Clarke's hands and puts it on her cock.  

"Make it hard," she commands her.  

Clarke begins to stroke the cock and it bounces back pretty quickly.  

She lets go but Lexa is fast to put her hand back. The blonde hopes that maybe the alpha wants a hand job.  

Clarke begins stroking her again and Lexa holds eye contact with her. She leans in and starts kissing the blonde. They make out for a few minutes while Clarke works her cock and she feels the bed shift. She gasps when she feels fingers running through her slick folds.  

Lexa brings her back in for a kiss. "Keep going," she tells the blonde who then resumes her hand job. They are both panting after a while and Clarke can feel another orgasm building as Lexa as two fingers.  

They moan into each other's mouths and Clarke runs her finger back and forth along Lexa's slit.  

The alpha responds by curling her fingers and pressing her thumb into the blonde clit. Clarke breaks the kiss and moans loudly bucking her hips.  

Lexa abandons making out in favor of kissing the blonde's neck and resulting in her omega pressing closer to her and grinder harder on her fingers. Her hand also speeds up like she's trying to get herself off by getting the alpha off.  

"Lexa please," she moans, tired of being teased.  

Lexa chuckles and flicks her thumb over her clit before pulling away, evoking a whine from her omega.  

The alpha places her omega on her stomach and pulls her hips up, getting behind her.  

The blonde's head is still in the pillows but Lexa pushes her down a little bit to let her know she was to stay in this position. The alpha admires her omega for a few seconds before need won out.  

The alpha lines up with her entrance and pushes into the tight heat, refusing to stop until she was fully sheathed.  

" _Oh!_ "  

"You like that baby? Like my cock in your pussy."  

Lexa starts slowly thrusting, pulling out until it was only the head inside and then going in balls deep.  

 "Fuck, I knew you'd like this. Being completely submissive and taking your alpha."   

Lexa speeds up some.  

Clarke wants to snap at her but the stretch and the friction made her mind fuzzy.  

"That weak alpha bitch over wasn't good enough for you. That's why the gods gave you me. I know what you want baby."   

She slammed into her omega making her groan and arch her back.  

"Fuck. Look at you, taking my cock so good," she groans.   

"So tight, it's like fucking a virgin."  

Lexa speeds up some and thrusts a bit harder.  

"S-such a good little omega. Gods, baby, you feel so good I could come already."  

Lexa holds Clarke's hips and begins slamming into her, the wet slap seeming to echo around the room.  

The alpha brings down her hand and spanks Clarke's right cheek. The blonde's hips stutter and her walls flutter around the cock splitting her in half.  

"Oh, like that huh?"  

She spanks her again and again and again.  

"Gods, you fucking slut," Lexa groans slamming into her omega as hard and fast as she could.  

Clarke starts screaming with every thrust, pushing back into the cock tearing her apart.  

"Fuck such- such a good- good girl," the alpha grunts. She reaches under them and toys with Clarke's clit.  

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck! FUUUUUUCCCKK!!!!!!! YEEESS!!!!!!!!"_   

"Fuck!!!" Lexa yells as she gushes into Clarke's contracting pussy, inducing another round of contractions as she felt the hot liquid shoot inside her.  

Lexa continues thrusting as best she can, to help Clarke ride out her before one last joined aftershock and Lexa empties out her balls.  

They slump in bed together and the alpha cuddles the blonde for a while, occasionally pressing their lips together.  

"Do you need to pee?"  

"What?"  

"Do you need to pee?" The alpha repeats. "It's good to pee after sex, so I can take you to the bathroom if you want.  

"Oh, um yea," the omega says quietly.  

The alpha gets out of bed and carries her to the toilet.  

"I'll be back in a sec," she tells her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.  

The alpha leaves the bathroom and gather their clothes to throw away. Then, she changes the sheets on the bed and moves Finn into a closet. She applies salve to his cuts and he just stares hollowly at the ground, slumped in the chair. Lexa smirks at him and then closes the door which automatically locked. Like the front door, a key and pin were required to get in or out.  

The alpha goes back to the bathroom to Clarke still on the toilet.  

"Do you want to tidy up now and bathe tomorrow?"  

Her omega nods.  

"Alright." Lexa presses another kiss to her temple before lifting her and placing her on the edge of the bathtub. She gets a fluffy towel and dampens it with warm water and cleans her omega up before carrying her bridal style to the bed. She goes back to the bathroom, pees, and cleans herself up before locking the bedroom door and cuddling into her omega.  

The alpha pulls her little spoon closer and mumbles a sleepy, "I love you."  

They both pass out in seconds.


	2. The Past 2014-2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blast from the past!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ******SPOILERS******  
> Warning: Lexa/ Costa smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes!

Lexa gets out of her new 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish. She heads to the parking lot elevator and clicks the button. She goes up to the ground floor and walks past the service desk, giving the cute receptionist a smile. The alpha heads to another set of elevators and heads to the top floor. A few people get in and out and she talks to all of them, keeping up her friendly persona. 

It's not that she wasn't friendly, she was just more anti-social than most and she wasn't good at connecting with people. However, to do her job the best she could, she had to be a people person even if it exhausted her. And wasn't one to half-ass things. 

She finally steps out onto the floor she wants and makes her way to the best office on the floor. 

The door is open so she walks in and leans on the doorway. "Hey Uncle Gus." 

A large bearded man gets up from behind his desk and strides over to her. 

"Lexie!" He hugs her. "It's good to see you!" 

She hugs him back. He was like a father to her. After her parents died when she was 8, he took her in and raised her the same as he did his daughter, her best friend, Anya. His wife, Indra, unfortunately died with them and they all had to mourn but at least they had each other. 

"Alright, alright, come on you big teddy bear, we have work to do." 

The muscly man laughs heartily and pulls her to his couch, sitting her down and getting his tea set. 

"Now, tell me all about it." 

"You're not talking about business are you?" 

"Nope!" 

Lexa laughs at the alpha and shakes her head. "Fine, I guess we'll talk about business later." 

The alpha then tells the other man all about her adventures. 

 

Lexa gets back to her loft and sits on her white sectional sofa leaning her head back and relaxing. 

She isn't there long when she gets a call. It's Anya. 

"Het squirt!" The alpha rolls her eyes. "So, can you do me a favor." 

"The last time I did you a favor it took me hours to get all the jelly off of me and I had to get a professional crew to clean up the paint." 

"In my defense, I didn't know how freaky the girl was. But you had fun so. And anyway it's not like that. I need a ride." 

"What's wrong with your car? Hm?" 

"Er, well, I can't drive." The older girl pauses. "Nothing real bad happened really. I'm completely fine. Just a few cuts," she assures. 

Lexa sits up. "Anya?" 

"I got into a minor fender bender." Lexa's breath hitches. "But I'm fine, the car took most of the not very much at all damage. I just went to the hospital as a precaution." 

"And?" Lexa gets out. Her parents and aunt died in a car accident. She was with them and although she's fine with cars, just hearing about her family in a car accident again makes her chest feel tight. 

"And just, my arm got a little hurt so I shouldn't drive and I need you to get me, that's all. But it's fine." 

"I'm on my way," Lexa says, grabbing her keys and locking the door before rushing out. She's so worried she doesn't even greet the doorman. She knows Anya is fine but she just needs to see her and make sure herself. 

 

Lexa pulls in a parking space and jogs up to the hospital looking around. She spots the blonde alpha at the help desk, chatting with one of the nurses. 

"An!" 

The older woman turns and smiles, but the green-eyed alpha's eyes zero in on the cast. 

She pulls her cousin into a hug and then pats her down to check for injury. 

"I'm fine, squirt," she smiles. "Now let's go, I feel like someone is holding bleach under my nose in this place." She slings her good arm on Lexa's shoulders and leads her to the doors. 

They get in the car and head to Anya's apartment. "So glad to be back?" 

"Yeah, I love going around the world for business and all, but I do love Boston." 

"You love New York better." 

Lexa laughs, "That's true, but Boston is my home. So, want to get something to eat?" 

"Eh, you should drop me off and pick something up." 

"Why drop you off first?" 

"There are some things I left out that I'm pretty sure you'd complain about for months if you saw them," she smirks. 

"Oh, Anya gross. Get out." 

The older alpha laughs as she opens the door, "See you in a bit!" 

The green-eyed alpha drives to her favorite restaurant, a little Italian place. She gets out of her car and by chance looks over to see the most beautiful woman on the planet. 

She walks towards her and steps into a breeze smelling the most delectable omega scent she has ever smelled. She breathes her in and her dick twitches. She has to have her. 

She's walking with another omega and they are laughing to themselves. The alpha feels a pang of jealousy even though it's just another omega with her. Lexa snaps a photo of her and they get into a car. The alpha makes sure to get pictures of the car and license plate. 

She stands there for a few minutes before heading to the restaurant and placing their orders. She calls up a friend while waiting and sends him the pictures and tells him to get information on the omega as soon as possible. 

Lexa doesn't mind waiting on her food even though it's to go and just plays on her phone in the meantime. She spends a long time just looking at the picture of the omega and wondering about her. Who she is, what she does, how old she is, what makes her smile, how she'd feel coming around her cock. 

It twitches again and the alpha thinks about other things so that she doesn't have to sit there in public with a hard-on. 

 

After she gets her food, she pays, leaving a  _g_ _enerous_  tip, and makes her way to her cousin's place. 

They spend the evening catching up, but the blonde omega stayed in the back of her mind. 

 

The green-eyed alpha wakes up to her phone flashing. She grabs it, hoping that it was information on the blonde omega. 

She unlocks the screen and blue eyes look back at her 

 _Clarke Griffin_. 

She's completing a medical residency in Seattle. Apparently she'll be a trauma surgeon by the time she's 26 in 2 years. _Very impressive_. 

Her best friend, Octavia Blake, has family in Boston and they're visiting for the Fourth of July. 

The alpha reads some more from the file her friend compiled for her. She has a boyfriend. The alpha frowns. 

They've been together since college and apparently they've recently mated. Lexa snarls. Clarke saw no reason to get married though since they've mated so at least she wouldn't have to deal with that legal speedbump. 

Lexa calms herself down and reads the rest of the information. The omega is a bright, kind, smart, big-hearted selfless person. She was just as beautiful inside as she was out. 

There were some links to the blonde's social media accounts but warned that there wasn't much to see since they were all locked. There was also photos; some of just her some with her family, friends, and coworkers or patients. 

Lexa looks through all of them before going back to one of the first. She was in a bikini at the beach on a sunny day, she was alone in the picture and she was smiling and laughing at the camera. 

Lexa relaxes against her headboard and takes her cock out. 

Her eyes roam over the omega's body and she lightly strokes herself, gathering the precum that was already spilling out and spreading it over her cock to make her hand slip over it easier. 

She is harder than she expects from just jerking herself off to an image. 

The alpha speeds up her hands and imagines the blue-eyed beauty was here. She would start off with her hand but soon the omega had to have her treat and would wrap those sinful lips around her aching member. She'd stroke her thick veins with her tongue before pulling up to gather precum on the tip of her tongue. She'd moan at the taste and Lexa would nearly spill out onto her just from hearing it. 

She imagined what the blonde would smell like aroused. She'd probably be a naughty girl and start touching herself while sucking the alpha off. She'd have to spank her for it. The omega would probably spread wide on her knees and jut her ass in the air, pussy shining and dripping, for a chance to be punished. 

 _"Fuck,_ " the alpha grunts, cock spurting cum all over her stomach. Once she had her omega, she'd do this in front of her as a punishment. The little omega would whine and after she was finished, the alpha would be kind enough to let the blonde lick her cum up. 

Lexa groans, her cock hardening again. She curses under her breath and gets her phone. 

She puts it up to her ear and waits as the line rings. 

"Lexa, what the fuck?" 

"Get over here." 

"Oh so you're back? That's nice. I hope you had a nice trip. Let's get together and catch up at some point. Oh me? I'm great." 

"Costia, get your ass over here." 

"Fine, fine, I'll be there in like 20 minutes. Just know, you'll get the just rolled out of bed look." 

"I don't care. You'll be on your stomach anyway." She hangs up and lays bag in bed. 

The alpha is snacking on a granola bar when there's a knock, she already called down to let them know she was expecting her. 

"Finally," she grumbles pulling her in. 

Costia rolls her eyes. "You know I live like 20 minutes away on a good day," she tells the alpha while she's pulled to the bedroom. Lexa pulls her into a rough kiss but Costia pushes her away. "Okay, one, you sure as hell aren't getting in without prep. Two, what is  _up_  with you?" 

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Fine. And nothing." 

"Did someone catch your eye?" The omega smirks. 

The alpha narrows her eyes answering the question without words. 

"well at least now I know so that I won't be caught off guard when you say someone else's name." The alpha raises her eyebrows. "Oh come on, there's no reason to pretend. You're a good fuck but that's it. There's nothing else between us so I don't mind you using me for your sexual frustration. I've done that with you." 

"How is Rowan?" The alpha asks as she starts taking off their clothes. 

"Eh, she's good. Still not really official. Still not so good with her fingers." 

Lexa laughs pushing the omega onto the bed. 

"I mean I don't mind dating a beta girl but sometimes I just need to be filled. She's not so good at that. And she doesn't like strap-ons." 

Lexa turns the Costia over and raises her hips. 

"Lexa." 

"Hm?" They make eye contact. 

"We'll probably be more official soon so you and me will have to stop. Just a heads up. I know you can get girls easily but I  _also_  know you like what we have since we've already gotten to a good place. Sorry that you'll have to find someone else." 

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind taking randoms until I get my girl." 

They smile slightly at each other before the alpha leans over. 

Lexa begins to stroke the girls pussy and doesn't change anything for a few minutes, building up the omega slowly. 

"Lexa." She growls, causing the girl to chuckle. 

The alpha speeds up her hand as the omega starts bucking her hips and is spilling her arousal. She reaches down and lightly takes the clit in her wet fingers, rolling it, pressing it and then lightly pinches. Costia jerks and moans loudly. 

With her other hand, she gathers up the omega's juices on a couple fingers and pushes two into the twitching opening knuckles-deep. 

"Oh god, Lexa," she moans. "More." 

The alpha adds a third finger and speeds up, her thumb rubbing her sensitive bud. Lexa finds the bumpy area on Costia's front wall and slams her fingers into drawing a scream from the omega. 

Her wet walls are fluttering wildly as Costia humps the fingers, begging for release. It's been so long since she'd felt this good. 

Lexa adds a fourth finger and circles the hardened swollen bud viciously causing the omega to drop from her hands to her elbows and grip the pillows. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.. _fuck_... _AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!_ " She screams as her orgasm slams into her, squirting all over the alpha and her bed. 

Lexa doesn't stop or even slow down. 

She slaps the omega's ass and plunges back inside her, twisting her clit harshly. Costia's body convulses as she orgasms a second time, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. 

Lexa slows her hands to help the other girl back down, flicking her tender bud to watch the violent aftershocks seizure in pleasure and too-sensitive pain. 

She lumps on the bed as Lexa pulls out and holds her hips up. 

"Lexa," she mumbles, not sure she can take the alpha yet. 

The alpha lines up and shoves her cock in delicious heat until she's completely surrounded by sucking walls. 

Costia whimpers at the harsh intrusion. It's a painful stretch but Lexa toys with her clit some more to help her walls relax. 

The omega groans as Lexa pulls out and shoves back in, the friction and stretch already setting her up for another orgasm. 

" _Fuck!"_  She calls out hoarsely when Lexa's cock head scrapes over that spongey spot inside that makes her see stars. The alpha pushes back in harder and hits it perfectly, speeding up with ever thrust. 

The alpha closes her eyes and sees a blonde head pushed into the pillows, begging for more as she humps back into her. 

She groans and starts rutting into the omega, holding her by the hips, unconcerned whether or not she got off. 

" _Yes!_ " Costia screams as she's plowed into. "Oh god alpha, fuck me! Come on, fuck me good like a strong alpha.  _Take me_." 

Lexa growls at her and slams into her brutally, bruising the omega's pussy. 

"Fuck,  _Clarke!_ " She chokes out as she unloads inside the wet heat. 

The alpha notices as she lightly jogs her hips that Costia came as well. 

"Damn, alpha," she pants. 

Lexa starts moving her hips faster and Costia groans unsure if she can take it. 

The alpha makes quick work of her and doesn't even try to hold out this time, hips stuttering as she cums - calling out Clarke's name in the process. Costia orgasms when she feels the alpha release in her, thanks to genetics. 

The alpha pulls out and drops next to the panting omega before getting up and getting her a glass of water and a pill to stop her from getting pregnant. 

Costia drinks the whole things and lays back in bed. "I'm staying here. Gonna nap for like 5 hours after that." 

Lexa chuckles, "Do what you want." 

The alpha showers and goes to her study to do some work for a few hours. 

 

At noon, Costia calls to her that she was leaving and the alpha replies that she'll see her later. Now that Costia was gone, the alpha decided to go out. 

She wanted to go around to the Blake's house where Clarke was at, but even though they weren't poor, her car would be pretty flashy and noticeable in the neighborhood. 

The blonde omega is leaving tomorrow morning and she wants to see her before that. Unfortunately, she has no idea where she'd be able to see her. 

The alpha ends up going to the street she first saw the blonde and wanders around hoping to get lucky. 

She stays there for a few hours looking and waiting until she almost gives up, thinking that maybe it wasn't meant to be. 

The alpha goes into a Bath and Bodyworks shop for some candles so at least the whole trip won't be a bust and a few feet in, is hit with her scent. She frantically looks around until she sees her over by some candles, smelling them with a small smile. 

Lexa jerks and almost just walks up to her but stops herself. No good would come of that. They can't be together yet. So she watches and takes pictures, making notes of which candles the omega seems to enjoy. Too soon, the omega leaves and the alpha buys all the candles she'd noted. 

 

 

It's been a little under a year since she first saw her future mate. She is antsy having to wait but the timing isn't right. She sits in the restaurant smiling at her omega all dressed up and grinning happily. It's June 20th, her 1 year anniversary and for now, Lexa pretends that it's with her and not that asshole that stole the omega from her. 

The omega looks so beautiful; her hair is done, accentuating her natural curls and tossed over her shoulder, hiding one of her collarbones. She has light makeup since she doesn't need much, or any really and her dress is a deep dark blue, strapless and hugs her body perfectly. The alpha wants to rip it off of her. 

As the alpha unhurriedly eats, she pretends she is on her phone but is really just taking pictures of the omega. 

Clarke's excitement fades as the minutes pass and her mate does not show. She sends him multiple texts and even calls him but receives no response. The alpha is pissed, though years of business allows her to keep control of her pheromones. How  _dare_  he stand her up? Or at the very least, be so late that the omega is left waiting for over an hour and her enthusiasm for the evening begins to wane. 

The alpha longs to comfort the sad omega but she has to hold herself back. It's not yet their time so the alpha cannot yet protect her from hurt. 

The omega finally asks for the check as the alpha is finishing her dessert. Lexa calls the waiter over and instructs her to bring Clarke a molten chocolate cake as she pays for both herself and Clarke, leaving a generous tip. She leaves before Clarke gets her cake but is excited to know that she may have helped the omega feel better. 

 

 

6 months after the omega's mate forgot their anniversary, it's 2 days away from Christmas and Lexa is at the door to Clarke's bedroom. This is a  _huge_  risk, one that she really needed to stop taking. Just last week she stole an extremely dirty – from arousal, thank the gods – pair of sexy light blue lace panties. She had rushed home and buried her face in them, emptying herself in a matter of minutes. She still has them in an airtight container; as weird as that was, she knew they'd last longer that way. 

The alpha had snuck in earlier and waited for them to go to bed. She had to pinch herself repeatedly in order to keep herself from going in there and killing the omega's mate as she listened to the have sex. She had inwardly scoffed when the 'alpha' finished quickly and almost immediately fell asleep. 

The omega sighs and shifts, digging in her bedside table. The blonde takes out a vibrator and goes to work. Finn slept like a log so she doesn't have to contain her moans. 

The alpha struggles to keep her pheromones in check but still allows herself to take out her cock. She is beyond excited that she gets to watch the omega masturbate. It's a blessing that she's doing it with a lamp on and over the covers. 

She strokes her cock absentmindedly, focusing on the way Clarke squeezes her own breast rolling the nipple in her fingers. The blonde sinks the vibrator inside her and starts pumping making her moan loudly. 

Lexa practically chokes on the omega's aroused pheromones and stumbles into the wall from shaky legs. Clarke doesn't notice the movement or sound as she is blissfully unaware of her surroundings. 

The alpha feels herself building to the crescendo with the omega, jerking her meat quickly. She pretends that the omega knows she's there, that they're playing a game, that the omega was doing this all for her. She blinks. 

Thought is wiped from her mind as the blonde groans in release with Lexa following right after with a soft grunt, shoving the tip of her dick in her shirt. It is a sticky mess, but at least it won't be noticeable. 

Clarke goes to the bathroom to clean up and Lexa stands there for a minute, desperately wanting to go taste the blonde but convincing herself that the first time shouldn't be from a toy. 

The alpha quickly fixes her pants and leaves, making sure to lock the door with the key she had made. 

As the alpha walks the few blocks to her car, she can't help but wonder if the omega  _did_  know she was there. Maybe they were playing a game and she just doesn't realize it. The omega on top of the sheets with the lamp on to masturbate  _does_  seem too good to be true. 

Lexa shakes her head. No, she's been extremely careful; there's no  _way_  the omega could know about her yet. Maybe it was unconscious. They were meant to be together. The blonde's heart knew she was there and she reacted. They were connected on a  _spiritual_ level. The thought makes the alpha's heart rate rise. She practically skips the rest of the way to her car. 

 

 

Lexa's heart pounds in her chest, blood rushing through her ears. It's only been a little under 2 months since their intimate moment together. Lexa hasn't broken into their apartment as she has been away for business. But today, today is Valentine's Day and she got a little something for the blonde even though she knows she should keep her distance still. 

The blonde locker at the hospital was always unlocked so she just put it in there and set up a small camera to watch on her laptop. She has been waiting for a few hours but she doesn't mind. 

About 4 hours after Clarke's shift ended she trudges tiredly into the locker room and Lexa sits up straighter in anticipation. 

The blonde opens her locker as one of her coworkers, a nurse named Harper, talks at her. It takes a couple moments but when she sees the present she lights up. 

The alpha's heart pangs as she knows the omega probably assumes it's from her mate. She frowns when she reads the tag that says  _To Clarke /_ _From The Future._  

She opens it up and inside is a small lion stuffed animal that is hands-down the softest thing she has ever touched. In the lions mouth is a sun and embroidered on it was  _One Day_  and a red heart. 

"Aww, you have a secret admirer," Harper says looking at it. 

Clarke blushes lightly. 

"It's cute. Oh, look," she reaches into the box. "There's a candle too.  _Raining Lavender Twilight_. Never heard of it." She smells it. "Holy shit." 

Clarke takes the candle and breathes in, her eyes fluttering shut. She feels like she's transported. She doesn't know where but it's warm. 

"Is that from Finn?" Monroe asks walking in. 

"Nope, secret admirer," Harper tells her scandalously. 

"Ohhhh, bringing in the alphas even when mated huh?" 

"I don't know," the blonde tells the beta. "There's no scent on it." 

"Seriously? Huh, maybe is a beta with a crush." 

"You'd still smell that." 

"Yeah but what alpha would  _not_  stink up the thing with their smell?" 

Harper shrugs. "So are you gonna keep it? If not I will gladly take that candle." 

Clarke gently places her gifts back in the box and pulls her change of clothes from her locker. "Yeah, I mean, it wouldn't feel right to just throw it away. Plus, I've never felt anything softer or smelled a better candle." 

"Ugh lame, what happened to sharing is caring?" 

"What's Finn going to think about it though?" Monroe asks. "I mean it seems like whoever sent that thinks they have a chance with you in the future. It's kinda creepy since you're already mated." 

"Maybe they think it won't last," Harper butts in. "I mean you guys mated at only 24 during a crazy time in your life. Plus you aren't getting married." 

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Monroe jumps in. 

"Yeah, but to other people, especially alphas, maybe they think you guys are going to break up and dissolve your bites." 

Clarke furrows her eyebrows; what they were saying could definitely be right. 

"Well," Clarke says slowly. "I think that for now, nothing will come from me keeping a couple of innocent presents." She gathers her things and starts to leave. "See you guys!" 

"Later!" 

"Bye! Make sure there's not a camera in your toy!" 

Clarke shakes her head at Harper. Though, she probably should just in case. 

   
Lexa closes her laptop grinning ear-to-ear. She is so pumped. She heads to the kitchen so she can eat and then she's going out clubbing to get rid or her energy. 

   
The alpha ends up fucking 3 different blonde girls at the club before she goes home alone falling asleep to thoughts of blue skeyes and a blonde sun. 

 

 

Lexa is pissed. She wants to beat that stupid 'alpha' into a coma. 

Clarke's mate has picked a fight with the blonde because she missed their night for the third time. Like it is  _that_  big a deal. She is a trauma surgeon and there was a huge car pileup. Like, national news huge. 

The blonde works at one of the biggest hospitals that was also closest, so  _of course_  she missed 'date night.' She was out there saving lives and here he is crying about not getting enough attention. 

She argues that being a surgeon means long hours and getting called in. Plus, it's not like he doesn't know what it's like when she's busy. 

He argues saying that he thought that things would settle. 

They fight and after a while, Clarke goes upstairs so that they – Finn – can cool off. She lays on her bed holding onto the alpha's Valentine's Day present. 

That had actually caused a fight to when he found out about it. He told her to get rid of it and stubborn as she is, just a day over 7 months and she still has it. 

Finn eventually goes upstairs to apologize for being an ass and he tries to go for makeup sex. Clarke refuses to let him take her lion and Finn whines about her still having a present from someone else. 

The blonde rolls her eyes and tells him to stop being such a baby and they put on a movie and cuddle. 

Lexa is getting impatient. She knows that if she moves too soon that things could be ruined but she doesn't know how much more she can take. She turns off the cameras and goes to her bar to get a drink before she met up with Anya. 

 

 

The alpha is beyond excited. She just found out that in a few months, the blonde omega and her mate were going on a vacation. The two best parts were that they wouldn't have any contact with family and friends and that a few days after it started, Clarke would go into heat. 

She is thrilled at how well this was all going to work out. She had started getting so impatient but lo-and-behold, there  _is_  a moment that she needs to wait for. 

The alpha starts making preparations. She had already told Anya and her Uncle Gus that she was into someone, now she is going to start subtly hinting about how serious things are becoming. She is excited for them to meet her but that will have to wait until the mated pair gets settled, though her family will certainly be shocked at her taking on a mate. 

She knows for sure though, that this is what she wants. 

 

 

Everything has been prepared as well as some plans b, c, d, and e. The alpha is ready. She listens to the blonde's friends break in and sneak up stairs and all the noise they cause. She'll have to get used to that. 

Soon enough they leave and the alpha makes sure to continue keeping her scent dulled. She's gotten pretty good at it since she never lets her pheromones just run free when she's  _anywhere_  near the blonde, especially her home. She can't leave any kind of trace that could lead back to her – fingerprints, hair, pheromones,  _nothing_. 

She hears plonking down the steps which is obviously Finn. She creeps out of the closet, not making a sound. As soon as Finn turns, she hits him with a wooden rod, making sure that it would knock him out but not make him bleed. 

She hefts him up into a fireman's hold and sets him down behind the couch for now, letting him have a whiff of the chloroform just in case. She hears Clarke calling Finn but knows she won't question it if she doesn't get a response. 

The omega places the rest of their things by the door and heads to the kitchen. The alpha slinks up behind her and puts the chloroform to her mouth right as she gets to the kitchen. She catches her and gently cradles her as she walks to the living room, setting her down on the couch. 

She gets the big suitcases ready and puts them both in one, giving each a shot of basically  _Temazepam._  

Here comes the tricky part. Getting them out with no one seeing. If anyone sees her, then it can cause problems in the future when police come a sniffing. 

She goes over a list of everything they would take with them and then a list of what she needs to get, including all her cameras. 

She gathers everything, takes a deep breath and checks the peep hole. No one is out there. Rather than suspiciously opening the door and peeking out, she gathers everything she can and takes it all to the van she was renting. 

She gives a homeless guy and woman $100 each to get in the cab and go to the airport. She gives them some of Clarke's and Finn's clothes and tells them to act excited for a vacation. It is another one of the shakier parts of the plan but there are some things that she can't do much about. 

She then heads back upstairs pausing to make sure she didn't run into a man heading down with his dog and gets the rest of her own stuff and Finn. 

She tosses Finn into the van and goes back for Clarke. 

She looks around the apartment making sure she got everything, including checking over the two people earlier that they had stuff like keys, phones, and rings – things they'd notice if they went themselves. She triple checks that she has their passports and tickets before getting Clarke and the trash – she knew the blonde wouldn't leave it just sitting there for a month. 

She locks the door and takes extra care not to smudge any finger prints and leaves, tossing the trash before loading up Clarke. 

She leaves and heads to a free parking lot where she switches cars and goes to another location to give the pair posing as Finn and Clarke their tickets, wishing them a fun trip. She brings back the car to the person she borrowed it from and walked to the van. 

The alpha makes sure everything is in order and she pulls out of the lot to head up to her cabin. 

It's a long drive but she makes pretty good time even in the aging van – it's older but nothing that someone would take a second glance at. She places everything in the living room and just leave it there for now before heading out again. 

She then takes the van on a long trip so that even if the van is found, they won't be able to tell anything from the mileage. She also gives the entire thing a good washing, including the tires. 

She heads back to the tiny place she rented the car from and the man using mostly twenties. 

The alpha doesn't think he'd recognize her if he saw he again. She is wearing clothes that smell like a random beta – she is still suppressing her scent- plus she has a straight haired light brown wig, brown contacts and put on light makeup giving her the appearance of being white as well as using her makeup to change the way her bone structure looks. She also wore clothes and padding to take away from her figure. 

She goes to a crowded restaurant with no cameras in or around and gets rid of her disguise. She stays there in the bathroom for a couple hours before leaving making to suppress most of her scent still. 

She then walks a few miles to her car that she left at a mini-mall parking lot, all without being caught on camera. The alpha sits there for a few moments, calming her heartbeat and check and rechecking everything. Even if they check her car, she's been to the mall tons of times so it wouldn't be anything weird. 

Finally she starts her car and pulls out, heading for her cabin. 

Once she gets there, she tosses out the clothes and blast her car so that they don't leave a smell. The alpha gets the bag and goes around back. There's a firepit and she burns the clothes. 

She goes inside and takes out Clarke carrying her to the bed. She takes off the omega shoes and kisses her temple. 

She heads back into the living room and gets Finn. The green-eyed alpha ties the boy to a chair after removing his shirt. He might be a year older than her, but he is such a child. 

The alpha goes back into the living room and sorts out everything – to keep, to get rid of. She plans to burn most of Finn's things. 

Once everything is sorted, she makes sure she has everything she needs for the next week. 

She checks her phone. Anya knows that Lexa is there but as dangerous as that can be, it would be worse if she's under suspision and isn't where she says she is. But it's her cabin so Anya can't just burst in. 

She doesn't have anything she needs to attend to at the moment so she goes outside and makes sure there are not tire treads of another vehicle anywhere near there. She checks her entire property and a few miles up the road and is satisfied – she can't take any chances. 

She heads back to the house for dinner as it has been a long day. 

The alpha eats a big meal since she missed lunch, secures the house, and crawls into bed with her soon-to-be mate. Come morning, life was going to start. 

 

 

Lexa wakes up and gets ready for the day ahead. She goes for a run, showers and makes breakfast. 

It's not until closer to 9 a.m. that the alpha looks up from her book, hearing movement. She sets Steven King aside and looks over herself and the room. She nods satisfied; it is time. 

The alpha walks into the bedroom to see and smell Finn awake. 

She smiles at him. "Well looks who's awake." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan = Roan XD


	3. Sun. July 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture and murder!  
> Clarke being a cutie!
> 
> READ THE TAGS!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ******SPOILERS******  
> Warning: Lexa/ Finn noncon bj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture starts and ends with bold.  
> Bestiality will be in italics.

Clarke slowly wakes up, her sleep-addled brain thinking all is right with the world for a few moments. She can feel Finn cuddling into her. 

The omega starts, realizing it's not Finn; it's Lexa. 

She pauses, stopping herself from jumping out of bed. She slowly turns and sees the alpha isn't awake. 

This is their chance. 

It takes the omega several moments to try and get out of the arms holding her tightly. She cautiously slips off the bed and stumbles from her shaky legs, righting herself before making any noise. The blonde looks at the alpha just in case but she seems to still be sleeping. 

She forgoes looking for anything sharp - the alpha can't be that foolish. The room that must be where the alpha put Finn would be impossible to get into. Unfortunately, the best thing for her to do is run and find help. Hopefully, the alpha will wake up and immediately try and find her and leave Finn alone. 

They don't have much time if Lexa wants to mate her this heat. 

Clarke really hates it but who knows when the alpha will wake up. She goes to the door and almost hits it. It's locked. 

There are two options – try and get the key or kill her. The omega isn't sure she could kill someone even as basically self-defense. The alpha is sleeping peacefully and she'd have to strangle her with the sheets. That's not something that people can do at the drop of a hat, but she probably can't get the key unnoticed. 

She internally curses. It was either them or her. Clarke has to choose which alpha dies and choose what life she will have. 

She steels herself and goes to the bed. The blonde gets the sheets one of the sheets and rolls it up, wrapping it around one hand. She crawls onto the bed behind the alpha and lightly runs the sheet around the alpha's throat, crossing it in the back. 

She gets closer and snakes her legs around the alphas stomach, taking a deep breath. 

"Please don't," a small voice says. Clarke freezes. Is the alpha awake? Is she sleep talking? 

Clarke pulls and holds the sheet as tight as she can. The alpha doesn't make a sound. 

All of a sudden, they are rolling and drop to the floor with the alpha landing on top of her, knocking the air from her lungs. 

"Fuck," she says breathlessly. 

The alpha turns and pulls the sheet from her throat. "That..was not very nice." 

Clarke glares at her. The alpha keeps her pinned for a few moments before getting up, pulling the blonde with her. "Breakfast?" 

The alpha wasn't upset with her, if anything she was glad she reacted that way. They belong together but she  _was_  mated to another alpha. So if anyone tries to take Clarke from her, she can be confident that Clarke won't stand for it. 

Lexa strides to the door and unlocks it before going to the kitchen. The alpha begins working on a breakfast of biscuits, gravy, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. 

Clarke meekly follows after an unmoving few seconds. She looks in the living room. It is actually a pretty nice place; someplace to take a vacation. Instead it is being used for some kind of weird ass  _Criminal Minds_  shit. 

"Come on, baby," the alpha calls. "Can you set the table and get the drinks out?" 

She complies, still unsure about the alpha and the whole 'attempted murder' thing. 

She sets out everything and gets orange juice and milk from the fridge, before bringing some of the food to the table while the alpha finishes up. 

"Go ahead and sit, love, I'm almost done." 

The omega doesn't respond, just sits down and waits for the alpha. There is a pillow on her seat and as much as she hates it, she's glad she doesn't have to sit directly on the hard wood with as sore as she is. 

The brunette brings over the pancakes and warm syrup. 

"Eat whatever you want," she smiles. 

Clarke just sits there for a moment before filling her plate. The alpha smiles at her and just stares at her. The blonde takes a bite of her pancakes and stops, her fork still in her mouth. She pulls out her fork slowly and blinks. 

The alpha beams at her and begins filling her own plate. 

"So, have you ever been to the Bahamas?" 

The omega chews her amazing eggs and tries to decide if she wants to answer. 

"No," she says, swallowing. "That would've been the first time I've ever left the country." 

The alpha nods. "Understandable. You've been extremely busy since high school." 

Clarke just sort of nods. 

"I actually have a small yacht. I'll take you out on it when we leave here. We can do a road trip to Florida and the just take our boat and sail the Caribbean. We can relax on the boat and get to know each other. Then stop off at different islands and enjoy whatever they have to offer. It'll be great." 

Clarke nods, a lump in her throat. The alpha might be trying to be romantic, but she isn't the one the omega wants to have a romantic getaway with. Plus, the smallest thing can set the alpha off. She is okay that the omega tried to kill her. Bitch is crazy. 

"So, how's your art been? I know you've been  _super_  busy lately but I hope you don't give it up. You have such a passion for it, I'd hate to see that die because of work." 

Clarke blinks, surprised. Finn is a good mate but he always thought of art as a hobby like her mother. He never worried about her not having time for it. That is one of their main problems, though they had so few, it made it seem bigger than it was. 

"Um, yeah, it's actually been awhile." 

The alpha nodded. I know you took this vacation for some  _us_  time but I think it'd be good to have some  _me_  time; get back into painting. I think I've never seen you more beautiful than when you lost yourself in a painting." 

Clarke's cheeks warm. 

"Um, thanks," she sputters. That was unexpected. 

"I actually already have some supplies for you in Florida. We won't be here long so I figured there wasn't a point in having it here. Um, I actually got you a couple things. I know you packed for the island and all but you didn't have much to begin with and you couldn't get much because of expenses." 

"Oh, that's," she swallows. "Kind of you." 

The alpha's ears go red and she clears her throat. 

"Yeah well, you deserve it," she mumbles, heart beating fast and stands. "I'll get the dishes. You finish up," she smiles. 

Clarke eats until she's full and brings her dishes to Lexa who is in the kitchen cleaning up. 

Lexa smiles and places a soft kiss on Clarke's temple. "Thanks sunshine. If you want, I'll finish this up and you can go shower. There's already towels and shampoo and stuff in the bathroom. I'll set out some clothes for when you get out." 

"Yeah, okay." She can take a long shower and try and scrub the feeling of the alpha touching her off. She also needs to think up how to get away. Even if the blonde waits for the trip to Florida, it will be too late. She's going to kill Finn in just a couple days. 

Clarke begins to walk away but arms snake around her, holding her right under her breasts. The alpha's face nuzzles into her neck. 

The blonde forces herself to relax into her. It was easier than she expected but the cabin was constantly filled with strong alpha pheromones and that makes her a bit dizzy. 

Lips press into her neck and the arms around her squeeze slightly before she is let go. She turns her head and looks into soft green. The blonde leans in and gives her a small kiss before leaving for the bathroom, her stomach staying at the brunettes feet. 

Lexa goes back to the dishes and once she hears the pipes start working she heads back into the bedroom. The alpha listens for a moment, making sure she hears the water hitting someone instead of the tub floor. 

The alpha paces to the closet and opens it. Finn's awake and glaring at her. He has a number of rope burns, obviously having spent a lot of time and effort trying to force his way out. The green-eyed alpha smirks at him. 

She gets the dolly from the corner of the walk-in and puts Finn on it. She leads him to the bedroom door and makes her way outside to a shed about 25 meters from the cabin. It's dark and she leaves the light off for now. 

The alpha rolls Finn inside and closes the door, heading back to the house. She gets a note from the kitchen and writes a small note about how she had to go out that might end up being all day and that the blonde was free to watch t.v. or play one of her video games and the kitchen held all kinds of snacks and food. 

The alpha then goes to the bedroom and sets out a white muscle shirt, a black bandeau, lacy but comfortable black panties, and blue jean shorts – not booty shorts but would definitely make her ass look great. And there was something about a white shirt over a black bra that was right up the alpha's alley. 

She relocks the closet door Finn had been in and checks the locks on the front and back doors. Once she's sure everything is okay, she leaves out the back door, properly relocking it. 

The alpha then begins her jog to her neighbor's house. He won't be back until tomorrow so his Husky/ German Shepard was all by his lonesome. The alpha would give him some company. 

After about an hour she reaches the house and confirms there's no one there. She whistles and Bear shoots out of the house and into the fenced backyard. 

"Hey boy," she calls to him and opens the gate. He runs to her and she closes the gate behind him. "Come on, let's go to my place yeah? I have some treats for you later." 

Bear barks happily, ears flopping and tail wagging. The alpha takes off and he follows, keeping pace and sometimes running ahead. 

Once they make it back to Lexa's cabin, she leads the dog inside, turning on the light and setting out some water for him. When he's done, the alpha leads the dog back outside and ties him to a tree far enough from the house Clarke would have no chance of seeing him. She gives him some toys and pats before letting him play alone for the time being. 

"So, I know that I said I wouldn't torture you too bad but I think you'll get a bit more than you expected. It's hard to describe to you what I've felt these past few years but I'll show you some of it. But don't worry. I won't kill you today." 

The alpha fiddles with things around the shed. 

"Though, from the way Clarke is smelling, I'll have to tomorrow. Well, no maybe today would be best. It would give time to mourn. I left a Firefly in her clothes so I might have to ring her and tell her sorry. I don't want to cause her pain, but this is necessary. Like surgery to get rid of a tumor. Then we can spend a day of so together before her heat comes." 

Finn just glares at her. It's not like her can say anything. 

"I know, I know, her heat may not come because of this but she's young and you haven't really been mated a long time. She's also spent a lot of time away because of work. I think it'll be fine. Plus, she's already gotten pretty used to my scent even with me constantly marking her. Her omega will realize that I'm her alpha." 

"Anywho, let's get this show on the road." 

The green-eyed alpha pricks the bound alpha with something. 

"Don't worry, it's temporary." 

She begins removing Finn's binds and he waits. She must've given something to knock him out but it didn't work. As soon as she's done, he lunges at her. 

The green-eyed alpha straightens and rolls her shoulders before picking up Finn's limp body. He stares at her wide-eyed. 

"Yeah, I meant the paralysis." She places him on a table in the middle of the room and straps him down – head, throat, shoulders, arms, wrists, waist, thighs, and ankles. 

She moves out of his vision and that's when he realizes that there's crinkling when she walks. Finn begins shaking. What the hell is she going to do that requires plastic on the fucking floor? 

"I figured we'd start of light, and work our way through the list. Now, I don't know much about torture, just from what I've seen on t.v. really, so as much as this will suck for you, at least I'm not trained for this," she smiles. 

"Now," she begins seriously. "Clarke is in the house and she could probably hear you if you scream loud enough and it's quiet over there. And there's no one for her to hear anything because the only person it will hurt is her. And obviously I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure a random person would hear you, right? So I can take out your gag and you'll stay quiet right?" 

Finn narrows his eyes but finally nods. 

"Good." She takes the gag out. 

Finn works his jaw and then glares at her. "You're a sick fuck you know that right? You'll never get away with this. I might not be able to get out of this but the police will get you. And if not you can be sure our family will come after you with everything they have," he spits. 

Lexa nods. "And what makes you think that's enough?" 

Finn loses his words. 

"Now hold still, I forgot to do this earlier." He can't move even if he had to and she cuts off Finn's pants and boxers. 

"Damn, poor Clarke," she say's looking at his dick. "Here." She gets a bottle and holds it up to Finn. "Pee." 

He really has to go but doesn't want to give her the satisfaction. 

"Seriously? You think this will affect me? I'm going to have to clean up your body parts anyway. You might as well not pee on yourself." 

Finn blanches at that and relieves himself. When he's done, she screws the top on and places it elsewhere. 

 **"Now, to begin, let's start with something everybody's familiar with – waterboarding."**  

Finn starts struggling, everything becoming that much more real, but the restraints won't budge even a millimeter. 

Lexa sets an empty bucket under Finn's head, places a towel on his face, and gets a bucket of water. 

She runs the water over the towel and he starts chocking and struggling. She takes off the towel and he coughs up some water, trying to breathe. But before he can get his breath back, she puts back the towel and pours water over it. 

He struggles but is helpless. The alpha runs the water over the towel for a minute before letting him breathe again. 

"Fuck! You stupid sadistic bitch! I'll fucking kill yo-" he is cut off as Lexa puts the towel back and drowns him a bit. 

She lets him come up for air and looks at his pitiful, red crying face. 

She scoffs putting the towel back. 

"Who the fuck did you ever get such an amazing omega huh?" She asks in his ear as he chokes. "Why the hell would she ever even look your way let alone, give you the  _privilege_  of mating her." 

She lets him come up for air before he really does drown. 

"You are nowhere near good enough for her. You're a shit boyfriend and a shit mate," she tells him as he chokes up water. 

She put the towel back. 

"It's no wonder she doesn't want to marry you," she growls in his ear. 

She runs out of water a second time but rather than refilling as he chokes and tries to breathe, she moves them aside and gets some pliers. 

She gives him a second to calm down after he catches his breath. 

"She's never gonna love you," he laughs. "She'll hate you for the rest of your life and if she can't kill you or run away, she'll probably kill herself. She'd rather  _die_  than spend a  _second_  being your mate!" 

Lexa snarls at him and shoves the gag back in his mouth. She really wanted to cut out his tongue but he would just peacefully choke on his own blood and die and that wouldn't really be fair. 

The alpha rips off his thumbnail and he screams. 

Then she rips off his second, third, and fourth as he screams in pain, tears running down his cheeks. He was struggling again, wanting to run away from the pain but he wasn't allowed to get off so easy. 

She allows him to calm down, let his brain stop feeding him so many pain signals and then rips off his pinky nail. He was shaky and obviously wanted to hide his hand but it was too late. Plus that would only hurt more. 

Lexa sets down the pliers and gets a lemon and salt, squeezing them onto his unprotected nail bed. 

His muffled screams spread though the room. 

"Huh. So I guess it's true about salt and lemon in wounds." 

"Next!" 

She shuffles around. "Now there are a couple of things I'd like to do but I think we should leave the stinkier ones for the end huh?" 

Finn just lays there crying. 

"Let's see now, what else is there." Lexa looks around. "So, I was looking up ways to torture people right? Didn't get very far cause a lot was about like middle ages stuff and I felt no need to  _really_  look and you know one of the things I found?" 

The alpha goes over to stand by Finn. "Apparently, according to this journalist at least, in some Egyptian prisons that held al-Qaida detainees, they stripped them naked and let dogs in to do whatever they wanted, even  _rape_  them. Can you believe that? And this was approved by our government and everything. Oh, that reminds me, Bear, the dog you saw earlier, he must be getting pretty lonely. I'll go get him so you can say hi," she grins at him devilishly. 

No way. There was no fucking way. She wouldn't, right? 

 

_After a few minutes, the door opens and he hears nails clicking on the hard floor._

_He starts crying and begging her not to even with the gag in his mouth._

_"Sit." There's rustling. "Good boy. Stay."_

 

_All Finn can do is cry and plead with her to stop._

_"Funny, you weren't **nearly** this torn up when I fucked your mate in front of you."  _

_Finn hears the clicking nearing him and tries to squirm away mumbling, "No, no, please no, please, don't, no." Over and over._

 

_"Damn Finn, I hope you've used toys with Clarke before, I think he's bigger than you."_

_The alpha looks to compare and laughs. "Fuck Finn and you called me fucked up! You're getting **hard** from a  **dog** licking your fucking  **ass**!" _

_"Oh man, if only Clarke could see you now. Don't worry Finny-boy. I won't let her know about this," she tells him like it makes anything better._

_"Jesus christ what is **wrong** with you?" The alpha shakes her head at the aroused alpha. "I guess I should've saved this huh? Light at the end of the tunnel? Maybe once I'm mostly finished with you, I'll let him come back for round 2." _

 

_She tsks. "Looks like it's been too long since Clarke took you up the ass. You should be thankful it's not worse though," she tells him as he whimpers in pain and pleasure. "Bear worked hard for you. Maybe you should thank him later."_

_She looks back." You're taking his dick so good." She pets the alpha. "You probably should've been an omega. Just tie yourself in a bathroom and be the cumbucket for every single guy that walks in. Taking all those dicks like a bitch in heat."_

_Lexa feels bad talking about omegas that way, she knows it's wrong and Clarke most of all is nothing like that but she's willing to say fucked up shit to fuck with his mind. It's just a means to an end._

 

_The dog finally pushes his knot in and the alpha screams in pain but comes hard._

_"Holy fuck you actually came!" Lexa laughs._

 

After a few minutes, Bear pulls out and goes to get some water. "Come on boy," she calls. "I'll be back slut." 

She takes Bear back to his tree and ties him up again. He lays down happily. "I'll be back later. You may even get lucky again," she laughs. 

"Honestly Finn," she says stepping in and closing the door. "Who comes from a random 'dog up the ass' fuck? 

"I know you're tired but it's back to the stuff that you actually  _don't_  like." Finn's eyes burn and he is filled with shame. He understands how Clarke feels now. 

Finn screams when there is a sharp pain in his back and the snap of a whip resounds in his ears. 

He can feel the blood running down his back to his head and dog cum dripping from his ass. His neck hurts and he just wants to crawl under a rock and never come out. 

The whip slices through his back again and he howls in pain. 

It hits him again and again and he can only cry out. His vision is blurred by tears and he can smell the blood and cum swirling in the air. 

Once his back is filled, the alpha is satisfied and gets a simple stick, beating Finn with it. She wants to turn him over but she knows that strong hits could lead to a punctured lung or internal bleeding. 

She beats his ass purple and nudges the tip against his wet hole and he tries to scramble away. 

"Don't know what you're trying to act innocent for now. Even if I hadn't tied you up, you probably would've bent over and begged him for his dick," she sneers. 

She roughly shoves an inch of the stick in his abused hole and he yelps. 

"Too bad for you though. I'm not into that, you can beg me all night and I won't fuck you." 

She stands and cocks her head to the side looking at him. 

"Hm," she says thinking. "There  _is_  dominance to be had though," she mumbles to herself. 

Finn recoils when she touches him to move him. He's seen her cock. No fucking way. 

He's shaking and squirms best he could. 

"Damn, you didn't try this hard when the dog was gonna fuck you. Is that what you're into? Probably why you could never pleasure Clarke. Just closed your eyes and pretended a dog was fucking you." 

She moves the bonds around, dazing with a hit to the head when he attempts to run away. She lays him flat on his stomach on the table and ties him with the rope again. 

His chin rests on the edge of the table as Lexa gets a small step ladder. She places it in front of Finn and steps on it. "Yep." 

The alpha begins to unbuckle her belt and Finn shakes his head, facing down to take away access to his mouth. He hears a zip and a shuffle. 

The alpha yanks him up by his hair. 

"Look at it Finn. Poor thing is soft but it wants attention too. I don't have time to go fuck your mate right now. Besides, there's a certain satisfaction in forcing a submission and showing domination by face-fucking little bitches like you." Her cock twitches as she says this. 

She takes her member in her hand and strokes thinking of Clarke, gradually growing harder. She looks down at Finn and her hips jerk at the masterpiece in front of her, at the fact that she'd command complete submission from this alpha that has wronged her. 

After a few minutes, she is at her full length and she takes the gag out immediately shoving her cock halfway in. Finn gags and chokes. 

"You better not fucking throw up, slut," she tells him harshly. 

His teeth come down weakly, he's clearly tired. He is also apparently hesitating on whether or not to bite her. 

She's sure he won't but that can't go unpunished that he considered acting on it. 

She slaps his back viscously and he screams. 

Lexa moans. "Oh man, you just made things harder on herself." 

The alpha rams her cock the rest of the way in and starts cruelly plunging into his throat. Finn can feel it splitting apart as she fucks it raw. 

All of a sudden, the alpha bring her hand down on his back and he screams again causing her to moan. 

She still has a firm grip on his hair and her right hand lightly holds his throat. Her cock twitches as she feels it moving and wishes she could see it. She makes a note to herself to fuck Clarke's throat while the blonde was on her back so she could watch. 

She slams her hand on his back again and he whimpers out a groan. The alpha moans at the vibrations and slaps him again. 

She pulls out and he chokes, gasping and pulling in as much oxygen as he can. 

The alpha slams back inside, her cock massaged from Finn's choking. 

She continues fucking his throat and occasional slapping his back until she can feel her orgasm building. 

She pulls out, letting Finn breathe. 

"Get in some good breaths slut, we're about to go the home stretch." Finn whimpers, head lolling to the side slightly. The alpha jerks his head up and drives her cock back in. It's the worse blowjob she's ever had but the mentality of it is heating things up - a lot. 

"Fuck," her hips stutter. "Almost there." 

She squeezes her balls for a minute and then runs her hand on his back. The alpha shoves her thumb in one of the gashes and Finn screams, milking her cock. 

"Fuck!" She blow her load and swallows trying not to choke when he realizes she wasn't going to pull out. Lexa tilts her head back, jerking her hips and wiggles her thumb making Finn cry out. 

She continues this even as he starts to thrash from lack of air. Once she's finished, she removes her softening cock letting go of his hair. His head falls and his teeth clash together painfully. 

"Whew," she pants, cleaning up her limp cock before tucking herself back into her pants. "Fucking for dominance got me going a lot more than I was expecting." She pats Finn's head as he coughs lightly and whimpers. 

"You must be surprised. There's so much pleasure for you today. Bet you're losing your mind getting to take two dicks in one day huh? It's a good thing Bear didn't have any friends with him, little bitch like you would've died and gone to heaven taking all those doggy dicks. Bet you're getting hard just thinking about you it huh you sick fucking freak." 

"Well now, since you've been given so much, I think we should take some stuff away to be even. Yin and yang right?" 

 **S** **he unties Finn and moves him onto his back.**  

 

 

Clarke sips on a banana/kiwi shake and watches cartoons, forgetting for a little while, that she's in a nightmare she can't wake up from. She giggles adorably at the screen and Lexa would melt if she was with her. 

 

 

 **The alpha puts the gag back in with a,** **"you'll need that" and raised eyebrows.**  She straps his right wrist in tighter than necessary evoking a whimper from the battered alpha. 

She just lightly pats him and leaves his vision. She comes back holding a saw and smiling at him. 

' _I think we should take some stuff away to be even,"_  rattles around in his head. He doesn't have the energy to do anything but whimper and pull his eyebrows together lightly shaking his head. 

"Hey, I'm being nice. I'm taking the one that's already nasty." 

She slowly saws Finn's hand off, blood splattering on both of them. 

When she finishes, she sets it on Finn's chest. "Hold that," she giggles. 

The alpha walks off and comes back. He could feel heat. 

"Yeah, we should probably cauterize that." 

Sizzling and moaning are heard. Burning flesh can be smelled. 

"Oo, shit I was right, that shit stank," she laughs. 

She puts the red metal wherever she got it from and came back. 

The alpha picks up his hand and slaps Finn cheeks. "Easy there, don’t want you passing out from pain." She sets his hand down on his face. 

Finn barely notices when she sticks him with a needle. "Here's, a little morphine. Don't want you passing out now do we?" 

"Oh hey! Maybe you can use your hand to get yourself ready for Bear the next time. Though you were pretty excited even when you bled." She shrugs. "Well whatever." 

"Oh I know!" She gets a knife. "This is for you G.O.T.!" The alpha pinches and pulls Finn's nipple and cuts it off. 

She smiles at his muffled screams. 

The alpha switches knives, this time getting a thin, long one. 

"Did you know you can be stabbed without any real damage if done correctly. All you need to know is the human body." 

She slowly sinks a knife into his stomach. 

"All I'm getting are groans now," she says as she repeats the action. "Don't tell me you're getting off on this too?" 

She laughs. "What a slut you are that you like  _any_  kind of penetration." 

She tosses the knife aside, "Can't have that. We'll need to take something now." 

She gets the nipple knife and trails it over his body. "What oh what shall we take today?" 

The alpha moves to his legs and cuts into his thigh, before taking the skin and pulling. 

"Finn. Tell me something Finny, does it hurt more to have skin ripped off or getting your hand sawed off?" 

He just lays there shaking. 

"Spoilsport," she pouts. 

She flays his thigh a few more times and then does the same to the other leg. Finn is just lightly whimpering. 

"Need some more morphine?" She asks coming into his vision. "I'm asking you seriously." 

He lightly nods and she nods back. He feels a prick and slowly, some of the pain fades away. 

There's no sound save his breathing and he feels so tired. His eyes flutter and he nearly falls asleep. 

He screams. The alpha had taken a hammer and shattered his collarbone in one strong swing. 

"Who the fuck tries to fall asleep while getting tortured? I mean I know I'm not great at it but damn! Oh, I know. You always go right to sleep after sex. You have no idea how many times my poor omega had to pleasure herself because you weren't alpha enough to give her what she needed." 

She shakes her head at him. 

"You know, I was gonna set your hair on fire but I told Bear he might get lucky again and I don't want to let him down from my selfishness, so that's out," she sighs. 

"I do have something else for you. It's a bit funky too but I think Bear will be okay." Her voice fading slightly and then coming back. He felt heat again and whines. 

She slaps him hard. 

"Don't you  _DARE_  fucking make that noise!! You hear me??" She snarls furiously. 

He nods as best as he could. 

" _Good_ _._ " He screams as best he could when hot metal burns him again. This time though, she keeps it there, burning him for at least half a minute before removing it. She puts the metal back and gets something else. 

She comes over with a couple mirrors and shows him his wound. It's a loopy ' _LW_ ' bleeding from improper branding technique. 

She smiles at him and sets them down, getting a knife and cutting him some more. 

"There's something else from a show we'll try," she tells him as she carves into his skin. 

She walks away and comes back with some long needles. 

"Apparently, you can torture with these. More than anything you've ever felt." 

She goes around to head and crouches down, sticking one of the needles directly into her nerves. 

Finns eyes go glassy and unfocused. He wishes he could pass out, get away from the pain but he can't. She was right. This was another level of pain. 

The alpha stuck him in different places with different needles, the pain so great Finn could not move or make a sound. At one point, she runs the needle in and out of his nerves asking if he was getting hard from being fucked by a needle. 

Finn barely heard her. 

He must've passed out at some point because the next thing he knows, the needles are gone and the green-eyed alpha is talking to him again. 

"-and I hope not but we'll try it. You ever done this with Clarke before? You shouldn't because it can be quite damaging." 

 **She by his head again and undid the strap on his neck and wondered what she was doing now.**  

 

 

The blonde had lunch a couple hours ago and was in search of a snack. She decided that while the alpha was gone she'd pretend like she was on vacation and she was happy for the moment, blocking out everything else. 

She looked through the cupboards and came across a Japanese biscuit thing – her favorite snack. She excitedly got it out and saw something behind it. 

She took out the notebook. No, it was a sketchbook. The first page had a note. 

 _'I knew you'd find these :)_ _Here's a surprise_    
_with a surprise. I hope you can find a little_ _more_    
_happiness within these pages. On the_ _back_    
_of the book is the start of making that_ _happen._    
_P.S. I love your smile and will do everything_    
_I can for it to make an appearance even if I_    
_can't bask in it myself. Enjoy._    
_I love you <3 _ _'_  

The blonde blushes and turns the sketchbook over. Taped to it were the best sketching pencils. It is such a small act of kindness but it warms the omega's heart. Grinning ear-to-ear, she takes her snack and book to the living room. 

She snuggles into the comfy chair she's claimed as hers and takes out a pencil. The omega plays her movie,  _Muppets from_ _Space_ , turning to the  _second_  page and lets her hand begin drawing. 

 

 

 **The**   **alpha pulls the strap and Finn writhes.**  His face starts turning red as he tries to breathe but Lexa has it so tight. Finn's vision begins to face and he can breathe again. 

The alpha pulls the strap again, watching Finn's face change color. 

His lips turn blue and she lets him breathe. 

She does this for 10 minutes before stopping. 

"I'm surprised you can still cry. I thought you'd have run out by now." 

Finn chokes and pulls at his restraints - probably to remove the gag so he can breathe better. 

"I only have a couple more things for you so I'll be right back." 

Finn lays there wondering when this hell would be over. He isn't sure how many hours she's been torturing him but he can't take much more. His thoughts drift to Clarke and he begs her forgiveness for not being able to protect her from such a monster. He begs all the gods he can think of, all the gods he doesn't believe in, to just let him die. 

The door opens and he hears nails clicking on the hard floor. 

Finn groans, not again. 

 

 

"This is too good," she shakes her head getting out her phone and starts a video.

 

She shuts off the camera, smirking at him. Bear pulls out and Finn collapses on the floor. 

"Are we done now?" 

"Not yet, just a couple more things like I told you." 

He whimpers and lays on the floor shaking while the green-eyed alpha takes the dog to be tied up again. 

He lays there happily and she goes back to Finn. 

"Up we go," she says lifting him onto the table, forgoing strapping him down. 

She sticks him with a needle, injecting something unknown. 

"Paralysis.  _Much_  longer this time," she states getting something and rolling the wheeled thing over to him. 

It was a mirror overlooking his and his eyes widened slightly at the state his body was in. He could even see the dog's cum leaking onto the table and his face reddened. 

"Yeah, you really took that dog dick. You did good with the video. I was going to redo some of the stuff I did earlier, maybe set your hair on fire like I mentioned, but I'll be kind and just do these two last things." 

She paused and then leaned over him frowning. "I guess I should've waited so you could say thank you." She sighs. "Oh well, my mistake." 

She gets some tools. "Not sure if you realize it," she pointed to the mirror, "but I got this from  _Law Abiding Citizen_. Same movie that made me extra sure of what I have in the house. Clarke is extremely intelligent and so resourceful. She would've realized she could use something like that." 

"Like this morning, she tried to strangle me with the bed sheets. I'm glad she did though. That means that once she's with me, I know if she's ever in a bad position, she'll do whatever it takes. She'll be even more inclined to do so since we're meant to be together. But, I digress." 

She gets a stool and sits in-between his legs. "Geez it's smelling down here." 

He feels the first cut and grasps why she had the dog come back before this. His screams echoed around his mind but he can't make a sound. 

She makes cuts and sticks her fingers in, moves things around and pulls at things. He's not sure what she's doing but it can _not_  be proper castration. He wishes she'd just do it and get it over with. 

Finally after most likely just playing with stuff down there, she snips some things and sews him up. 

It is  _not_  pleasant. 

 **She gets up and takes off the gloves he hadn't realized she was wearing.**  

"You just calm down here okay? I need to make a call." 

 

 

The blonde is doodling in her sketchbook while watching  _Toy Story_  and giggles at the thought of her vibrators coming to life. 

Her shorts start ringing, scaring the bejeezus out of her and causing her to drop her pencil. 

She takes out the green Firefly that she had discovered when she put on the clothes. The blonde considers ignoring it but doesn't see how that would do any good. 

"Hey, sunshine," comes the voice. "How have you been? How was your day?" 

Clarke shakes her head at how the alpha was acting like they were in a normal relationship and that everything was fine. "It's been fine." 

"Oh yeah? What'd you do?" 

"Oh, um," she starts, surprised. "Well mostly just watching movies and shows." 

"What were you watching?" 

"Kid movies." 

The voice chuckles. "Yeah I like watching them too. Sometimes because I'm feeling sentimental, other times because their better most of the time. Adult movies – cue finger quotation marks – are too much. They try to add in all this stuff like action and romance and sex scenes and try to twist the plot, it's ridiculous. Sometimes I just watch  _Color Crew_. And don't tell the crayons, but Mr. Eraser is my favorite." 

Clarke laughed. She wasn't sure what that show was but if it was about crayons and erasers, it has to be for babies. 

Lexa, on the other hand, melted at the melodious laughter that filled the phone and her heart. 

"So." 

"So.." 

Clarke bites her lip and blushes. "I found the biscuits and sketchbook," she says shyly. 

Lexa's heart picks up. "Yeah?" Her voice cracks and she clears her throat embarrassed. 

Clarke giggles at the alpha and then blinks, giving herself a mentally slap to the head. What the fuck is wrong with her. 

"I'm glad," the alpha tells her softly. 

The omega feels like she's 16 again talking to her crush on the phone. She holds her finger over the receiver and slaps her cheek. She puts back the phone and clears her throat. 

"So, um, was there a reason you called?" 

The alpha sighs. "Yes, Clarke, there is. I wish it didn't have to happen, that you didn't have to be in pain, but this is the way things have to be." 

Clarke's stomach drops and she runs to the bedroom. She stands in the doorway staring at the closet Finn was supposed to be in. She slumps to the floor. 

"Lexa, please," her voice breaking. "If you care about me then-" 

There's a pause. 

"I'm sorry, sunshine, but I have to do this." 

Clarke lets out a sob and Lexa feels her eyes fill with tears. 

"I wanted to let you know rather than just do it without warning. Also to tell you that I'll leave you for a few hours to mourn and then I'd like to come comfort you." 

The omega shakes her head. "Can I talk to him?" 

"Of course, sunshine, but I need to tell you now, that- that he can hear you but can't answer." 

"What?!" 

"It's not what you're thinking. He just can't talk but I'll put the phone so he can shake his head okay?" 

"You'll let me talk to him right?" 

"Yes, I won't take that away from you." 

There was some shuffling and then after a minute, "Okay." 

"Finn?" 

"Blink twice so I can nod your head," she whispers. 

He blinks twice. 

"Are you okay? You're not hurt right?" 

He blinks slowly and she nods his head slowly. 

"I assume that means no?" 

He blinks twice. 

She lets out of breath of relief. 

"Good. She told you what's gonna happen?" 

He blinks twice. 

She lets out a sob. "Finn, I'm so sorry." 

He blinks slowly. 

"Yeah," she sniffles. "I can't help it." 

"Clarke," Lexa says gently. 

"Okay, okay, just let me say goodbye." 

"Finn?" 

He blinks twice. 

"This is it." She sobs. "I love you, Finn. I'm ppy for the time we had together." Finn's eyes fill with tears. 

He blinks twice. 

"I'll see you in the Bahamas," she whispers. 

He blinks twice and closes his eyes. 

"I'll give you some time to prepare," the green-eyed alpha says gently. "It'll be in about 10 minutes but don't look at the clock. I'm sorry, Clarke." 

The line disconnects and Clarke drops her phone. 

 

 

She sets her phone aside and walks over to Finn. 

"Ready?" 

He blinds twice and she nods. 

She just kind of stands there for a second. "Probably should've done this first, that really got me down." 

"Just shake it off, shake it off," she mutters, shaking herself like she was about to box. 

"Okey-dokey." She injects him with something. "This will help keep your heart from giving out." 

 **"** **H** **ere** **we go** **."**  She makes a large "Y" shaped incision from each shoulder across the chest, then down to the pubic bone. 

This. Bitch. 

She spreads open the skin and reaching for something. She splits his ribcage using rib shears and opens it up. 

Finn is in agony and his mind threatens to collapse when he sees himself cut open. He can see all of his fucking organs and they're moving 

Lexa squeals excitedly and reaches a hand in to give something a squeeze. "I've always wanted to do this," she tells him, eyes not moving from his organs. 

"Wanted to open someone up and lock inside.  _Play_ inside," she groans, running her hands over different organs. She runs her thumb over his kidney. Squeezes a deflated lung. Trails her fingers over everything. 

She sighs. "It's time." 

She takes his heart in her heart, eyes glowing in awe. 

His fingers twitch. She notices and looks him in the eye. 

"Would you like me to wait a bit? Is there anything you want me to tell, Clarke?" 

He just stares at her for a long time. He slowly blinks and she nods. 

He closes his eyes thinking of everyone he's going to leave behind, trying not to be scared. 

Lexa clenches her fist, crushing Finn's heart. **He dies quickly.**  

The alpha takes off one of her gloves and gets her phone. She turns on opera music and takes out Finn's liver. She rubs it on her face with her mouth hanging open. 

Sucking some of it in her mouth, her hurriedly unbuckles hers belt with one hand. She takes out her cock and strokes it quickly. 

"Ugh, there's something fucking wrong with me," she groans, rubbing the bloody organ on her face and neck, occasionally sucking it into her mouth. 

It only takes her a few minutes before she grunts and cums in her hand, the fastest she's come since the first time she touched herself. 

The alpha cleans herself up. She'd play with Finn - and herself – more but she needs to get to Clarke asap. 

She gathers everything in the shed and changes her clothes and shoes. 

She puts everything outside and washes the entire place down with bleach including underneath cabinets. 

Once she's done, she goes to the back of the shed and puts back everything that she had taken out for this. 

She brings everything to the truck she's car sitting - the kids in her neighborhood take cars for joyrides if they're left alone too long - making sure that the tarp is good to go. The pulls down the cover and gets in. 

The alpha drives to her first stop, a funeral home. Best way to dispose of evidence is to leave nothing left. 

She burns all of Finn, using the funeral home because otherwise she'd still have bones to deal with. She scracpes Finn out and into a cup, popping the lid back on. 

The alpha goes outside and walks over to a small stream, emptying him out into it. 

She heads back to the truck and heads to a friend's place. He has a furnace that melts down metals and she melts down everything metal, including the table Finn had been strapped to. 

She stands back and wipes a bit of sweat from her brow. It's times like these that she's glad she makes herself friendly with everybody. 

She leaves the metal knowing her friend doesn't keep track of it, especially with a number of his friends that he lets uses it randomly. 

The alpha leaves and goes to her property, burning everything else, including her second pair of clothes - she has a 3rd change of clothes and put them on after a scrub down of her entire body in a small stream – gloves she used while driving, a beanie containing all her hair, the seat cover and the mat, among other things. She goes everything with a fine tooth comb. 

The alpha then goes back to her cabin. She pulls in next to her car this time and hops out locking it. 

She quickly runs Bear home, taking care not to leave any pheromones on him since the ones from earlier had faded. 

When she's sure he's good and the gate is locked she hightails it to her cabin. To Clarke. To her omega. 

She goes to the front door catching her breath and unlocks it stepping in. Her heart breaks at the smell of distressed omega that fills the entire house.  

The alpha takes her time to make sure the door is secure before rushing to find her omega. She's on the floor in the bedroom doorway staring at nothing, her cheeks red and tear-stained. 

The brunette approaches her slowly unsure of what her reaction will be. 

The omega allows the alpha to pick her up and take her to the bed, while sticking her face in the alpha's neck drinking in the protective pheromones she has on full blast. 

The omega clings to the alpha, her instincts seeking protection and comfort from an alpha. 

Enveloped in the strong arms and pheromones of the alpha who's been scent marking her for days, she falls asleep, feeling safe in the arms of the person that tour her world apart in the worst way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened.
> 
> P.S. I am serious about 'Color Crew' and Mr. Eraser. (That's just what I call him)


	4. Mon. July 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff then rough
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for the mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm assuming that the people that read this will come straight to this chapter.  
> First I would like to say thanks for all the support.
> 
> The first 3 chapters are the same except I did change Costia's girlfriend from Ontari to Rowan (Roan XD).  
> Also, in Chapter 3 I changed the bestiality scenes. It's still there but isn't so explicit. I'm keeping it even though (obviously) most don't like it because I actually plan on using it in later chapters (the video I mean) and it was the only thing that Lexa recorded. It's a big part of something that happens in the future so I can't take it out without having to change everything. You can check out what I mean if you'd like or not, doesn't really matter.
> 
> Here's the next chapter and hopefully I won't get reported again since the first time it was taken down because when the abuse team looked, it was just me addressing you guys so it was non-fanwork.  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> P.S. Sorry but I won't be taking comments at this time

Geen eyes slowly open and is immediately greeted by blonde. They had not separated through the night, which she was happy about, but she did smell that her pheromones had dissipated some overnight. She begins pumping out her strongest protective pheromones, holding the blonde in her arms closer and scent marking her again after she is sure the room - the house really - smells of nothing but her strong pheromones. 

The alpha leans back and takes in the omega's sleeping face. Her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are tear-stained, but she seems peaceful otherwise. She presses a long soft kiss to her omega's forehead before slipping out of bed. 

She heads into the kitchen to get started on breakfast for a breakfast-in-bed. The alpha makes her a  _pain au_ _chocolat_  and an omelet with ham, sausage, bacon, lots of cheese, peppers, and mushrooms. Pouring orange juice into two glasses, she gathers everything onto a tray they can share and heads back to the bedroom. 

The poor thing is whimpering in her sleep, so the alpha sets the food aside and climbs on the bed holding the blonde against her chest and pumping out protective pheromones until she settles. 

"Hey, baby," she whispers into blonde hair, brushing it behind an ear. Her omega fusses slightly, but begins to wake up. "Come on, you." She pulls the omega so she's sitting up and gets their food. 

"Breakfast time, love," she tells her, kissing her temple. 

Her omega just stares at the food and the alpha sighs. 

"I know you don't feel like eating but you need to," the brunettes says. 

Her omega doesn't respond. 

The alpha lets out a breath and uses her own fork to cut off a piece of her omega's omelet. 

"Open up, baby. You'll love it I promise." The alpha gives her a few seconds but she doesn't move. "Come on, open," she tells her softly. 

The blonde takes a few more seconds but opens her mouth and allows the food to be placed inside. 

"Good girl," the alpha praises, sending a wave of pheromones to wash over the omega. "That's my good girl." 

The alpha gets more off the stuffed eggs and continues the process of praising her omega with words and pheromones with every bite. 

Once she's finished, the alpha moves the empty plate away and puts the  _pain au_ _choclat_  in front of her. 

She picks up the blonde's juice and holds it out. "Dink, baby girl, you must be thirsty." 

Her omega looks at the glass and opens her mouth on autopilot. 

The alpha chuckles. "You're so cute. Alright, tilt your chin up some." 

Her omega does as told and the alpha raises the glass to her luscious lips and helps her drink. The blonde only sips for a few moments before she's done and the alpha kisses her temple. 

The brunette laces her fingers with her omega's right hand and brings it up to her lips to kiss the back of her hand. 

"Try the  _pain au_ _chocolat_ _._ " Clarke looks at her and then looks at the bread. She picks it up with her free hand and takes a small bite, letting out a barely audible "mmph." 

The alpha grins at her. "Good right? My  _maman_  taught me how to make it before she died. We spent a lot of time together just making things, practically had a little business from it we were making so much. Though we just gave most of it away so the neighbors loved us," she laughs. 

She sighs wistfully. "We'd also go down and give out food to the homeless. They loved her so much. She was always trying to help in some way. Help with food or transportation or jobs or apartments. Her funeral was huge," she sighs quietly, trailing off. 

Clarke listens as best as she can while she ate. It's hard to think but she knows she has to keep up with what the alpha tells her. 

The alpha finishes her own food and takes the dishes to clean them off in the kitchen. She comes back and goes to the bathroom. The blonde hears her start filling up the tub and she isn't sure what she's supposed to do now. 

The alpha comes back and smiles at her before rummaging through drawers, getting out clothes for both of them. For the alpha, a grey and white plaid button up over a dark grey tank top and charcoal grey jeans. For the blonde, a grey and white thick striped shirt with a deep v and black shorts. The alpha also gets out a blue white matching bra and underwear set. 

The alpha gives her a soft smile and a kiss before going back to the bathroom and putting in a bath bomb. She waits until it is almost full before turning off the water. 

She holds her hands out to the blonde with a small gentle smile. The alpha pulls the blonde into her when she takes her hands and breathes in her scent, holding her for a moment. 

Then she reaches down to the hem of her shirt and pulls it off the blonde, admiring her covered chest. The alpha leans in and presses soft kisses down her omega's neck, trailing her hands up to hold her big breasts in her palms. Her tongue darts out for a taste and she squeezes just barely as she feels her cock twitch. 

The alpha pulls off the bandeau, kissing lower until she can take a breast in her mouth. She kisses down a little lower and sucks a nipple into her mouth, her other hand massaging the right naked globe of joy. 

They both moan as the nipples harden and she swirls her tongue around it, rakes her teeth over it. Her fingers works up the other pebble, rolling the pad of her index finger over it, pinching it lightly, pulling it out to a peak. 

The alpha sucks her way back up to the blonde's neck as her hands descend the blonde's body until she reaches the top of the jean shorts. Her omega rests her hands on the alpha's wrist, lightly pushing her away but she ignores it. 

The shorts fall and the alpha stands back to admire her omega in only black lace panties. She catches blue eyes with her own before leaning in to kiss her. 

The alpha licks the blonde's bottom lip, pushing inside without waiting for permission and pulls the blonde into her. She breaks the kiss and quickly removes her shirt and sports bra before continuing the kiss, groaning as their chests meet. 

The alpha tightens her hold and the blonde runs her nails down the toned back as the kiss deepens. They both start to lose their breath but the alpha doesn't want to stop. Soon it's too much and they detach for air. 

Blue meets green and the tan girl slowly slides to her knees, keeping eye contact as she goes. Once she's kneeling, the alpha looks at the navel in front of her, kissing it. She runs her tongue over the soft skin as it trembles from her touch. 

The alpha sucks on the skin directly above the band of her omega's panties until there's a dark spot. 

She brings her left hand to grip the blonde's ass and her other hand comes up to press into the wet spot on her panties, making her omega let out a high pitched whine in surprise and arousal. 

The alpha takes the top of the blonde's underwear in her teeth and pulls them down creamy thighs until they fall, the blonde whimpering at the sight. 

"Sit on the bed," the alpha commands softly. 

Her omega obeys without hesitation and the brunette shuffles closer, spreading her thighs nice and wide for her. 

She looks at the glistening folds, her right hand rubbing the blonde's thigh as her left comes up, fingers running over the slit and poking the partially hidden nub. 

"Lexa," her omega says breathily, all sexiness and wanting. The alpha shoves off her pants and boxer-briefs in one go, cock slapping against her abs and pumps her hardening cock for a few moments. 

The alpha's hand reaches up to kneed Clarke's breast and she swoops down to take her clit in her mouth as she starts pumping a finger inside without warning. 

"Fuck! Lexa!" She moans, hips jumping. 

The alpha repeatedly lashes her tongue over the hardened bud, adding a second finger and pinching her nipple. 

"Oh god, Lexa," Clarke moans. 

The alpha pulls away and Clarke whimpers in displeasure. Lexa chuckles at her, standing. The alpha grabs the blonde's hips and lifts her onto the bed a few inches so she wasn't hanging off. 

She straightens and holds Clarke's thighs wide. 

Lexa starts rocking her hips, letting her cock slide through wet folds. She loves the little jerk her omega gives every time her head catches on her clit. 

The alpha repositions, her hands moving down to grip Clarke's hips right where the bone juts out some. Another thing she loves about her – her shoulder blades, her collarbones, her wrists, her hipbones. She loves them, especially the way they are on her omega. 

Lexa lets her cock find it's way to the blonde's weeping opening. It doesn't take too long and she pushes slowly but firmly as her omega whimpers and tries to pull away. When the head pops in, she pauses. 

The alpha leans down and kisses Clarke, shoving her tongue in and mapping out her mouth again. She starts pumping out dominant pheromones but she grips Clarke's chin, leaving her unable to submit. The alpha moves her hips so that her omega doesn't take more of her, but does feel her moving. 

Lexa pumps out pheromones, kissing the blonde forcefully until she's almost choking on them. She pulls away, a trail of saliva keeping their mouths connected. 

The alpha fills the house with her dominance, drowning her omega in her powerful scent as she whimpers, trying to submit. 

Finally, the alpha lets go and snaps her head to side in submission. 

"Good girl," Lexa praises her, rubbing her nipple, kissing the spot on her neck that makes her weak in the knees and rubs firm circles on her clit. 

" _Ahh_ _!_ " 

"Such a good girl," Lexa says into her neck. She starts to push in more of her pounding cock, reveling in the tight walls that were trying to push her out and suck her in simultaneously. 

The alpha goes slowly, keeping up the circles to her omega's clit, wanting this to be as pleasurable as it could. 

Clarke feels a shudder run through her body but doesn't move aside from tightening her grip on the sheets on either side of her head. She groans in pleasure as the cock starts pushing over a sensitive part of her front wall. 

" _Lexa,"_  she moans. The alpha lightly pinches her clit before resuming rolling it around her fingers. 

"My good little girl," Lexa says sucking below her ear. 

When the alpha is halfway inside, she slides back out almost completely before slowly pushing back in repeating the process and pushing in a little more each time. 

There's only a few more inches to go and Lexa straightens, grabbing Clarke's hips. 

Lexa pulls out to the head and looks into the blue abyss. She looks down at their joined bodies and snaps her hips, shoving in her entire cock. 

 _"Oh! Fuck,_ ** _Lexa_** _!"_  Clarke screams in pleasure and pain. 

"There's a good girl. Taking all of my cock like that," Lexa praises rubbing her hand over her hip, stomach and breasts. "Does it feel good baby? Does my cock feel good inside you? Hm?" 

The blonde turns away, biting her trembling lip. "Yes," Clarke whimpers. 

Lexa smiles and grabs her omega's hips. 

"Hold on baby." 

The alpha takes off, ramming her rod into the blonde, pounding inside the wet walls, setting a fast hard pace. 

"Fuu-u-uuu-uuck!! Lee-exaaaa!" 

Clarke's body starts to stiffen, her orgasm approaching quickly. 

Lexa picks up the pace, hips making a loud wet slap as she fucks into the hot wet cave. 

"Yes!! Yes!! Lexa! Right there! Ohh fuuck!! Ohhhh goood!!" 

The alpha's hand slips down from her hip and starts fast tight circles on the hard red bud, pinching and twisting it. 

 _"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"_  

Clarke's body locks up. Her vision blurs as waves of pleasure slam into her, shaking her to the core. Lexa keeps slamming into her, prolonging her pleasure. 

"Ohhhh, Lexa! Lexa!" 

The alpha twists her clit almost harshly and thrusts in  _just right_  causing another wave to wrack her body. 

 _"_ ** _LEEX_** ** _XAAAAAA_** ** _!!!!_** _"_  

Clarke can't breathe as her body spasms violently. Between the pleasure and Lexa's overpowering pheromones, she can't get in air. 

Finally, it starts to become too much and the alpha slows her hips and she can breathe again. 

She whimpers as the alpha presses small kisses all over her neck and chest. When she's gotten her breath back, Lexa kisses her, rubbing their tongues together and she groans when she realizes the Lexa hadn't cum. 

The alpha runs her hands all over the blonde's body before pulling out. 

"Let me go check on the water," she says before leaving the room. Clarke's head swirls as she tries to think through her foggy brain. What was she talking about? 

"I put some more in," Lexa tells her, suddenly in front of her. "It's good now, so let's go. Can you walk?" 

Clarke sits up and stands on shaky legs. The alpha kisses her temple and grabs ahold of her hand, dragging her to the bathroom. 

Lexa eases into the steaming orange water. 

"Whew. This is hot. Be careful, love," she says holding out her hand. 

Clarke takes in and steps in, gasping at the temperature. The alpha helps her lower herself in and is pressed against the alpha's front, the hard member between them. 

"So, tell me about work." 

"Hm?" Clarke hums, feeling floaty from the water's heat and the post-orgasmic bliss. 

"Work, tell me about it." 

"Mmm, not much to tell." 

"I doubt that. I'm sure there's lots to tell. So come on," she says lightly knocking shoulders. Lexa's arms were around her middle, chin resting on her shoulder. 

She sighed inaudibly and gave in for now resting her hands on Lexa's arms and leaning her head back onto the alpha's shoulder. Aside from the pheromones still filling the air and that Lexa is still impressively letting out, Clarke can almost forget the alpha is even there. 

Clarke jolts slightly, realizing she was getting comfortable around the alpha that's raped her and killed her mate. Her heart drops thinking about him. 

"Um," she clears her throat, trying to swallow down the lump. "Well, I mean there are a couple of patients that I kinda connected with. I mean I don't usually have the opportunity, and we shouldn't get too attached anyway but-" she shrugs. 

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." 

"Well, I met Leon when I was just about to finish my shift. He was wandering the hallways alone and I ended up talking with him and we just kinda wandered around together for almost an hour before we found his grandma. He was a cute kid. Four and he said he wanted to be a dinosaur hunter when he was older." 

She giggles. "Apparently his dad had on  _Jurassic_ _Park_  so he was going to find a best friend to make dinosaurs for him. He has cancer so he's in the hospital a lot and I try to talk with him every time. He's a good kid." 

"Sounds like it," Lexa says pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "What else?" 

"Let's see. Well, I've gotten some pretty crazy stories. I mean I go in there and I just never know what I'll find. One time a guy swallowed a spoon, had a riding crop stuck up his ass, and had a gash on his arm where he stuck a coin to hide." 

Lexa burst out laughing. "What the fuck??" 

"Yeah and all he says when he's out of surgery is "two words: Ex. Wife." 

"What does that even mean?" The alpha laughs. 

"Apparently, they were divorcing and he didn't want to give his wife certain things. He said that he swallowed the spoon that she was always bragging to people about because it was so valuable and an antique from her great-great-grandmother. The coin was his grandfather's that he got and then gave to her and was also pretty valuable. He already ate the spoon and he thought it would be cool to hide it inside of his like a spy and poison. The riding crop was expensive because it was handcrafted with certain materials or whatever and he thought it'd be funny for it to be "butty" as he called it. He claims he fell or something and got it rammed up there but who knows." 

"Oh my god," Lexa wheezes. "That's..amazing. People are so weird," she laughs. 

"Oh, yeah, I have had a bunch of things like that happen." She shakes her head and spends the next hour talking to Lexa about things she's seen. They have to refill the tub since the water started getting cold. 

"So the only thing I could do was just walk away and pretend I was chewing gum and not chowing down of toilet paper." 

They both laugh and shake their heads. 

"That's crazy," Lexa says. 

She sighs and tightens her hold on the omega. Letting go, she runs her hands up to plays with Clarke's breasts and kisses and licks her neck. 

The alpha lifts the blonde slightly and reaches down to pull her soft cock from between them. She guides Clarke's hand to it and groans when the blonde starts rubbing it hard. 

Lexa sucks on the blonde's earlobe, hands never leaving the beautiful mounds on her chest. 

"Tell me about Dr. O'Ryan," Lexa says into her ear as a hand lowers to stroke her folds. 

"H-huh?" 

"Dr. O'Ryan. Tell me about him. What happened the last time you went to see him." 

"He, um, h-he came in." 

"Oh yeah? He just walked on it?" She rubs Clarkes clit. 

"Ah! N-no. He kn-knocked." 

Lexa taps on Clarke's clit making her spread her legs wider, bending them some. 

"Then what?" She asks huskily. 

"I, oh, t-told him to c-come in." 

Lexa flicks her clit a few times in a 'come hither' motion. "Mhmm." 

"A-and we talked and he- he um, I g-got my clothes o-off." 

The alpha rubs Clarke's body, pressing into the more sensitive areas. 

"A-and he um, had me lie d-down on, oh god," Lexa pinches and flicks her swollen nub, pulling at her nipples. "I p-put my legs I-in the st-stirrups." 

Lexa lifts Clarke's legs and places them on the sides of the tub. 

"And- and lube-" she breathes. Lexa rubs her core, coaxing Clarke's natural lube out. 

"And." Clarke licks her lips, mouth hanging open, eyes closed, head tilted back on the alpha's shoulder. "P-probe. G-got the p-probe." 

Clarke is lifted some and she feels the head nudging her entrance. 

"Inside! He- p-put it inside!" 

Lexa takes her hips and forces her body down onto the rod, impaling her and ignoring her wails until it's fully sheathed. 

The alpha gives her time to adjust to the thick intrusion, kneading her breasts as she sucks marks into her skin. She starts playing with the blonde's clit, rolling it between her fingers until the blonde is whimpering and bucking. 

"Go ahead," Lexa tells her softly. 

It isn't until she says that, that Clarke realizes she was going to have to ride her. 

" _Fuck!"_  Her hips jerk as Lexa squeezes her bud. 

Clarke swallows and lifts her hips before dropping down, impaling herself. 

"Ohhhh goood," she moans. 

She lifts up and again and slams back down, Lexa's cock scraping her walls  _perfectly._  

Clarke begins bouncing on Lexa's rock-hard member, once hand coming up to play with the boob Lexa doesn't have claim on. 

"Ugh, oh, Lexa." She rolls her nipple and pinches it, unconsciously copying Lexa's hand. 

"Does it feel good baby?" 

" _Yes_. So good!  _S-_ _so..GOOD_ _!_ " Clarke moans, grinding her hips and then bouncing again. She's spilling the tub's water onto the floor but she doesn't care. 

"Fuuuuck,  _LEXA."_  

Lexa grunts and grabs Clarke's hips, fucking Clarke down onto her cock. "F-fuck! You feel so good baby! So tight and wet." 

"Ohhh!" Clarke raises her hips and slams down, chasing her orgasm, she's so close. 

"Fuck I can feel how close you are." Lexa grunts. "I'm almost there too baby." 

"Yes! Oh god Lexa! Please!  _Please."_  

"Fuck." Lexa circles the omega's clit roughly. "Cum for me, Clarke.  _Cum_ _on my cock_." 

" _YES!!!!!"_  She screams, walls contracting around the cock. 

Lexa growls, then grunts, shooting thick ropes of hot cum into her omega. She keeps a firm grip, continuing to fuck Clarke on her even when the blonde starts coming down. 

The alpha lifts Clarke off of her and sits on the back edge of the tub. 

"Come here." 

Her omega turns around and shuffles over to her. Lexa leans down and they kiss while the blonde takes Lexa in her hand and starts jerking her. 

The alpha sits up and Clarke licks the cock head, knowing it's what the alpha wants. 

Lexa sighs as Clarke latches onto her cockhead, swirling her tongue around it. The blonde laps at the slit and slides down, taking half of the length. She bobs her head on it and feels it twitch. 

She looks up catching the alpha's eyes. She might be one of those that just likes the visual of a head bobbing on their cock. She'll probably have to remember that. Ugh. 

The blonde bobs her head on the member, using her hand to jerk the rest of it. 

After a few minutes, she releases it and starts licking up and down causing the alpha to groan. 

She gives it some kisses and sucks a few spots like a hickey. With the amount of precum that causes, it encourages her to do the same thing to the head and slit. 

Lexa gives a choked " _Fuck!"_  and a spurt of cum lands on her tongue. She almost stops before realizing that it was actually precum that shot out. She sees the alpha's thighs flexing, probably trying to enjoy her blowjob rather than facefucking her. 

The blonde kisses and licks down the hot length, pausing halfway to suck a little bit, and then continues down. Once she reaches her destination, the omega gives kitty licks to the alphas balls but Lexa growls and floods the bathroom with her pheromones. It's almost enough to make her submit but the alpha apparently doesn't want to force submission for a blowjob. 

Clarke sucks the balls into her mouth, happy that the alpha keeps her pubic hair trimmed. She actually likes the way the hairy balls lightly scratch her tongue as she rolls them over in her mouth. 

The blonde swirls her tongue around them and moans causing the alpha to groan and her cock to twitch. 

She can tell the alpha is close so she licks a vein to the top, licking up all the precum on the shaft before taking the head in her mouth and sucking. Clarke gathers up the precum spilling out the slit with her tongue, moaning at the taste and swallowing it all down. 

" _Holy shit."_  

The omega kisses the head and jerks the member with her hand a few times before taking it in her mouth. She hollows out her cheeks as she slides on, taking a deep breath before continuing until her nose touches the trimmed hair. 

"Oh god," the alpha nearly whimpers, voice cracking. 

Clarke swallows for a few seconds before backing off of it. She takes a breath and deepthroats again, bobbing her head on it. 

Lexa's cock gives a big twitch and Clarke starts swallowing, expecting her load but the alpha doesn't cum. 

The omega slides the length out of her mouth and looks up at the alpha in confusion, her hand continuing to slowly stroke the alpha. 

Lexa is looking at her, jaw clenched sexily (wait what?), and eyes almost completely black and smoldering. 

Clarke blinks. 

"It's for you," she says softly. It takes the omega a few seconds to understand but when she does she just nods and looks back at the leaking head. 

Clarke takes the cock head into her mouth, licking up the precum. Her right hand continues to stroke the cock and her left playing with the alpha's balls. 

The omega starts sucking on the head again, flicking her tongue over the slit. 

"Ugh." 

Lexa's cock gives another big twitch. 

"Ugh,  _fuck, CLARKE!!"_  

Lexa shoots her cum into Clarke's waiting mouth, who swallows as best she can but can feel some spilling out her mouth. Clarke's eyes flutter shut at the taste, working the cock and balls, trying to get out every last drop. 

The stream seems never ending, almost like an alpha with an omega in heat, but it starts to taper off after a minute. 

As Lexa comes down from her high, Clarke licks the softening cock, cleaning up the mess she made. 

When she's done she looks up to see Lexa looking at her like she's everything and the alpha leans down and kisses her. She was a bit surprised at that. Really surprised actually; she's never been with anyone that's very receptive to kissing her after she's given them a blowjob – including Finn. 

The alpha pulls back and gives her an unreadable look before tilting her chin up and gathering her own cum onto her tongue. She kisses the omega, her own cum on her tongue as she licks the omega's tongue. The blonde sucks her tongue, swallowing it all down making Lexa groan. 

"Come on, let's get in the shower. We could probably use it and the waters already cold," Lexa states getting up. Clarke nods, only now noticing that the water had lost its heat. 

The blonde climbs into the shower getting the right temperature while Lexa drains the tub. 

The alpha steps into the shower and Clarke turns to her as the alpha steps closer to her and under the stream of water. 

She's staring so intently into blue eyes, the omega can't think of anything other than green. The alpha holds her omega close and slowly leans down, closing the gap between their lips. They kiss languidly for a few minutes before Lexa pulls away slightly. 

Without taking her eyes off Clarke, the alpha gets the omega's shampoo and pours some into her hand. She moves them so they're not directly under the water and lathers the shampoo into blonde tresses. The alpha rinses it all out and then lathers conditioner on. 

Clarke's heart is beating fast – no one has ever done this with her. Usually when she bathes with someone it's just sex and then they clean themselves quickly. Finn never liked it because it was all elbows and ribs when they tried. ' _Shower sex wasn't as great as the movies make it out to be'_  he would say. She'd convince him to have shower sex to prove him wrong and things were usually fine until it was time to bathe. 

So she's never had anyone be so gentle with her, washing her as they look at her like she hung the stars and the moon. It was unexpected and made her wonder how someone could be so gentle and loving but violent and raging. How does she not explode with everything swirling around in her. Like a volcano colliding with a tornado. Two different things, everything should be destroyed. 

Clarke shakes her thoughts away. 

Lexa gives and a soft kiss as she finishes rinsing out the conditioner. 

The alpha then gets her body wash and pours some out. She massages it into her skin carefully, sensually. It's a different kind of heat. Like rather than a raging fire, just the warm glow of embers that seeps into the very soul. 

Clarke gasps as Lexa runs her fingers through her folds, cleaning her nether region. It's more intense as Lexa keeps smoldering eye contact as she does it. 

She then reaches behind her and starts groping her ass before sliding her fingers inside. Clarke has never been one for anal but the way Lexa is looking at her, the way she touches her, she thinks she might be more open to the idea. 

Lexa kneels in front of her, looking at her with such devotion as she cleans her legs and feet. It feels like it's so much bigger than it is. Like the brunette is swearing fealty to her. 

When the alpha is finished rather than just having the blonde step under the shower, she gets some water and rinses her bit by bit, kissing every piece of skin as she reveals it. 

Clarke's heart is hammering in her chest by the time the alpha finishes, almost gasping in the alpha's strong scent that coats the air. 

Lexa stands, her burning gaze fixed on the omega. 

"You're so beautiful." 

It's a whisper she barely hears but it's resounds in her head and heart. 

They kiss slowly. 

When they part, Clarke gets the hair products and washes and conditions Lexa's hair. She gets the alpha's body wash and rubs it onto her before pulling her under the water. The omega doesn't want to do what Lexa did to the alpha even if it did make her heart beat faster for a moment. Just because the alpha could be sweet when she wants to be, doesn't mean she'll get everything, doesn't mean she'll get her heart. 

Lexa doesn't seem to mind, just kisses her as Clarke makes sure the alpha is free of soap. Lexa's cock pulses slightly in the blonde's hand as she rinses it and she hopes that doesn't lead to the alpha wanting to go again. 

Luckily the alpha turns off the shower and steps out, getting the blonde a towel and drying her. 

She kisses the blonde and smiles at her sweetly and then dries herself off. 

They dress and head to the living room holding hands. 

Lexa sees Clarke throw a glance at the closet she had Finn in and frowns. 

The alpha clears her throat. "Let's play a game," she suggests. "I'd suggest a movie or show but we've spent so much time just lazing around doing nothing. We can play Zelda." 

"Okay." 

Lexa smiles slightly at her and gets out everything necessary. Clarke's competitiveness comes out as she plays, damn near frothing at the mouth. 

After a few hours, they break for lunch and Lexa sets to work in the kitchen. Clarke watches  _Die Hard_  while she waits. 

After about 40 minutes, Lexa calls, "Dinner!" 

Clarke sits in her designated chair with the pillow as Lexa puts her plate in front of her. Clarke stares at it with furrowed eyebrows as the alpha gets their drinks. 

She comes back with red wine and chuckles at the blondes expression. 

"It's  _Hachis_ _Parmentier_ _,"_ Lexa tells her. "Try it. You've love it, I promise." 

Clarke looks at the smiling alpha and picks up her fork. 

"Oh my god," she moans. "You really know what you're doing in there," she comments to a grinning Lexa. 

"Yep,  _maman_  taught me a lot even for a kid," she replies, smug. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and shakes her head. 

They finish eating chatting about random topics when Lexa gets a call. 

"Sorry," she says getting out her phone. She gets up pressing a kiss to Clarke's temple and heads into the bedroom. "Hello?" 

Clarke sips her whine. 

"Yeah, I'm up here, don't worry about it." 

She gathers their dishes. 

"No, no, it's fine really." 

Lexa laughs as she takes the dishes to the kitchen. 

"-mind. It's just one time and then you'll be back right?" 

There's a pause. 

"Ohh, okay, that's fine too. Alright...Yep..Yeah, bye." 

The alpha comes back into the room and Clarke looks at her curiously. 

"I have to go get my neighbor's horse. She jumped the fence throwing a fit and the kid watching things doesn't know the area well enough to go wandering around. Their son will be back tonight so I don't have to worry about it happening again." 

Clarke nods. 

"Will you get those dishes for me?" 

"Yeah okay." 

"Thanks, sunshine." She kisses her softly. "I'll be back." 

The alpha pulls on some of those tan work boots, blows Clarke a kiss giving her a cute cheeky smile, and heads out the door. 

Clarke does the dishes trying not to think of how domestic this all is. She used to be domestic. With Finn. 

She goes to the bedroom, not even drying her hands and stares at the closet door. Finn used to be in there. 

After Lexa shut the door it was already like he was gone though. She couldn't see him, couldn't hear him, couldn't smell him. 

Clarke realizes that Lexa has been trying to take her over by scent. It wasn't that she didn't notice before, but she hadn't consciously thought about it until now. She can already feel her omega trying to latch on. 

She had just lost a mate but Lexa found a way to appeal to her wolf. To keep her from sinking fully into the loss of her mate and try and trick her wolf into looking for comfort. 

It made her sick. Especially since she knew it was working. She was more receptive to things already. 

She hits her head on the closet door and just stands there with her eyes close. It is like the loss of her mate hadn't fully hit her yet, probably because of Lexa confusing her wolf with her actions and scent. 

It was the human part of her that had cried. The wolf in her seems in shock. It is like being on a boat; up and down, back and forth, coming and going, floating above and drowning beneath. 

Clarke let out a sob, her wolf pacing in distress, calling for her mate. She pretends he is on the other side of the door. Her wolf demands she break it down. 

Tears burn her cheeks like fire. He was gone. She shudders in agony. She would never see him again. Never feel his touch. Never see his smile. Never be held in his arms. Never hear his laugh. Never taste his lips on hers. Never smell his scent as he holds her in his arms. 

Her wolf howls in anguish, shaking with desolation. Her heart feels like it is shattering again under the weight of the grief. She never knew what it was to lose a mate and she never wanted to find out, but not all wishes come true. 

Clarke sinks to her knees in misery, holding her hands against the door like it's the only thing between them, just one door. The heartache overwhelms her and her wolf whines in anxiety. 

There may only be a door apart between them, maybe life and death just have a door between them. Her mind torments her. She feels like her body has split in half and she needs to find the rest. 

Her heart pangs as she knows she won't find it for a long time. Maybe never at all depending on what happens after death. 

She gasps in mortification as she realizes that she'll spend the rest of her existence being that alpha's bitch. She feels her heart twinge. The alpha who killed her mate, who took him from her, who thrust this sorrow upon her – she would spend the rest of their lives making her suffer. 

Her entire being aches; mind, body, heart, and soul. The omega chokes as her wolf calms, her mind going into overdrive. They must be compatible. That has to be it. Her wolf must have already found something in the alpha. 

Maybe if she wasn't a complete psychopath and they had met a few years ago something could have happened. If her wolf is responding even a little she would've  _had_  to at least given her a chance. 

Maybe that's why the alpha was obsessed with her. She found an omega her wolf liked and just went crazy with it. She throws up on the door. This can't be happening. 

She hears the door open and she whimpers in dread. 

"Clarke?" Lexa calls slightly panicked. 

She goes to the bedroom and sees the omega, putting together why she's distressed. 

The alpha clenches her jaw, grinding teeth and balling her fists. She was thinking about  _him_. 

Her frame is taunt with tension but she breathes out and relaxes as best as she could. She needs to take care of her omega. That was the priority. 

The alpha cautiously approaches the omega, reaching for her only to be rejected. She lets out a low snarl and the omega flinches. She pulls the blonde into her, picking her up and bringing her to the bathroom, setting her on the sink. The alpha busies herself getting the omega's toothbrush and toothpaste, handing it to her. 

Lexa pumps out soothing pheromones and she sees her wolf rejecting it. The alpha almost snaps. She pulls the omega into her scent-marking her more than needed and pumping out her strongest pheromones. 

The omega looks like she's going to be sick again. The alpha continues to rub Clarke into her scent gland and rubs her face into the omega's gland. The omega and her wolf reject her again pushing her away as well but the alpha growls threateningly, all alpha dominance and rubs the omega into her scent glands. 

She starts to feel a little strength leave her from pumping out such a constant onslaught of her most powerful pheromones on full blast for so long. The omega starts to gradually stop fighting off the alpha. 

After almost an hour in the bathroom, the omega starts to lean into the alpha, breathing her in causing Lexa to let soothing, protective pheromones seep out of her. About 10 minutes after that, the omega's teeth latches onto the alpha's scent glands, occasionally running her tongue over it. 

They stay like that for another hour before Lexa slowly detaches the omega who whines. 

"Here, sunshine. Brush up, your mouth must taste horrible," she says handing her the toothbrush again and giving her a small peck. 

Clarke nods and brushes her teeth longer than necessary, her mouth really did taste horrible for a long time. 

"Good?" 

Clarke nods and they go back to the living room. 

The blonde settles on the couch while Lexa puts away the game and gets the remote to watch some t.v. The alpha turns around to see Clarke looking at the bedroom. 

"Stop it!" She snaps. She's thinking about  _him_  again. "Stop thinking about him!" 

Clarke's face twists in anger and she get to her feet. "How can I? I just lost my  _mate!_  You kept him there against his will, against  _our_ will and now I'm stuck here in this place with the  _person that killed him!!"_  

Lexa snarls. "He's gone now! But  _I'm_  still here!" 

Clarke spits at Lexa completely fed up. "I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life with you!!" 

Lexa roars in rage, snapping forward to grip the omega's throat, pumping out pheromones and forcing Clarke's submission. She drags the struggling, gasping omega to the bedroom by the throat and throws her onto the bed. 

Clarke is fighting her, fighting the need to submit but it doesn't do much good. 

Lexa rips off Clarke's shirt and sinks her teeth in her throat just barely breaking the skin. She grips the omega's wrists hard enough to bruise as she grinds into her. 

Lexa lets go and immediately rips Clarke's bra tossing it aside, ducking down to bite at her breasts. Clarke whines in pain as the alpha nips her buds roughly. The alpha sucks and bites all over her breasts, covering it with her marks. 

She leans back on her heels and pulls off her shirts and sports bra in one pass. 

Clarke tries to kick her so Lexa flips her over, face in the pillows, ass in the air. The alpha shreds through the shorts and panties. The omega tries to wiggle away and Lexa responds by harshly slapping her left cheek. 

Clarke whimpers and still for the moment. Lexa uses the opportunity to take off her pants and boxer-briefs. 

The omega tries to escape again and the alpha snarls in rage, viscously spanking the omega until she was black and blue. The alpha leans downs rips into the skin of her omega's back, which soon became full of bites and a little blood. 

The omega trembles in fear and pain as the alpha flips her back over. She immediately bares her neck in submission. The alpha bites into the mark she made earlier jogging her hips, grinding their sexes together. 

The omega whimpers scared that the alpha wouldn't do any prep and would just push her hardened length straight in. 

The alpha catches her wrists again, holding them tightly next to their heads, pushing them into the bed. The omega nods slightly in obedience, she'll keep her hands where they are. She grips the sheets. 

"Ahh!" The omega wails jerking away slightly as she's invaded by three fingers. 

The fingers immediately start pumping fast and hard. 

It's a lot but it's better than the alpha's length. 

The alpha pulls out and sits up. The omega looks up and locks eyes with black. She's in rut. 

The alpha snarls at her, flipping her back to her stomach and before she even settles, the alpha is pushing her cock in. The omega whimpers in distress but the alpha just bites her shoulder and snaps her hips, forcing the omega to take all of her in one go. 

The omega's walls desperately try to accommodate the large alpha so but they threatened to break. 

The alpha gives her no time to adjust and slams into her, setting a punishing pace. The omega yelps each time the alpha slams her hips into her bruised bottom. 

The omega lays there, trying to take the alpha but isn't sure she can. She bites the pillows as she wails in pain from the alpha's rough treatment. 

The alpha speeds up suddenly, smashing her cockhead into the omega's sensitive spot and she feels her walls flutter. Even though it's mostly pain, she'll probably still cum. 

The blonde feels something bigger pushing inside with every thrust and she squeezes her eyes shut tight as it's forced in and out of her abused hole. In the back of her head, she wonders if the alpha will knot her. 

The alpha's hips become erratic before grunting, slamming against her, the knot almost popping in with the force. The omega feels the cock twitch inside her and is soon filled with ropes of thick cum, triggering her own orgasm. 

 _"_ _Lexaaaa_ _!"_  The omega moans, walls contracting around the thick rod threatening to split her in half with every thrust. 

The alpha unlocks her jaw and pulls out her still hard cock, turning the omega over again. She moves down and nips at her breasts and nipples making the omega shiver. 

The alpha moves lower, sucking and biting Clarkes stomach. When it's covered in her marks as well, the alpha lowers herself again. Spreading the omega's legs, the alpha bites into her thigh lapping up the drips of blood. 

"Lexa," she whimpers. 

The alpha doesn't respond, just licks  and lightly nips at her thigh. She sucks hickeys all over it and then switches thighs to mark it just the same. When she's satisfied, the alpha leans back to admire her work. 

Black meets blue, and Lexa leans down, swiping her tongue over the omega's folds. Blue eyes flutter shut as Lexa eats her out. 

Her tongue teases the entrance, gathering her sweet nectar before moving up. Lexa's thumb pulls back the hood and she kisses the swollen nub. 

"Oh god, Lexa!" Her omega moans. 

The alpha sucks the nub into her mouth, sucking on it like a pacifier. 

" _Lexa_ _!"_  She shrieks, hips bucking into the mouth pleasuring her. 

The alpha lets go of her clit and teases her entrance before pushing in. 

"Ohh, Lex, just like that," Clarke mewls. 

Lexa pushes her tongue in as far as it would go and flicks around, finding the edge of a rough patch. Clarke's hips buck and the alpha holds her down with one hand. 

She thrust in and out while rubbing tight circles on the omega's clit, pressing firmly and letting up. 

" _Lexa,"_  she whispers, breathless. "Ugh god. Oh god,  _fuck."_  

As the alpha presses more firmly, she sinks her tongue in, flicking the rough spot. 

"Uhn, fuck,  _fuck_. L-Le _xa, oh god. Oh fuck, fuck,_ _fuCK_ _, FUCK_ ** _LEXA!!!_** _"_   

Clarke convulses, eyes rolling to the back of her head, as she drowns in ecstasy. Lexa continues rubbing and thrusting, prolonging her orgasm until it was too much. 

Lexa crawls up the omega's body like a panther kissing and nip as she went. The alpha pulls her into a rough kiss, biting her bottom lip and tongue. 

" _AAAHHHH!!!!!"_  Clarke screams as Lexa thrusts into her suddenly. 

Lexa fucks her hard and fast, plowing into the omega at near inhuman speeds. 

"Lexa! Wait!" She whimpers. "It's too much! Lexa, please!" 

The alpha ignores her, grinding against her, smashing her sensitive bud into her hip bones. 

" _Le-_ _xa_ _-a-a-_ _aaa_ _!!"_  The omega wails. 

Lexa keeps up the pace until her hips stutter and she unloads into the waiting omega. Clarke is too sensitive to do anything but cum almost painfully with her. 

The alpha pants above her for a few moments, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

She looks at the omega unsurely as their combined pleasure leaks onto the bed. Lexa growls seeing it, pumping her hips trying to keep it inside. 

Her omega whines and the alpha looks up, leaning down to sniff at her in confusion and concern. Clarke buries her fingers in brown tresses, hoping to distract the alpha into a break and kisses the alpha. 

Lexa hugs the blonde around her shoulders, her other hand gripping her hips. 

The alpha slowly starts sliding her cock through bruised walls. 

"Lexa," the omega whimpers again. She wants to pull away even if it's useless, but she doesn't have the energy. 

Lexa speeds up and is back to plowing the omega. 

The alpha grinds into her and the omega flinches as her oversensitive clit is smashed into. 

The alpha grips the omega around her back and fucks her as hard and fast as she can. 

"Ugh," Lexa grunts, her orgasm approaching after a half hour of non-stop fucking. 

Clarke holds onto the alpha's shoulders wanting it to be over. 

Lexa starts pushing her hips harder, grinding her hips until her knot pops in. When the head of her cock breaches to tighter hole of Clarke's cervix, her balls tighten. 

" _FUCK!! LEXA!!!!"_  

 _"Clarke!!"_  

Lexa continues thrusting as Clarke's walls milk her cock. Her teeth tingle but she wants to wait for Clarke's heat. 

The omega feels pretty full but Lexa shifts and her eyes roll as another orgasm rips into her, milking more of Lexa's seed. She feels her stomach stretch to accommodate with cum that was directly deposited into her womb. 

The omega shudders at the thought and they lean into each other as another orgasm rolls over them. They take a moment as their exhausted bodies shudder in orgasmic bliss. 

Clarke is sure she can't fit anymore, she's never been so full before. Her head is fuzzy from all the orgasms and she relaxes into the mattress ready to sleep, but Lexa shifts and rolls them over. 

The omega gets situated on top and her walls contract. She grunts and shivers, surprised. 

"Fuck," Lexa says, voice strangled. Her cock spurts some more and Clarke thinks she'll burst. 

Once their shared orgasms are finished, they collapse and fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! Or at least skim over this, especially if you're confused. Since I won't be taking comments at this time you can't ask me questions so I tried to explain below. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> (This is pretty long - sorry!)
> 
> So I'm sure that there's probably confusion about what happened with Clarke, her wolf and Lexa. First, let me say that this is probably false even in a/b/o and I made this up. This is fiction, it is fantasy, it is not real. Clarke has been through a lot in a short amount of time and it's hard to wrap your head around it. There's also, that Lexa has been pushing her alpha onto Clarke which would make her start to submit in a bigger sense than just at that one point. Clarke's wolf submits to Lexa's wolf as more than just for a small amount of time if that makes sense. Losing a mate is very hard, like having a part of you taken away in a bigger sense than like heartache. 
> 
> Also, they are already compatible which Clarke realizes. Their wolves probably would've almost immediately made a connection so even with the human part of Clarke suffering, her wolf acknowledges Lexa's. I don't mean this in like an instant connection after they met, it still would've taken time but they would've eventually be open to each other more and faster than most other people. I don't mean this in a soulmate kind of way but like puzzle pieces with no real picture – there are many different possible pieces you can fit together and Clexa is one of them. 
> 
> So what happens in the bathroom is like Clarke is upset about her mate, and does reject Lexa but she basically forces Clarke's wolf into accepting it. I don't know if this would actually happen but imagine two wolves (like actual wolves or monkeys or lions or something) The male comes onto the female and she doesn't really respond to his advances. He kinda just keeps up his advances until she gives in and accepts it. 
> 
> Clarke responds differently to her pheromones this time compared to other times, because this is basically the foundation the alpha lays to take the omega as a mate. Like before, it was about Lexa's wolf simply comforting her and having a alpha/omega relationship that she could have with family or friends, but when she was mourning her mate and Lexa was trying to mark her as her own, the omega's wolf rejected the alpha until her wolf couldn't refuse her. 
> 
> This happened for several reasons: 1. She just lost her mate and that is extremely painful to go through. 2. Lexa is an alpha that basically offered her wolf to Clarke's wolf for things like protection and comfort. 3. Lexa is a very powerful wolf and not only is it hard to resist her because of it, it also makes her more appealing to omegas. It's that primal part of them that would want to seek out the most powerful alpha. 4. They are compatible, again not like soulmates, but they could go together very well - just like you can have multiple boyfriends/girlfriends and fall in love with multiple people. 5. The wolf is a part of people, they are both separate and one and Lexa is appealing to both in ways of pheromones and scent, and her kind actions like when she acts domestic with them. It can surprise you how easily you fall into a routine or way of doing things and let your guard down without noticing.  
> I think that's it 
> 
> Also, (I know this is long I'm sorry I'm just trying to make sure you guys understand what I'm trying to say with their actions and thoughts and whatnot) think of Lexa as water and Clarke's walls like a brick wall. There are things that Lexa can do to seep through the cracks, she can crash waves against it to tear the whole thing down, she can go underneath it, and there are things she can do to just let rain fall over it. A lot of this is her sweet actions like when they took a shower or how Lexa is almost constantly giving Clarke small soft kisses. Shit messes with your mind man. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense! If I put comments back up feel free to ask questions! Sorry you can't right now. Peace out beaches! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Please remember that this is fiction and fake and I made it up so yeah. If it doesn't make sense, then shed the world you're trying to fit this into and read it as my world. ^-^


	5. Tues. July 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure that I completely forgot to put in when the actual kidnapping happens. I squeezed it in there at the beginning of chapter 1 cause I'm cool like dat. I'm cool like dat. - Rebirth of Slick by Digable Planets (always quote your sources kids – english teachers everywhere)  
> Also, this fic begins ch1 June 30th 2017 
> 
> I changed the chapter titles. . . . yay me! ^-^ 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes!  
> I'm tired so sorry for the funny way of doing some things!  
> Enjoy!  
> Read the tags!  
> Excimation Point!

Clarke wakes up sore. She can feel Lexa's arms around her and her soft member still inside. Her ass is worse off than the rest of her but she isn't surprised with how much the alpha spanked her yesterday. 

The omega's stomach growls; they didn't eat dinner last night. 

The alpha shifts, leaning back and their eyes catch. Clarke looks into her beautiful green eyes and wonders how there could be a monster behind such eyes. 

Lexa brushes some of the blonde's hair away from her face and gives her a long soft kiss. 

"Good morning," she greets. 

"Morning." 

"I'll get some breakfast hang on," Lexa chuckles as the blonde's stomach grumbles again. 

She leaves and comes back a few minutes later with some water, sliced apples and bananas, yogurt, energy bars, cheese and crackers, trail mix, and small sandwiches on a small table. The alpha sets it down next to the bed and leaves the room again. 

Lexa comes back with a cooler and winks at her with a smile. 

"Now we'll actually have a chance to eat every now and then." 

She gestures to the food, "Take whatever you want." 

Clarke goes to take one of the waters, "Wait," she grabs the opened bottle. "Here," she smiles. 

The blonde doesn't know why she handed her specifically the opened bottle but she takes it anyway. Even if it's drugs, maybe it'll help her forget. 

She downs the whole bottle, to the amusement of Lexa, and picks out yogurt and sandwiches. 

"There's some berries in the cooler if you want to put in your yogurt." 

"Okay," she says getting some blueberries and bananas for her yogurt. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Lexa starts moving things out the way. Clarke sighs inaudibly and quickly finishes eating. 

She turns back to the alpha and flinches slightly when she's barely an inch away. 

Lexa pins her to the bed and kisses her, tongue roaming her mouth. She can taste the cheese and grapes the alpha had eaten right before kissing her. 

The alpha slowly trails down her neck, softly kissing all the bruises, bites, and hickeys. 

She kisses lower and lower then sits up and turns the omega over. Lexa smooths her hands over her bruised cheeks, kissing and licking what her hands weren't lightly holding. 

"I'm sorry I had to be rough with you, baby, but you were naughty yesterday. I can't let that go unpunished." 

Clarke pushes her face into the pillows and remains silent. 

"Fuck!" Clarke shouts as there are suddenly two fingers in her. She whimpers as the start moving; she's not very wet and still sore from yesterday. 

Lexa's still kissing her ass but when she feels lips on her hole she jerks away in alarm. The alpha raises the blonde hips, holding her in place with one hand while the other continues to work her pussy. 

"Lexa, don't," she whimpers as the alpha's tongue licks at her hole. The alpha dips her tongue inside. 

Clarke whines and tries to crawl away but freezes at the threatening growl that rumbles through the alpha's chest. 

Lexa's tongue and fingers disappears and only a few seconds later, she's nudging in the head of her cock. She holds Clarke's hips in place and slides into the tight warm pussy. 

"Fuck, Lexa, wait," she whines. She isn't ready yet. 

Lexa growls again and snaps her hips, balls slapping against the omega's clit. 

" _Ahhh_ _!!"_  

The alpha jogs her hips and starts sliding through the wet walls, pulling almost completely out before slamming back inside. 

"Lexa-a-a-aa!" Clarke groans loudly. She's going too hard, too fast but she feels her entire body tingling anyway. 

The alpha fucks her like a machine, pistoning inside her, maintaining a startling pace. 

There are soon fingers playing with her clit and the omega feels the build of an orgasm. 

The alpha's balls are hitting her folds with every thrust and it's turning her on more than she'd care to admit. 

"Ohhh,  _Lexaa_ _,"_ Clarke moans, her walls fluttering slightly. 

The alpha raises her hips again slightly and shifts her knees and hits that spongey spot making her vision darken as she rams her cock into it. 

" _Fuck!! Lexa!!"_  She screams humping back into the cock tearing her open. 

Clarke is so close, she can feel her walls clenching, her body getting to lock up. 

"Don't you dare fucking cum," Lexa snarls harshly in her ear. 

"W-wh-at?" The omega chokes out, as her vision blurs. She whines, biting the pillow as the alpha plows her perfectly, trying desperately not to cum. 

Lexa's knot smashes into her swollen red bud with every thrust and Clarke chokes of a pitiful whimper in overwhelming pleasure. 

The alpha's pants above her hitches as her hips lose some of their rythem and Clarke is filled with her hot seed. 

"Uhn,  _Clarke_ ," she groans, splashing the inside of her omega with her release. The blonde lays there, shaking with her eyes squeezed shut attempting to obey the alpha's command. 

Lexa continues to jog her hips, making sure her first load is completely out before pulling out. She's still hard. 

The alpha turns the trembling blonde onto her back and looks down at the beauty spread out for her. 

Her cock throbs as she stares at all the marks she made and it gives a twitch when she sees the omega dripping with her cum. It's really hot but the alpha in her wants to shove back inside and make sure her seed stays inside until it takes. 

Lexa shakes her thoughts and looks into the omega's wet eyes. 

She presses their bodies together, Clarke shuddering when her cock runs through her folds and over her clit. The omega locks up, struggling to keep an orgasm from taking hold of her. 

Lexa chuckles, pressing kisses all over her face, neck, and chest. 

"Good girl," she whispers. "That's my good girl." 

She gently holds her face in her hands and kisses her. "You're such a good girl for me." 

Lexa looks into her eyes lovingly. "Such a good girl," she kisses her lightly again and again. 

The alpha bites her lip. 

"I know I shouldn't reward you for taking your punishment like a good girl but I'll make an exception today. We're only just starting out together after all," she winks. 

The alpha moves Clarke so that she's laying sideways on the bed and puts a couple pillows under her back, letting her head dangle. 

She shuffles so that she's on her knees by the omega's head. 

Lexa takes Clarke's hands and sets them on her toned thighs telling her, "Keep them here okay?" 

The blonde nods, wishing she could run away. Clarke stares at the imposing hardened length as Lexa shuffles forward and opens her mouth, closing her eyes. 

Lexa slides half inside and groans. 

"God, I love your mouth. So good. Second only to your pussy, baby. You feel so good." 

The alpha slides back out letting the blonde breathe before slipping inside her mouth again. She pushes until her balls rest against the omega's face. 

Her eyes are transfixed on the omega's bulging neck in awe. Clarke swallows, moving her tongue around as much as she could and Lexa almost blows right then and there. 

She pulls out to let the omega breathe and takes a few deep breaths herself before plunging back in. 

She holds herself again, tracing over omega's straining neck staring at it in wonderment. She pulls out for a few seconds before pushing back in, this time slowly sliding in and out. 

"Oh, fuck,  _Clarke,"_  she groans, excited. 

She keeps the extremely slow pace, pulling out so Clarke can lick her cockhead before slipping back in balls deep. Lexa pauses every few thrusts to just admire the view while Clarke swallows, massaging her cock and making it twitch as she sees her throat moving. 

Lexa glances up at the rest of the omega's body and almost starts rutting into her but she forces down the urge, wanting to enjoy this. She doesn't know why this is turning her on so much but it is and they're undoubtedly doing this again. 

The alpha looks back to the blonde's throat, groaning. Her cock is so heavy; she won't be able to last much longer. 

She holds it in her throat watching it bob. She wants to close her eyes, tip her head back and enjoy just the feeling of it but she wouldn't dare give up the sight in front of her. Clarke's hands tighten on her thighs and she pulls out to let the omega breath. 

She nudges the omega's mouth and she starts sucking her cockhead.  

" ** _Fuck!_** "  

The alpha then takes the omega's hand and pumps her cock with it before putting it on her balls. It immediately goes to work fondling and squeezing and the alpha quickly puts her other hand on her knot immediately getting squeezed there too. 

" _Clarke!"_ Her voice scratchy and breaking. 

Lexa hurriedly slides down the omega throat and stops, letting the omega work her with her hands, tongue and swallowing throat. 

"Oh fuck,  _Clarke!! Fuck!"_  

Lexa's eyes are watery and her vision darkens. Her balls tighten and she keeps her hips completely still. 

Clarke swallows and sucks, hands squeezing and the alpha can't hold back anymore. 

The alpha's cock twitches and swells before spurting out hot liquid directly into her omega's swallowing throat. 

" _CLARKE!!!!"_  

She pulls out so only her head rest in the omega's mouth, still releasing her seed. Clarke slowly pumps the alpha's cock, squeezing her knot, milking it. She sucks Lexa's cockhead, flicking her tongue over the slit even as the jets of hot cum taper off to dribbles. 

She lets go of it with a wet pop but presses her lips to it, puckering her lips around the tip and sucking, opening her lips just enough to allow the tip of her tongue to lash over the slit. 

" _FUCK!!! CLARKE!!!!!!"_  

Another stream gushes onto her tongue as she continues sucking, slowly pumping the twitching cock and massaging her knot. 

" _Fuck!! Clarke!! Oh god, Clarke!"_ Her voice breaks. 

Some of Lexa's cum is spilling down her face, there's just so much. 

Lexa is practically whimpering as Clarke slips her mouth around the whole head, sucking and swirling her tongue around the head and over the slit. The alpha isn't leaking anymore out but Clarke continues working her cock. 

Lexa shakes and whines but doesn't stop Clarke. 

After a few moments, Lexa lets out a whine that cracks and finally pulls her sensitive cock away from the sucking mouth and hands, collapsing half on the pillows by the omega's legs. 

She just lays there, mouth open and panting, eyes drooping and slightly glazed-over. 

She works her jaw unable to speak. 

"Holy shit," she utters, voice gravelly and a bit hoarse. 

"Come here, baby," she tells the omega. "I think my bones have been replaced with jello." 

Clarke turns around and crawls over to her. The alpha holds her close, licks off all of her own cum and kisses the blonde softly. 

"That was incredible, baby," Lexa whispers, one arm around her omega, one hand creeping up her body to play with her breast. 

"Ohh," Clarke moans. 

"God, you must've really enjoyed that. I can  _smell_  you leaking," the alpha tells her, tweaking a nipple, rolling it in the pads of her fingers. 

"Mmm," Clarke moans, tilting her head. Lexa grins and sucks on her sensitive neck. "Oh!" 

Lexa lightly pinches her nipple before running her hand lower. 

They shift so that Clarke is mostly on top of the alpha rather than side by side. 

The omega bites her lip trying not to start humping the alpha's leg. 

Fingers run through her folds and she gasps. 

"God, you're so wet for me, baby," Lexa groans, her half soft cock reviving. 

"Ahh!" Lexa presses into the blonde's swollen bud, running over it. 

She flicks it. 

" _Lexa!"_  Clarke squeals, molding herself into the alpha's body. 

She flicks the bud again and again and again, rubbing tight firm circles over it. 

Clarke shrieks and humps into Lexa's fingers. She's so hot. Especially since Lexa took an orgasm away from her. 

Lexa swats her ass and she whimpers. 

"I didn't say you could do that." 

" _Lexa!!"_ She yelps when there are suddenly two fingers inside her, thrusting fast. 

Clarke grips the alpha's shoulders under her arms and buries her face in her neck. Her hips are bucking uncontrollably and Lexa pulls out to swat her battered ass again before plunging back in and speeding up the pace. 

Her orgasm is approaching already. 

She can feel the alpha's cock poking her perineum and the foreign urge to sink down on it builds in her chest. She pushes the urge down. 

Lexa curls her fingers, hitting her front wall perfectly and she feels the familiar fluttering of her walls. 

" _Ohhhh_ _god,_ _Lexaaaa_ _!!!"_  

She's nearly there. 

Clarke feels her pleasure near its peak and she feels Lexa's lips on her ear. 

"Don't you dare come," she commands right as she feels the contractions start. 

The omega panics and stiffens, begging her body to listen to her mind for once. 

Lexa continues to pump and stimulate her clit. 

Clarke lets out a sob and the alpha's hand disappears. She shakes trying to keep her body from going over the edge. 

After a few minutes, she's calm but whimpering on the alpha. 

" _Lexa!! Please!"_ She cries when the alpha plunges two fingers back inside and pumps hard and fast, jabbing her front wall with precision and her thumb circling her clit. 

Her fingers occasionally pause to pinch her nipples until she's at the edge again, threatening to fall. 

She scrambles to stop from falling and Lexa allows her to calm again, this time leaving her fingers inside. 

After a few minutes she starts the process again, bringing the omega to the edge and pushing her off only to force the omega to come back before she falls. She does this again and again and again until the omega is sobbing in her arms, begging for release. 

The alpha moves them around so that Clarke's head is on the pillows and reaches in the bedside table, grabbing a rope from the small safe. She ties the blonde's wrist to the headboard smiling at her. 

She gives the glassy-eyed girl a small kiss before moving into a good position. 

The alpha kisses her again, murmuring against her lips, "Come as many times as you want, baby. But we won't stop 'til I'm done." 

Lexa snaps her hips, burying herself inside velvety walls and Clarke screams, orgasming around the thick intrusion. 

The alpha fucks her long and hard and deep, slamming inside with all her strength. 

" _FUCK!! FUCK!!! OH GOD!! OHHHH!!! LEXAAAAAAA!!!!!"_  

Her cock pulses hearing the omega scream for her. 

She groans as the walls grip her tightly, trying to keep her in as the omega cums a second time. 

" _Yes!!! Yes!! Oh GOD!! LEXA!!"_  

The alpha can feel her balls slapping against Clarke's ass. The omega has her legs spread wide for her and her hips stutter as she gazes upon the goddess she was fucking. 

She looks lower and watches her cock plunging in and out of the omega's tight hole, covered in both their juices. The alpha wants more. 

Lexa reaches down, pinching Clarke's nipple, rubbing her clit and relishing the clenching her pussy gives in return. 

" _Lexa!!_ _Ohhh_ _!!_ _Leeexxaaaaa_ _!!!"_  

Clarke's arms flex, hands and fingers splayed out on the headboard trying not to be fucked into it. 

The alpha pinches the blonde's clit lightly and switches breasts, giving them equal treatment and perks up when she sees the creamy stomach tense. 

" _L-LE..._ ** _LEXA_** _!!!!!!!!!!!!"_  

Hot liquid rushes out, gushing all over Lexa's hips and thighs as Clarke convulses, eyes rolling to the back of her head in the most intense pleasure. Her walls contract over and over, as Lexa maintains her rutting. 

It becomes too much and Clarke pulls at her binds, unable to come from her high. 

" _Lexa! Lexa!! Please! Lexa, please! Lexa!_ _LExa_ _!"_  

The alpha ignores her and presses her fingers into her red bud, peeling back the hood to play with all of it. 

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"_  

Clarke screams as another orgasm slams into her like a tsunami on drugs. 

The pleasure is too much for her to handle and she passes out. 

Lexa snarls, eyes black and furious that her omega would do such a thing before they were finished. She keeps fucking the battered hole, holding the omega's hips to keep her in place. 

Her teeth start tingling and her mind fills with images of her omega bloody and throat ripped out as she fucks into her lifeless body, looking into dead hollow eyes. 

The alpha quickly grinds her hips until her knot pops in, spilling her seed, and tearing a pillow with her teeth. She was worried that if she bit the omega, it would be a mating mark and she didn't want it to happen like this. 

She jogs her hips, eyes rolling as she feels her omega's cervix closing around her cockhead, emptying everything she has into her omega's welcoming womb. Clarke's pussy clenches, milking more from the alpha even unconscious. 

When the blonde's stomach is round and stretched from her seed, the alpha collapses. She admires the bump, chest puffing up in pride before turning them over for a nap. 

 

The alpha wakes to find a squirming Clarke atop her. 

Their eyes meet and the omega looks away, apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she mumbled quietly. "Just, my arms.." 

Lexa nods, "It's okay, no need to apologize." 

She unties the omega and puts the rope on the nightstand. 

"Can you stand?" 

"I don't think so." 

Lexa nods. She gets up and stretches then takes the omega in her arms and brings her to the toilet. "Even if you don't feel like you need to at least try," she says setting her down and moves to fill the tub. 

She goes back to the bedroom and changes the sheets, picking up the table to bring the food the bathroom after grabbing a few things from the cooler. 

The alpha helps Clarke clean up and wash her hands before setting her on the vanity seat to the right of the door coming in and next to the bathtub. She checks the temperature and then fills the tub with bubbles before turning off the water. 

Lexa picks up Clarke and slowly sits her in the tub, frowning slightly at the hiss when the water hits her bruised ass and vagina. She then gets in behind her, opting to have her erect penis in front of both of them. 

Clarke settles back against Lexa's front, allowing the near-scolding water to relax her sore body. 

They sit there quietly few a few minutes just eating, before Clarke speaks up. 

"I've never passed out from sex before," she states, causing Lexa to smirk smugly. Clarke can feel her puff out her chest in pride and rolls her eyes. "I've also never woken up knotted when I wasn't before I fell asleep or passed out or whatever," she huffs. 

"Yeah, maybe that's just what happens when you have sex with a rutting alpha and then," Lexa raises her hands to do air quotes, " 'fall asleep' before they're finished. And I  _did_  warn you that I wouldn't stop until I was finished so." 

Clarke scoffs. 

"I'm surprised you were rutting too. Like it's weird that you're rutting when I'll be going into heat at the same time I'm starting ou- my vacation." The omega is slightly tense. She's never brought up her getting kidnapped in casual conversation and she doesn't know how the alpha will react. 

Lexa has her head rested on Clarke's shoulder, her lips pressed into skin. 

She shakes her head. "You planned your vacation around your heat." 

The alpha pauses but Clarke knows she has more to say. 

"My last rut was the beginning of June." 

Clarke lets out an incredulous, "Ha!" She sits there, mind whirring. "You can't be serious." 

"I have no reason to lie to you about this." 

"There's no way," Clarke tells her disbelieving. "Alphas rut every six months." 

"Omega's go into eat every three months. Water is wet. The sun is really, really hot. Like you." 

Clarke turns to glare at her. 

Lexa smirks. "What? Weren't we just saying random facts?" 

Clarke continues to glare at the alpha and huffs turning back around. "There's only a  _handful_  of cases where an alpha ruts more than like a week away from every six months. It's practically  _unheard of_." 

Lexa feels her anger flare. "So what?" She snaps. "It's what happened." 

Clarke shrinks in on herself slightly. Angering this alpha while she's in rut is not an experience she wants to check off. 

"Okay," she says softly, making herself small and vulnerable, knowing alphas are easy to manipulate, especially when in rut. 

The alpha immediately curls around her, almost shielding the omega with her body, purring into her neck and pumping out protective pheromones. 

If only it was just as easy to make the alpha let her go. Unfortunately, dogs with new toys don't let go unless it's to make another dog back off. The omega sees Finn's smile in her mind. 

"Well, in all cases, something triggered it. It couldn't be taking me or-" she chokes slightly. "Um, completely dominating another alpha? There are plenty of alphas that do...that kind of thing. But it doesn't trigger such a ridiculously early rut. Is there anything you can think of?" 

Lexa thinks about cutting the alpha open, "Mmm," crushing his heart, "No," feeling his blood on her hands as she played with his insides, "Not really," touching herself as she rubbed her kill on her face. Her cock pulsed. The alpha is replaced with her omega and she thinks of the image in her head as she knotted her a just few hours ago. 

"Hmm." Lexa shifts. "Maybe there's something different about you." 

Clarke doesn't mean it that way but Lexa feels her wolf roar in arrogance at her omega setting her apart from everyone else. 

" _Fuck!!"_  Clarke yelps as she's suddenly lowered onto the alpha's too big rod. 

She groans realizing her mistake. 

"Lexa, wait," she whimpers pathetically. "At least some prep first." 

The alpha manages to pop her head in and Clarke wails, spilling water as she flails. The rutting alpha snarls dangerously. 

"Please, alpha, you're too big," she tries. 

They both still, panting. 

Then Lexa reaches around to rub the omega's clit, growling lightly in satisfaction nipping her shoulder blade as the little nub starts to harden. 

She plays with it for a few minutes, coaxing it out of its protective hood. 

"Oh," Clarke sighs breathily. 

Lexa sinks the omega down a few more inches as she whines. 

The alpha pulls away and pushes Clarke slightly before slowly, carefully, turning her around. She brings them together, the omega's legs resting on the tub behind the alpha. 

Lexa holds her up with one arm and goes back to rubbing up and down, side-to-side, round and round on the omega's now swollen nub. 

She sucks on her neck, moving down to lick her breast. 

"Uhn, L-Lexaa... Ohhh." 

The alpha sucks Clarke's stiff nipple, teeth scraping it slightly as she sinks the omega further down. Clarke flails slightly at the pain but settles. 

Lexa moves to the other hardened pebble, she keeps her lips away from the skin as she takes the bud in her teeth and flicks it with her tongue. 

"Ahhh!!  _Lexa!_ " She jerks and accidentally sinks the rest of the way on the throbbing rod penetrating her deeply. 

" _Fuck!!_ She yelps strangled. "Lexa," she whimpers pitifully. 

"See, baby," she says sounding more like a sweet talking demon than anything. "You need to keep still." 

The alpha catches her lips in a demanding kiss, hands gripping her ass. 

She lifts the omega up and drops her back down on her waiting cock. 

"Ahhh!! Lexa!" She whines. "Fuck, wait. Wait a minute." 

The alpha places the blonde's hands over her own breast and clit, before leaning back and putting the omega's legs on her shoulders. Lexa bites her lip and Clarke's face scrunches up adorably at the added tightness. 

The alpha grabs her ass again and starts using her arms only to bounce the blonde on her cock. 

"Ohhh, ohh god, oohhh my god!" 

Clarke takes a handful of breast squeezing it, her hand furiously rubbing her clit with two fingers. 

"Ugh, fuck! Oooohhhh,  _Lexaaa_ _!!"_  

Water sloshes over the side of the tub but neither cares. Clarke's eyes are closed, mouth hanging open as she touches herself, growing even more wet from feeling the alpha's eyes watching her. 

Her omega preens at having such a strong alpha taking her, able to lift her almost completely off and slamming her back down. In the back of her mind, the omega thinks it reminds her of the  _Superman Tower of Power._  'Jesus even the name goes,' she thinks. 

Blue eyes open, connecting with black and the omega feels her orgasm building. 

"Lexaaaa!" 

"God I w-wish I could see you right n-now. Watch you touch yours-self while I fuck you on my c-cock." 

Clarke groans, head tilting back. 

"Lexaa, ooohhhhh goooooddd!! Fuuuck, ffuuuuuckk,  _F-FUUCK!! LEXA!!!!"_  

Lexa slams her down one last time, knot almost popping in as the omega's walls milk her cock. She grinds them together and Clarke reaches down to massage her knot as she keeps rubbing her throbbing clit. 

"Fuck!!  _Clarke!!"_ She grunts, gushing her release into the omega. 

"Ahhhhh!!" The omega screams as she's thrust into a second orgasm. 

"Fuck." 

Clarke leans against the alpha tiredly, twitching occasionally. "Mm." 

They relax for a few moments in chilling water. 

Lexa stands and Clarke wraps her arms and legs around her to keep from falling. 

"We can rinse off in the shower," Lexa states stepping out of the tub onto the bath mat. 

They rinse off and Lexa lays Clarke on the bed, who snacks again while she has the chance, and the alpha cleans up. 

Lexa comes back and snuggles into her front. 

There's snapping branches outside and Lexa furrows her eyebrows. 

"I don't know who or what that is, so I'm gonna go check it out," the alpha tells her, throwing on some clothes. 

Clarke listens to her go out the door, her heart ponding in her chest. 

A chance! 

She throws on a shirt, bra, pants and shoes as fast as she can. She sneaks to the front of the house. 

The door is unlocked. 

She runs to the truck and hides, listening. 

"Hello?" Lexa calls from the other side of the house. "Hello? If there's someone out there, you're on private property. And I swear to gods if it's you Jimmy I'll kick your ass." 

Clarke walks quickly and quietly as soon as she hears the alpha on the other side of the house. When she's sure she's far enough away, she takes off running into the woods. If she had gone down the driveway, the alpha would've seen her. 

She'll put some distance between them and then head to the road. Her legs tire quickly since she's not really one for running but she doesn't stop. 

After a while she starts to slow but then a feeling of dread starts building in her chest. She wants to turn around but she's too scared to chance it. 

Clarke pushes herself to run faster as the dread grows. 

She's being hunted. 

Clarke could slap herself to think the meticulous alpha would be so stupid just because she's in rut. 

But maybe if she gets far enough away, sees someone, anyone; she runs faster. 

The omega can almost feel the alpha's breath on the back of her neck, her stomach tightening in terror. She can't hear her though. Or even smell her. 

She is the perfect predator. The only thing giving the alpha away is her bloodlust. 

Clarke whimpers, wondering if she really would be hunted and killed. 

The omega nearly trips but rights herself and realizes she's unsure if she's even running straight  _away_  from the house now or if she's just running deeper into the woods. Lexa's woods. A rutting alpha's hunting grounds. 

She feels something touch her and she screams, jerking away and running to the left. 

Clarke can feel her body getting more tired, slowing. 

There's a snap of teeth right behind her ear and she shrieks, adrenaline giving her speed once more. 

Strong arms wrap around her middle picking her up. "Gotcha!" 

Clarke screams and flails, wriggling and trying to fight off her attacker, or at least get away to run. 

Her heart is thundering in her chest as she tries to flee but the alpha is too strong. Pheromones hit her like a freight train, dazing her momentarily before squirming again, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. 

"Let go!! Get off of me!!" 

The alpha kneels down and places the struggling omega on the ground, twigs and other small things digging into her palms and knees as she tries to get away. 

"Stop! Get off!!" 

The omega's shorts are forced down, locking her knees in place, her shirt and bra being bunched above her breasts. 

"No! No no no no no no no." 

The alpha nips at her shoulder and starts pushing inside as Clarke squeezes her eyes shut still trying in vain to crawl away. 

"Don't," she whimpers. "Don't" 

Lexa immediately starts fucking the omega, deep and hard and fast. She pushes the omega into the dirt as she takes her, her excitement from the hunt and catching her prey washing over her. 

 _"_ _Aaaaaahhhhhhh_ _!!!!!!!"_  

She pushes the omega lower so her face is in the dirt as she fucks her; their pheromones and Clarke's whimpers and whines were the only things filling the air. 

"Mmmph, nnn! Uuuugh! Huuuuuuuhhn!" 

The alpha feels her knot expanding and isn't sure if she should knot her here. Her wolf demands she do it, frothing at the mouth in pure alpha primal instincts. How could she not after hunting and mounting her prey. 

Lexa looks down at her prey. Hers. Hers to touch, to fuck. She looks at the omega curiously. 

The alpha gathers some of omega's juices with the hand that isn't holding her in place and presses a finger to the slightly darker ring. 

"Aaahhh!!!" Clarke flinches violently and puffs out a whine but can't do anything to stop her at the moment. 

Lexa slowly pushes her index finger inside. 

"Oooohhhh, noo. God.  _Leexxaaaa_ _!!"_  

The alpha groans, feeling her cock pounding the omega through the thin layer of skin separating the holes. 

She twists her finger, pulling out and starts thrusting softly at the virgin hole. The alpha's cock twitches at taking Clarke in a way no one else has. 

" _Ooohhh_ _._ Oh- oh my Gooood!" 

Lexa gathers more lube from Clarke's dripping pussy and pushes back inside. The omega tries to jerk away but between her shorts, the alpha holding her in place and her position for mounting she is helpless. 

The alpha slips in her middle finger as well and the omega mewls. She curls her fingers and twists, speeding up her hand, fully enjoying filling both her omega's holes. 

"Fuuucck! Lexa! Ohhh fuuuck!" 

She can see the omega gripping the grass with white knuckles and she scissors her fingers in the tight hole. The omega whines and shuffles again but is still immobilized. 

Clarke's walls start fluttering and Lexa smashes her knot against the omega's clit. 

"Fuck!!! FUCK!!!! FUCK!!!!  _LEXA!!!!!!!!!"_  

Her omega squirts all over her again, sucking in her cock. As soon as her omega is finished, the alpha starts grinding her knot against Clarke's core working her hips until it pops in. 

" _Fuck! Clarke!!"_  Lexa shouts, jogging her hips as she cums. Clarke's walls milking her, the tip of her head massaged by the omega's cervix. They stay there, Lexa continually thrusting, an almost constant stream spurting into an empty womb. 

Lexa keeps playing in the omega's ass drawing another orgasm from the omega, the fluttering walls taking one from the alpha as well. 

When the alpha is sure she's almost empty she reaches down and tweaks the omega's clit, rolling it, pinching it, drawing tight firm circles. 

"Lexa. Lexa!  _Lexa! Lexa!! Lexa!!! FUCK!! LEXA!!!!"_  

The alpha grunts as her omega's walls clamp down on her cock in a vise grip, milking her for all she's worth. 

They eventually collapse, Lexa rolling them onto their sides as Clarke just flops with her, glassy-eyed and tingling all over. 

 

Clarke wakes up in bed. She's been washed and her cuts have been tended to but she's covered in sweat. It takes her some time to get up as she's very unsteady on her feet and her head feels fuzzy but manages to shuffle to the bathroom. 

The omega collapses on her knees and heaves up her everything in her stomach. She stays there on the cool, refreshing tile for almost ten minutes before flushing and getting up to brush her teeth. 

When she walks to the bedroom door, she sees why Lexa didn't 'come to the rescue' - enter sarcasm here. The alpha had on huge gaming headphones and a toy gun, playing C.O.D. or something on the giant t.v. 

She shuffles past her, not wanting to be in that room anymore and heads to the kitchen to get some bottled water from the fridge. 

"FUCK!!!" 

Clarke jumps. 

"FUCK!! FUCKING SHIT!!! YOU STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!" 

Clarke looks at the alpha with wide eyes. 

Lexa throws the gun at the wall and kicks over a chair. She storms to the bedroom and slams the door. 

"...What the fuck?" 

After a few hours, Lexa comes out of the room and sits next to the omega on the couch. She pauses the movie she's watching,  _Barney's Great_ _Adventure,_ and turns to Clarke. 

The omega sighs and turns to face the alpha. 

"I'm sorry. I know I'm rutting but I let my alpha get the better of me. I can't take back what I did but I hope that I can make it up to you." 

"Okay." 

Lexa raises her eyebrows. "Okayyy?" 

"Okay, you're right you can't change the past. All you can do is try to make it up to me." 

"Okay." 

Lexa scoots closer to the omega and pulls her into her before starting up the movie again. The omega rolls her eyes but doesn't fight it. 

The movie plays for only a few minutes before Lexa trails her nose across Clarke's neck, breathing in deeply. 

"Seriously?" Clarke pulls away turning her head so she can look at the alpha. 

Lexa's hand rubs circles on Clarke's stomach sliding hair until she gripped the omega's breast under her bra. 

"You smell so good baby," she tells her kissing her neck. Lexa takes off Clarke's shirt and lays her down on her back. 

Clarke huffs, putting her hands on Lexa's abs trying to stop her from getting closer. "Lexa-" 

The alpha kisses her. 

Clarke tries to stop her but somehow finds her arms snaking around the alpha's neck. 

Lexa grinds her bulge into the omega's core, causing her to gasp. The alpha kisses her neck and Clarke presses her nose into the alpha's scent gland breathing in deeply. 

Clarke kisses Lexa back hesitantly. The alpha leans back and takes off her shirt. 

They keep making out until they need to breathe and Lexa moves down to kiss her chest. Clarke bucks into the alpha. 

She is on  _fire_. 

"Oh, shit." 

"Hm?" 

Hazy black eyes connect with blue. 

"Fuck I'm so stupid I can't believe I didn't notice." 

The alpha just stares at her. "What?" 

"My heat's starting. I can't believe I didn't even notice the signs." 

"Oh." 

They just kinda stare at each other for a second. 

Lexa sweeps a shrieking Clarke up onto her shoulder, striding to the bedroom. 

She tosses the giggling blonde onto the bed and takes off her pants before crawling on top of her. 

They lean into each other slowly bringing their mouths together and kissing languidly. Clarke tries to quicken the pace a few times but Lexa doesn't allow it. 

After a few minutes, the alpha unties Clarke's sleep shorts and pulls them off before catching her lips for another kiss. 

They press their half naked bodies together, enjoying the feel of skin-on-skin contact. 

Clarke takes off her bra as they kiss, not appreciative of Lexa's sluggish pace. 

The alpha chuckles and takes off her own bra, sighing as their breasts press together. 

Lexa raises herself slightly and runs a hand over Clarke's left breast, sucking on her lower lip. She bites it lightly as she kneads the pillowy globe, brushing her fingers of its hardened peak. 

Clarke groans pulling at the alpha's underwear impatiently. Lexa complies, pulling them off without breaking their kiss but Clarke pushes her away when she hears Lexa's fully hard member slap against her abdomen. 

Clarke flips them over, kissing Lexa before sucking on her neck. She moves to her breasts and grabs one while kissing the other. She teases the alpha's nipples with feathery light movements and fleeting touches. 

The alpha growls slightly at her and she giggles sucking the nipple into her mouth. Clarke continues to play with her chest before switching, giving her other breast the same treatment. 

Clarke kisses and sucks down to Lexa's rock hard abs and groans. She spends more time sucking and nipping her abs than she did her boobs. 

"Clarke." The omega hears Lexa say her name but her brain is too fuzzy – she isn't sure if it's a command or a plea. Either way, Clarke kisses lower, nipping at her hips and earn another low growl before coming face-to-face with Lexa's cock. 

The omega takes it in, the redish purple head – circumcised – the veins running all over it, the biggest one on the underside and runs along almost the full length of her member. Her balls are slightly bigger than average but they didn't hang very low at all – just like she prefers – and they are perfectly trimmed, as is the rest of the public hair. 

All in all, Lexa had a pretty great  _nether region_. 

Clarke licks Lexa's cock like a popsicle, lapping up all the precum spilling out. 

"Ohh, Clarke," the alpha groans, resting her hand in blonde hair. 

The omega slurps her cockhead, moaning at the tasty nectar spilling out the small slit just for her. She can feel her own juices making sure her panties are ruined. 

Clarke takes them off and goes to toss them aside but Lexa catches her arm and snatches her underwear. 

"I have another pair you know." Lexa licks the wet patch inside her panties. 

Black eyes look into blue-black. 

"A couple years ago, I stole one of your dirty pairs of underwear, like this kind of dirty, and shoved them in my face and came so hard. And fast. Like teenage years fast." 

The omega plucks the panties from the alpha's grip and toss them aside, kissing her. 

"Well you don't need them anymore," she tells her descending her body. 

She takes the head into head mouth and sucks, enjoying the precum she gets for her efforts. Clarke lowers herself, deepthroating the alpha's cock and swallowing – just how she likes it. 

"Ohhhh gods, Clarke. You're gonna kill me," she says as the omega bobs her head, hand working her growing knot. 

"Come here," Lexa commands softly. 

They kiss slowly again and Lexa turns the omega onto her back. 

She slips a hand between them as they make out again and brush her clit, sucking the omega's tongue when she gasps. 

"Oh, Lexa," Clarke gasps spreading her legs. 

The alpha ignores the throbbing in-between her legs, sucking in a sharp breath when her fingers move lower and come in contact with literally dripping folds. 

"Holy shit. Baby, you're so wet." 

"Mmm, take me Lexa," she groans. 

Lexa pushes two fingers in slowly. 

"More," she moans. "Lexa,  _more."_  

Lexa speeds up her fingers, adding a third as Clarke does her best to hump the digits bringing her to the peak. 

The alpha rubs unyielding circles on her omega's swollen bud, fingers sliding through sopping folds easily. 

"Ohhh fuuck Lexaa!" 

She speeds up, sucking the spot on Clarke's neck that made her knees weak and twists her nipple. 

" _Fuck!! Lexa!!!_ " 

Clarke shudders, walls contracting around Lexa as she continues pumping, prolonging her orgasm. She curls her fingers and Clarke sees stars as she cums again. 

" _Yeeeeeeeeesss_ _!!_  Ohh,  _Lexaaaa_ _!!!_ " 

Clarke jerks, aftershocks still hitting her. "Fuck." 

But it isn't enough. Her body still burns with need. It didn't even scratch the surface. There's only one thing that would.

Lexa kisses her. 

"Inside," the omega begs against her lips. "Lexa, I need you inside." 

The alpha nods, lining up her cock. 

She thrusts her hips carefully. Even with all the wetness and the two orgasms, her omega's pussy is still so tight. 

As soon as she's fully sheathed, she moves, thrusting slow and shallow but making sure to bump the ridged part of her omega's walls. 

There's a soft clap with every thrust and Lexa pulls Clarke into her, wrapping their arms around each other. 

She kisses the omega softly, pulling back so that only their foreheads are touching. 

The alpha gazes into blue-black eyes with love and devotion. 

"I love you, Clarke," she proclaims. "I love you with all of my heart. My love for you will not fade even when my body does." She kisses her softly. "And I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you." 

"L-Lexa," Clarke chokes out around the lump in her throat. 

"Shh." Lexa kisses her. Their arms are wrapped around each other and Lexa grabs Clarke's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Lexa!" She gasps. 

"With me, Clarke. With me." Lexa thrusts a little bit harder. 

Clarke nods. 

Lexa bites her lip tasting blood as she stares into her omega's eyes. 

Their pleasure peaks and the alpha grinds her knot inside the tight channel. 

" _Aaaahhhhh_ _!!"_  

Lexa's cock swells and bursts inside clenching walls, filling Clarke's womb as they float on cloud nine together. The alpha continues to jog her hips through their continued orgasm. 

Every time one of them would taper off, the other would send them back into another orgasm. 

Finally, Lexa flops down on Clarke, both of them spent. She reaches down and pulls up the sheets to cover them. Lexa cuddles her omega into her and they both fall asleep in under a minute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.  
> So this is a lot longer than it was going to be which means a lot more smut scenes which means I'm sorry because I'm a virgin and a lesbian and I cannot write smut.  
> lol Thanks for reading!  
> P.S. I'ma be mad if no one laughed at the "tsunami on drugs" thing


	6. Wed. July 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut and some talk talk with some fluff fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter beaches! (Sorry it took forever)  
> I may have had something to say but I forget what so if I remember I may come back to this lol  
> Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Clarke's eyes fly open, her orgasm crashing over her. The omega's sleepy brain unable to process the pleasure right after waking up and she convulses, trying to squirm away. 

Rutting alpha fills her nostrils. Clarke relaxes - letting her orgasm rock her on a sea of pleasure – it is a familiar alpha; the alpha who would claim her. 

Clarke settles as her pleasure dims, her heat sated for a small moment – especially with the feel of an alpha's hard rod still filling her to the point of pain. 

Blue eyes open and lock with black, fluttering slightly when Lexa begins slowly and softly moving her hips. The alpha lays down against her, pressing their bodies together completely as she moves her hip, keeping eye contact until she brings their lips together for a kiss. 

"I love you, Clarke," Lexa mumbles against her lips. She takes the omega's face in her hands, speeding up slightly. "God, I love you. So, so much." 

Clarke just holds onto Lexa as she slowly brings them to another climax. 

When they come down from their high, Lexa kisses Clarke's hands and collarbones and neck and face, making the omega giggle before pressing her lips against Clarke's. 

"Nice wake-up call then?" 

"Oh is that what is was?" 

"Mmm." 

"Cause I thought that you just got impatient and couldn't even wake me up first." 

"Well  _I_   _never,"_ Lexa gasps. "I can't even believe you even  _think_  I would do such a thing." 

"Mmhmm." 

"Oh hush you." Lexa gently pulls out. "Let's eat something while we have the chance." 

"What are you doing?" Clarke asks as the alpha stands. 

"I know we have the cooler but I really want some pancakes." 

Lexa sweeps up the omega and carries her princess-style to the kitchen. 

"Alright then chef, show me what you're made of," Clarke tells her as she's sat on the counter. 

The alpha smirks, "Pretty sure I've done that already." 

Clarke rolls her eyes but blushes slightly anyway. 

While Lexa works, Clarke just watches her. The way her muscles flex as she lifts a pan. The way her butt tightens slightly as she reaches for something on the top shelf. The way her flaccid cock swings as she moves. 

The omega feels heat begin to pool in her stomach and Lexa groans. 

"I haven't even turned the over on yet." 

Clarke leans back against the cabinet and spreads her legs wide. "Perfect." 

The next second Lexa's pushing inside and starts rutting into her. 

"Ohh!! Fucking shit! Fuck Lexaa!" 

Wetness is sliding down onto the counter, making it slippery so the alpha grips her hips hard, keeping her in place. 

" _Fuck!!_ " Clarke screams bucking into the alpha as her special spot is slammed into. 

Clarke moans as Lexa shifts and smashes her clit against her pelvic bone. 

The omega really wants her beasts played with but she can't do anything but holding onto the alpha fucking her. The loud wet slapping sound is doing everything for her arousal and as soon as Lexa starts nibbling on her neck, her orgasm starts to build. 

"Ooohhhh! Lexaa! Fuck!  _Fuck!"_  

Clarke screams as she cums, seeing stars. Feeling the alpha force her huge rod into her even as her walls clench tightly just brings her to the peak again. 

"Ohhh!! Yes! Fuck, Lexa!  _Yes!_  Ohh, fuck me alpha!" 

Lexa's cock pulses and suddenly it's gone. She doesn't even have time to whine in dismay before she's picked up and dumped onto the kitchen table. Clarke is flipped over as soon as her back hits the wood and Lexa brings Clarke's ass up in the air, spreading her legs and half her shin hanging off. 

Clarke squeals as Lexa thrusts in hard, holding her hips and bringing them to meet her thrusts. The alpha grunts at the tightness and feels her balls itching. 

" _Shit!"_  

"Ohh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  _Fuck! YES! Take me alpha!!"_  

Lexa snarls and fucks the omega as hard as she could. 

" _Touch yourself."_  Lexa snarls in her ear. 

Clarke groans, sliding her arms to squeeze her nipple and rub her clit. The alpha groans when Clarke's walls clamp down tightly, sucking her cock in and trying to keep it there. 

She slows her hips for long, deep,  _hard_  thrusting. 

 _"LEXA!!!!!"_ Clarke screams, squirting out all over Lexa, her body convulsing on the table. 

The alpha grunts and speeds up, intensifying her orgasm as well as drawing it out. The omega's body soon twitches with every thrust sending an aftershock of her orgasm shaking her entire being. 

Clarke slumps on the table whimpering as Lexa fucks into her, held up only by the alpha's hands gripping her hips. 

Lexa starts sliding in easier from all the wetness and tells Clarke to grab ahold of the other end of the table. As soon as her omega is in place, Lexa starts toying with her sensitive clit, biting her lip as Clarke’s core starts clamping down around her. 

The alpha rubs another finger over Clarke's wet thighs as she pounds into the omega. 

"Uhn, Lexaa," Clarke whimpers. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. I'm gonna make you feel really – urgh – good," The alpha tells hear soothingly as her hand trails up and circles Clarke's empty hole. 

Lexa slides a finger in, and starts a slow pace, abandoning her clit to grip her hips. She lets out a breath at the immense pleasure driving her to the edge, wanting it to never end. 

The alpha twists and curls her finger, loosening Clarke's ass. Soon she slides in a second finger, slowing down the pace but keeping up hammering her cock inside the blonde's sore pussy. She curls her finger just right, hitting Clarke's sensitive walls perfectly and the omega shudders out another orgasm. 

Lexa tries not to cum yet but Clarke's walls are unrelenting, milking her cock until she can't hold back and she lets go with a " _Fuck Clarke!"_  

Lexa continues her movements, riding out their orgasms. Finally, the alpha stops but doesn't pull out. She kisses the blonde's back, the hand on her hip rubbing up and down lovingly. The alpha is frustrated at their fluids streaming out of the omega's core but she doesn't want to knot her just yet. 

The alpha waits, jogging her hips slightly every few seconds and after almost 10 minutes, her patience is rewarded when she feels Clarke's heat begin to build in the omega again. Lexa starts sliding in and out continuously, moving her hips again, slowly, lovingly. 

The omega sighs and pushes back into the alpha. Lexa speeds up, drawing moans from her tired omega. She keeps the soft, loving pace. 

Clarke's neck is starting to cramp so she tries to lift her head but doesn't have the energy. Lexa sees this and pauses, gently turning the omega over and taking her in her arms. She walks to the couch and sits on the chair with the omega straddling her. 

Clarke's arms are loosely around the alpha's neck, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder. The alpha rests the blonde comfortably on her lap. She lifts the omega some so that Clarke is a little more than half full. 

Lexa plants her feet and holds onto the blonde and begins thrusting. Clarke gasps as she's lightly fucked and lazily moves her hips to ride the cock penetrating her deliciously. The omega leans back and the alpha's cock head stabs her wall perfectly making her head tilt back as her eyes roll. 

Lexa's attention is immediately ensnared by Clarke's beautiful boobs, bouncing in Lexa's face making her mouth water. 

"Oh!! Lexa!" Clarke gasps as the alpha takes a hardened pebble in her mouth sucking. Lexa kisses and nips her breasts and the omega holds the chairs head rest as pleasure washes over her. 

The alpha groans biting the omega's breast when she feels Clarke clench and flutter around her, attempting to milk more seed from her cock. Lexa holds back, concentrating on thrusting into Clarke. She moves her hand behind them. 

" _Lexa!!_ " Clarke squeals as she's penetrated by Lexa's fingers. Every time she bucks down onto the alpha's cock, Lexa's fingers are there, spreading her asshole. She feels a third trying to sneak its way in and she shakes her head. 

The alpha gives in, content as things are and leans back to reach deeper. Clarke's pussy contracts around her cock before calming but the alpha flicks her clit and it's too much. 

" _LEXA!!!"_ She screams into the chair. 

Clarke's walls contract violently and force a climax from the alpha as well. Lexa bites Clarke's chest as her cock pulses and she's cumming as well. The omega's bucking grinds their cores together and Lexa's knot pops in the tight hole sending the omega into another orgasm, milking even more from the alpha's rod. 

Lexa groans as her knot is massaged in the straining cavern. The omega's even tighter cervix cupping her cockhead, sealing it in as it spurts seed. They both continue to rock into each other, prolonging their orgasms as long as possible. 

Their orgasms taper off and Clarke's stomach is swollen, her body straining to hold all of Lexa's seed. Clarke is so full it's almost painful and her heat is blissfully sated for the moment. 

Lexa runs her hand over the omega's stomach, her wolf puffing out its chest in pride. The alpha's thoughts drift to her omega's stomach swollen from her seed taking and has the urge to rip out the omega's implant but pushes it down. She wants them to spend time together as a couple only before they have pups and their focus is more on the pups instead of wholly on each other. 

Clarke is whirring blissfully. She's never been fucked so thoroughly, never been filled so completely. Her wolf is in paradise having such a strong and capable alpha taking care of her during her heat. 

Lexa purrs, kissing the omega's neck and jaw as they relax. Clarke melts into her, falling asleep contently. The alpha chuckles and sits back, getting comfortable. They just woke up and she's tired again but not tired enough to fall asleep. 

The alpha sits back and closes her eyes, mind clear and just relaxes for the time being. 

 

It takes a couple hours for Lexa's and the alpha lays Clarke on the couch. She cleans the both of them up before starting another bath, drizzling in herbs with healing properties. 

Then she pads to the kitchen and actually makes the pancakes. She jogs to the bathroom to stop the water and check the temperature - a bit too hot – and sets up the bath tray. The alpha then gets a big plate with both their pancakes as well as cold bottled water and a glass of juice and sets them out. She goes back to the kitchen and gets a cup of syrup as well as different berries and whip cream bringing them to the bathroom. 

The alpha goes to the living room to find a sleepy Clarke still laying down on the couch but awake. She smiles softly at the adorable woman. 

"Hey, sunshine." 

Clarke hums. 

"Bath time," the alpha says, gathering the omega in her arms. She walks to the bathroom and carefully sinks the omega in, climbing in behind her. 

"The syrups warm, so you can just dip the pancakes in here. And of course your whip cream as well as some berries. I figured it would be easier to have them on a big plate so I just cut up 6 pancakes rather than try to cut them here." 

Clarke nods. 

"Here," the alpha gives her a bottled water – opened, "You must be dehydrated," Lexa says softly, kissing her temple. 

They relax and eat up everything. 

"Why's the water yellow-green?" Clarke asks. It doesn't smell like a bath bomb. 

"I put in some herbs. They have healing properties." 

Clarke's heart swells, warming at the thought of the rutting alpha thinking about her. She shakes the thoughts away. 

"That's nice of you," she says neutrally. 

Clarke feels the alpha shrug. "I want to take care of you," she says almost shyly. 

The conversation dies their but the silence isn't awkward and Clarke hates that. 

They relax in the tub and Clarke can feel her heat coming back. Lexa must smell it because she starts running her hands over the omega's bruised body. Clarke shifts slightly and stiffens when the alpha's hard cock slides in-between her butt cheeks. 

Lexa's left hand runs lower under the water, sliding her fingers over the omega's folds as her other hand grabs a handful of breast. 

Clarke takes in a sharp breath, hips bucking into the fingers without her permission. Lexa trails her hand from her breast to her neck, forcing her head back and to the side to rest of the alpha's shoulder and expose her neck. 

Lexa's cock twitches and Clarke's cries out as there's suddenly a finger in her ass. The alpha pumps languidly and adds another finger, stretching her. 

She scissors her fingers, taking her time to loosen Clarke's hole before adding a third digit. 

"Fuck, Lexa." 

Lexa kisses he omega's exposed neck, and trails her hand Clarke's breast. She squeezes it, playing with the nipple, pinching it. The alpha's hand trails lower and thrusts two fingers inside without warning. 

" _Fuck!!"_  

Lexa pumps her fingers into the bucking omega, adding a fourth finger to the omega's ass. Clarke groans and Lexa brushes her thumb over the omega's swollen clit. 

Clarke's jaw drops, gasping and her hands shoot out to grip the sides of the tub as she humps the fingers fucking her. The alpha spreads her fingers as best she could and soon deems the omega loose enough. 

Clarke's eyes fly open as the fingers disappear. She's just about to turn to give the alpha a piece of her mind when a hand grips her hip and the alpha's cockhead is pressing against her opening. 

"Wait," Clarke tries to get out, voices strangled and her stomach sinking. 

Lexa pushes the omega down until the head pops in and she pauses. Clarke is gripping the tub with a white-knuckled grip and whimpering in pain and a little pleasure. 

Lexa pulls her down slowly another few inches, before pausing again to let her adjust. She continues the process until the omega's ass is pressed against her. 

The alpha allows the whimpering omega a reprieve, reaching around to toy with her clit. She waits until the whimpers are completely replaced with moans. 

"That's a good girl," she tells the omega. "Ride me, baby. Ride me like a good girl." 

Clarke whimpers but she lifts her body and drops back down, impaling herself. 

"Oh-  _oh my god."_  This is much more pleasurable than the omega thought. 

Clarke raises herself, ramming herself on the thick rod, setting a fast pace. 

"Fuuuuckk! Ohhh my Gooood,  _Lexaaaa_ _!!"_  

The alpha circles her clit, both of them tensing when Clarke's ass clenches impossibly tight. 

" _Fuck_ _!"_  Lexa chokes out. 

Water is spilling over the side again but neither care. 

Clarke bites her lip. As good as this feels, her pussy feels so empty. 

"L-Lexa!" She is having a hard time getting words out and she tries to lift off the cock but Lexa catches her and slams her back down. 

" _LEXA!!!!!"_  She screams cumming. 

" _Jesus fuck!"_  Lexa grunts, spilling into the omega's suffocating ass. 

Clarke lets out a sob as they cum; her body stricken with emptiness. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Lexa gently tells the distressed omega. "I have more just for you, baby. It's okay, yeah? Calm down, silly girl." 

The alpha lifts the omega off her cock, giving it a few pumps before lowering her. Clarke squirms trying to sink down onto the alpha fully but the alpha stops her. 

"Lexa... Please," she whimpers. 

The alpha releases soothing pheromones, purring as she kisses the omega. 

"Don't worry baby. I'll fuck you good like a proper alpha. But you have to be careful," she tells her softly, licking and nipping her neck. "I don't want you to get hurt." 

Lexa slowly slides the omega down until she's fully sheathed. They sit there like that for a minute and Clarke starts whining. 

Lexa chuckles. "Don't move, baby," she whispers. 

The alpha shifts so that her cockhead is poking Clarke's spongy spot. She takes Clarke's fingers in her fingers and plays with it. 

The omega tenses, trying not to move as the alpha pinches her nipple. Lexa flicks her clit and the omega squeals, shaking and clamping down on the throbbing cock filling her. The alpha rubs two fingers side to side on her clit and Clarke feels her orgasm approaching. 

"That's a good girl," Lexa praises her. "Such a good girl not moving just like I told her," Lexa commends her, pheromones flaring in approval. 

The alpha switches between squeezing and flicking her clit and it's too much. Clarke's back starts slowly arching in preparation. 

"That's it, baby. Cum for me. Cum for your alpha like a good girl," Lexa tells her in her ear. 

Clarke's vision blackens as white hot pleasure explodes in her, her jaw dropped in a silent scream. Pleasure slams into her jerking her body violently. 

The omega lets out a strangled screech as Lexa starts fucking into her manically, her nerves scorched from the pleasure ripping through her. 

She's not sure if it was one huge orgasm or if she came multiple times but it lasted so long. Another wave crashes into her when she feels the alpha's inflated knot forcing its way into the tightly clenching chamber. 

As soon as it's in, the omega's womb is being filled again, forcing another round of contractions to shake her. It's not until the omega's walls finish milking the alpha's cock and knot that she passes out. 

 

 

Clarke wakes up, warm and sore. She's in bed with a heavy blanket on her but no alpha in bed with her. The omega sits up, wincing at both her battered holes and tries to stand on shaky legs to get to the bathroom. She stumbles, crashing into the bedside table. 

The alpha is in the doorway immediately, scooping her up before she hits the floor. 

"What are you doing silly girl?" She asks amused. 

Clarke blushes slightly and she isn't really sure why. 

"Bathroom," she mumbles. 

Lexa smiles, kissing her and takes her to the bathroom, helping her on the toilet and wash her hands. 

"You were only out for about an hour but I can get you something if you want to snack on something," the alpha offers, setting her on the couch in the living room. 

Clarke shakes her head. "Just a water." 

Lexa nods, disappearing from view. 

The omega frowns, almost whining when the alpha leaves. Her frown deepens and she shakes her fuzzy head but it doesn't do much. The cabin is  _filled_  with Lexa's rutting pheromones – and their mixed pheromones from all the sex. 

She may have heat brain but she wouldn't let this crazy alpha get into her mind. 

Lexa comes back with an opened water and a smile. She hands it to the omega as she sits next to her and kisses her temple. 

"Wana watch a movie?" 

Clarke nods and Lexa sets everything up. 

They spend the next couple hours nerding out over  _Aliens_ until Clarke's heat reveals itself again. Lexa quickly get off their tanks and underwear, sliding in without prep. Clarke whimpers in pain but the alpha gives her a few moments to adjust before rutting into her. 

"Lexaaaa!!" Clarke groans, laying on her back on the couch. One leg is hooked on the alpha's right shoulder; the other is held up and out by the alpha's hand just above the back of her knee. 

Clarke grips the couch arm as she's fucked, moaning sexily as the alpha pounds the spongy part of her walls perfectly. Too soon her peak approaches the blonde. 

The alpha grunts, rutting faster when she feels the walls flutter and clamp down around her tighter. She slams into the omega, her bruising grip on the omega's hip keeping her in place as she gets herself off. 

Her cock pulses at the thought of using the omega for her own pleasure. The t.v. screams – a movie still playing – catching the alpha's attention for a moment and glances up just in time to see someone being killed. 

Lexa looks back at the gorgeous blonde – her face is screwed up in pleasure, breasts bouncing sexily as she's fucked into, stomach tightening as her orgasm threatens to overtake her. The alpha looks lower and watches her cock plowing the omega in fascination. 

Lexa thrusts harder, imagining leaning down and biting her neck. _The omega screams as she bites, gurgling as she chokes on blood filling her throat and squirting out all over her chest. The alpha fucks her as life slips from her body and the light fades from her eyes. Red runs down the white body bruised from their fucking. The alpha looks at the freshly killed body, excitement running through her like lightning._  

 _"Fuck!"_ Lexa grunts, her cock swelling and spurting thick ropes of her seed, splashing the contracting walls of the orgasming omega. 

"Shit," she breathes panting as she jogs her hips. 

After a few minutes, they come down from their high and Lexa picks up the omega. She places the omega on the table and shoves back inside, groaning. 

The alpha ruts into the omega harshly, fucking her as fast and hard as she can. Lexa lets go of her wolf almost completely - so that she doesn't kill her by accident - and fucks the omega with everything she has, like a beast. 

Blood is rushing through her ears and the alpha can vaguely hear the omega screaming – she's squeezing her cock so good. 

The alpha's hips stutter and she shoots her cum into the omega, pausing to catch her breath. It isn't enough. 

The alpha takes off again, fucking the omega like a rabid animal until she empties herself in the hot wet waiting chamber. 

She pulls out and flips the omega over, slamming back inside, powerful hips frantically fucking the omega unrestrained. 

The alpha finishes without grinding her knot inside, just emptying her balls inside the hot clenching walls. She pulls out before she's finished and jerks her cock, spurting onto the omega's back and ass. 

She watches with rapt attention as the hot liquid seeps between bruised cheeks. Lexa gathers some on her fingers and thrust two inside the omega's ass, thrusting quickly. Her other hand moving in-between the omega's legs to play with her clit. 

It doesn't take the omega long to cum again, her body shaking violently as she grunts tiredly. When the omega is done, Lexa gather some of her seed on her fingers and it's then that she realizes that the omega squirted at some point. 

Lexa gently turns the omega over and brings her fingers up to Clarke's mouth. See looks into glazed blue eyes as her omega sucks the alpha's cum off her fingers. Lexa leans down and laps up all of the omega's juices before gathering her cum from the blonde's weeping asshole and holds it in her mouth. 

The alpha climbs onto the table and kisses Clarke, fingers tracing the omega's swallowing throat as she drinks the alpha's cum from her mouth. When she's done, Lexa forces her tongue into the omega's complaint mouth, taking what she wants. 

After a few minutes, the alpha is done and she slides off the table, getting the omega and laying her on the couch. The alpha sits with her back to the arm, one leg on the couch and the other bent and hanging off. Clarke is laying on her side, her head in the alpha's lap. 

Lexa turns on a horror and while watching Clarke notices the alpha's cock occasionally give a small twitch. The omega turns onto her stomach and takes the alpha's flaccid cock in her mouth. It immediately twitches and begins to harden and grow. 

She looks up as she slurps it and Lexa's attention is still on the t.v. looking like she wasn't getting a blowjob or anything. 

Clarke sucks on the alpha's balls, using her left hand to jerk the shaft. It takes a few minutes for a bead of precum to dribble out of the slit and Clarke immediately licks it up, looking up to the alpha again. She still looks like she's doing nothing but watching a movie and the omega feels frustration bubble in her chest for an unknown reason. 

Clarke licks the shaft like a sucker then takes it in her mouth, deep throating the alpha on the first try. She works her throat and bobs her head but still receives no reaction from the alpha. 

The omega nuzzles the alpha's shaft and whines, completely confused as to why she's doing this. Clarke looks up and green finally gazes down on her. A hand runs through the blonde's hair as the other is placed on the omega's right cheek, thumb running back and forth over her cheek and lips. 

"Come on pretty girl. Take your reward for being such a good girl earlier." 

The omega's wolf preens at the attention and praise. Clarke takes the head in her mouth and sucks, her hand lightly jerking the shaft. She glances up to see Lexa watching her still and a warmth spreads through her chest at keeping the alpha's focus. 

Clarke swirls her tongue of the slit, lapping up the beads of precum spilling out. Taking the head in her mouth she sucks before taking a breath and sliding down the shaft while fondling the alpha's balls. 

Once she takes all of it, she rests there a few moments, swallowing like the alpha loves. She then pulls back to the head, flicking it with her tongue before sliding back down, repeating the process. Soon Clarke is bobbing on the alpha's cock, squeezing the alpha's balls; massaging and rubbing them. 

Lexa's cock pulses and the alpha sucks in a sharp breath. Blue eyes look up, searching, and connect with green before sucking the head, flicking and swirling her tongue over the slit. Her hands jerk her cock and massage her balls, trying to milk it of everything. 

The alpha grunts and the first spurt gushes out onto the omega's waiting tongue but Lexa pulls her head back. The omega frowns slightly, continuing to jerk the shaft, her other hand coming up to squeeze the cockhead and rubbing her slit with her thumb. 

The rest of her seed paints the alpha's abdomen and chest white. Clarke squeezes the cock slowly jerking it, trying to get all of it out. 

The omega glances at the alpha who is looking at her adoringly and leans down to kiss the omega's forehead. 

"There's the first part of your reward baby. Now you can have your second part," Lexa tells her smiling softly. 

Clarke is confused but after a moment she realizes what the alpha means and starts lapping up her cum. She licks her fingers clean, then licks the alpha's shaft, sucking up any nectar from the head that was just barely coming out. 

Clarke then moves to the alpha's pelvis, licking and sucking her way up – taking her time on the alpha's rock hard abs – and being extra thorough on her chest and neck; that thing has power. 

After she's done, Lexa pulls Clarke into a kiss. They make out for a few minutes before Lexa gets up, taking Clarke with her and setting her down on the comfy chair. She hooks the omega's legs over the chair arms, the blonde's breathing speeding up. 

"You did so well," the alpha says, kneeling and kissing the inside of her thigh, "that I'm gonna give you two rewards this time." 

Clarke lets out a strangled sound and nods – the alpha smiles at her. 

Lexa looks at the glistening folds but spends a couple minutes just kissing and sucking the omega's thighs before running her tongue along her entire slit. The omega mewls and tries to spread her legs wider. 

"Eager for your reward, hm?" The alpha chuckles. 

Lexa licks Clarke's folds, running her tongue around the omega's clit but doesn't touch it. She moves lower and circles the omega's slit, pushing inside just barely. She moves back up to the bud peeking out of its hood. 

She sucks it into her mouth, gliding her tongue over it gently, slowly working up the blonde. Lexa slides a finger through wet folds before gradually pushing a finger inside. 

Clarke bucks slightly, unhappy with the slow pace but Lexa doesn't speed up. She continues unhurriedly sucking and licking the blonde's clit, adding a second finger to the hot wet hole. 

The omega had already been close after the blowjob so it wasn't long before she came around the curling fingers. Lexa cleans the omega up with her mouth and then a warm damp towel. 

They kiss for a few moments, losing track of their surroundings until Lexa's stomach growl. Clarke giggles and the alpha nips her lip. Lexa disappears into the bedroom, coming back with underwear, shorts and tank tops. 

"Ugh, god I'm hungry. We'll have to have linner," Lexa groans as they put on their clothes. 

"Linner?" Clarke laughs at the unexpected silliness. 

"Erm, yes. Late lunch, early dinner, that time in-between?" 

"But linner isn't a word!" 

Lexa scoffs, getting out ingredients for burgers. "If you can put together 'break' and 'fast' for the word to describe the morning meal and then mix that word with lunch," Lexa continues, heading outside to fire up the grill and then coming back to ready the ingredients, "then you can most certainly call the bloobble period between bre-lunch and lu-dinner, 'linner,'" Lexa finishes confidentially with a nod. 

The omega bursts out laughing. "You're just making up words." 

Lexa's eyes narrow. "Okay now you're just making fun of the way I talk." 

Clarke just keeps laughing causing Lexa to swat her with a spatula. Clarke gasps and snatches the spatula and swats her back a few times. Lexa lunges at her and Clarke squeals, running into the living room laughing. 

The alpha catches her and pins her down to the couch tickling her until tears run down her face and she can hardly breathe. 

"Do you surrender?" 

"Ne-ver!" 

Lexa tickles her more as she squirms, laughing. 

"Okay! Okay!" 

"Sorry what?" Lexa asks her not letting up. "I can't hear you!" 

"S-surrender! I surrender!" Clarke gasps. 

Lexa stops her assault and grins smugly. Once Clarke gets her breath back, they gaze at each other for a few moments. Lexa leans down and slowly presses her puffy lips to Clarke's. They kiss slowly; the omega wraps her arms around the alpha's neck, burying her hands in soft brown hair. 

Both take their time, mapping out the others mouth, tongues sliding together in unison. Things start to heat up and Lexa pulls away. 

Clarke pouts at her and Lexa smirks, ducking down for a quick kiss. 

"I need to get linner going," Lexa informs her, smirking as she gets up. 

Clarke huffs and puts on a movie. 

When Lexa returns with their food, she sees  _Space Jam_  playing. Clarke gives her puppy eyes and Lexa caves, sitting at the coffee table to eat instead of the dining table so that she can finish. 

"Oh god Lexa," Clarke moans with a mouthful of burger. "What's on this?" 

Lexa ignores the twitch of her cock and smirks at her. "Toasted buns, 2 different cheeses, lettuce, tomatoes, and seasoning and special sauce you haven't leveled up high enough to know." 

Clarke snorts -  _'how appealing,'_  she thinks internally cringes.  _'Not that I'd_ ** _want_** _to be appealing.'_  Clarke shakes her thoughts. "You're such a geek." 

"Greek and proud!" 

Clarke looks at the alpha like she's an idiot. 

"Ω, δεν σας ενημέρωσα; Ναι είμαι στην πραγματικότητα μέρος της ελληνικής. Γνωρίζω πλήρως τη γλώσσα και τον πολιτισμό. Έτσι είμαι σίγουρα υπερήφανος και θα το φωνάξω από τις στέγες είτε εδώ είτε στη Νέα Υόρκη! Θα αφήσω τον κόσμο να ξέρει ότι εγώ, η Αλεξάνδρεια Γουντς, είμαι Έλληνας απόγονος και περήφανος!" Lexa rants. 

The omega's jaw drops as she stares at Lexa in shock. "What the fuck??" 

"Yeah," Lexa laughs. 

"What was that??" 

"Greek. Basically I said 'Oh, did not I tell you? Yes, I'm actually part Greek. I fully know the language and culture. So I'm definitely proud and I will yell it from the roofs here or in New York! I will let the world know that I, Alexandria Woods, am a Greek descendant and proud!'" 

Clarke stares at her in shock. "I thought you were French!" 

"I am." 

" _And_  Greek?" 

"Yep." 

"So what exactly are you? Like fully." 

"Well my mom was half-French, half-Italian and my dad was half-Greek, half-American." 

 _Was._  

"Damn." 

Lexa laughs, "Yep." 

"And you know both languages? Or all three?" 

"I know everything about every culture I'm a part of." 

"Holy shit." 

Lexa just laughs. "Finish your burger," Lexa tells her taking a bite of her own. 

 

Clarke sits on the couch, her back against the arm and her legs across the alpha's lap. She's sketching in great detail what she thinks the alpha would look like as a wolf. Her hand dances across the page, creating a huge hulking wolf. Black shiny hair flowing off of it beautifully but in such a way that complements its muscles. The wolf is snarling, long sharp deadly teeth bared threateningly and already there is blood staining white fangs – blood and saliva dripping from the powerful jaw. It's eyes are intense and piercing. The wolf stands tall and proud, a powerful being with claws that would easily slice through a person. An unstoppable force. 

Clarke shivers and turns the page. She looks up to see Lexa concentrated on her book. 

"What are you reading?" 

The alpha doesn't respond. 

"Lexa... Lexa!" 

Green eyes blink and look up confused. Lexa stares at Clarke a moment before smiling slightly and going back to her book. Clarke isn't sure if she should be amused or frustrated. 

"Lexa." 

"Huh?" 

Clarke chuckles in a half-laugh, half-breath kind of way. "What are you reading?" 

" _Le_ _Deuxième_ _Sexe_  by  _Simone de Beauvoir_." 

Clarke stares at her blankly and the alpha smiles, amused. 

"She was a writer whose oeuvre ranged widely across philosophy, politics and social issues. I'm reading her seminal work  _Le_ _Deuxième_ _Sexe_  or  _'_ _The Second Sex'_  that she wrote in 1949. It drew on existentialist philosophy to offer a ground-breaking account of women’s oppression, thus charting the path for modern feminism." 

"Oh. That's pretty cool. I didn't know you were into philosophy." 

Lexa shrugs lamely. "Mostly got it from my mom," Lexa reveals forlornly. 

Clarke nods in understanding. "Yeah, I got the overwhelming need to help everybody from my mom." 

Lexa chuckles making Clarke smile in triumph. 

"Sssooo, kinda random, but you said that we were going to Florida?" 

"Yeah, I figure we can road trip down. It would take like 47 hours of straight driving in perfect conditions but I'd like to take our time and sightsee. A lot of people live in America but not many actually see more than like a few cities ya know? And it's a pretty big country, lots to see, lots to do. I think it will be pretty cool before we got on the yacht." 

"So you have a yacht?" 

"Yeah, big fucker," Lexa laughs. "I used some of the money my parents left me." 

"Wow, if you only used some to buy a yacht, they must have left you a lot." 

"Billions." 

"Holy shit!" 

"Yeah," Lexa laughs. "I use most of it to help fund refugee camps and programs in America, Italy, Greece, and France. You know like programs to help the homeless find jobs and homes or help set up feeding stations for strays." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah, it's really cool. I'm just glad I have the money to help and it's not like I really need it. I make enough money myself to fund anything really that I want to do." 

"That's really amazing. A lot of people only give their money  to charities to make themselves feel and look better." 

"Yeah, I really dislike people like that but I do schmooze them. I mean they might be pompous assholes but their money can help a lot of people." 

"Well, you have more patience than most people down here on Earth," Clarke comments and they laugh. 

"Yeah, I actually will host events for charities on my yacht. Honestly, one level is like a mancave – just a whole bunch of games." 

"Wow, okay, see when you said yacht I thought you meant like a few hundred thousand." 

"Um, no. Millions actually." 

Clarke's jaw drops, eyes bugging out. 

"It's a lot to spend on a yacht I know, but I spend most of my time on it. Like part of my work schedule is arranged by how and when I can go places using my yacht. And of course, rich bastards going onto a huge yacht spend more because people like this  _hate_  being outdone." 

"I don't get it, you have all this money but you somehow looked my way." 

Lexa scoffs. "Okay one, money doesn't by you happiness. I mean most rich people are miserable and there's plenty of poor, struggling happy people. And I mean I'm not stupid, I know that money helps because having a financially strain brings you down but still. As for you, of course I did. You are honestly the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out. You're funny and smart and witty and so caring it hurts. I've met thousands of people, and I have  _never_  met anyone as unbelievably amazing, incredible, stunning, fascinating, marvelous, wonderful as you. You are  _stunning_  in every way, in every aspect and I am  _so_  grateful to be in your life. I love you so, so much. All of you. You are perfection and all your flaws just add to it, even your being more stubborn than a hundred mules." 

Clarke lets out a wet laugh, not expecting the alpha to say all those sweet things. She's been told things like she she's beautiful and caring before, but she's never been given such a speech about how amazing she is. No one has ever said they were grateful to be in her life like this and she's never heard such kind, thoughtful words equipped with such an earnest, adoring expression and passionate love-filled eyes. 

"Oh." Clarke doesn't know what to say. 

Lexa shuffles, getting on her knees in front of the couch. 

"Clarke I mean it every single time I say I love you now and forever. Because I do. I love you so much it hurts and I will never be able to tell you how much. I know four different languages and I still don't have the words. All I know to do is spend the rest of my life showing you. I'm excited for everything in our future from painting are walls to having our first pup to getting into a fight. I want it all with you because I know it will just add to the whole of our lives, making everything even that more great. And when we're both old and wrinkly and grey and our pup's pups have pups, I'll look back and be so, so thankful for everything. And I know that if there's an afterlife we'll fly through it together. If there's reincarnation, then we'll find each other because our love is too great and nothing will keep us apart." 

They are both crying at this point and Lexa kisses Clarke. Things heat up quickly and they're standing, stumbling to the bedroom, trying to rip of the other's clothes without breaking their kiss. 

Finally, they fall into bed naked. Clarke breaks their kiss to breathe and Lexa trails kisses down the omega's neck to lightly kiss and suck Clarke's breasts. 

"God, you're absolutely perfect," Lexa breathes into the omega's chest. 

Clarke brings her up for another kiss, the alpha's hand trailing down. She immediately thrusts in two fingers, working the blonde up to a climax. They look into each other's eyes as the blonde cums, the alpha kissing and sucking on her lips. 

Lexa adds a third finger, occasionally brushing a thumb over her clit. 

"Lexa," Clarke groans breathily. "Inside." 

The alpha instantly removes her fingers and lines up her cock. Clarke wraps her arms around the alpha, pulling her into a kiss and Lexa slowly slides inside. 

They both groan as Lexa fills the omega while they kiss. A soft clap fills the room with their moans as Lexa thrusts slow and shallow into the blonde. When the need for air is to great, they pull back, connecting the foreheads and gazing into each other's eyes. 

Clarke grabs Lexa's hand, intertwining their fingers as her climax builds. 

"Ohh, Lexa," Clarke moans breathily. 

"Clarke," she whines softly. 

The omega wraps her legs around the alpha, her clit being stimulated by the alpha's inflated knot. 

They kiss and stare into each other's eyes as Clarke's walls start to flutter. The omega nods and Lexa starts grinding her knot against Clarke's entrance until it pops in, the omega's core sealing them together. 

They cum together, keeping eye contact making everything feel a lot more intimate and making them feel vulnerable. Their eyes mist and a few tears drop at the feeling that something huge just happened. Like they made love for the first time. 

Both the omega and alpha have multiple orgasms back to back, coaxing out another from their partner each time one tapers off. Soon enough, they both collapse onto the mattress, exhausted. Lexa barely manages to pull a blanket up and they fall asleep, almost as soon as they stop moving – their hands still linked together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, with the book Lexa was reading, I just went to google and found something. My source (because what Lexa says is practically word-for-word): https://www.theguardian.com/books/2015/jun/13/10-most-celebrated-french-thinkers-philosophy
> 
> I'll tell you about the boat when we get to Florida and actually see the boat.


	7. Sun. July 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex and a glimpse at competitive Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Almost thought I wouldn't get this out because my laptop hates me but booyah!
> 
> Short chapter! I was gonna try and make it longer but there were a few places that I wanted it to end a certain way and I couldn't work in more.
> 
> One of the reasons this took a bit is because I ended up writing chapters 10-11 first and then 7-9.
> 
> I would just like to say you might want to at least glance at and skim over my ANs (I know I usually don't cause I have to get to what's next) but it'd probably be a good idea.
> 
> Also, they are very long because I seem to get word vomit while writing them lol
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I swear this fic has a mind of it's own.
> 
> P.P.S. A lot more smut in the whole story 'cause I keep picturing scenes and have to put it in.
> 
> (Fuck yeah I just put out 5 chapters at once)

“Ugh, Lexa I need a break,” Clarke tells the alpha Sunday evening. Clarke’s heat hit fully a few days ago and they’ve spent almost every hour of the day either fucking or tied. The omega’s sore and tired.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s neck but pulls out her now flaccid penis. “It's only 5 but I guess we can break for an early dinner. Linner perhaps? We’ve been having a lot of lufasts and linners lately. Sometimes snacking for breakner. Or should I say dinast since dinner is first in this time schedule thing.”

Clarke huffs out a laugh, rolling her eyes at the alpha’s attempt at being funny. “You’re ridiculous! And you’d just say midnight snack.”

“Aha!” Lexa says slipping on a tank and boxer-briefs. “You admitted it! It’s a  _midnight_  snack!” Lexa calls leaving the room. The chest is empty again so she needs to forage for food in the kitchen.

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Clarke laughs to herself.

"Hey, love? How 'bout some old pulled pork burgers," Lexa calls from the kitchen after a few minutes.

"Sure," Clarke yells as best as she could; her voice isn't all there – screaming for days does that to a person.

Clarke just barely hears Lexa moving about the kitchen as she lays there. She would get up but she meant it when she said she needed a break – including walking. Or moving.

The omega must've zoned out because the alpha suddenly appears with their food. They eat, chatting about nothing, until they're full and Lexa gathers their dishes to be cleaned.

By the time she comes back, Clarke can feel her heat coming back and the alpha leans over the bed for a slow kiss, ending it with a few pecks.

"I don't know about you but I have some meat in my teeth and I'd like to floss first," Lexa tells her.

"Same."

"Want me to take you to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I need to go."

The alpha nods, gathering the blonde in her arms.

They do their business and Lexa brings the omega back to the bed, setting her down gently. She takes off her shirt and underwear before climbing on the bed, bringing her omega in for a kiss.

Lexa softly grinds her body into Clarke's, their bodies and the very air around them heating up as they cling to each other.

The alpha guides her hardening member to wet folds and slides through them, lubricating herself for the umpteenth time. Her other hand squeezes the omega's breast making her moan while she pumps her shaft to its full length.

"Lexa," Clarke moans, breathlessly.

"Look at me," Lexa whispers.

Clarke bites her lip as the gaze into each other's eyes and Lexa slowly pushes in.

They moan but keep their eyes locked.

Once Lexa is fully inside, they pause and just take each other in.

"I love you," Lexa whispers softly. She leans down and kisses Clarke softly. They lightly cling to each other as their tongues lightly map out the other's mouth.

The alpha begins gently moving her hips in almost a grind, only pulling out a few inches before slowly sliding back in, setting a tender pace.

They give each other light kisses as Lexa slowly works them to a peak, keeping hold of each other.

Their breasts are pressed together sensually, their bodies gently writhing into each other. Clarke's hands trailing up to tangle in curly, brown locks as she gives the alpha kiss after kiss.

" _Lexa_ ," Clarke moans quietly.

Neither are going to last long – the emotional intensity of it is rapidly overwhelming them.

Clarke whimpers as she kisses the alpha, biting her lip when she feels the alpha's growing knot hit her clit. It bumps into the omega's sensitive bud with every thrust, speeding up the arrival of the climaxes.

"Clarke," Lexa whimpers.

The omega wraps her left arm around the alpha's back as her pace quickens slightly, her right hand gripping the back of the alpha's neck.

Lexa gazes lovingly into Clarke's eyes, the blonde pulling her down for a kiss.

Their bodies build to a crescendo and Lexa grinds her knot inside. Her teeth tingling, Lexa buries her face in the omega's neck, finding her scent gland and biting down though skin and muscle as the most intense orgasm of her life crashes into her.

The alpha's brain just barely feels the answering bite on the left side of her neck as they cling desperately to each other, tears falling from both their eyes at the enormity of it all.

The newly mated pair continue to writhe against each other, as orgasm upon orgasm rips through them thunderously.

Both keep hold of their mating bites as their hips move into each other, bodies shuddering.

Clarke whimpers after ten minutes of an almost constant stream of seed filling her. She's never been so full in her life and for the first time, she's honestly worried about literally bursting.

When they finally let go of the others bites, Lexa laps at Clarke's neck as the omega blushingly admits her worry to the alpha. Lexa can't help but to puff out her chest in pride.

Still though, the alpha peppers her with kisses until she's a giggling mess, telling her she's sorry the omega has to go through that but she's sure their bodies wouldn't give or take more than they could handle – they're made for each other.

The omega settles at that, snuggling into her alpha as she latches onto her mating bite making the alpha to shudder. She giggles again without releasing, running her tongue over the flesh available.

"Do you want to get on top?"

Clarke's heart swells at her considerate alpha but slightly shakes her head.

"Mk."

They shuffle slightly until they're both comfortable, a whispered "I love you" coating the air, before falling asleep.

Clarke wakes up and it's dark.

"Lexa," she whispers, tapping her mate.

"Lexa," she says louder, tapping harder.

The alpha grunts, shifting slightly causing Clarke to squirm.

" _Lexa."_

"Mmm."

"Lex, get up. I really need to pee," she whisper-yells.

"Mm," the alpha picks herself up, gently removing herself from inside the blonde. She clears her throat, "I'm sorry, baby," she says groggily, voice gravely.

Clarke scoots to the edge of the bed. 

"Can you get up, sunshine? Need me to take you?"

"Please?" Clarke says adorably.

Lexa chuckles lightly and gets up, swinging the blonde into her arms and twirls them.

Clarke shrieks at the unexpected movement, laughing.

The alpha kisses her, making the omega still. "I love your laugh," the alpha whispers, breathless.

There's a lump in the omega's throat from the way the alpha looks at her, the way the alpha is breathless and not from their kiss.

Lexa sets the omega down on the toilet, who exhales in relief.

The alpha leans down and spreads the omega's legs with a mischievous grin on her face.

"???"

At first the omega thinks the alpha wants to have sex like that but Lexa straightens, grabbing her soft length and aiming down.

"Lexa, I swear to god-" Clarke starts.

She shrieks as pee flows from Lexa's cock, almost splashing her, wiggling back on the toilet.

Lexa laughs and it causes her stream to move, nearly splashing her again.

"Lexa stop laughing!!"

She finally finishes, without Clarke getting covered in pee – thank god – and Lexa leans down, her face an inch away from Clarke's.

"Would you really hate it that much?" Lexa asks lowly, nipping Clarke's bottom lip.

"Huh?" Clarke's voice breaks.

"Me peeing on you," Lexa whispers in her ear, licking it. "I've never thought about it before – never would've considered it – but thinking about it now, it kinda turns me on." Lexa nips at Clarke's mating bite.

Lexa takes the omega's hand and guides it to her half hard cock.

"Oh."

The alpha takes her face in her hands and kisses her softly, while the omega pumps her cock.

She takes in a shuddering breath, keeping her lips centimeters from Clarke's with her eyes closed. "Let's take a bath."

"I'd rather a shower," Clarke tells her, taking the alpha's puffy lower lip between her teeth and sucking lightly before letting go with a small pop.

"Okay," Lexa complies, her voice almost breaking. "Let me go change the sheets first though. Well take them off at least – should probably let the mattress dry. Air out and whatnot."

The alpha quickly does that, throwing the wet sheets over a chair so they wouldn't sit in a damper while wet, and came back to the bathroom.

She pauses to get a kiss or two, or ten, from Clarke before turning on the shower, making sure the water was at the right temperature.

Lexa quickly lifts up the omega who squeals slightly, before wrapping her arms and legs around the alpha. The bring their smiling lips together as the alpha walks them to the shower, stepping in.

Rather than having another round of sex, Clarke grabs a bottle of shampoo. Lexa carefully places Clarke on the small shower bench and kneels in front of her. The omega washes her hair, rinsing it, then conditions it. The blonde gets the body wash and slowly massages it into every part of the alpha's body.

Clarke puts the alpha under the streams of water, then brings her close, her hands getting their fill of the alpha's amazing ass.

The omega sucks the alpha's soft cock into her mouth, licking the head as it twitches. Lexa groans as her cock swells and stiffens in the omega's perfect mouth.

Lexa places her hands on the wall above the omega and drops her head, watching Clarke's head bob as she gives another bones-to-jelly blowjob.

The alpha lets Clarke do what she wants and she is not disappointed as her balls are cupped by a warm hand, squeezing them.

Clarke continues sucking on mostly just her head, using her hand to jerk the rest until finally Lexa can no longer hold back.

"Fuck!! Clarke!!!" Lexa yells as comes, thick ropes of cum landing on Clarke's waiting tongue.

After the alpha is finished, she sinks to her knees and kisses her mate.

"You are out of this world," Lexa breathes in awe, kissing her. "Beyond incredible. I honestly don't have the words." Lexa kisses her again before moving lower, kissing her neck drawing a moan from the omega.

She kisses lower, sucking a nipple into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it, nipping slightly before giving the other some attention as well.

She quickly moves lower, wanting to pleasure her omega.

As soon as Clarke feels the alpha's breath on her pussy, she gasps, legs spreading wider and back arching in anticipation.

"Oh god," Clarke moans before Lexa has even done anything.

Lexa kisses Clarke's red button and she jerks gripping the bench tightly, head falling back onto the wall.

The alpha sucks the small nub into her mouth, swirling her tongue in circles over it.

"Yes! Lexa!"

Lexa pulls back the hood, sucking the sensitive bud without its protection. Her other hand runs up the omega's leg before running through wet folds and sliding in two digits.

The alpha sucks lightly, flicking her tongue and pumping her fingers softly as she slowly brings the omega to climax.

"Ohhh my god Lexaa. Fuck baby  _just_  like that," Clarke groans, hips jerking slightly.

Lexa's fingers curl perfectly and it's too much already.

" _Fuck!! Lexa!!!"_  Clarke cums with a surprised shout. Bucking into the magic tongue and fingers as she sees stars. Her body shudders with pleasure, setting her nerves on fire.

The alpha runs her fingers over her bud, helping her through her orgasm as she moves her mouth lower, eager to taste the full extent of her omega's arousal.

Lexa stands, taking Clarke with her, bring their lips together and immediately sliding her mouth inside. She moves them away from the bench and presses Clarke to the cold wall, sucking her tongue as she gasps.

Clarke's hands run up and down the alpha's back, grabbing, squeezing, and kneading her glorious ass every time she gets to it. 

After a few minutes, the omega has had enough and pulls away. Lexa frowns at her in confusion as she pushes the alpha away slightly. Clarke turns around and slides down the wall making Lexa back up as she groans.

The omega's face and arms are resting against the wall leaving her looking like she's bent over a desk or something.

"Oh my god," Lexa chokes out, extremely turned on and grips the omega's hips as Clarke grinds herself on the alpha's bulge.

Lexa quickly lines her cock head up to the wet waiting hole and slowly pushing in, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as her jaw drops.

When she's fully sheathed, Lexa gives the omega a few seconds to adjust before fully sliding out and pushing back inside, slowly and softly.

"Uhn, god Lexa. Fuck me, baby," Clarke groans, meeting Lexa's thrusts as best as she could.

The alpha smirks and speeds up a little more with each thrust, thrusting a little harder each time.

Soon the alpha is rutting into the moaning omega's tight heat.

"Fuuuuck, just like that, Lexa.  _Oh god_." Lexa hits her perfect spot as she fucks her into the wall. " _Fuck!_ That's it alpha!!! Take your omega!!"

Lexa snarls in arousal, slamming her cock into the omega's tightening hole.

"Ohhhh god!!  _Fuck!!_ _Ohhhh_ _Goood_ _!! LEXA!!!!"_  Clarke screams, clenching the alpha's cock in a vice grip as she cums way too quickly.

Her eyes roll back in her head as pleasure crashes into her, shaking her to the core as she shudders against the wall.

Lexa's hands are on her breasts, lifting her and walking her so she's fully against the wall and Lexa's off again, rutting into her.

"Fuck!! Lexa!! Lexa!!  _Lexa!!!_  Ooohhhh!!!"

Clarke tries to grab the wall as her toes curl, pleasure coursing through her veins. It won't be long be she's cumming on Lexa's cock for a second time since they entered the shower.

Lexa bites Clarke lightly as she fucks her, pride swelling up in her chest as she watches the omega's hands frantically glide over the wall for something to hold onto.

The omega's legs give out but Lexa quickly catches her, pinning her with her body against the stone shower wall. The alpha gives up holding her hips – they're pinned to the wall now anyway – lifting the omega's right leg which causes her to reach deeper.

"YES!!! Ooohh god Lexa!! L-Lexa!!  _Fuck!!"_

Lexa slips a hand in-between their bodies slick with sweat and water, cupping her ass.

" _Aaahhhh_ _!!"_  Clarke squeals as there's suddenly a digit inside her ass. " _Fuck, Lex!!!"_

Clarke arcs her back as best she could, making her ass jut out a little more.

"Mmm, I knew you liked that baby," Lexa groans, pumping her hips and finger quickly into the excited omega.

"You like that baby? Like it when I fuck you from behind and fill up both your holes?" The alpha asks as she inserts a second digit, speeding up her hand.

"Yes!!" Clarke gasps, head rolling back to rest on the alpha's left shoulder. "Oh  _god yes!!"_

The omega bites her lip but her mouth drops as the alpha hits her spongy spot and curls her fingers in sync.

"Ohh, ohh, oohh, oohhh!!!  _F-fuck!!_ _Fuckk_ _!!!"_

Clarke's walls flutter around Lexa's cock. The alpha pounds into the omega as she bucks weakly, meeting her thrusts as best she could.

"Lexa," Clarke whimper-moans as the alpha removes her fingers from her ass. The alpha chuckles in her ear.

" _FUCK!!!_ " Clarke screams as Lexa circles her clit. " _Yes!!!!_ _Oooohhhh_ _Gooodd_ _Lexaaaa_ _!!!_ _Yeeeesss_ _!!!_ _Oooohhhh_ _Gooooddd_ _!!"_

"Where do you want my fingers baby?" Clarke can barely make out what she says. "Here?" The alpha asks, pressing the button before returning to circling it. "Or inside."

"Lexxxaaaaaa!!" Clarke groans, torn.

"You better decide soon, baby," Lexa tells her, grunting. Her cock twitches as Clarke tightens, getting closer to contracting around her deliciously.

"Oooohh!! Ooohhh!! In-...Inside!!" Clarke cries.

" _LEXAAA!!!!_ " Clarke screams as soon as there are three fingers inside her, pumping viciously.

Her body shudder violently as an orgasm rips through her, vision darkening as she squirts her release onto her alpha's cock.

Lexa buries her head in Clarke's neck whispering "I love you" over and over as Clarke cums, contracting around her cock almost painfully. She continues pumping, helping her omega through her orgasm.

Clarke draws in a slow breath as her back arcs, and she shudders again, groaning out her release.

The omega slowly comes down from her high and it's not until her walls stop fluttering that Lexa stops pumping her hips and pulls out, still hard having not cum herself.

Lexa gently puts her leg back on the floor and carefully turns the omega around – smirking slightly at the dazed expression on the omega's face.

The alpha bends slightly, gripping the omega's hips before lifting her and pressing her to the wall. Lexa kisses her, running her tongue over the omega's lip and waiting for Clarke to open her mouth before pushing her tongue inside.

Lex lifts Clarke a bit more and slides her down; it only takes two times for her cock to breach the omega's entrance.

"Fuuck, Lexa," Clarke groans, wrapping her legs around the alpha and her arms hooking under the alpha's arms. She clings to the alpha as the alpha slides out, burying her face in the alpha's neck.

Clarke feels the alpha shudder as her lips brush over her mating bite.

The alpha slams into her, rutting fast and hard making the omega call out in surprise.

Lexa kisses Clarke roughly, swallowing the omega's moans as she fucks her into the wall. Clarke moves her hips trying hump the alpha; every thrust causes the alpha to smash into the omega's clit.

"OH!! FUCK!!" Clarke pulls away to moan but the alpha immediately relocks their lips, biting the omega's lip.

Lexa grabs Clarke's breast, kneading it, holding its weight in her palm. Clarke groans into Lexa's mouth, gasping as the alpha pinches her hard bud.

They break to breathe, gasping for air as Lexa fucks into Clarke's wet heat frantically.

Lexa abandons Clarke's nipple to rub two fingers against Clarke's clit.

"FUCK!!!  _Yes!!_  Oh god!!! Oh  _god,_ Lexa!! Lexa, I'm- Lexa I'm- I'm gonna!!!!  _FUCK LEXA!!!!!"_

Clarke screams, coming around Lexa's cock drilling into her like it's the only thing keeping her alive.

"Fuck!!  _Clarke!!_ "

Lexa's cock swells and gushes inside the omega's contracting walls.

They kiss sloppily as Lexa thrusts, helping them through their orgasms.

"Oh!" Clarke shudders, her last aftershock wracking through her. "Oh my god."

Lexa giggles, pulling out her half hard cock.

"We're not done yet though, love," Lexa tells her, nipping the omega as she groans.

Lexa places Clarke on the floor, hot water beating down on the alpha's back.

"We're wasting so much water right now," Clarke says, shaking her head.

"Didn't hear you complaining a few seconds ago," Lexa smirks.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Shush you."

Lexa laughs, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ahh!" Clarke yells as Lexa suddenly thrusts inside her. "Fuck Lexa!"

The alpha leans back up and takes the omega's legs in her hands, pushing them up and apart so that they are a little farther than shoulder width and her knees about three inches higher than her shoulders.

Clarke groans at the new stretch from Lexa's repositioning.

"FUCK!!" Clarke yells as the alpha starts rutting into her again.

Clarke's hands shoot out to hold the wall – Lexa's hands stay on the omega's legs so she isn't holding her in place. 

Clarke's walls flutter at hearing the wet slap as Lexa fucks her. She's surprised that hearing their coupling is a turn on.

Lexa drops her head to watch her cock sliding out of the omega only to force its way back in.

"Oh god, Clarke," the alpha groans.

Clarke can only groan, occasionally whispering the alpha's name as she fucks her silly. 

Lexa keeps up her pace, this time leaving their pleasure to the exquisite friction alone.

Finally, their pleasure begins to build to its peak, the alpha cumming first.

"Clarke!" Lexa calls for her mate, locking eyes right as her cock twitches and swells, spilling her seed into the omega's heavenly heat.

Feeling Lexa cum in her, sends Clarke over the edge. Her mouth drops open as she cums with a silent scream, milking Lexa's cock.

The alpha leans down, pressing their bodies together as she kisses her mate, letting their orgasms wash over them together, shuddering into each other.

When they finish, Lexa rests for a minute before gathering the omega in her arms and standing, her hard cock still buried in the omega.

"Lexa," Clarke groans dizzily and dazed, causing the alpha's cock to twitch. She loves how much her omega calls her name when they're intimate.

The alpha kisses Clarke for a few moments before pulls away to walk over to the bench and carefully sits.

Clarke groans in appreciation as Lexa's still hard cock shifts in her  _just right_. 

Lexa leans back against the wall, putting as much space as she can on the small wall bench, running her hands over the omega's unbelievable body. Her abdomen clenches at the sight in front of her.

Clarke on her knees on the bench, an inch of the alpha's cock peeking out of her wet pussy, water dripping down her body, breasts lightly bouncing as she pants, head tilted back with her mouth dropped open in pleasure.

Lexa groans already eager and ready to spill into Clarke. She takes in a deep breath pushing the thought away.

The alpha grips the back of Clarke's neck and brings her in for a kiss.

"Ride me, beautiful," Lexa whispers against her lips.

Clarke groans, pulling back. She bites her lip seductively as she grinds her hips, running her hands from her legs to grip her breasts. She gives them a squeeze as she grinds on the alpha's cock, groaning in pleasure at her clit dragging along the alpha's body.

"Lexa," she moans sexily, tilting her head back again just like she knows the alpha likes. She rolls her body slowly, like she's giving the alpha a lap dance. Her walls flutter at the image of teasing the alpha with a lap dance. Of the alpha straining to keep her hands to herself as she grinds on her hard cock. Of the alpha snarling and bending her over a desk, only taking her cock out and moving her underwear aside before rutting into her savagely.

Clarke chokes, her rhythm faltering.

Lexa leans up against her, placing a hand on her neck and gripping it slightly.

"Whatever you were just thinking about, we're doing."

Clarke groans in excitement. "Okay," she whimpers.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Mmm, giving you a lap dance." Lexa growls and jerks the omega into her cock, knot almost popping in. " _OH! Lexa!!"_ Clarke humps into the alpha, tweaking her own nipples. "And- and you losing control," Clarke groans. "Getting so excited you- you just bend me over the desk and p- push aside my underwear and take me. Not even taking off your own clothes."

Lexa's cock twitches at the thought. She nips Clarke's ear as she tightens the grip on her throat slightly before letting go.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Lexa assures her.

"Now. Ride me."

Clarke doesn't have to be told again. She immediately lifts her hips and drops back down.

"Oooohhhh!! Lexa!! You- you feel soo gooooddd!!"

Clarke grips the alpha's knees as just bounces on the alpha's hard cock, spilling arousal all over both of them.

Lexa just sits back and watches Clarke fuck herself on her cock like a madwoman. She bites her lip watching those glorious globes bounce, keeping her hands to herself for now.

The alpha looks lower, excitedly staring at Clarke's pussy devouring her cock, constantly spilling more slick onto it. The sexy little nub is peaking out of its hood, red and swollen, and Lexa has the urge to take it in her mouth – slightly disappointed she can't.

"Lexa please!!" Clarke whimpers. "Touch me!"

The alpha immediately sucks a nipple into her mouth, palming the other as her left hand sneaks lower.

" _Aaaahhh_ _!!!_ " Clarke screams as she cums unexpectedly.

Her hips losing rhythm again and she starts to slow as she comes down.

"Don't you dare stop," Lexa snarls into her ear.

Clarke whimpers.

"Come on," Lexa tells her. "We're not finished yet, love."

Clarke gasps, Lexa's thumb running circles over her sensitive bud.

The alpha coaxes her into a faster rhythm and soon she's slapping her pussy down onto the alpha's hard rod.

"Lexa  _more_ ," she moans. " _Harder_ _!!_ "

The alpha complies, gripping the omega's hips and slamming her down harshly on her cock, knot threatening to pop inside each time with the force of it.

"Oohh my- Yes!! Yes!! Ohh  _god!!_ L- _Lexa!!!"_

"Fuck! Clarke! Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Touch yourself, baby. Touch yourself for me. Pleasure yourself for your alpha."

Clarke moans, taking hold of her bouncing breasts and squeezing her nipples, face screwing up in pleasure.

" _Oh god, Lexa!!_ I'm _\- so close!!"_

Lexa grunts. "I know, sunshine. I can feel you. So tight around me, baby."

The alpha kisses her and Clarke wraps her arms around the alpha's neck but the alpha takes Clarke's hand and rests her fingers against her clit.

Lexa groans at the answering squeeze.

"It's okay. Let go," Lexa tells her against her lips between kisses. "Cum for me. Cum on your alpha, sunshine."

Clarke grunts and bites Lexa's mating mark, screaming as her pussy contracts. Her orgasm hits her like a tsunami as she furiously rubs her clit, her tense body spasming.

Lexa grinds the omega's hips down until her knot pops in, sealing them together. She bites down on Clarke's mating mark, grunting as her eyes roll back in her head. Her cock spurts streams of cum into the omega's womb as soon as her cervix closes around her cockhead, sealing her in.

They slump against one another as their orgasms taper off some. They are both dazed and beyond satisfied, happy little smiles on their faces.

After ten minutes – and their bodies have stopped cumming again from the smallest movement – Lexa reaches over carefully and gets shampoo. She washes their hair then conditions it as Clarke rests, half-asleep, on the alpha.

The alpha washes them as best she could before standing slowly – making sure her legs can hold them and Clarke is sufficiently wrapped around the alpha. She rinses them off in the barely lukewarm water – she's lucky she has such a great water heater – before finally shutting off the water and stepping out to dry them off as best she could.

The alpha walks back to the bedroom on shaky legs and gets two blankets. One she puts on the naked mattress, the other over them after she lays them down on their sides.

Lexa kisses her omega softly, "I love you," she whispers.

Clarke scrunches up her face and blinks blearily at her, confused. She looks around and pouts tiredly at her alpha.

"What?" Lexa laughs softly.

"I'm hungry," she whines.

"Well it is only 10," Lexa says peering at her clock.

"Mm, sex makes me hungry."

Lexa laughs quietly, brushing blonde hair away from a beautiful face.

"Well we're a bit stuck here right now."

Clarke groans burying her face in Lexa's neck. She is still for a few moments before kissing her neck.

"Clarke?"

Clarke rolls them so she's on top and sits up.

"Well I'd like something to eat so we might as well do something while we wait," she says mischievously, grinding her hips.

Clarke looks at herself in the mirror. She is both surprised and not to see a content person looking back at her. Someone that looks like she was just mated because she wanted to not because she had to – though without the love bursting in her eyes.

Mated.

Clarke looks at her neck. Her right side is bruised and littered with light bites. On the left is Lexa's mating bite.

She isn't surprised but she is disappointed. She had hoped Lexa would at least give her Finn's faded bite but the alpha bit over it. The blonde examined the bite - her teeth are different than Finn's. His mark is completely gone. She can't even look at it and pretend it's his.

Clarke sighs, closing her eyes with her head bowed and gripping the sink.

A few minutes later, Clarke splashes some water on her face.

She looks herself in the eye. "This is your life now."

Clarke stands up straight taking a deep breath, before opening the door. Wanders over to a smiling Lexa, curling herself into the alpha's open arms taking a bite of her cinnamon roll and moaning at the taste – Lexa's an amazing cook.

"Come on, Clarke, it's already like 3 a.m. We should go to bed."

"Nooooo! I'm not tired!" Clarke whines drowsily.

"I can tell," Lexa says amused.

"Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Lexa ass, giving in easily.

"World of Zombies!"

"Are you okay to play that right before bed?"

Clarke bristles at that. "I'm not some weak omega that can't even play a game without pissing myself when I go to bed."

"That's not what I mean," Lexa says softly. "Sometimes whatever I do before bed is in my dreams. So, if I play a zombie games, sometimes I have dreams with zombies in them. They're not nightmares or anything like that. Just, more like an uncomfortable experience."

"...oh."

"Come on, let's pretend we're still in college and staying up late to play games instead of study."

"Did we know each other in college or something?"

Lexa laughs, setting up the game.

"I call Brynn."

"What?? Hell no! You can be Tethna or something.  _I'm_  Brynn."

Lexa looks at her disgusted.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad."

"Good. Then  _you_  can play her."

"No!" Clarke shrieks trying to slap away Lexa's controller as she selects her player. "Dammit! Stop that!"

Clarke sits on the couch pouting. "You didn't even use the right screen," she mumbles in a whine. "I like to be on the bottom."

"Trust me, I know." Lexa laughs at Clarke's red face.

The alpha hands her the remote and takes the one Clarke is holding, selecting Gamut, and starting the game.

"Oh."

Lexa just smiles sweetly at her and Clarke leans over to kiss her during the introduction. One kiss becomes two and soon they're making out.

"Shit!" Clarke jumps when her controller vibrates violently in her lap. She looks at the screen, she's getting bitten. "SHIT!!"

"Fuck!! Dammit Lexa quit laughing and help me!!"

"Alright, alright," Lexa says smiling at her mate.

They play for an hour before Lexa throws a fit and they go to bed.

Clarke still manages to convince Lexa for another round or two – 5 – of sex, not that the alpha put up a fight, and they pass out content and sealed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing I think. Woo! 7 down ? to go!  
> Sorry for the mistakes! I don't reread before posting! Sorry my ducklings.


	8. Mon. July 10th/ Tues. July 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare and talking. Smut.  
> The start of their 1st adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Blue eyes slowly blink open. Clarke stretches wincing slightly at her sore body, especially her nether regions. She buries her face in her pillow before realizing that her body isn't calling for an alpha to knot her. Her heat's finally over.

The omega roles over feeling sticky and gross and so freaking sore.

She smells rather than hears Lexa come into the room.

A smiling Lexa crawls on the bed to give her a kiss.

"Good morning, sunshine," she says happily, a little of her damp hair falling on Clarke's face.

The omega frowns. "You took a bath already?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes."

Clarke nods, her frown deepening, and turns away from the alpha.

"Hey," the alpha says, running her fingers through blonde hair. "Don't be upset, sunshine."

"I'm not," the omega grumbles.

Lexa giggles. "You're so cute," she says nuzzling Clarke from behind.

The alpha tugs at Clarke until she rolls over. She peppers kisses all over Clarke's face until she can't help but to laugh.

"Ahh, there's that beautiful smile."

"You're like cotton candy, you know that? Fluffy." She kisses the alpha. "Sweet." Another kiss. " _Tooth-decaying_  sweet." A kiss. " _Melts in my mouth."_  Clarke whispers seductively against the alpha's puffy lips, palming her soft cock constricted in sweatpants.

Lexa groans but pushes her hand away. She kisses the omega for several moments. "I'm sure you're feeling gross now that your heat's gone. Let me go start a bath, 'kay?"

"Okay." Clarke says it with a questioning tilt though. She feels like the alpha is rejecting her again.

What if the alpha just wanted her to spend their combined heat and rut together. Now she doesn't give a shit about her.

"Hey," Lexa says cupping her face. "What's wrong, sunshine?" Lexa is looking at her worriedly and she just buries her face in the alpha's neck latching onto her mating bite. She can't lose another mate so soon. Even if she didn't want her in the first place.

The alpha pulls Clarke onto her lap and rubs circles on her back, pumping out soothing pheromones.

"I'm not rejecting you, sunshine," Lexa says quietly after a few minutes. "I just want you to relax. I know you're tired after all the sex and knotting. Especially since it went on a couple days longer than you're used to."

Clarke relaxes some more and nods a bit but doesn't let go. Lexa is content to sit there, reassuring her mate as long as needed.

"Feeling better, love?" Clarke nods.

Lexa smiles and kisses her temple. "Good, I'll go start the bath. Luckily, I didn't start it earlier or else we'd be flooded. We'd be stuck on the bed like Winnie the Pooh."

Clarke snorts at the goofy alpha who gives her a big grin before kissing her forehead and then a soft long kiss to the lips.

"I have something for you before that though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

Lexa excitedly goes to the closet – Clarke tries to block out what, who, was in that closet just a week ago. The alpha comes back, grinning stupidly and her hands behind her back.

"Tada!"

"Mr. Toffy Tuff?" Lexa beams at her, putting the lion in her arms. "Oh my god," Clarke gasps. "It was you."

"Yeah," Lexa says bashfully. "I was really happy you kept it."

Clarke is stunned. She's not sure what she feels.

"Um. It, um, was kind of you to give it to me."

"I'm glad he was there for you when you were upset when I couldn't be," the alpha confesses sincerely.

The alpha rubs her thumb across Clarke's cheek looking at her lovingly. She kisses her forehead smiling softly, "Let me go check on your bath."

Clarke sits there staring at the soft lion. How did she not realize? She ran her thumb over the embroidered  _One Day_ and heart. It's a sun. She calls her sunshine.

"It's ready for you," she smiles coming back in. The alpha picks up the blonde. "You should probably leave him in here."

Clarke nods setting him on the bed before being carried bridal style to the bathroom. The omega immediately closes her eyes and breathes in as soon as they walk in.

" _Raining Lavender Twilight_."

"Yep." Lexa grins, though Clarke's eyes are still shut.

"Where did you find this?" She asks finally opening her eyes to stare at the alpha. "I've looked everywhere for it for years."

"I made it myself."

Clarke's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"No."

"Yep."

Clarke blinks at her.

"What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you smelled it for the first time. What were you thinking?"

Clarke isn't sure she should add more fuel to the fire but, she's already ash.

"I felt like I was transported," she admits.

"Where?" Lexa asks so quietly, she almost doesn't here her.

Clarke shakes her head. "Somewhere warm," she murmurs softly.

The alpha tightens her hold on the omega. "It's what I feel when I'm with you," she confesses quietly. "Every time I look at you. Every time I think about you. I took what I feel and made it into something real; a candle."

They stand there for a few moments before Lexa moves to the tub clearing her throat.

"Should probably get you in before it's cold."

Clarke looks at the water. It's still very clearly steaming. "Yeah."

The omega sucks in a sharp breath through her teeth. "Yeah, it's still hot."

They chuckle.

"You put it the healing herbs again?" Clarke asks more like a touched statement.

"Of course," Lexa says looking at her with her big green innocent-looking eyes.

"You relax, I'll go make breakfast."

"Oh. Okay."

"Any request?"

"Waffles. And omelets. And bacon. And cinnamon rolls."

"We ate cinnamon rolls last night," Lexa laughs.

"Nobody said you had to eat them," Clarke sasses.

"Alright, alright. Anything else? A certain drink?"

Clarke shakes her head, "Nope."

"Mk," Lexa leans down to give Clarke a small kiss but the omega deepens it. She has the urge to reach out and palm the alpha's cock. She pulls away.

Lexa smiles at her and gives her one more kiss before scampering off to make food for her mate.

Clarke sits there thinking about her urge. Residual heat maybe? Psychological conditioning perhaps. Lexa's pretty good at working her mind when she doesn't even know it. Clarke isn't sure if Lexa is actually use sex as a reward though. That could've just been like a during sex and heat and rut thing. Or maybe she really does expect her to come to view it as a reward. Maybe it's already working. Lexa seems to instinctually know how to disarm omegas. Damn.

Clarke shakes her head. Thinking about it know won't do any good. She takes a deep breath and instantly relaxes.

God, she knows how to make candles at least.

Clarke spends the rest of the time Lexa's gone somewhere in-between awake and asleep. There are soft lips on her forehead and at first, she thinks it's part of her half dream.

"Hey," Lexa says quietly. Clarke blinks, taking a moment for her eyes to come into focus and narrow in on the alpha. "Breakfast's done. Well more like a late lunch. It's almost 3:30."

Clarke shoots up when she sees a plate of probably 30 pieces of bacon on the tray.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Clarke snatches up the plate as Lexa laughs.

Clarke groans, "You even made them right."

"Of course. It's the only way to make them."

"You're the only person I know that doesn't think they should be crunchy."

"If I wanted crunchy, I'd chew on a cinnamon stick or tree bark, love."

Clarke laughs at that, almost choking.

"Easy there," Lexa grins patting her back. "Here, some OJ."

The omega gulps down half the glass then sets it aside to destroy her waffles and omelet.

"Nice to eat a full meal with our heat and rut gone huh?"

The mention on their combined heat and rut makes Clarke pause. She gnaws on a piece of bacon while she tries to think up how to start the conversation. She's not sure how the alpha will take it and she has no idea how the alpha will react when she's angry.

"Clarke?"

Blue eyes look into worried green.

"I know that you said you wanted pups but did you mean now?" She asks, putting out feelers but being pretty direct about it. "I mean I have my implant but there's always a chance it could fail. Especially with our heat and rut syncing up and how long it lasted and how many times you, came inside, me," she trails off.

"I think it'd be best for us to really get to know each other first. Plus, I'd really like to have our time together as a couple before bringing children into the picture. Maybe in a few years."

"Sssooo, should we get some pregnancy prevention pills?"

"I've already been giving them to you."

". . . what?"

"Yeah, I knew we'd both agree to wait on children."

"So. You've just been drugging me?"

"Well when you put it like that." Lexa frowns. "I've been smashing it up and putting it in your water – which I did check first to make sure it was okay since I know there are some things you can't do that with. And I know how much absolutely detest taking pills. I would've told you but I know you hate even knowing about it so I decided to just give them to you and tell you afterwards. I'm sorry I made that decision without talking to you but I promise that wasn't any kind stupid alpha or just plain asshole thing. I will talk to you about it in the future, I can promise you."

"Um... okay. I mean I'm mad that you didn't say anything but.. I know you were trying to be considerate. And I'm definitely glad I'm not gonna get pregnant yet." Clarke absently continues eating.

"Since we're on the subject, it kinda goes hand-in-hand with previous partners."

"You want to know how many alphas I've been with before you?" Clarke asks flatly.

"What? No. I mean yeah, I kinda want to know but that's your business. I want to talk to you about my past."

"Oh, no that's okay." She is 100% not jealous even a little bit right now.

"I'd still like to talk to you about a few things."

Clarke sighs. "Okay."

"Well, first off, you're the fourth person I've been in without a condom. So, you know, I stay safe and all and I've gotten myself fully checked before this so I'm definitely completely clean."

Clarke nods.

"Um, I've been very sexually active though. Like. REALLY active."

"Okay?"

"My first time was my 15th birthday."

"Geez."

"Yeah it wasn't my idea actually. I wasn't about to be one of those kids that had sex in middle school, like come on, some of them are only just starting to hit puberty. Anyway, when I got to high school, still only 14 but – and not to toot my own horn or anything – already a lot of girls were interested. The girl that ended up being my first, she showed up at my birthday party and said I was old enough for sex and that she may have considered it before but she was 17 when she first saw me. And then after that word got out that I was inexperienced but pretty good and a number of experienced women took me under their wing. The reason I'm telling you all this is partially because there will probably be a lot of women that we meet that I've gotten with. Also, um, there are a number of, you know,  _older women_ , that I've been involved with that have to do with my uncle's company."

"Cougars."

"I mean some of them really hate that term, as do I but basically yes."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a term that makes women out to be preying on young guys. You don't hear anyone coming up with names for old guys that go after young women. No, it's  _expected_  that they do that kinda shit."

"That's true. You've said you've been with a lot of women but how many is a lot?"

"Oh, um. Well, I don't really know that exact number or anything."

"Ballpark."

"Over a thousand."

Clarke chokes. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, I mean it's easier than you think to end up sleeping with a lot of people. There's parties and clubs and schools and friends with benefits and fuck buddies and one-night stands. I mean think about how many times you'd want to have sex over the course of a month. Then take that and each time it's a different girl." Lexa shrugs.

"That's... gross."

"Why? If it's okay to sleep with different people and it's okay to want to have sex as much as multiple times daily, why is it so wrong to combine them?"

"Because that's too many people!"

"Says who? You? Well who put you in charge of how many people someone can have sex with before it's not okay. If I told you I'd only slept with 3 people would you judge me for that too? 'Cause it's not enough? If you don't judge me for how many times I have sex with one person, why are you going to judge me for the same amount of times just with multiple people."

Clarke huffs and rolls her eyes – she doesn't have a good argument to that. "You're sure you're clean?" Clarke asks looking at her side-eyed and suspiciously.

"Yes." Lexa rolls her eyes. "I had very frequent tests done. Plus, condoms."

"That's actually really surprising."

"Well I mean, I got the good kinda condoms. Plus, I had a condom box."

"Condom box." Clarke repeats.

"Yeah, kinda like a case for cigarettes but for condoms. Just having them in your pocket and especially wallet is bad. It can easily compromise the condom and didn't want that happening so."

"Huh. Well with over 1k women under your belt-"

"Pun intended?"

Clarke ignores her but fights a smile. "- you must have some kids out there."

"That's very unlikely. Not only did we use condoms, I also had a box the morning after pills. Almost every girl took them. Also, most of the women I got with would've come after money."

Clarke raises her eyebrow.

"Not the way you're thinking. I didn't just get with a bunch of sleazy girls. But I also steered away from sweet girls, the kind that would just do everything she could to raise it on her own you know? I didn't want those girls to get with me, they don't need one-night stands. Though I will admit I have taken some of their virginities."

"Lexa!"

"What? Not in an asshole way. They were scared about their first time so they asked me to be their first. I took them out, whine and dined them – without the wine, I told them they shouldn't be drinking before this – and showed them how to have sex. And how they should be treated."

"Uh huh, like plowing in."

Lexa frowns deeply, there's also a slight change to her pheromones. "I took it very seriously and I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like it meant nothing to me. Those girls were terrified and thought they were supposed to just lay there and take whatever the guy wanted. I showed them that that was wrong. Did we have to have sex? No. But that wasn't something I did as like a fuckboy thing to go tell me friends."

"And who have you told about it?"

"You and my best friend. It was no one else's business."

Clarke pauses. Thinking back to her own first time, she can understand being scared wanting someone to show her how it should be.

The omega deflates. "Okay, yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I get why they'd want someone else to show them." Clarke pauses. "Wait, like you showed them how to give a blowjob?"

"No. They didn't need to know that. That was something they could work up to when they found a good boy to date."

"Okay." Clarke sits there a few seconds. "You kinda sound like an aunt," Clarke giggles.

"Shush you," Lexa chuckles. "Finish your food. It's probably already cold."

"Almost done anyway," Clarke says around a mouthful of barely warm cinnamon roll, shrugging.

After they're done, Lexa takes everything to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink for later.

She comes back into the bathroom and sits on the chair she had pulled from the vanity. She gets a  _super_  fluffy washcloth and dips it in the water as Clarke watches. Lexa pours some body wash on it and starts to gently bathe the omega.

Clarke tries to push down the warm feeling in her chest and scrambles for a distraction.

"Pretty sure I saw an episode of criminal minds like this."

Lexa laughs quietly. "Same. I'd like to think I'm more romantic though. I'm using candles  _and_  proper body wash, not the soap he used on his victims."

Clarke hums, head lolling back on the headrest Lexa put on for her. She feels all floaty almost like she's on something instead of being treated by her alpha. Or maybe it's being treated by her mate. She's heard some people that have felt differently after mating. Even though it's the same thing, for some reason, having their  _mate_  spoil them just makes everything better.

As the washcloth runs over her breast, Clarke realizes she getting aroused. From a bath.

The alpha gently leans her forward, washing her back before letting her lean back again. When the alpha gets to between her legs, she can't help but to spread them more. To make room for the alpha to clean of course.

Clarke bites back a moan at the clothe tenderly running through her folds.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Lexa practically whispers. "I know you're really sensitive after the past few days."

Clarke whimpers slightly and the cloth is gone right as she goes to buck into it.

"I'm sorry, sunshine." Lexa kisses her temple.

Clarke holds back her frustrated groan and just nods slightly.

The alpha washes her legs and then sets the cloth aside after wringing it out. She then gently rinses the blonde, cupping water before massaging it over the blonde's skin. Every time she does this, she kisses her – including her nipples that she also gives a little lick, a tiny mischievous smile adorning her face.

Afterwards, she runs her hands along everything submerged to make sure nothing is sticking to her skin. As Lexa runs her fingers through her folds, Clarke bites the inside of her lip. She can feel the alpha's eyes intensely burning into her, which only makes her arousal grow.

Lexa's done too soon and begins rubbing her legs, lifting it out the water and giving small loving kisses to every part of it like she did with her upper body. She kisses her feet and toes too, nibbling on her toes to make Clarke giggle.

Lexa's insides turn to goo hearing it.

The alpha does the same to her other leg, dying when Clarke giggles again.

Lexa moves up the tub to kneel by Clarke's upper body.

Clarke gulps at seeing the intense green eyes looking at her intently, begging her to understand.

The omega nods, grasping what Lexa can't say. What she doesn't have the words for.  _I love you_  really just isn't enough.

Seeing the way the alpha looks at her, how tenderly she pulls her in for a soft loving kiss; it makes Clarke feel guilty for not returning her feelings. The intensity of what Lexa seems to feel for her is not something the omega has seen aside from only a few couples. An overwhelming feeling.

Seeing the sheer power of Lexa's love for her in her eyes, in everything she does, Clarke can understand a little bit how she was able to kidnap her and kill Finn. She'll never forgive her for that but they do say that love makes you crazy.

Lexa is the first to pull away, but can't seem to help getting a few more kisses in before moving to get the shampoo. She lathers some onto her hand and gently massages it into the omega's hair and scalp. After rinsing, she does the same thing with the conditioner.

Lexa kisses the top of Clarke's head when she's done. "Do you need to rinse in the shower?"

"Sure."

Lexa helps her out and to the bench in the shower. Clarke gasps and shivers at the cold seating.

"Sorry, baby," Lexa tells her pouting. She gets the water going and hands the head to Clarke.

She leaves the shower and drains the tub then blows out the candles before getting a big fluffy towel to dry her omega.

Once dry, the alpha blow dries Clarke's hair at the vanity and carries her to the bed.

"No clothes?" Clarke asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lexa huffs a small laugh. "Not yet. First, I want to get some medicine on your bite."

"Ah. Yeah."

Lexa's eyes dart back and forth between her mating bite and Clarke's face as she smiles.

"What?"

Lexa shakes her head, smiling widening. "I just really love you."

Clarke sits there a few seconds. "I know."

Lexa beams at her, taking a kiss before putting away the medicine. She gets a jar and kneels between Clarke's legs.

She gives the alpha a questioning look.

"You already had a hot herb bath. Here's" she holds up the jar, "some cream that will help with healing. This is actually something we can use for BDSM if we ever get into that?"

"Is that something you'd want?" Clarke asks curiously.

"I'd like to expand or circle of sex bit by bit but even if I do find I like to do it with you, it certainly wouldn't be the end of the world if you weren't into it."

"So you've never done it before?" Clarke asks as Lexa rubs some cream on her skin massaging it in.

"Not actual BDSM. I've tied some girls up, gotten a bit rough, but never actually full on BDSM. I think I'd like you in a dominatrix outfit, but more than getting dominated, I'd rather dominate a dominant."

"Sounds very alpha of you."

"Actually no. There are a lot of alpha that like to be dominated by other alphas or betas or omegas. Just like I know you like to take control. But if you liked being submissive, I wouldn't just write that off as you being an omega, would I?"

"What's with you and all your stupid good points and sensible arguments," Clarke mumbles sulkily.

Lexa smirks at her as she massages her hips and legs.

"But then I've always had a problem with my aggression and my wolf." Lexa thinks to all the people she's wanted to kill.

Clarke looks at her curiously. "And have you ever tried to find out why that is."

Lexa doesn't meet her eyes. "Not really no. Just did Rugby."

"Has anyone else ever suggested you go see someone?" Clarke asks gently, aware she's sailing into dangerous waters.

Lexa's pheromones flare slightly. "Yeah. So what? Okay so I have some anger issues. There. Diagnosis complete. Do more Rugby and yoga. Perfect I'm cured," Lexa says sarcastically, almost snapping.

"Okay," Clarke says softly, backing down.

Lexa sighs, crawling up the omega's body to kiss her. "I'm sorry, sunshine. It's just a sore subject I guess."

Clarke nods, kissing her again to distract her from her anger. It works but it also serves to work her up. Lexa's shirt grazes her hard nipples and she gasps.

Lexa bites back a moan, leaning up. "Turn over, please. I need to do the other side."

Clarke nods and flips over silently.

The air continues to heat up around them as Lexa's talented finger massage the healing cream into Clarke's skin. She spends quite a bit of time of Clarke's ass, making sure the bruises continue healing from when she punished her.

Lexa glances at the back of Clarke's head before leaning down and kissing the tightly puckered hole between two bruised cheeks.

"Lexa!" Clarke squeaks trying to sound admonishing rather than horny.

The alpha chuckles to cover her own arousal.

When Lexa's sure nothing will wipe off, she has the omega turn onto her back again.

Lexa goes to wash her hands and comes back, settling back on top of Clarke for a make out session.

Things quickly heat up and Clarke palms the alpha's half hard bulge.

Lexa pushes her hand away and pulls back. "Wait, Clarke, we shouldn't. You need to rest after your heat."

Clarke's heart at being rejected again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Lexa says taking her omega's face in her hands. "I could never and  _would_  never reject you. I just don't want you to get hurt, sunshine. We have the rest of the month, not to mention the rest of our lives, to have sex. As horny as I am, I'd rather wait than hurt you."

"Yeah, but I can still use my mouth."

Lexa smiles softly at her. "I don't mind waiting. I want today to be about you. I'm fine. Promise."

Clarke frowns slightly so Lexa kisses her.

Her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, her neck.

The alpha slowly presses soft kisses to her omega, trailing lower and lower. She kisses her omega's palm, her eyes gazing up and seeing the blonde's breathing sped up.

Lexa kisses the pads of her fingers before her tongue darts out and licks one. The alpha takes her middle finger in her mouth to the second knuckle, suckling lightly.

"Oh," Clarke breathes quietly, horny as hell.

The alpha tenderly kisses Clarke's abdomen, moving back up to lightly lick and softly kiss the blonde's breasts, only occasionally giving attention to her hardened peaks.

The alpha moves back down her stomach, lovingly kissing her hips and thighs.

She continues this until Clarke is practically overwhelmed with the alpha's love again.

"Oh," she gasps nearly inaudibly, a tear escaping her eye as she climaxes, a pleasant wave of soft pleasure rolling over her body.

The alpha is back face to face with her, pressing their lips together, kissing up her omega's tear.

"Lexa? What?" She's not panting but her words are mostly air.

"The woman's body is an amazing thing. Some women can orgasm from just vaginal sex, some can only if their clit is touched, some from having their breasts played with alone."

"You didn't touch my vagina or my nipples. I basically just came from foreplay's foreplay."

Lexa chuckles softly. "Women are amazing creatures, inside and out. Sometimes a kiss is all you need."

They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"It was incredible, Lexa," Clarke says so softly it's almost a whisper.

"I'm glad," Lexa whispers back, kissing her.

They relax in each other's arms for another 20 minutes before Lexa gets up to clean up Clarke and helps her into a light blue tank and grey Charizard sweatpants.

They spend the rest of the afternoon and evening watching  _Teen Titans_  and  _Yu-Gi-Oh!_  They both make homemade pizza and nearly get into a food fight but Clarke stops them as she doesn't want to have to go take another shower.

They still end up tossing some of the ingredients at each other though. They both start it and then look away, pretending like nothing happened. After the pizzas are ready, the mated pair sit outside, stargazing as they eat. Clarke is impressed by Lexa's knowledge of astronomy though she pretends not to be. Lexa knows she is though, and grins at her the rest of the night.

Clarke wakes up a bit cold. It's the middle of the night and the bed around her is cold. She realizes what woke her up – she can smell the aroused pheromones Lexa is saturating the house with. She can see light coming from the bathroom so she heads to it.

The omega opens the door and stops, jaw dropping.

In the shower – thank god it's modern and has 2 walls of glass – Lexa has one hand holding her up on the glass that's practically right in front of the door. Her other hand is wrapped around her cock, jerking it quickly.

"Fuck.  _Clarke!_ "

She releases, splattering the clear glass with her cum.

Clarke snaps herself out of her stupor and marches other to the alpha, who's eyes snap open and widen when they see her.

"Clarke-"

The omega pushes the alpha backwards until her knees hit the bench and she sits. Clarke immediately drops to her knees and takes the head in her mouth, sucking as she swirls her tongue around it.

"Fuck! Clarke, wait-" Lexa says strained and choking on her words.

The alpha puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder, pushing her away lightly but the omega bats her hand away, sinking down Lexa's throbbing cock.

Clarke takes her balls in her hand as she jerks half of the shaft, bobbing her head.

"Clarke," Lexa groans pushing Clarke away weakly – which she ignores.

The omega takes in a deep breath and sinks the whole thing in her throat, pausing. She stays there for 30 seconds, swallowing every 5 as her hands fondle the alpha's balls.

Clarke pulls back and laps the precum beading in the slit at the head.

Lexa grunts, her legs tensing as she forces herself to keep from facefucking the blonde's pretty little mouth.

Clarke leans down to suck and lick Lexa's balls, using both hands to jerk Lexa's shaft, twisting and squeezing, making sure to run her thumb over the shaft with every pump.

Lexa's cock gives a sharp twist and Lexa takes in a sharp breath. Clarke expects her to cum but the alpha holds on.

The alpha feels eyes on her and without looking – she'd definitely blow then – answers the question. "I want this to last forever," she groans. "Or at least as long as possible."

"Look at me."

Lexa bites her lip, torn. Clarke stiffens her tongue and runs the tip in circles over Lexa's slit. She stops when the alpha whimpers, lapping at it a few times before sucking on the head.

"Look at me."

Dark eyes finally look down. Their eyes meet as Clarke uses one hand to pump her cock.

Keeping eye contact, the omega slowly licks from the base of her cock, along the veins to the top before taking her in her mouth and sliding down.

Clarke bobs her head on the alpha's cock and jerks the rest of it. 

Finally, it's too much Lexa sucks in a sharp breath.

Clarke makes eye contact again and sucks on the head and pumps her entire length.

 _"Oh fuck, Clarke!!"_  Lexa's cock swells and her load gushes into Clarke's mouth. She keeps eye contact as she sucks the sensitive head, her hand pumping the alpha's shaft and fingers massaging her balls, milking her.

"Oh my god," Lexa pants when she's done.

Clarke smirks at her and the alpha pouts.

"I said I wanted today to be about you," she sulks.

"Well  _I_  really wanted to do that. Plus, it's  _technically_  'tomorrow.'"

Lexa grumbles.

"And that was extremely hot," she admits with a bit less confidence.

"What me jerking myself?"

"Yeah but before on the other side of the glass when you come on it," she reveals almost shyly. "Speaking of," she starts slyly.

The omega  _crawls_  on her  _hands and knees_  over to the glass wall with Lexa's first load, hips swaying deliciously.

Lexa is back at full height by the time she makes it the few feet over to it.

She throws a smirk over her shoulder, "You should see if you might be into it."

The alpha immediately runs out of the shower to Clarke's amusement.

Blue meets green and the omega places her tongue flat on the glass, licking a long line of cum off it.

The alpha groans, one hand already tugging at her cock.

Lexa watches in fascination and arousal as Clarke licks up her mess.

"Oh my god." This is so fucking hot and she doesn't know why.

"Come here, alpha," Clarke purrs.

The alpha is on her in an instant, kissing and nipping her lips, cock sliding through her folds.

"Fuck! I wana fuck you so bad," Lexa groans.

"You can."

Lexa shakes her head. "It'd just hurt. And you could get really hurt."

"I mean..."

"Oh... really?"

Clarke nods.

"Like this?"

The omega turns over, face on the floor and ass in the air. Lexa groans, wetting her fingers in Clarke's arousal before pushing one, then two digits inside.

She kisses her cheeks as her other hand moves between Clarke's spread legs to tug on her clit.

"Fuck!!" Clarke jerks into the fingers, meeting Lexa's thrusts.

The alpha adds a third finger, scissoring as best she could. She is trying not to be impatient but all she can think about is rutting into the omega's pretty ass.

Lexa groans, adding a fourth finger slowly, being sure to stretch her omega properly.

She wiggles and curls her fingers as she shuffles forward to slide her cock through the omega's wet folds again.

Lexa pulls out, making sure her cock is well lubricated before lining up. She has to work to pop her head in, pausing for a moment before continuing for another few inches. The alpha continues this until she's balls deep in another amazing hole of her omega's.

The alpha stops, resting there as the hole loosens and she doesn't move until her omega whimpers and pushes into the cock splitting her open.

Lexa shuffles her legs and grips Clarke's hips hard enough to bruise.

Her first few thrust are easy to be sure and then she's off, drilling into the omega's ass.

"Ooohhh my god!! Yesss!! Oh god!! Take me alpha!!"

Lexa pulls out to the head before slamming back inside, rutting into the omega with everything she has.

" _Yeeeessss_ _!!!! LEXAAAA!!!!"_

Clarke manages to sneak a hand under her body to rub her clit.

Lexa grunts as Clarke clenches even tighter around her from the added stimulation to her clit.

The wet slaps of their coupling echo in the enclosed space, doing everything for their arousal.

"Fuck!!! Fuck!!! Fuck!!!! YES!!!! YES!!  _Take me alpha!!! Make me yours!!"_  

Lexa snarls as she fucks her, fighting the urge to bite or spank her – she wants her to heal at some point.

Instead, she floods the bathroom with her dominant pheromones forcing Clarke to partially submit. The harsh clenching around her pulsing cock told the alpha that her omega is enjoying being dominated.

"Ye-ee-eee-ee-ee-ee-eee-ee-ee-ee-essssss!!!!"

Lexa loves seeing the omega bouncing on the floor from the force of her thrusts. Her cock twitches as she can her the bounce in her voice.

The alpha pulls out, flipping the omega to her right side before slamming back inside, picking up her rutting like she never stopped.

Clarke's jaw is open, moans and screams occasionally making their way out, the rest getting stuck in the omega's throat.

Lexa rests the omega's left leg on her left shoulder, penetrating  _deep_ in the omega. Her eyes zero in on the reason for their new position, Clarke's mouthwatering bouncing breasts.

"Fuck, Clarke, you're so fucking hot," Lexa groans.

She can feel her balls tightening and the alpha flicks her fingers over the omega's swollen clit.

 _"LEXAAA!!!!!!!!"_  Clarke screams, cumming hard.

"Fuck! CLARKE!!" Lexa's cock swells and thick ropes of her climax jet out, filling Clarke's ass.

The alpha continues rocking and stroking her omega's clit, riding out their orgasms.

"Holy shit," Clarke pants when their done.

"Yeah." Lexa catches her breath before gently pulling out. She gets up to dampen a warm towel to clean them both up before carrying Clarke back to bed.

They snuggle into each other.

"I love you," Lexa whispers.

"I know," Clarke mumbles half asleep.

Lexa enters the world of dreams with a smile on her face.

************

Clarke wakes up, warm and content. She snuggles back into her pillow and tries to go back to sleep. Her pillow, however, has different pillows.

"Clarke," Lexa chuckles.

Clarke frowns and mumbles, swatting at Lexa and telling her to stop moving.

"Come on, love. It's already 10, we should get up."

"What do you mean  _already_  10?? That's like saying it's  _already_  8 p.m. and we should go to bed."

Lexa laughs as she wiggles out of Clarke's arms. "How about you go take a nice long shower while I go for my run," she suggests, getting out some running clothes, smiling at the whining omega on their bed.

"If you're going for a run why'd you have to wake me up now?!" Clarke whines, burying herself under the covers and into pillows.

"Because we don't need to sleep the  _whole_  morning away. Plus, we need to get our sleep schedule back on track. I want to leave early tomorrow morning," Lexa states, sitting on the bed next to Clarke to put on her shoes.

"Wait, we're leaving tomorrow?" Clarke asks, looking at the alpha as her heart speeds up. "And what do you mean early?"

"Yes, we are," Lexa smiles, stretching. "We're not going to spend our whole vacation here. We only stayed here so long for your heat. And we'll be leaving at 8 tomorrow morning – not too early, not too late," she grins.

"Why so early? Why not a better time? Like noon?"

Lexa laughs, " 'Cause we're getting on the road and spending the day driving and sightseeing."

"Sightseeing? We're not going to just drive straight there?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lexa gives Clarke a kiss. "Think about where you want to go, East then South, South then East. Los Angeles. Las Vegas. Grand Canyon. Geysers. Mount Rushmore." Lexa smiles and gives her another kiss. "I'll be back in an hour," she calls over her shoulder as she leaves.

Clarke falls back onto the bed, staring at the sealing as Lexa leaves out the front door.

This could be her chance. To get away. Does she want to get away?

Clarke shakes her head, getting up, trying to run from some of her thoughts.

She mated Lexa. She didn't have to bite her back but she did. But that was just because of biology. She was in heat and all the pheromones were messing with her.

The voice in the back of her head scoffs at her. She's been with people during her heat before and she didn't bite them.

Maybe it's a mix of drugs and psychological manipulation. The alpha seems sweet and caring so she lets her guard down.  _And_  the alpha already admitted she's been drugging her with something. Giving her more than just pregnancy prevention isn't implausible.

_Or maybe you're just starting to feel something back._

Clarke rips off her clothes and gets into the shower, burning her thoughts away. She stands under the too hot streams of water that redden her skin and lets out a sob as her mind whirls.

She sinks to the floor and cries. For Finn. For herself. For her old life. For her new one.

She cries as she comes to term with the fact that thought of leaving Lexa hurts.

"Hey you," Lexa says, coming in the door to see Clarke curled up on the couch watching  _Finding Dory_.

She walks over to the blonde, giving her a kiss, before sauntering to the kitchen to get a bottled water from the fridge.

"Have you eaten yet? Or do you want me to make something?" Lexa asks, unscrewing the top and downing some refreshing H2O.

"Haven't eaten."

A sweaty Lexa wanders over to the couch and leans down, resting her hands right above Clarke's shoulders.

"I'm starting to think you only keep me around for my food making skills," Lexa jokes against Clarke's lips, getting a few kisses in.

"Well you aren't wrong," Clarke responds.

Lexa gasps scandalously leaning up. " _Well_  then! I don't think  _someone_  in this house is getting my french toast and bacon-wrapped eggs with hash browns," the alpha threatens walking to her room.

Clarke scrambles of the couch to chase after her. "You can't give me an eargasm and then just take away my mouthgasm!"

Lexa leans back her head and laughs, "And you try and call  _me_  out with 'made-up words.'"

"Mouthgasm is more of a real word than sex!" Clarke defends, watching the alpha throw the last of her sweaty clothes into the hamper.

"Sure,  _mouthgasm_  is a word but 'sex' and 'linner' are not," Lexa mocks, flaccid penis swinging as she heads to the bathroom to shower.

Clarke follows her again, her mind wandering to last night as the alpha steps in the shower.

Lexa must have the same line of thought as her length hardens some.

Clarke sucks in a deep breath and saunters over to the alpha, swaying her hips and catching the alpha's attention.

The omega presses their bodies together, "So there's no way for me to sway you?" Clarke purrs against Lexa's lips and clenched jaw.

The alpha hisses in a breath as Clarke palms Lexa's member, looking at the alpha playfully – like a newly mated omega should.

"Well, I didn't say that."

Clarke smirks, pushing her back to make her sit on the bench – her smirk widening when the alpha gasps at the cold stone.

"Wait, wait," Lexa says, stopping Clarke. "If we start this again, we'll never get anything done today." Lexa kisses her, before shooing her out of the shower. "I'll make you food just this once but I'll punish you next time," Lexa waggles her finger at her, a serious look on her face but a playful gleam in her eye.

"You got it," Clarke concedes, sucking the alpha's finger into her mouth.

She laughs at the shocked expression on her face as she scampers out the bathroom.

Lexa bangs her head on the glass. She turns and switches on the shower. The cool water feels good on her skins but does nothing for her near full erection.

The alpha leans her head on the stone wall, grabbing her breast with one hand and taking her cock in the other.

She works herself quickly, jerking with speed only for a quick release.

The alpha keeps her eyes closed and thinks of last night, imagining jerking off to the thought of Clarke as she watches. Clarke getting so aroused she had to push her to the bench and suck her off.

Lexa groans, suddenly very unsure why they need to get ready to leave today. She has half a mind to call the omega back and see if she's still willing to fuck for forgiveness.

The alpha shakes her head and imagines how sexy Clarke looked, jutting her ass in the air and spreading, begging her alpha to take her. The way her omega clenched around her as she came.

Lexa gasps and her release shoots out, painting the grey stone white.

The alpha rinses it away and quickly washes.

She steps out of the shower and dries herself, slipping on biohazard sweatpants and Saitama's Oppai hoodie – she forgoes an underwear.

Lexa gives a grumpy, hungry Clarke a kiss before getting to work on their breakfast.

When Clarke moans as she eats, the alpha's glad she beat one off in the shower.

"So, the alpha starts, "have you thought about where you want to visit? Just remember we'd only spend a few hours there probably. And any place we can't hit, we can always visit for another vacation."

"Since we're spending most of our time in the Carribean, I figured we could go across the country and then down."

Lexa nods, "Like Niagra Falls and Times Square? We can also get Mouth Rushmore and Sun Valley in Idaho. Millennium Park in Chicago as well as their pizza. We can take part of today looking things up and making a bit of a plan. I'd really like to spend a good time on our road trip but I'd rather spend most of our vacation in the Carribean."

"That works," Clarke agrees.

"And we can zig zag some. Have you ever been to Oneonta Gorge in Oregon?"

"Nope."

"We can go there too. I know you don't really watch documentaries or nature shows but you still like looking at nature's wonders, right? I bet you can really see the world's beauty with your artist's eye," Lexa smiles, sweetly.

Clarke blushes slightly. "Yeah, I mean, I think beautiful things are beautiful," she mumbles.

"You must spend a lot of time looking in the mirror then."

Clarke scoffs but can't keep the laugh out of her voice, "That was horrible!"

"You loved it! My lines are great!" Lexa maintains, gathering their dirty dishes.

"Sure," Clarke laughs.

"Hey, so," Lexa starts putting the dishes in the sink. "Let's leave. Right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Like just pack up and leave. We can make it to Oneota Gorge and picnic there. Then head down to Thor's Well. I mean we won't make it there today, so we can just get a room at hotel before then," Lexa says getting excited.

"Umm. Okay."

Lexa beams at her and pulls her into a kiss.

"Can you get the dishes? I'll pack for both of us. We can go shopping in Miami so we won't need much."

Clarke nods, her head spinning slightly.

It takes only 45 minutes to have everything packed and ready to go.

"You're bringing the food with us?" Clarke asks incredulously as Lexa gets all the food she has.

"No," the alpha laughs. "We'' take some snacks but I won't be back for a while and neither will anyone else so I'm packing up the food to bring to a neighbor."

"Ah, yeah. That makes sense."

"You ready?"

Clarke takes a deep breath, looking around. "Yep," she breathes.

She isn't sure what it'll feel like when she leaves this place – the place she lost so much. Finn – her mate, her freedom, her life. Probably her mind.

"Good," Lexa unlocks the doors to her '14 Aston Martin Vanquish.

Clarke whistles. "Well, you weren't lying when you said you had money."

Lexa chuckles, putting sticky tac on a small black bundle.

"What's that?" Clarke asks curiously as she opens the car door.

"The key to my friend's truck." She nods at it. "I'm car sitting so that the teens in her neighborhood won't take it for a joy ride. We already talked on where to find it," the alpha explains, sticking the bundle against the back left fender.

"Alrighty," Lexa says getting in the car and turning to head down the driveway. "Let's get this to my friend and we can start our first adventure," Lexa grins happily, lacing her fingers with Clarke's and giving the back of her hand a kiss.

The alpha only takes a couple minutes to talk to her neighbor and hand over the food before swiftly walking back to the car.

Lexa rolls down the windows and turns on the radio, blasting it.

She belts out the lyrics, dancing as best as she can while driving and Clarke can't help but to laugh at her. 

Kendrick Lamar's Humble comes on and Clarke breaks out in song and dance as well, laughing as their hair whips around them. Some people look at them like their crazy but they don't care.

The end up spending the whole ride just singing away, pulling into the parking for the gorge right as Pitbull & J Balvin feat Camila Cabello's Hey Ma (the Spanish version) ends – which Clarke  _killed._

So hot.

They hop out of the car, drunk on happiness, grinning at each other.

"We made good time," Lexa says breathlessly as she grabs a small backpack out of the trunk, as well as what looks like a camera bag.

"Is that a camera?" Clarke asks curious as she takes the alpha's out stretched hand.

"Yeah."

"Looks like a case for a pretty fancy camera so you must use it for more than just selfies." Lexa chuckles a bit. "What made you get into photography?"

Lexa glances at Clarke before her gaze is back on the beginning of the trail.

"I got it a just after I turned 20... I wanted something to hold onto. Something to remember things."

Clarke wants to ask more from the vague alpha but refrains. They soon get lost in the beauty of nature and the alpha has to let go of the blonde's hand to snap some pictures. Before that though, she hands Clarke her sketchbook and a pencil, smiling almost bashfully.

It takes them 20 minutes to reach the falls since they both keep pausing to take in the scenery, capturing it forever with pictures and quick sketches.

"Wow," Clarke breathes.

Lexa gazes at the omega smiling, "Yeah."

A couple people around them smile to themselves at the cheesy alpha.

The find a place out of the way to eat and the brunette shrugs off her backpack for water, subway-like sandwiches, watermelon, and cupcakes.

Clarke groans as she devours the delicious food. Causing Lexa to laugh and a few people to look over lustfully.

They take their time, enjoying the food and nature.

Clarke uses the opportunity to create a detailed sketch of the falls as Lexa watches her with a small smile. After she's done, Lexa packs up and they hike the area, drinking in the sights.

They spend hours there, walking in a comfortable silence and talking about anything.

Finally, the sun starts dipping too close to the horizon and they head back to the car. The alpha gets out a towel since they got pretty wet on the hike and towels of a blushing Clarke before giving her a chaste kiss and drying herself off.

It's already 7 p.m. but they decide to drive to the accommodations for the night – Whale Cove Inn in Depoe Bay. Clarke has no idea how Lexa managed to get a room so late.

Google maps estimates it will take them 2 hours and 45 minutes to make it there at the fastest. Lexa makes it there in 2 hours.

Clarke's jaw drops as she takes in the room.

"Wait, Lexa there are 3 bedrooms."

"Yeah, I got the Premier Suite. It's better than just the 1 bedroom Signature Suites."

Clarke is flabbergasted. "You bought two additional rooms. For nothing!"

"Not nothing," Lexa states, walking to where Clarke had wandered over to the amazing view from the balcony. "For you."

Clarke's vision blurs at the stupid sweet alpha's actions.

"You idiot," Clarke says around the lump in her throat.

Lexa grins at her, pulling her in for a slow, delicate kiss. "I want you to have the best, Clarke," she whispers – the way the alpha says her name, rolling over the 'r' and clicking the 'k,' makes the blonde weak in the knees.

"How about we take a quick shower and then go out to eat," Lexa suggests against her lips. She really needs to stop doing that.

Clarke feels like she'd agree to anything right now.

"Okay," she nods, breathing in Lexa's strong scent.

They unhurriedly strip each other and Lexa leads Clarke to the shower, where they wash each other.

"What are you in the mood for?" Lexa asks as she pulls on black skinny jeans and a dark red button up.

Clarke has on blue jeans and an off the shoulder white blouse and hums as she thinks.

"I'm good with anything really," she says while applying light make up.

"Yeah. Sure. So, what are you in the mood for?" Lexa asks, holding open the door to their sweet for Clarke.

She gives the alpha a peck on the lips in thanks. They walk hand-in-hand to the parking lot.

"What? I can't be not picky?"

"I'm not sure, can you?" Lexa asks amused. Clarke shoves the alpha.

"Is there a Thai place open?" Clarke wonders, rolling her eyes.

Lexa grins pulling out her phone. "Well there's Thai Bay Restuarant but it's 25 minutes away," the alpha responds after a moment.

Clarke scrunches up her face and Lexa can't help but kiss her nose before opening the omega's door like a proper gentlewoman.

"Thanks," Clarke says, giving Lexa a peck making the alpha smile.  _'Training her might be easier than I thought,'_  Clarke muses as her eyes follow the happy alpha to the driver's side.

"Mmm, there's a Mexican place about 10 minutes away?"

"Authentic?"

"So they say."

"Eh, let's try it."

Lexa nods, slipping on her seatbelt.

They spend the ride and most of dinner discussing where they would go on their little road trip. The waitress is a very sweet young beta and she drops the receipt and Lexa's card when she sees the more than generous tip the alpha gave the struggling college student.

She thanks the alpha with tears in her eyes but the alpha just laughs tells her about some good scholarship programs she should check out. They leave and Clarke hates that she loves seeing another side of this strange alpha.

Clarke is out on the balcony when the alpha comes out the bathroom – in a tank top and boxer briefs. She slips her arms around Clarke – in a tank top and bikini panties – breathing in her scent mixed with the sea air.

"Sorry you missed the sunset here. I wish we could stay for more than just a night but we need to get on the road first thing."

"It's okay, I saw the sunset on the Oregon Coast Highway. I mean you were definitely going way over the speed limit but it was still a very enjoyable view."

Lexa kisses her neck, "How about I wake you for the sunrise? I mean I know we're on the west coast but," she shrugs.

Clarke grunts in disgust.

"We can go back to bed afterwards, sunshine, I promise," Lexa laughs.

"Fiiiine," Clarke sighs.

"Come on, we should head to bed. It's nearly 11."

"Mkay," Clarke says leaning into the brunette. "Carry me, alpha," Clarke pouts.

Lexa shakes her head at the omega with a smile but sweeps her legs up and catches the omega, carrying her back inside.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelps, her heart racing at the sudden drop. "You asshole."

The alpha places Clarke on the bed reverently, her eyes filled with adoration. She pulls Clarke into her arms, sighing as her body and soul relaxes. 

"I love you."

"I know."

They fall asleep quickly, tired from the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's anything.


	9. Wed. July 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishments. Rewards. Spoiling. Lexa's alpha comes out to play. (SEE TAGS)  
> Cheating? - I'll put it in the tags just in case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be another smut chapter! I had not planned it that way! It was actually supposed to be mostly their road trip.
> 
> I'm trying very hard to do my research for this fic so a lot is pretty accurate I think - like where they go and when. Though obv. Lexa's speeding. Like a lot.
> 
> TRANSLATION: "Yes Yes. Everything is my fault. Now, let's go to bed. You have a lot of energy for 6 in the morning, but it will not last long."

"Oh my god!!!" 

"What?!" Lexa asks concerned. 

"You have tattoos! How the hell have I not noticed that??" 

Lexa stares at her wide-eyed for a moment before busting out laughing. 

"Wow, I get you not really noticing during your heat but just- wow," Lexa giggles shaking her head. "Let's go back to bed before your brain explodes for getting blown so early in the morning." 

"You're the one that wanted to watch the sunrise!" 

 _"_ _Oui_ _oui_ _. Tout_ _est_ _de ma_ _faute_ _._ _Maintenant_ _,_ _allons_ _au lit._ _Vous_ _avez_ _beaucoup_ _d'énergie_ _pour 6_ _heures_ _du_ _matin_ _,_ _mais_ _cela_ _ne_ _durera_ _pas_ _longtemps_ _._ _"_  

Lexa grins at the slight change in Clarke's scent – one of arousal. Still though, the alpha walks the blonde to bed and they go back to sleep like she promised. 

 

"It's only 8, Lexa!" Clarke whines as the alpha drags her down to breakfast. "And you already woke me up 2 hours ago!" 

Lexa smiles at her, kissing her hand joined with the alpha's. "You still slept a proper amount, Clarke." 

"Maybe for you! But we can't all be monks!" 

The alpha presses Clarke against the stairs railing making the omega gasp in surprise and want. 

"I thought I already proved to you I'm not a monk, Clarke," Lexa lightly growls in her ear, pressing their cores together. 

"Lexa," Clarke groans. The alpha nips her mating mark and then pulls away, smirking at the aroused omega. 

"Breakfast, remember?" 

"Oh, you are gonna get it," Clarke threatens as she follows the alpha down the steps. 

It's a buffet and Clarke goes crazy, getting a bit of everything. She has to fill up 5 plates to get everything. 

Lexa's unsure if she'll be able to finish it all – or at least finish it without making herself sick. Still, she helps carry the plates and manages to pull out Clarke's chair for her – which earns her a kiss. 

"You won't see any most likely." 

"What?" 

"Whales. This isn't the time of year they'd pass by." 

"Oh? And what makes you think I was looking for whales?" Clarke asks snarkily, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

Lexa smiles at her adorable mate. 

"You were looking pretty intently out there. And I saw you perk up earlier when you saw that this is a good spot for whale sightings. Plus, every time there was a wave, you perked up like you were hoping it was a whale." 

"Alright then, Holmes," Clarke grumbles, shoving a sausage link into her mouth. 

Lexa doesn't respond, just smiles amusedly at her. 

"Love you." 

"I know." 

They continue eating for a few moments, before Clarke takes off a shoe and starts a game of footsie with the alpha. She does that for a moment before running her foot up and down the inside of the alpha's shin. 

"Clarke." Lexa warns. 

The omega just looks up from her food innocently. "Yes." 

"You're playing with fire right now." 

"I don't know what you mean, Lexa." 

Clarke runs her foot along the inside of the alpha's thigh. 

There is a threat in Lexa's now dark eyes that Clarke ignores. But she is kind of worried. 

"You know what," Clarke says standing, a twinkle of mischief. "I'd rather sit next to you rather than across from you." 

Lexa pulls out Clarke's chair before she sits – getting a peck on the lips – but gives her a warning look. 

Clarke takes a few bites of her food before her right hand wanders to the alpha's leg, rubbing it sensually under the tablecloth. 

The alpha's jaw clenches and it makes Clarke bite her lip. The omega undoes the alpha's shorts button and pulls down the zipper, reaching a hand inside her boxer briefs. 

Lexa doesn't stop the omega, just eats like nothing is happening except for her clenched jaw. Clarke is surprised the alpha is able to keep her scent from changing, or at least dulling it enough to not notice. 

Clarke moves the alpha's clothes, freeing her cock from its confines and slowly pumps it. When she passes over the tip for the fifth time, there's wetness starting to dribble out. 

The omega gathers it on her fingers and uses it to help her stroke her alpha's twitching cock. 

The alpha lets out a breath from her nose and leans back in her chair, allowing the omega to continue. 

Clarke runs her thumb over the tip, circling the dripping slit and massaging the head with her fingers. Her hand moves lower, stroking the shaft for a few minutes before abandoning it to cup the alpha's balls. 

Lexa does great at not making any sounds and Clarke is tempted to change that. 

The omega moves back to pumping the shaft, slightly twisting so that her arm doesn't move too much. She squeezes the bottom of the shaft where the alpha's knot would be, slowly pumping up trying to milk the alpha's cock. 

From the alpha's more erratic breaths, the omega knows she's getting close – which is good since they're almost done with breakfast. 

Clarke 'accidentally' knocks her knife off the table and leans down to pick it up. She moves the tablecloth and sucks on the alpha's head, swirling her tongue around it and flicking over the slit. 

She feels the pulsing shaft give a large twitch as she continues pumping and it starts to swell. As much as she'd like to continue, she quickly swipes up her knife and puts the alpha's cloth napkin over her cock. 

The napkin gets there just in the nick of time as the alpha lets out a small grunt and spills into the cloth. Clarke continues pumping, milking out as much of the alpha's hot seed as she can. Once the alpha's finished, Clarke uses the napkin to clean up the alpha and put her half hard cock back in her pants. 

"Finish your food and get back to our room," Lexa snarls in the omega's ear. "I expect you naked, on your back and spread out on the bed." 

Clarke swallows hard and nods her understanding of the command. 

While Clarke polishes off her plates, the alpha folds the cum covered napkin and looks around, quickly spotting what she wants. 

"Done?" Clarke nods. "Good. Go. I'll be up in a few minutes." 

Clarke does as told and scampers away. She hopes the alpha will just give her a good fuck as opposed to punishing her like when she spanked her to bruising. 

Lexa waives over a cute omega server, smiling at her the way she knows makes girls swoon. She's right as the omega blushes and smiles, asking what she can do for her. 

"I'm sorry to involve you but my mate is quite the naughty omega and she decided it would be fun to get... frisky during breakfast. I wouldn't be telling you this but she used one of the cloth napkins and it seemed beyond rude to just leave my... dirty napkin for you to find." 

"Oh," the omega breathes, blushing harshly. She takes the napkin the alpha offers her – she can smell the alpha's release and bites her lip. 

"Maybe I can make it up to you if there's somewhere we can 'talk,'" Lexa suggests. 

The server can only nod her head and leads the alpha to an employee bathroom. Lexa locks the door and turns, pressing her body against the omega who moans, then lifts her onto the counter. 

Lexa goes in for a kiss but then pulls away, making the omega to look at her confusedly. 

"I told you, I have a mate. I won't touch you but I'm not the only one with hands," she hints. 

The server blushes, but nods her consent. The alpha removes the omega's pants and underwear, eyes locked on the omega's wet folds as she opens her legs wide for the alpha to get a good view. 

The omega groans as she runs her fingers through drenched folds, her own arousal spiking as the alpha's strong scent fills the bathroom and she greedily inhales it. 

She immediately goes to work, pumping two fingers inside and running her thumb over her clit. She's never had anyone watch her while she touches herself and it does everything for her arousal. 

The server's hand clenches and it's then that she realizes she's still holding the alpha's cum stained napkin. She locks eyes with the alpha – who smirks at her discovery – and brings the cloth to her face, taking a deep breath of alpha cum. 

The omega shudders, her own arousal spilling onto her hand. She unfolds the napkin with one hand and licks the alpha's cum while looking into the alpha's dark eyes. 

It's too much and she finds her orgasm, her body shaking as she does her best to buck into the fingers fucking her. 

Once she comes down from her high, the alpha smirks at her taking the napkin and rinsing it off before tossing it in the trash. 

The alpha gets some paper towels and cleans up the omega before helping her back into her clothes. She gives the server a kiss on the cheek, "Bye, cutie." The alpha winks, slipping out the bathroom. 

 

The door opens and Clarke hears the alpha come in, and then makes her way over to her. She frowns when she smells another omega on the alpha. 

The alpha takes off all her clothes and climbs in-between the omega's spread legs and immediately shoves two fingers into the omega's core. 

"Fuck! Lexa!" Clarke groans in surprise. 

"Because of what you did, I had to make it up to a server," Lexa growls. 

Clarke whines and tries to move away from the alpha. 

"Aaahh!!" Clarke yells, as the alpha roughly pinches her clit. 

She soothes the sensitive bud with a few circles with her thumb. 

"I told her what you did and we went to a bathroom," the alpha recounts. Clarke shakes her head. She doesn't want to hear. "I took off her pants and panties and she touched herself while I watched. She got pretty excited when she shoved my cum napkin in her face." 

Clarke groans pushing away the alpha's hand. The alpha swats her away a bit harshly and adds a third digit. 

Well, at least she didn't touch her. It's not ideal but she didn't touch. She didn't have to because she had the only omega she needed waiting in her room. It was her own fault. The alpha had to do  _something_. 

"Oh god, Lex," the omega moans breathlessly as she humps the fingers drilling into her. 

"Yes!" Lexa adds her thumb, running over her hard clit. 

"You better not," Lexa growls. Before Clarke can even process what the alpha said, Lexa pulls out and slaps the omega's clit. 

Clarke screams at the unexpected pain, writhing as she tries to keep herself from coming. 

"Not again. Please, not again," the omega begs, realizing the alpha's plans. 

"This is your own fault, baby," Lexa says with a soothing voice. "I warned you, didn't I?" 

Clarke doesn't respond. 

"Hmm?" The alpha prompts. 

"Yes," Clarke nods, whimpering 

Lexa runs her fingers over Clarke's swollen clit, watching as the omega writhes at the attention. She leans forwards and slaps Clarke's nipple. 

 _"Fuck!"_  

"Can't spank you so this will have to do." 

The alpha flicks her clit a few times and shoves in three digits, pumping hard and fast. 

 _"Yes!_  Oh god YES!  _F-fuck!_  Fuck me, Lexa!!" 

Lexa curls her fingers into  _that_  spot on Clarke's front wall and the omega almost unravels. The alpha pulls out and slaps the omega's hardened nipples before plunging back inside. 

"Ooohhhh!! Fuck!! Wait! Wait, oh god!!!" 

"You really enjoy that huh?" 

Lexa watches Clarke's body begin to tense with her impending orgasm, flicking her clit until the omega manages to pull away from the alpha's fingers. 

She turns on her side, face scrunched up in the pillows and clenching the sheets as she shudders, attempting to hold off her orgasm. 

The alpha turns her onto her back again and continues the process for the next half hour. 

"We need to check out soon," she tells the glassy-eyed omega, wiping the tears from her cheeks again. 

Clarke gasps as the alpha thrusts her hips, sliding her cock through wet folds and makes sure her head catches on the omega's clit each time. After her cock is sufficiently lubricated, she takes it in her hand and starts jerking her cock. 

The omega looks at her confusedly when she doesn't stop. The alpha continues beating her own meat as the omega watches before Lexa grunts, gushing her release onto the omega's naked body. 

Clarke whines as the alpha's cum is wasted. In the back of her mind she tells herself she's being stupid. 

"Don't move," Lexa tells her, flaring her pheromones so the omega knew to behave. 

She comes back after cleaning herself up and cleans up the omega, not even letting the blonde have a taste of the alpha's cum. The omega feels punished – like she's a little girl again and she's been scolded by an adult. 

Lexa quickly dresses the both of them and gets their few things together. 

"It's already 9:45, we need to check out, love." 

Clarke follows the alpha out on shaky legs. The get in the car and they're off to Thor's Well. 

They have the windows up and the radio on quietly – otherwise it's silent but Clarke keeps stealing glances at the alpha every few minutes. 

After about 15 minutes on the road, Clarke whines, pressing her face into the alpha's shoulder. 

The alpha doesn't react and Clarke pitifully whines again, pressing kisses and licks to the alpha's neck. She moves lower, rubbing her face into the alpha's chest and lap as she continues to whine. 

"What are you doing, huh?" 

Clarke doesn't respond, just whines pathetically occasionally and nips at the alpha's crotch. 

"Why should I let you have that? Huh? You don't need to get rewarded after being punished." 

Clarke whines sadly shifting in her seat. 

Lexa sighs after a few minutes, "God, I spoil you so much." She unzips her pants and takes out her cock – Clarke immediately latches on. "Too much," she tells the omega – who pays her no mind – shaking her head at herself. 

Her omega deep throats her, slipping her hand in her pants to fondle the alpha's balls. She sucks her treat, lapping up the nectar that starts dribbling out of the tip. 

Sher takes the head in her sucking mouth, licking up all the precum she can get, pumping the shaft with her left hand. 

Lexa groans, keeping as much of her focus on the road as she can. She'll have to pull over if she can't concentrate as she doesn't want her omega to get hurt. 

Clarke takes all of the alpha in her mouth again, swallowing around it as she squeezes her balls. 

She moves her tongues around the cock filling her mouth and throat before pulling back and bobbing her head. 

"Shit," Lexa grunts, her hands on the wheel tightening. 

Clarke uses her hand on the half of the shaft she can't fit in her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking every time she goes down. 

She flicks her tongue over the head and soon Lexa pleasure begins to build. 

"Clarke," Lexa moans, all breathy and gravelly. 

The omega squeezes her balls and the alpha's cock swells, causing the omega to pull back so she's just sucking the head and flicking her tongue over the slit – her other two hands pump the twitching shaft. 

 _"Clarke!"_  

The omega moans as her mouth is filled with the alpha's cum, drinking as much as she can but some spills out onto her hands. Clarke doesn't stop her movements, milking everything she can from the alpha's pulsing shaft. 

Finally, she lets go of her alpha's cock with a pop, kissing and licking it before licking up the cum that spilled onto her hand. 

When she's done, the omega places Lexa back in her pants. She pulls up the alpha's shirt some to kiss and suck the alpha's rock hard – sexy as fuck – abs. 

Clarke kisses the alpha's neck – damn American cars with their stupid driver's seat senselessly on the left so she can't get to her frickin' mating mark – and whines miserably, nipping her alpha. 

After a few minutes, she pulls the alpha's hand from the steering wheel and kisses and licks it. She sucks two fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over the pads over her fingers and nips them. Clarke whines. 

Lexa rolls her eyes and sighs again. 

"So spoiled." 

Without looking, the alpha unbuttons her omega's shorts and slips her hands into her panties making Clarke gasp and jut her hips forward. 

Lexa immediately thrusts inside the waiting wet heat, allowing the omega to buck into the fingers. She adds a third finger and manages to twist her hand in order to rub her thumb along the omega's clit. 

 _"Yes!!!"_  

Clarke cums unexpectedly fast, but Lexa doesn't mind. She also doesn't slow her fingers, helping the omega ride her high and then prolonging it. 

"Uuuhhnnn!!!" Clarke moans, writhing in her seat as her body shudders with pleasure. 

Lexa's wrist is starting to cramp but she ignores it for her omega's delectable bliss. 

"Oooohhh goddd!!  _Lexxxaaaaa_ _!!!"_  

Lexa's cock twitches but she ignores it – she doesn't want to pull over to the side of the road to fuck. Yet. 

It takes longer than the first time before the omega's jaw drops in a silent scream, her body spasming as ecstasy slams into Clarke. She grips the door handle and console, her eyes rolling and vision darkening. 

When she finishes, the alpha licks up some of the omega's juices but has the blonde finish cleaning up her hand and fingers. 

"I love you." 

Green gazes into blue. 

"I know." 

Satisfied, they spend the remaining time playing games like  _'I Spy'_  and snacking on stuff they brought from the cabin. 

They get to Thor's Well at 11 a.m. and they do some hiking before going up in a helicopter for an hour. 

Lexa took a lot of pictures, some of the scenery, some of Clarke lighting up at seeing it. Clarke made a bunch of rough sketches. 

By 2 their stomachs are trying to eat themselves and they leave for lunch. Lexa however, convinces Clarke to drive for an hour to find a small diner to add to the road trip adventure. 

They pull up to a small place and Lexa orders chicken strips with fries while Clarke orders a loaded double cheeseburger. 

The older beta waitress gives her a dubious look but nods and Lexa just grins at her mate. 

While they wait for their food they giggle and play Slapsies. 

When the waitress comes back with their food she shakes her head at them. 

They're pretty much done when Lexa speaks up. 

"Hey, Clarke?" 

"Hmm?" She hums looking up. 

Lexa pauses. "I know we do some things that you might be a bit unsure about at first but I- I just want you to know I'm willing to try things with you too." 

Clarke looks into the alpha's intent eyes and her eyes widen in understanding. 

"What you mean like- like anal? Like.. Yours?" 

Lexa nods, looking away for a moment. 

Clarke is shocked but doesn't have a chance to respond. 

"Oh ho! I knew it!" An alpha boy says coming up to their table, he and his beta friend are probably only a few years younger than them. "As much as you chicks try to say you're alphas, you're still girls that want to be fucked by a  _real_  alpha. A  _real_  man." 

"I'm secure enough in my alpha to give my mate what she wants, how terrible," Lexa mocks and then looks around. "And I don't see any men around here, so." 

The boy's pheromones flare. "That's cute bitch. But I bet if I offered you'd bend over the table and beg for my knot." 

"Lexa, let's go." 

The alpha boy scoffs, "See? You call yourself an alpha but you'd get on all fours for an omega. She have you on a leash, you wanna-be alpha? Bet you'd let all my friends have a turn with her if it meant getting someone would give you their knot." 

Clarke can see Lexa's temper flaring. 

"You weak bitch ass. You don't even have any pheromones, do you?" He sneers as his friend laughs. 

"Come on, how about we get some air," the beta says smirking. 

"Lead the way," Lexa says, barely controlled. 

They two boys smirk at each other and walk out as Lexa gets up and pays for their meal. The women head outside and Lexa unlocks her car. 

"Get in the car." The look in her eye has Clarke obeying without a word. She locks the door with her fob. 

"Wooooo!! Look at that! No wonder you're such a bitch!  _'Alphas'_ born with a silver spoon in their mouths are  _weak_ ," the alpha boy mocks as his friend sniggers. 

"Come on then, bitch," the younger alpha says. "After we're done with you, we'll give your omega a turn. She probably doesn't know what a real alpha feels like since you had to buy her just to get one," he taunts. 

Lexa holds up a hand, looking calm – the calm before the storm. 

"I see there are some trees back there, why don't we go there. No one will see or hear the screams." 

They boys share a laugh but agree. 

They walk a few minutes in to a small clearing. 

"No one's gonna find you way out here," the beta taunts. 

"And no one will find our soon-to-be  _playmate_  either," the alpha boy smirks. 

"Before we start, I just have one question. Which would you rather? I beat you into submission with my fist? Or I use my pheromones." 

The boys look at her and then each other before they burst out laughing, holding their stomachs and wiping tears. 

"Pheromones," the beta laughs when they calm down. 

"Yeah," the alpha boy mocks. "Go ahead and make us scared with your nonexistent pheromones." 

Lexa's pheromones explode, instantly dropping the boys to their hands and knees, bearing their necks. 

They shake as the alpha stalks closer to them. 

"Well," Lexa breathes. "How about that." 

They whimper. "Hey, w-we were j-just j-joking," the beta tries. 

Lexa's pheromones flare and they wobble as their vision darkens. 

The alpha takes in a breath and lets in out. "Since you both were very clear about wanting sex for beating me then since I beat you, I get something sexual." 

The boys look at each other unsure and confused, dread tightening in their chests. She couldn't possibly want to have sex with them, right? 

"Little alpha boy," Lexa starts. He wants to spit and snarl at her for the derogatory term but all that comes out is a weak whimper. They've never had to submit before – alphas around here are usually either just on equal terms or use their fists. 

"Since you think you're such a great alpha, you're gonna fuck your beta friend." 

Their eyes widen, horrified, but they can't look any higher than the alpha's feet. 

"You have one minute to prep him. Starting... now." 

They whimper and struggle. 

"You can't be serious!" 

"You have to be joking!" 

"No way in hell!" 

"Not happening!" 

"You're fucking insane!" 

"Thirty seconds." 

The beta quietens. "I want the prep," he whimpers defeated, giving in to his fate. 

"What? No way!" 

"Do it!" 

"No!" 

"Time's up," Lexa says, choking them with her pheromones. 

The young alpha's eyes prickle as his body forces him to obey the stronger alpha. He drops both their pants to their knees but doesn't remove any clothes. 

"Oh, and you're not stopping until you both finish." 

"Wait, wait! You didn’t prep!" 

"Nope, too late. Straight inside." 

 

Clarke sits in the car worried about what Lexa is doing to those two boys. Part of her wants to go and help but she has a feeling that if she tried, she would be severely punished. 

And not only that, but a pissed off alpha having her omega mate disobey her in front of others that were taunting her about that same kind of thing would probably lose it. At least this way, everyone will probably live. 

 _'And_ _your_ _alpha deserves to let her wolf out after being challenged multiple times,_ _in different ways,'_  a small voice in the back of her mind comments. 

She shakes her head. That isn't true? 

 

The boys slump to the ground, the beta shaking with sobs. 

"Don't worry little beta boy," she soothes. "It's your turn now. You have one minute to prep... Starting now." 

The beta looks at his friend with hate. 

"Wait." 

"Don't need it." 

 

Clarke doodles in her sketchbook – random things like chibi strawberries and marshmallow unicorns. 

 

The beta grunts, finishing – again – in his friend, who had passed out with his tear stained cheek forced into the dirt, at the brutal treatment. The beta slumps to the ground feeling mostly numb but also, a bit disgusted. At himself and his 'friend.' 

Lexa crouches down by him and smirks, lightly slapping his cheek to get his attention. 

"So. Before I go, I just want to get something straight. I obviously have money – you're seen my car – and I'm obviously a strong alpha. So, even if you do find yourself willing to tell the world that you and your friend shamelessly fucked each other to orgasm several times – without the threat of weapons or any kind of harm might I add – that not only would you not be able to prove it, but even if you could, I have enough money to  _bury_  you." 

The beta's expression doesn't change but the alpha sees understanding in his teary eyes. 

"Good." 

Lexa stands and looks down at them, smirking. 

"Shameful," she lightly sneers. 

The beta closes his eyes, more tears spilling out and turns his head away. 

Her smirk widens and she turns and walks away, feeling satisfied. The feeling kind of reminds her of when she took Finn's mouth. The alpha cocks her head to the side, sexually dominating people seems to be something she's into. She might have to check that out - she's pretty sure she'll do it again. 

She gets back to the car and opens Clarke's door. 

"Lexa?" 

"Get out." 

Clarke does as told and the alpha takes her hand and walks her back to the tree. 

After a couple minutes, Clarke asks, "Lexa, what is that smell?" 

The alpha doesn't respond, just presses her to a tree and kisses her roughly. Her hand slips into the blonde's underwear and runs through her folds before pushing inside increasingly wet heat. 

Clarke whimpers and Lexa pulls away, pushing Clarke to her knees and sinking down as well behind her. She pulls down the omega's shorts and underwear before freeing her hard cock. 

The alpha runs through her folds for a bit before pushing completely inside. 

Clarke groans, dropping to her elbows at the pain of the large alpha pushing inside without prep – at least she's gotten more used to taking the alpha or else she'd definitely break. 

The alpha gives her a few moments before she pulls out and slams back inside, rutting into the omega: hard, fast, and deep. 

Clarke's voice is trapped in her throat so she can't moan let alone scream as the alpha's pounds her pussy into next year. It feels so good since Lexa hasn't been inside since her heat ended a couple days ago. 

The omega reaches her peak three times before the alpha finishes in her. She shakes as the alpha slowly pumps her hips, bringing them down from their high. 

Clarke whimpers when it becomes too much and the alpha pulls out and fixes their clothes before pulling the omega up. She showers her with kisses for a few minutes telling her she loves her before smiling and leading her away and back to the car. 

The omega looks back worriedly and wonders what exactly happened but is a bit scared to ask again. If the alpha did something and brought her to breathe in the aftermath while rutting into her, then it's probably not something she could get involved with without some serious blowback. 

Lexa opens her door for her, looking at her expectantly, and receives a peck on the lips in thanks from a smirking Clarke. 

They drive for another few hours playing games again, before Lexa realizes she needs to gas up and the pull into a gas station in a near a tiny town east of Vancouver. Clarke goes in for snacks while the alpha fills up and then parks, heading inside as well. 

Her omega already has a bunch of candy and chips, beaming at the alpha when she gives the blonde a 'really?' look. 

The cashier is checking her omega out and the alpha frowns, giving him a hard stare until he blanches and turns to pretend he had something to do. 

Her residual anger from early balloons in her chest. She tries to shake it off. 

The alpha wanders over to Clarke and sees her giving a friendly smile to a guy a few aisles down. He smiles back. 

Lexa snarls and marches over to him, grabbing him and literally dragging him outside. The alpha drags him to behind the building and just starts beating him. Luckily, they're in the middle of nowhere so no one passes by and sees. 

Clarke tries to calm the alpha down with soothing words and pheromones but it takes the guy passing out for her to start being open to calming down. 

"Lexa?" 

The alpha turns on Clarke, eyes blazing and drags her to the tree line. 

"Wait. Lexa, wait. Just calm down, Lex." 

The first one they get to, Lexa pushes her against it and takes off her belt. The alpha ties her wrists to a branch, high enough that Clarke has to be on her toes. 

"Lexa, stop, please." 

The alpha growls at her, ripping her shorts and underwear down her thighs, lifting her left leg out of her clothes. Gripping Clarke's thighs, the alpha spreads her legs and thrusts her hips, her weeping head searching for her hole. 

As soon as she finds it, she snaps her hips and ruts violently. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Clarke screams. 

 _"Mine!!"_  Lexa snarls in her ear. 

Clarke whines and thrashes a bit as the alpha ruts too forcefully. 

"Lexa, stop! You're hurting me!" Clarke whines, as the alpha pistons her hard cock inside the omega's tender core. 

 _"You're mine!! MINE!!"_ She snarls. 

The alpha slams brutally inside, again and again as hard and fast as she can, using deep thrusts to reach as far as she can inside her omega. 

"Aaaahhh!! Yours!! Not- not so hard! _Lexa!! I'm yours!!"_  

Lexa's balls slap against the omega's ass as they begin to tighten, her cock savagely forcing inside Clarke's pussy as it tries to accommodate her thick length. Her hips smash into the omega's clit harshly, too rough for the sensitive nub to be completely pleasurable. 

 _"_ ** _YOU'RE MINE!!!!!_** _"_  Lexa roars, biting her mating mark. 

The alpha manages to pull an orgasm from the omega's tired body as she fills her with her seed. They shake and jerk into each other as pleasure courses through them. Clarke barely even feels the harsh bark digging into her back – hopefully she won't get cuts. 

"Yours," Clarke whines sagging, as the alpha continues uncontrollably jogging her hips. 

Clarke's walls contract mildly as she comes down, milking the alpha's cock as much as possible. Their pants slow as the pleasure convulsing their bodies begin to fade. 

"No," Clarke whimpers as the alpha starts to speed up again, viciously slamming back inside. 

The alpha grunts into Clarke's neck, refusing to let go of her mating mark as she frantically ruts into her mate. 

Clarke screams as her overstimulated is smashed into with every thrust. Pleasure and pain swirls through her body as the raging alpha has her way with the omega. 

"Lexaaaaa!!! Please!! I'm yours!! I'm yoooouuurs!!" 

Clarke tries to shift but it just makes her arms hurt more. She slips slightly into the perfect position for the alpha to ram her cock into  _that spot_. 

The alpha stabs it with every powerful thrust, driving Clarke mad. 

 _"_ _Aaaaahhhhhh_ _!!!!!_ _Leexxaa_ _!!!!"_  

Lexa's cock drives roughly into her omega, desperately pounding into her with everything she has. The alpha ruts unrestrained as Clarke's screams and the wet slap of their fucking fills the air. 

" _Lexaaaa_ _!!!_ _Pleeaase_ _!! Yours!! I- I'm yours!!"_  

The alpha maniacally thrusts like a jackhammer until her hips start jerking wildly, losing some of their rhythm but keeping up the barbaric pace. She grunts into Clarke's neck as her orgasm approaches. 

" _Fuck!!! LEXA!!!!_ " The omega screams cumming, the alpha's seed splashing her walls and womb. 

Finally, she feels the alpha's cock softening inside her battered channel. Lexa doesn't move though. 

"Lexa." 

She doesn't respond. 

"Come on, alpha," she prods hoarsely. "I'm yours." 

Lexa shifts slightly. 

"Let me down, Lexa. Please." 

The alpha finally pulls away, letting go of her neck and easing out her flaccid cock, frowning at the small bit of red on it. 

Lexa fixes her clothes and unties Clarke's wrists, helping her into her clothes as well. She cradles the omega's face in her hands, whispering "I love you," and giving her soft kisses before picking her up and carrying her to the Aston Martin. 

She settles her in the passenger seat, buckling her in before shutting the door as softly as she can. She goes into the store and gets the bag Clarke had to pay. 

The boy is sickly pale and his hand shakes as her hands her the receipt without looking at her, unconsciously baring his neck a bit. 

Lexa leaves and slides into her car, setting Clarke's goodies by the sleeping omega's feet. There's 2 hours til sunset and Lexa wants to cover a good bit of distance. 

 

Lexa drives through Spokane at 9:30p.m. – 2 hours sooner than google maps estimated and surprised she didn't get chase by cops – pulling into The Davenport Grand, Autograph Collection parking lot. She grabs her bag – Clarke can just borrow her clothes – and shrugs it on before going to the passenger seat and unbuckling her omega. She lifts her bridal style and carries her inside, locking the car as she goes. 

The alpha receives a few funny looks but ignores them and requests her key for the penthouse suite – she called earlier and booked a room. After getting her key, the alpha takes the elevator up to their floor and manages to get in their room and place Clarke on the bed without waking her. 

She calls up room service for dinner, before taking a shower. 

 

Clarke wakes up alone and in an unfamiliar place. She's on a king bed, in a modern room and she stands on shaky legs to look around. There's a knock on the door accompanied by a soft "Room service!" 

The omega opens the door to a friendly beta who carts in something that smells amazing. 

"Oh," Clarke says patting her pockets. She doesn't have any cash. "Hang on," she tells him as he places the food on the table in the living room and wanders into the bedroom. She rifles through the alpha's dirty clothes and finds her wallet pulling out three 20s – it's not her money. Clarke walks back to the patiently waiting beta, giving it to him with a smile. 

"Thank you," he says ducking his head and leaving. 

Clarke takes a deep breath of the hot food and digs in, not even hear the shower go off so she jumps when there's suddenly hands on her shoulders and lips on her head. 

"Sorry," the alpha says looking pained. 

Clarke shakes her head, "You just surprised me. I didn't hear you come out." 

The alpha nods and lets out a relieved breath. "I'm sorry about earlier though. I just got so mad. I couldn't control myself." 

"I know. I understand," Clarke tells her. "Do you always get so angry?" She asks gently, cautiously. 

"No," Lexa says, looking at the unlit fireplace. "I'm mean I've gotten really angry before but not really like this." 

Clarke nods, thinking about whether or not to bring it up but decides to go for it. "Have you ever thought about seeing someone?" 

The alpha bristles. "I'm not crazy or something." 

"I'm not saying you are, Lexa. And I'm not saying that you need therapy or anything but maybe go see a doctor. Maybe there's something wrong." 

Lexa stands, "So you  _do_  think somethings wrong with me!" 

Clarke cowers away from her and as predicted, Lexa's fire is immediately doused. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know. I just worry. For you and for any pups we have. I don't want them thinking that anger should be so fast and hard to control and violent. I don't want them to learn that behavior even if it's from more than just a quick temper." 

Lexa deflates. 

They eat in silence for a long time. 

Eventually Lexa sighs. "Maybe after our vacation I might go see somebody or something about whatever," she mumbles. 

Clarke brings the alpha into a kiss, who immediately perks up some – her training is going pretty good. And it's a wishy-washy response but it's a start. 

"Come on, love," Lexa says when their done, pulling the omega up. "Let's get you clean." 

The alpha keeps hold of her omega's hand and leads her to the bedroom, turning to her close to the bathroom. 

Lexa takes Clarke's face in her hands and kisses her softly. She changes direction, their noses bumping and slides her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Lexa's hands trail down and grasp the hem of Clarke's shirt, pulling it up and off. 

They break their kiss long enough to get Clarke's shirt off before Lexa goes in for another kiss, hands working off the omega's bra. Lexa gathers Clarke in her arms as they kiss. 

Clarke tries to take off Lexa's shirt but the alpha stops her. 

"What?" She grumbles against puffy lips. 

Lexa chuckles. "I already had a shower. This is about you, love." 

"Well  _I_  want you naked," Clarke demands, pulling at the alpha's shirt. 

Lexa laughs but allows Clarke to remove her shirt. 

Clarke huffs when Lexa moves her hands away when they try to take off her bra. 

"My underwear is staying on though." 

"You're no fun!" Clarke whines, making Lexa smile. 

They kiss again and Lexa continues undressing her omega until she's naked. Clarke removes Lexa's pants so she's just in a sports bra and semi-transparent short leg boxer briefs, so she sees pretty much everything and groans. 

"Not fair," Clarke tells the smirking alpha, biting her pouty lower lip. 

The omega jumps up and, as expected, Lexa catches her and they manage to not break their kiss while doing so. Clarke rocks her hips, rubbing her pussy on Lexa's divinely chiseled abs and coating it with her arousal. 

Lexa manages to walk them into the bathroom, pulling away from their kiss to start the bath. Clarke doesn't mind as she just starts sucking on the alpha's neck. 

The alpha kneads Clarke's ass as she nips at the omega's jaw to continue their make out session. Lexa is distracted enough that she almost forgets to turn off the water. 

Clarke giggles at her but pouts when the alpha lowers her into the water. 

"I wasn't finished," Clarke sulks. 

Lexa chuckles and gives her a quick kiss but Clarke has other ideas. 

"If this is about me, then you should give me what I want," she husks sexily, grabbing Lexa's hand and placing it on her breast. The omega knows her alpha is a boob girl. 

Lexa moans, giving the soft pillow in in her hand an experimental squeeze. Clarke moans unnecessarily loudly, arcing into the touch. The alpha's attention is locked in and Clarke smirks at how easy she is. 

The alpha leans down suck a nipple into her mouth, licking it hard, while her left hand travels from the omega's breast to her folds. 

"Lexa," Clarke breathes, lifting her left leg to hook over the tubs edge. 

The alpha teases her entrance with her index finger before slipping slowly inside to her second knuckle. She pauses before pulling out and sinking back in the small amount. 

"Aside from that stunt you pulled this morning, you've been such a good girl, baby," Lexa praises her, sinking her entire finger inside her omega's eager pussy, pumping out pheromones. 

"Such a good girl for your alpha, yeah?" Lexa commends, sinking in a second finger as well. 

"Mm, yeah," Clarke breathes. "I'm a good girl." 

"That's right baby. Even though I spoil you, good girls get rewards, don't they?" 

"Yes," Clarke groans, her head fuzzy. 

"And I'm gonna reward you for being such a good girl. I'll even let you chose since I was mean this evening." 

"On the tub," Clarke tugs at the alpha. 

Lexa puts her legs in the water as she sits on the edge, sinking her fingers back inside her omega. 

Clarke starts sucking and licking at the alpha's clothed bulge. 

"Such a good girl. Here's your reward baby," Lexa groans. "Enjoy it." 

The alpha starts a slow pace, reaching inside Clarke's pussy with her fingers. Clarke's mouth continues sucking on the covered bulge that is now completely translucent from saliva and precum. 

Clarke pulls down the alpha's boxer briefs, licking up the beads of precum and then sucking the hard cock into her mouth. 

"My good girl," Lexa moans, curling the digits fingering her omega. 

Clarke moans, the vibrations causing Lexa's cock to twitch. 

"You're such a good girl for your alpha, baby," Lexa compliments, stroking sun colored tresses. 

Clarke preens at her alpha's approval, sucking her cock and drinking in her scent. 

The omega gasps as a thumb runs over her hard clit, bucking into deft fingers. 

She can feel her climax approaching but wants to drink her alpha's release as it happens so she doubles her efforts, paying special attention to her alpha's sensitive head and slit. 

"Oh, god, Clarke!" Lexa groans. "Even taking your reward, you're such a good girl to your alpha. Though, I bet you just want to fill your mouth with my cum." 

Clarke gazes up at the alpha bashfully at being discovered. 

"It's okay, love. This is your reward. It's all for you anyway." 

The omega shudders on skillful fingers, sucking desperately at the alpha's pulsing cock. 

Clarke's body has enough and flutters around the alpha's fingers, writhing in the water as pleasure shoots through her body. She cries out in ecstasy around the delicious treat still in her mouth and is delighted when her alpha grunts and gushes sweet nectar into her mouth. 

She swallows it down as best she can, but there's so much and she's having a hard time making her body listen as she orgasms herself. 

Once they're finished, Clarke rubs the alpha's cock against her cheek, occasionally giving it reverent kisses. 

"Oh!" Lexa's fingers are still inside, sliding in and out every now and then. 

The alpha finally pulls out and tucks away her flaccid cock before leaning down to give her omega a soft, sloppy, passionate, sideways kiss that they giggle into. 

"I love you," Lexa whispers like a prayer into Clarke's lips. 

"I know," Clarke responds against Lexa's. 

Lexa smiles and gets out the tub, grabbing Clarke's body wash. The omega's eyes widen at seeing Lexa's body right in front of her, clothed but clearly visible cock pretty much at eye level. 

Clarke licks her lips. 

The alpha doesn't seem to notice Clarke's arousal and proceeds to wash Clarke like she's a sacred, divine being. Which to Lexa, she is. 

After Lexa finishes, she washes Clarke's hair, and rinses her off, drying her as well. 

The alpha leads her omega to the king bed and lays her down, climbing on top of her for a kiss and then leans back for a fully body deep tissue massage. Clarke is in heaven. 

Lexa does her best to keep her erection under control but with all the breathy sighs and gravelly moans Clarke lets out, it's fucking difficult. 

When she's done, Lexa goes to climb off the Clarke catches her wrist. 

"Wait! You forgot a spot," she says mischievously. She guides Lexa's hands to her breasts and the alpha gives her a flat look. 

Clarke laughs and shrugs, "Can't blame a girl for tryin'." 

Lexa gives her one of her own white t-shirts and some boxer briefs – dear god she's so fucking sexy it's unreal – and leads the omega into the living room. 

"Close your eyes." 

Clarke looks at her questioningly but does as requested. 

Lexa quickly goes around the room turning off the lights and lighting a few – ten – candles. She connects her phone to the hotel's sound system via Bluetooth and turns on a romantic playlist she made for Clarke. 

"Okay," the alpha says. 

Clarke opens her eyes and the omega is take by the scene: the candles, the music, the view. Her alpha in a tank top and boxer briefs – she changed them damn her – and a messy bun, looking beyond beautiful. 

"I know it's not a lot or anything but I figured it wouldn't be as romantic if you watched me set up and everything. And I mean I can change the music or blow out some candles, not that you hate candles, just that it might be a bit much I guess. And not that this is really romantic or anyth-" 

"Lexa," Clarke stops the rambling alpha. "It's amazing." 

The alpha grins at her, cheeks a soft pink, and holds out a hand. 

"May I have this dance?" 

"You may," Clarke giggles, taking her hand and being pulled into the alpha's strong embrace. 

"I call dibs on the next infinity dances too." 

"I might be okay with that." 

Lexa beams as they shuffle slightly, swaying to the soft music. 

An unfamiliar song begins playing and Lexa tightens her hold on Clarke, leaning most of her weight on the omega. As it plays Clarke listens intently to the words: 

 _"_ _My soul feels crushed_    
_By the weight of this world_    
_And I know that you can give me rest_    
_So_ _I cry out with all that I have left_ _"_  

Lexa softly shakes and it's not until she feels wetness on her shoulder that Clarke realizes the alpha's crying. 

"Sorry," she sniffles in her neck after the song ends. 

"Don't be." 

Lexa nods and they stand their holding each other. It's not until the next song ends that Lexa speaks. 

"It's a Christian song about god and shit but I never thought of it that way. Actually, it's about you... And my best friend... She died when we were 19." 

"Oh, Lexa," Clarke breathes pulling the alpha deeper into her embrace, shielding her from the world as best she could. 

Lexa clears her throat and pulls away, "I'm gonna go wash my face." 

Clarke nods, watching as the alpha shuffles to the bathroom. She looks at the window as she waits. 

Lexa comes back and wraps her arms around Clarke's waist. "Sorry about that." Clarke goes to respond but Lexa beats her to it. "I'd like to talk to you about it at some point but not when I was trying to have a romantic evening." 

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. 

"But! I do have something to help. It's not bubbly buuuuuut-" The alpha holds up a bottle of wine. 

Clarke smiles and Lexa pours two glasses. They sip it and gaze at the city, swaying as Lexa holds Clarke from behind and chatting quietly occasionally. After they finish the bottle, they decide to head to bed. Clarke takes the bathroom first, while Lexa cleans up then waits for her on the bed. 

Lexa kisses Clarke softly and Clarke takes another kiss. And another. 

Soon they start removing clothes and hands roam as hot breath mingles. 

They make love until half 11, when they snuggle into each other, exhausted. 

"I love you." 

"I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Worn / Band: Tenth Avenue North
> 
> Long again! SUPER long actually 
> 
> So I’m sure this is pretty jarring. I was planning in doing this for some time but at that point, Clarke and Lexa would still have a very strained relationship and Clarke would still be basically try to get away every chance she got.
> 
> Obviously things didn’t quite go that way. I considered taking this out but thinking about it, I like this better.  
> Lexa is a very sweet person but she does have issues and will make her snap at any time. 
> 
> This is also something that Clarke will see – Lexa doesn’t get beyond angry a lot or randomly but there are things that will set her off. This is both good for understanding how to keep Lexa from snapping as well as maybe trying to figure out the root of her issues. 
> 
> I think it’s good to not have Lexa snap when there’s already a huge wall between them as that will just drive Clarke farther away. And I know everything is pretty light and seems more consensual but there’s a lot of pressure on Clarke. She has to either bend and survive or snap. 
> 
> I know I said I won’t be taking comments but if you’re really having a hard time understanding what’s happening then please comment and I’ll try to explain (which it might only be in my AN). - But I'm still not taking any comments good or bad, I just want to try and untangle anything that's too messed up to understand (my mind's a difficult place to navigate)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! (P.S. This fic has definitely gotten a lot lighter a lot faster than I was expecting. But at the same time, I get why it turned out that way – it was dark because Lexa had to get rid of Finn and take Clarke for herself but she really does love Clarke. It’s not like one of those abuser type things where they say they love them but beat them and stuff. The first part was just an ugly means to an end for Lexa.) 
> 
> I definitely didn't plan for the guy sex scene. 
> 
> First it was supposed to be Lexa taking Clarke after she gets mad at a random alpha smiling at Clarke.
> 
> Then since things are way better than I originally planned between them I didn't know what to do so I figured that Lexa could have a nightmare where Clarke said that Lexa wasn't enough alpha for her while she pulled 3 alphas to bed to fuck her. 
> 
> Then I kinda forgot about it - like I mixed up what chapter I was starting – and then made it light and then Clarke wanting sex. Then I was just thinking and thought maybe there could be a time where Lexa says that she'd be willing to try anal with Clarke which is a big deal for both of them even if she doesn't get on her hands and knees the first time and it was like LIGHTBULB. 
> 
> So then the guys happened and Lexa's residual anger from that ran over to later on where she just beats the alpha and fucks Clarke on the tree – which actually ended up being a LOT shorter than when I first thought of it but with the way everything is, I think it's for the best.


	10. The Past 1995-2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I used Google Translate so this may be a bit inaccurate)   
> TRANSLATIONS:   
> French: "Mama! Regarde ce que j'ai dessiné!" - "Mama look what I drew!"   
> French: "Muffin, avez-vous pris le poisson hors de l'eau?" - "Muffin did you take the fish out of the water?"   
> French: "Oui, papa, je voulais le dessiner et ça ne cesserait pas de bouger." - "Yes, Daddy, I wanted to draw it and it would not stop moving."   
> French: "Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié de le remettre," - "I'm sorry, I forgot to put it back."   
> Italian: "Ricorda di non farlo più, le mie piccole polpette di carne. Tutto apposto? Basta lasciare il pesce se non siamo con te e ti dico che va bene." - "Remember not to do it anymore, my little meatball. Alright? Just leave the fishy alone if we're not with you and tell you it's okay."   
> Greek: " Έτσι άκουσα κάτι." - "So I heard something."   
> Greek: " Έχω ακούσει ότι ο καλύτερος σχεδιασμός ψαριού έχει μόλις σχεδιαστεί. Είναι αλήθεια ότι?" - "I have heard that the best fish drawing has just been made. Is that true?   
> Greek: "Ναι άκουσα το ίδιο πράγμα!" - "Yes I heard the same thing!"   
> Greek: "Αυτό είναι τόσο όμορφο!" - "That's so beautiful!"   
> Greek: "Το μυαλό μου εκρήγνυται!" - "My brain explodes!" (Like mind blown)   
> Greek: "Και ξέρετε τι; Αυτό αξίζει να πάει στο ψυγείο." - "And you know what? It deserves to go on the fridge."

"Alexandria!" Alyssa yells.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ajax asks, walking into the kitchen, curious to his yelling wife.

"Look what your daughter did," Alyssa sighs.

Ajax doesn't know what to say as the 4-year-old runs into the room.

"Mama!  _R_ _egarde_ _ce_ _que_ _j'ai_ _dessiné_ _!"_ The little girl squeals excitedly, holding up a drawing of a fish.

Lexa's parents share a look.

" _Muffin, avez-vous pris le poisson hors de l'eau?"_  Ajax asks.

" _Oui, papa, je voulais le dessiner et ça ne cesserait pas de bouger."_ The little girl looks at her shoes, drawing hanging in small limp hands. " _Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié de le remettre,"_ she apologizes, lower lip trembling. She hates when her parents are upset with her.

"Oh, honey, no," Ajax says scoping up his little girl. "We talked about this remember? Fishys can't breathe like us, right? Just like you can't breathe in water. It hurts like when water gets in your nose."

Lexa scrunches up her nose and her parents laugh at the sight.

" _Ricorda di non farlo più, le mie piccole polpette di carne. Tutto apposto? Basta lasciare il pesce se non siamo con te e ti dico che va bene._ "

" _Oui_ , mama," Lexa sniffles.

Ajax looks at his wife before returning his attention back to his daughter.

" _Έτσι άκουσα κάτι_." He starts, bounching the small child in his arms, smiling when she giggles. " _Έχω ακούσει ότι ο καλύτερος σχεδιασμός ψαριού έχει μόλις σχεδιαστεί. Είναι αλήθεια ότι?_ "

 _"_ _Ναι άκουσα το ίδιο πράγμα!"_  Alyssa says, grinning.

The little alpha giggles and presents her drawing to her parents, beaming.

 _"_ _Αυτό είναι τόσο όμορφο!"_ The omega gasps.

" _Το μυαλό μου εκρήγνυται!"_ They laugh at his silliness. " _Και ξέρετε τι; Αυτό αξίζει να πάει στο ψυγείο."_

Lexa's chest is puffed out in pride as they march to the kitchen, her parents laughing at their daughter's adorableness.

************

Lexa looks at the crying boy on the ground as she towers over him. She can feel the blood from his nose dripping from her fist.

"Alexandria!" Their teacher gasps running to the injured boy.

Lexa huffs, annoyed and sure she's going to get into trouble. She doesn't see what the big deal was. He was bothering her friend and she stopped him.

"Principal's office! Right now, young lady!"

She rolls her eyes and practically stomps there. Slumping in the bench outside his office, the 7-year-old crosses her arms feeling nothing but annoyed.

What happens next is she's lectured about what she did was wrong and why she shouldn't do it and blah, blah, blah. Lexa doesn't understand what's so wrong about it.  _He_ was the one pulling her friend's hair.

Lexa's eyes fall to the floor; they are going to call her parents again. She pouts, her anger fading. The young girl doesn't understand why things are wrong and why it's bad to do them but she always hates when her parents are upset with her.

"Come on then, Alexandria. Let's have a little talk you and I, huh?" Her principal says motioning her into his office.

She trudges in and stares at his desk while he prattles on and on about what she did was wrong and how she shouldn't do it again.

************

"I've heard you had some problems in elementary school, Alexandria. You want to tell me about them?"

Lexa just stares at her new principal.

"I know you've gone though some things," Lexa stiffens, "but this is middle school. You're not a little kid anymore and you need to start acting like it," she tells her.

Lexa wonders what they'll have for dinner tonight.

"Filling teacher's desks with rotten eggs and fish is not okay at all. And putting super glue on object so that they can't get it off? That's so wrong. And it can be so dangerous. I know you think your pranks are funny but they're not and you're going to have to pay the consequences."

"Now, I know that you didn't act alone and you need to tell me who else did this."

Lexa doesn't respond.

"I'm serious, Alexandria. This will just make it harder on you and when we find out, they'll get into more trouble as well," the beta tries.

She still doesn't respond.

"Alright," she sighs. "I can't make you tell me. But you, at least, will be in trouble right now. Go to class and we can discuss your punishment during your detention after school."

"Kids," she sighs shaking her head after Lexa leaves.

************

Lexa walks into the big school looking around. She isn't stupid; she knows that in middle school she was a big fish in a little pond but the pond just got bigger. She is going to have to quickly figure out how this school works so that she doesn't have to fight her way from under someone's boot.

"Freshmaaan!!" Upperclassmen are calling. Idiots.

One kid, probably a junior, with a letterman on shoves her into the lockers.

Lexa whirls, grabs him and body slams him to the floor. Everyone freezes.

"What the fuck?!?" His friends shout running over.

She dodges one of them, spinning to give a hard kick to the next guys gut knocking the wind out of him. The third guy is coming at her still and she dodges him, using his momentum and body weight to throw him onto the first boy she dodged, who both hit some lockers.

A fourth guy approaches her slower, cautiously.

She smirks and throws a punch to his face like lightening, putting her whole body into it and dropping him instantly.

Teachers are heard and everyone scatters, still looking at her in awe. She gets away easily, having perfected the art of getting out of trouble before they can pin anything on her.

This might be a nice, private school with a no bullying policy, but in the end, all high schools and all  _high_ _schoolers_  are the same. And Lexa might still be a runt at only 5'2" but she won't let them drag her down.

************

"Let's go, Lexa!! You can do better than that!" Her coach yells. Last year she discovered her school has a great Rugby team and fought tooth and nail to be a part of it. She's already grown to 5'6" in just a year and she's pretty sure she'll continue growing.

Part of that is because she's an alpha, the first to present at her school when she was only just 13. Normally alpha's present at 15 so she's a strong alpha, and she can't be a really strong alpha and still a runt. Mostly, though, it's because both her parents were tall people, as is most of her family.

"Good, Lexa! Again! Keep it going!" He shouts.

She joined the team to help get out some of her energy and Lexa thinks that he accepted her to try and help with her aggression. And Rugby is definitely something that helps with getting out aggression.

She's lucky too. This is a school that values Rugby like most schools value American Football, so she can get away with skipping classes a lot. It also helps that she's smart and keeps up perfect grades.

"Alright! Good! Hit the showers and I'll see all of you tomorrow!"

After Lexa's squeaky clean, she heads back to the school building where some of the teachers are finishing up.

The classroom door is slightly ajar, propped open but a door stopper since the doors are kept locked. She shoes the door stopper away from the door and knocks.

"Ms. Delmer?" She knocks.

"Yes? Come in, Lexa," she says looking up as the door clicks shut.

The alpha places her bag at the door and walks over to the desk. Lexa looks at her hot teacher, getting a bit distracted. Hot, 32-years-old, and half-Latina – how could she not.

"I know this is a really weird request but I was hoping you could help me out with something."

"Yes, of course I'll do what I can," she smiles openly.

"Um, well, see, here's the thing. Um, I know you're not the person I should go to about this but I- I just can't go to my uncle or cousin about this yet and I'm kinda freaking out and the school nurse isn't here-"

"Woah, woah, Lexa breathe, calm down," she gently tells the young rambling alpha, sitting her on a student desk in front of her own. The teacher looks at her worriedly.

"Lexa, just take some deep breaths and calm down okay? Take your time and tell me when you're ready okay?"

The alpha nods.

"It's probably stupid coming to you 'cause I mean you're an omega and I mean it's probably nothing-"

"Lexa," she interrupts the rambling girl again. "Is this about being an alpha? Because I think you should find someone you can trust to talk to about this, someone who would actually know the answers."

"Well... No... More like..." Lexa sighs, looking frustrated. "It's um, it's my penis."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Um.."

"Look I know it's weird but I don't know who else to talk to," Lexa says getting up.

"Alright, alright," she stops the girl, standing in between the alpha and her teacher's desk.

She sighs.

"Let me see," she says kneeling.

Lexa slides her basketball shorts down and her teacher looks up when she sees the alpha's hard bulge in her boxer-briefs.

She shrugs lightly. "It's part of what's wrong."

Her teachers huffs and looks back at the alpha's length, licking her lips when Lexa's cock hits her stomach.

"I don't see anything."

"You'll probably have to move it with your hand."

Her teacher gives her a hard stare but grabs Lexa's member, who lets out a sigh, and inspects it.

"I-" Lexa snaps her hips, burying herself in her teacher's mouth.

Her teacher groans and tries not to gag as her cock hits the back of the omega's throat.

"Oh my god," Lexa moans thrusting, pinning her teacher against the desk and leaving her no way to escape. "Mm, fuck I feel better already."

Her teacher is moaning and squeezing her cock making Lexa close her eyes and tilt her head back. She doesn't have long so she tries to be quick.

"Oh fuck," Lexa groans after about 10 minutes. "God, I'm so close."

Her cock twitches and swells.

"Rosa!" She cums in thick spurts, her knees weak from orgasming right after practice. Her teacher sucks it all down even though she was supposedly opposed before.

She pulls back and her teacher stands unsteadily.

"Dammit, Lexa!"

The alpha smirks at her and turns her around, pushing her down on the big desk.

"Lexa," Rosa says in warning.

She pulls down her teacher's skirt and panties, leaning over.

"Better be quiet."

Lexa plunges in three fingers, pumping quickly and Rosa squeals, biting into her hand.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Lexa tells the moaning omega.

She straightens and her cock pulses, seeing the omega splayed out over the desk for her, thighs glistening with her arousal.

The alpha gets out a condom and carefully rolls it onto her hard cock.

Lexa flips her teacher onto her back and presses her cock to her core. They don't have time for foreplay.

"Wait, wait, Lexa, wait a minute."

Lexa ignores her and starts pushing inside, eyes fluttering at the tight heat.

"Aaaahhh!" Lexa gets her panties hanging around her ankle and shoves them into the omega's mouth. "Mmmm!! Mmmmmmm!"

She circles her teacher's clit as she pushes in completely before sliding out to the head.

Lexa slams back inside, setting a fast, hard pace keeping her thrusts shallow so the wet slap of skin-on-skin isn't too loud.

"Unbutton your shirt and move up your bra," she tells the omega since her hands were busy playing with her clit and holding her in place.

It takes a minute of fumbling fingers for her to obey before squeezing her boob, the other hand flying to hold the desk trying to keep from getting fucked off the desk.

Rosa moans spreading her legs and Lexa shifts to hit her g-spot.

She squeals and her hips buck but she tries to push away Lexa's thrusting hips.

The alpha doesn't care about consequences right now, focusing completely on the hot walls gripping her cock tightly.

Her teacher's pussy starts clenching, her orgasm building, and Lexa groans.

"Fuck, I can feel how close you are," Lexa groans.

The alpha pulls out almost completely and slams back inside again and again.

Rosa screams and wetness squirts out.

"Fuck!" Lexa grunts, filling her condom.

She continues thrusting slightly, helping them through their orgasms before she slumps onto the teacher.

After a few minutes, she pulls out and ties off the condom before putting it in a plastic bag and into the trash. She gets a towel and water bottle and cleans herself up and then her teacher.

Her teacher glares at her.

"Oh come on, you love when we fuck on your desk."

"You didn't have to make me squirt though!"

"You love that too," the alpha smirks, pulling her up. She peppers kisses on her neck and chest, sucking a nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck, Lexa. Ugh, shit, don't. We can't go again."

"Let me take care of you then."

Lexa nibbles her nipple, pinching the other, and plunges three fingers back inside.

She is still sensitive so it's only a few short minutes before she cums around Lexa's talented fingers, shuddering in pleasure, toes curling again in her high heels.

"Fuck," she gasps.

"Hey, what are fuck buddies for?" Lexa smirks, arrogantly.

The alpha kisses her, forcing her tongue into the willing mouth, mapping out the lay of the land again before pulling back.

She cleans up the omega again and helps her redress before kissing her and leaves with a "later sexy!" And a wink.

Lexa leaves the building before anyone sees her and smells omega arousal on her and in the air.

She's going down the stone stairs at the entrance to the school and there's an omega sitting at the bottom smoking. Lexa's seen her around, they're in the same grade.

The smoking girl is in black boots, black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, black hair with pink highlights, and lots of earrings and leather wristbands.

As Lexa passes her they make eye contact and she stops. The girl didn't do anything but she knows the omega knows.

Lexa sighs. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

The girl stares at her for a second, sucking in a breath of lung cancer before looking away, and just sits there.

After a few minutes, she shrugs half-heartedly, "I have no reason to."

Lexa nods, turning.

"Awful patient aren't you?"

Lexa turns back.

"Just standing there, waiting like a good pup."

The alpha doesn't react – poker – and shrugs. "I had no reason to rush you. I'm not in any big hurry anywhere."

"Good, You can take me to get something to eat, I'm starved. Forgot my lunch money like an idiot."

"Okay."

"Quinn."

"Lexa."

"Nice to meet you, Lexa. I can sense a strong friendship coming on," she says, slinging her arms over the slightly shorter girl.

"How easy," Lexa laughs.

************

"Hey, bestie!" Quinn calls hoping into Lexa's doorless white Jeep Wrangler.

Lexa laughs even though it's the truth. They had only known each other a couple months but they had grown extremely close in that time.

"Still driving without a license, I see."

Lexa shrugs. "It doesn't matter unless I get pulled over."

"Yeah," Quinn laughs. "Sure. Anyway, let's hit Matt's party."

"I thought we were going to a club?"

"Yeah but we can go there any old time. I wana break shit. Besides, Matt and his friends were talking shit about Beth and I wana fuck him up."

Lexa frowns. Beth is a mentally disabled girl at their school. She's high-functioning autistic and she's super cool. They have some classes together because the special ed classes were way too easy for her and they met having to do a chem. project freshman year.

The alpha isn't one to stick up for people or whatever, she doesn't give a shit about them but no one messes with her friends.

"Yeah," she says, barely loud enough to hear.

They arrive at Matt's house, party in full swing and smirk at each other.

"Drinks, then fuck him up!"

"Hell yeah!" Quinn agrees.

They go into the house, pushing their way past sweaty teens to get to the booze as people greet them.

"You're the DD right?" Lexa yells over the music.

"Hell no!"

They laugh and take a few shots.

Quinn starts pulling Lexa to dance as the alpha sips on her beer when a beta slides up next to Lexa, flashing her a seductive smile. The omega rolls her eyes and goes to the makeshift dancefloor alone.

"Hey Lexa, I was hoping I'd see you here tonight," she said into her ear, nipping her guaged-lobe.

Lexa smirks and lifts her onto the kitchen counter. "Well then I'm glad I came. I'd hate to disappoint."

The beta's eyes roam over the alpha's body. "Never."

They spend the next few minutes making out before the junior slips off the counter and takes Lexa's hand, leading her upstairs.

"Finally! I was starting to think you fell in!"

Lexa looks at Quinn confused.

"You know, go to eat her out and it's just a black hole."

Lexa bursts out laughing. "What a way to call someone a slut!"

Quinn gasps. "I was not!"

Lexa gives her a pointed look which the omega ignores.

"Let's do some BODY SHOTS!!!" She screams.

Everyone hollers and whoops.

The duo both takes and gives body shots and it's not until midnight that they've drunk and danced enough to get down to business.

"C-cmon lesah!"

"Nooo, no babe, babe wait. Baaaabbee!"

"Ha!  _Hot Rod_. HA!  _Rod!"_

"Le's, le's sover up n then.  _Then_ we cin go kik his assss!"

"Yahs!"

They pass out in the backyard and wake up about an hour and a half later.

"Ugh. Wake up bitch," Quinn says, slapping her friend.

"Well, I feel better. Geez what time is it?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh, 1:39a.m."

Lexa gets to her feet and pulls up Quinn.

"Okey-doke, let's go."

"Think we can get it to be a domino effect?"

"Eh, who knows."

They go inside the house. "I'll go get a bat, wait for me, yeah?"

"Mhm," Lexa hums, eyeing girls that were grinning at her.

There's a loud crash and Quinn whooping but most people ignore it. It's a party with alcohol, of course shit got broke.

Lexa goes over to a china cabinet and topples it while Quinn goes to the t.v. and beats it with the bat. Everybody is laughing and screaming in excitement and after a few minutes Matt comes downstairs with some annoyed-looking chick.

They had already taken out several windows and t.v.s and dishes and vases and a good amount of stuff.

"What the fuck?!"

Matt storms over to Lexa who is dropping a glass lamp to the floor.

She looks up lazily and smiles at him languidly but before he can get to he, Quinn comes up from behind him and hits the back of his leg with a bat.

All hell breaks loose.

Matt's friends come to the rescue while people are screaming for a fight. A couple people from the Rugby team are there and although they don't know what's going on, they step in when about half the baseball team goes for Lexa.

Obviously, the Rugby players are kicking ass and soon it's just Quinn and Lexa beating the shit out of Matt.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about Beth like that you hear me?" Lexa screams.

Matt's unconscious by the time they hear sirens and everyone scatters. Lexa grabs the bat and wipes off any prints just in case and then takes Quinn's wrist and they bolt. Lexa are one of the first to get away and are safe from now, busting out laughing after a few minutes of driving.

"Let's go to the club now."

************

“Hey, babe!” Quinn says, opening the door to Lexa. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re going to a rave,” Lexa smirks.

“Sweet, let me get my wallet.”

“I’ll wait in the truck.”

“Heeeeyyy Quinn, lookin’ good sweetheart.”

“Hey Atom, you remember Lexa, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Hey.”

“What’s up.”

“So you lookin’ for somethin’ or just ‘round to say hi to little ol’ me.”

Quinn turns to Lexa. “Ecstasy?”

“How ‘bout LSD?”

“Yeah, that works,” Quinn agrees getting out some money. “Here.”

“Pleasure as always ladies,” Atom says bowing dramatically.

“Cheers!” They say giggling.

Lexa and Quinn spend the rest of the night laughing and dancing, in awe of the sounds they see and the colors they hear.

************

“Hey, you,” Lexa says answering her phone. She leans back in her desk chair stretching her back after hours of being hunched over studying.

“Leexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

“Quinn?”

“Ohhhhh my Gooood. Look- look at them all. Floating, floating. Swirling and twirling and dancing and burger. Ohhhhh.”

“Did you take something? I thought you said we’d only do that together. Where are you?” Lexa asks shrugging on a coat and slipping pants over her basket ball shorts. She then puts on a beanie, scarf and mittens to protect her from the cold winter night Boston has.

“Mmmmm, I- I’m with God Lexa,” Quinn whispers.

A church?  No. Wait.

Lexa sighs and gets her keys, her shoes, and a surprise for her friend. She goes down to the kitchen and gets hot cocoa, marshmallows, and gets thick blankets from the closet, including a heated fleece blanket.

She drives to the KFC nearest Quinn’s house and finds her laying under the sign looking up at it in amazement.

She goes inside and gets a bunch if hot chicken, biscuits and mashed potatoes and gravy before putting it in the back if her Jeep. Lexa picks up Quinn and puts her in the passenger seat, strapping her in.

“Bye, bye, God,” Quinn waves as they drive away.

“What’d you take huh, Q?”

“Mmmmm, vroom vroom.”

“Mushrooms? What the fuck kinda ‘shrooms did you take? I’ve never seen you like this on them. You sure that was it?”

Quinn giggles.

Lexa stops at a red light and takes out her phone.

“Hey, Atom did you give Quinn something today or yesterday or something? Like mushrooms or something?”

_“Yeah, girl wanted to try out some new stuff I have now. Don’t tell me she hates it.”_

“No, no, nothing like that. She seems happy. I’ve just never seen her effected by ‘shrooms like this. I’ll have her give you a call back when she’s sober, yeah.”

_“Yeah,_ _cool. Later.”_

“Bye.”

Lexa sighs. “You walnut.”

Quinn gapes at her, more offended than Lexa’s ever seen her.

“How. Dare you.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Lexa laughs.

The alpha stops the Jeep and gets out, retrieving something from the back.

“Stay here, Q.”

Lexa takes a few minutes to set everything up, constantly glancing up to make sure Quinn was okay.

She gets in the car and they start driving again before she stops and gets out the blanket and hot cocoa. Lexa leaves Quinn in the warm car while she waits for the blanket to heat up before getting her and nestling her in their little nest.

“Q, baby, you have anything for me?”

Quinn grunts.

“Don’t be so stingy, Q.”

The omega whines and blabbers about nothing but does give Lexa something which she immediately takes. It takes a while to kick in and almost as soon as it does, Lexa’s perfectly timed homemade fireworks go off.

They lose their shit.

Everything was so trippy with the lights and the sounds and the movements and the trees and the fireflies. Their minds were blown.

They stay up almost all night drinking cocoa and eating chicken until they finally fall asleep with the rising sun.

************

“Hey, Lex.”

“What’s up, An.”

Her cousin pauses.

“Are you okay?” She asks gently.

Lexa looks at her confused. “Yeah, of course why?”

Anya shakes her head. “I don’t know you just… You spend all your time out now. You barely sleep here and you always have bruises and stuff. You can talk to me about anything, Lex.”

Lexa softens at the care of the person she sees as a sister.

“I’m fine, I promise. I just like spending time out with friends doing stupid shit, ya know? And most of my bruises are from Rugby.”

“Most?” Anya prods.

“Okay, I mean come on, An. Teens, drunk, alphas, and one of the best Rugby teams in the country.  _Rugby_ _,_  An.”

Anya laughs, “Okay, yeah, you’re right.”

Lexa smiles and turns to leave.

“Hey.” Lexa turns. “I love you, kid,” Anya says pulling her into a hug.

“Love you, grandma.”

They laugh and the older alpha shoves her.

“Get outta here ya little shit!”

“Love you too, An!”

“Hey, Q. Hey Jeremy, I didn’t know you were tagging along,” Lexa says as they hop in her Jeep. “Nice to see not everyone at school is a noob.”

“I can’t believe you used the word noob.”

“I can’t believe you are against the word noob.”

“I can’t believe it’s not butter.”

“See? Jeremy?” Lexa looks in the mirror. “This is why we hang out with you.”

“Really? I thought it was my stunning personality or my amazing good looks or my meticulous shower regimen.”

They laugh. It wasn’t that Jeremy was gross,  he just didn’t shower very often and wore dirty clothes. He didn’t smell or anything, he was just too chill for washing things as much as is common.

“Let’s act juvenile!”

“We  _are_  juveniles, Q!” Lexa laughs.

“Yeah but like do stupid stuff like egging people’s houses.”

“Kinda ruins the Christmas spirit yeah?” Jeremy says.

“OR, like the grinch where everybody realizes what’s truly important.”

“Shut the fuck up, Q,” Lexa laughs at the same time Jeremy says “Fuck off.”

Lexa sighs, “We need to go to the store then yeah?”

“Yes!!” Quinn yells pumped.

They get to the store and Quinn nearly throws a fit when Jeremy tries to tell her she can't get into the basket. Then, because Lexa's such a great friend, she picks up Jeremy and drops the sandy-haired boy into the basket and runs off.

They don't make it far before Quinn jumps on the alpha's back and hangs their like a koala until she can take her rightful place in the basket.

"Mmmmkay, so eggs."

"Toilet paper."

"Oh my god seriously?"

"We said juvenile!" Quinn whines.

"Oh my god okay." The lanky boy gives in way too easily.

"Spray paint."

"Flour."

"We should also do those experiments," Lexa says. "Like with the exploding soda."

"Yes!" Quinn gasps.

"Seems like a waste of soda," Jerey mumbles.

"Jeremy stop being Buzz Killington."

"You watch Family Guy?"

"It's good."

"Futurama is better."

"In what way?"

"Every."

"We passed the flour."

"Flip a bitch!"

"Flippin' a bitch!"

"You guys are ridiculous," Jeremy laughs.

"Oh! Tomatoes."

"Yeeesss."

"What is it with you guys and wasting food?"

"You don't mind breaking shit and vandalism and all this shit but food is crossing a line?"

"You say that like it's so weird."

"It is weird!"

"How many tomatoes?"

"50."

"Jesus Quinn, nobody needs that much."

"You do realize we look so fucking suspicious. Teens with all this shit, goth chick, stoner dude, and hot me."

"More like hot mess. And I'm not goth!"

"But you know, for sure, if you were more than like one article of black clothing that's  _not_  for a funeral, people over the age of like 30 thinks you're goth and that's it. You damn Satanist."

"Why are we in automotive?"

"That's what happens when you walk and don't pay attention."

"Oi, Jerm, don't need your sass."

"But she wants it alright."

"Truth."

"Did we get tomatoes? Oh, when did that happen?"

"I put them in, 25."

"Ahh, look at you, Jermy, bein' all responsible."

"Should we get like masks just in case?"

"What we need is legit Deadpool costumes."

"Oh my god that movie french kissed my soul."

"Doesn't work."

"Shut up Jermy! You don't know me."

"Whose paying for all this?" He ignores her.

"Lexa of course. I'm like lower middle class. You're like upper lower class. Lexa's like, wipe my ass with hundreds."

"That's not sanitary nor is it good at getting up poop."

Quinn gasps. "Hear that?" Lexa pays, smiling charmingly at the cute cashier and head to the car. "Lexa  _knows_."

"I honestly don't know why you do drugs, Quinn. You're always high."

"Delusional." Lexa supplies as Quinn states, "High on life!"

They spend the rest of the night, egging people's cars and houses, teepeeing any house with no Christmas lights, spray painting buildings, throwing tomatoes at people on the street and running away cackling, and dumping flour on people they egg. Sometimes it's fun just being a kid.

************

Lexa knocks on the door. An older man answers and smiles at the young polite alpha. She was wearing a light blue button-up, a men's white knitted pullover, cream pea coat, black skinny jeans, and her favorite white All Star high tops. She also had on a Santa hat and a red scarf with reindeers and snowflakes on it.

"Lexa!" He beams. "Come in, come in!" Mr. Gimmings knows that his daughter is just friends with the alpha but hopes that one day they'll get together. He worries about his daughter being an omega and with all the black and earrings. Lexa is a good alpha, strong alpha from a great, wealthy family and she could take care of his daughter – teach her how to be proper.

"Good evening Mr. Gimmings. I'm sorry for just popping by but I was hoping to spend some time with Quinn. Since Christmas is only a few days away, I figured I should try and get in my 'Quinn-Time' while I could. I would hate to take time away from her family over the holidays," Lexa says politely, giving him her most charming smile.

"Oh nonsense! You two spend some time together, maybe get to know each other a bit better. You're very compatible," he tells her suggestively. "Let me go get her."

"Let's go, hoe!"

" _Quinn,_ " her father says sternly.

"Christmas dad. Ho ho ho. Later!"

"Good bye Mr. Gimmings. And just in case I don't see you again, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lexa. Have fun girls! Be good, Quinn."

They wave.

"Fuck! That's it. I'm done. I'm not playing another video game with you until I actually have a chance to grow."

"You're such a sore loser!"

Quinn just huffs.

"Well, now what? It's not late enough to do illegal shit."

"I donno, watch a movie?"

"Nooo, I wana   _do_  something."

"Mmmm, we could screw around."

Quinn pauses.

"Okay."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're pretty hot. And I've always wondered why women always flocked to you. Even the fucking teachers."

Lexa laughs. "Alright but you better not make this weird. Come on, let's go to my room."

"Holy shit," Quinn pants when she can speak again. "No fucking wonder you have a fucking fan club. Even without Godzilla, you know what you're doing."

Lexa laughs breathily as she throws away her 3rd condom.

"Like, what 15-year-old is so good at sex?"

"Me," Lexa mumbles into her pillow.

"Yeah. 'Cause you're such a hoe hoe hoe!"

"Oh my god, I'm best friends with an idiot."

Quinn stick her tongue out at her.

"Go take a shower, Sticky, I need to change the sheets."

Quinn clicks her tongue and walks to Lexa's en suite.

"Holy shit," Quinn yells running back into the room.

"Jesus, what?" Lexa asks startled.

"We should do that again but like with like LSD and your lava lamps on and shit."

"We'll see."

"Party pooper."

Lexa just laughs and shakes her head.

************

"Stop!!"

Lexa, Quinn, Jeremy, Amy, and Max laugh as they run. They had gone to a neighborhood full of stuck-up assholes and proceeded to spray-paint the houses, demolish their cars and light poop bags on porches – because that would always be funny.

The police are chasing them now and they have to run for it.

"Fuck!"

Lexa looks back to see one cop got ahold of Max. She doubles back and comes up behind them, hitting the cop on the head and knocking him out.

"Run!"

"Stop! Or you'll be tazed!"

"Cover the eyes, A!"

Amy reaches in her bag and pulls something out, throwing it at the feet of the cops. Smoke explodes and blankets the area, leaving the teens escape in the clear.

They whoop, running and climb up buildings to run across rooftops. It had been Lexa's idea that they do a bunch of parkour and they all love it.

After their sure they're in the clear, they climb an apartment building and chill, laughing as their feet hang over the side.

Lexa phone rings and she smirks as she answers. "Hey you."

"Well isn't your husband supposed to be getting back tonight?"

"Just 'cause you guys don't care, doesn't mean he won't be insulted and try to kill me. You know you don't have to be subtle but throwing a cub in his face isn't the best idea," Lexa laughs.

"Okay, okay, I'll meet you at the hotel in about," she checks her watch, "half an hour. Get yourself ready for me. Bye."

"Oooooo!" They cheer.

"Sounds like somebody's gettin' cougar pussy tonight!"

"Max, the cooler you try to act, the dumber you sound."

The small dark haired beta pouts.

"Anyway, later guys, I have better things to do."

"You shouldn't call people things, Lexa," Quinn reprimands her mockingly and Lexa rolls her eyes.

"Happy Birthday!!" They yell.

She alpha slips off the building with a wave, grabbing the fire escape bars on the way down, swinging slightly and jumping to a dumpster, before hoping to the ground.

The alpha jogs off, smiling as she hears her friends continue to be rowdy.

************

It's the middle of January - just a couple weeks after Lexa turned 16 on the 3rd- and she's walking with her friends down the street, smoking weed and passing around a bottle of vodka. They're laughing and being stupid, having broken into different homes and taking things like jewelry and cash. They stumble around the streets like generic teen delinquents.

The young alpha just happens to look across the street and what she sees wipes the smile from her face.

She bolts to the dark alleyway; her friends following after a few seconds of the initial shock.

"Hey!" She yells, grabbing the attention of the 3 alpha men.

The shaking omega looks at her terrified but hopeful.

"Fuck little brat," one of them say, pushing pheromones out trying to scare her away by scent and stature alone.

Lexa stiffens, seeing red – jaw clenching and hands balling into white knuckled fists.

How  _dare_  he try to challenge her.

The young alpha lets out a terrifying snarl that makes everyone pause in shock or fear.

Lexa charges the alpha that challenged her, tackling him into a wall and landing punch after punch. He tries to get a punch in but she snags his arm and flips him over her body. She was pretty slim but she was toned from Rugby and she had already grown to 5'8" - so even if she wasn't muscly or broad, she'd still kick ass.

As soon as he hits the ground, she can hear the air rush from him lungs and she twists her body, snapping his arm in two.

She straightens, her black eyes landing on the alpha trying to get the better of Quinn and Max.

Lexa roars in rage at this alpha trying to touch her omega and beta. She runs over to him and grabs the back of his head, and repeatedly slamming it into the dumpster. Once the body is limp she gets up to face the 3rd alpha.

He tries to keep up a tough face but she can see the fear. Lexa breathes in deeply, relishing the stench of alpha fear.

"Stay back!" He screams, holding a knife to the omega's throat.

Lexa stalks toward them, excitement bubbling in her veins. God she hopes he runs – there's nothing like the hunt.

"S-stay away!" He yells desperately, holding the knife tighter and cutting the omega slightly.

Black eyes zero in on the blood, watching the trail it makes downward.

As much as she loves blood, she hates seeing omegas hurt.

Her lip twitches in a snarl, a growl rumbling in her chest as she continues to him. The alpha backs up, letting out a pathetic whimper when his back hits a brick wall.

He drops the knife and holds up his hands terrified of the young alpha. There is something wrong with her and it scares him.

Lexa hand snaps out, gripping his throat tightly and raising him a few inches of them ground, holding him there while he chokes.

The delinquents look at each other uneasily, never having seen the alpha like this before. They hear sirens and freak.

"Lexa," Quinn says slowly approaching the angry alpha. "Let him go. Lex. You're gonna kill him."

Lexa growls at her and she turns her head in submission, pumping out soothing pheromones.

"Guys their almost here we gotta go!" Amy says urgently.

"Come on, Lex. Let's go." Quinn holds out her hand.

Lexa stares at her for a moment before letting go. The man crumples to the ground unconscious.

Two cop cars pull up at the entrance of the alley, trapping them in a dead-end.

"Run!" Quinn shouts.

They scramble to the dead-end, jumping off the walls to the roof.

"Stop!" They hear the police yell.

Their gone and the four offices stare at each other and the scene in front of them baffled.

Three of the officers handcuff the unconscious alphas, while the fourth, a beta, approaches the omega.

"Hey, you're okay now."

"So you can't remember what they looked like?"

"No, things are kinda fuzzy. I remember what happened but I didn't focus on them enough to be able to tell you what they looked like."

The officer sighs.

"Listen, I know you're probably grateful for what those kids did, but one of them serious injured three people. It's also worrying that a young alpha took on three grown alphas and easily came out on top. From what you told me, she got way too aggressive and although it's nice that she helped you, she would've killed a man. This pup is dangerous."

"I'm sorry, I just really don’t know what to tell you," the omega says stubbornly.

"Please, this alpha needs help."

The omega just stares at him.

The officer sighs again. "Alright. Well, thanks for coming in to give your statement."

The omega nods and leaves, passing a beta as he comes in.

"Get anything, O'Brian?"

"She told me everything that happened in detail but she just can't seem to remember the kids' faces," he gruffs out sarcastically.

"Not surprising though is it? She was saved from three alpha trying to rape her, why would she want to turn in the pups who saved her."

"Because they're dangerous," the officer growls.

"Easy there," Detective Olsen says holding up his hands. "You know that and I know that but she sees it differently. She doesn't think like a cop."

"Yeah, I know."

"What about the alphas? They're out of the hospital right?"

"Yeah, they are. But what alpha is gonna tell people him and his buddies got beat up by a pup. I mean you were there, it was dark but they were obviously pretty tiny. Those alphas should have been able to snap those pups like twigs. Of course they're gonna keep their mouths shut. It's embarrassing."

"Maybe something else will turn up. And you'll be back as a detective in a couple weeks."

"Mmm. I just hope that pup doesn't turn out like them. Then we'd really be in trouble."

"I hear ya."

************

" _Fuck!!!"_

Lexa grunts, filling the condom.

The door burst open.

"Michael!" The beta yells in shock.

"What the fuck?!?"

"Whew. You have good timing. We just finished."

"You son of a bitch!" The boy charges her.

The wrestle to the ground and Lexa quickly gets the upper hand.

"Stop it!" The naked girl screams.

Lexa gets up and he goes for her again but she pushes him away.

"At least let me take off the condom and get some clothes on, damn."

" _Lexa!"_

The alpha shrugs cleaning herself up and dressing.

"God I can't believe you."

"Michael, I-" she doesn't know what to say.

"Save it. God you're such a bitch! No. You know what? Fuck you." He turns to Lexa "And fuck you."

He storms out.

"Michael wait!" She bites her lip. "Fuck."

"I'm gonna go. Happy Valentine's Day." She kisses the beta's cheek and walks out and to her Jeep.

She puts her Bluetooth earpiece in and calls Quinn.

"Ey."

"Let's get high and go to the playground and get on a roundabout."

" _Yes._ "

"I'm on my way!"

************

Lexa hits the puck, skating past a customer.

"Get it Quinn! Shit you suck!"

"Fuck!" Max yells, knocking into a rack of clothes as his friends laugh. "You guys know I suck with inlines! And it's hard to see with these masks!"

Jeremy steals the puck and passes to Amy.

"Dammit Quinn!"

"Hey!"

"Uh oh guys!" Amy laughs. "Better watch out it's a mall cop!"

They laugh skating every which way.

"Pass it!"

Lexa gets the puck and shoots it at the security guy, hitting him in the shin.

They all laugh as he curses and tries to grab one of them.

Quinn flies past him, scooping up the puck with her hockey stick.

He manages to grab Max but Amy comes up behind hit, hitting the back of his knee with the stick.

"Fuck! Goddamn pups!"

They all laugh and skate to another section.

There's an empty buggy and Lexa and Jeremy pick up Max and put him in it. They skate around the store, running into displays and knocking over everything.

"Oooooooo!!!!" They yell when Lexa accidentally runs Max into a shelf with vases on it, breaking them.

"Guys I hear are theme song!" Amy yells.

They all skate to the emergency exit, taking off their skates and tying the laces to better hold them.

"Stink it, A!" Lexa tells her.

Amy throws two stink bombs in to store and they cackle as people start choking on the rancid smell.

They run out the emergency exit, laughing as the alarm goes off and high-tails it away.

"Officer!" An annoying voice shrieks.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Those hooligans slashed my tires!"

"Yeah and they keyed my car!"

"They broke my window!"

"They spray painted April Fools on mine!"

"They slashed my tires and broke my window too!"

"Me too!"

"And mine!"

"Alright, alright, quiet down please!"

"Now I want to know just what you're doing to find these pups! They need to pay for them!"

The officer can feel a headache coming on.

"I understand that, ma'am but you'll have to talk to your insurance about that."

"Well I don't know about hers but they only cut three of my tires. If they cut all for my insurance would pay for a new set but not if it's three!"

"Yeah, same."

"Mine too."

"Yeah and I don't have money to pay for all this."

The officer internally groans. Pups.

************

The alpha detective scowls looking at reports. It was most likely the group of pups. There's was more and more attributed to them. Including more hospital cases.

He ran his hand over his face thinking of his own daughter. She got caught up with these kinda pups and now she's in dead.

The detective isn't going to let these pups become more and more dangerous as he sits by and does nothing.

************

"Hey, Murph."

"Hey kid. Needin' some drinks?"

"Yeah, gonna throw a party to kick off the start of summer. Just get 5 different whiskey, 5 different vodkas, 5 different, gins, 5 different, tequilas, 5 different rums, and then like 84 cases of beer. Here's $2,700 for the drinks. Aaaand, here's $300 for the trouble. Jeremy will be by with his truck."

Murphy nods.

"And Murphy." He looks up. "Don't try and stiff me again," Lexa tells him, eyes dark and voice full of threat and warning.

Murphy smirks trying to play it off but she can tell he's scared of her.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Again."

"Swing by if you want. It's an abandoned warehouse. It'll be awesome but you'll have to get away quick when the cops find out."

"Yeah sure."

************

Those pups are at it again. He's pretty sure they're responsible for parties in abandoned warehouses. They probably don't even think of how dangerous it is. There have already been some accidents from it.

They seem to be becoming more and more active in their criminal behavior – he's not sure but they might be escalating. Slowly, but escalating all the same.

************

"Principal Evans?" Lexa says, peaking in his open office. There's already some holiday themed stuff around his office even though it's only the start off October and Lexa isn't sure if she should roll her eyes or laugh.

"Ah, Lexa, come in."

The alpha sits in a chair in front of the desk and waits.

"So, you're the top of your class with great grades. I've been talking to the coach and he's sure you'll get a scholarship to college."

Lexa smiles but waits for him to continue.

"It's just that, uh," Lexa's smile drops.

"Hmm."

"Is this about me missing some classes."

"No, no, no one's worried about that. You work very hard for Rugby and you keep your grades great so we can be a little lenient."

A little? She skips classes and sometimes full days. If this wasn't a Rugby school, she would've been expelled for truancy.

"We're worried about the company you keep," he says, ripping the band-aid off.

Lexa frowns. "Excuse me."

"I know they're your buddies and you're very loyal to them but they'll just drag you down. You're only in the second semester of your sophomore year and you're already a star player. Don't throw it away."

Lexa works her jaw for a moment before speaking.

"I understand that you're only trying to help," the principal smiles. "But don't think for a second that gives you a right to judge me or my friends. They're the only people who would be there for me if I messed up a game. So don't even try and pretend that they're less than."

Lexa stands and the principal leans back a bit scared of her.

"Now, I'll be leaving. I have people to see. If you'll excuse me," Lexa says, fake politely. She walks out the door rolling her eyes. She should've known someone would come to her about that at some point.

************

"Whoo!!"

"I can't believe we stole a car!"

"Put some music on!"

They laugh and talk over each other in the brand new 2006 4-door Mustang.

Their at a stop light and someone pulls up next to them. They look over and it's some idiots in a sports car.

The other guys rev their engine.

"Bring it bitches!" The delinquents are shouting.

Lexa smirks at them and grips the wheel. As soon at the light turns green, tires are squealing and they're off. Weaving in and out of cars, Lexa takes the lead but too soon-

"It's are theme song!"

"Shit! We're in a fucking stolen car!"

"Guys, relax!" Quinn says from the passenger seat.

"Everybody put on their seatbelts. Just in case," Lexa tells them.

"Oh god we're gonna die."

"Max quit being such a pussy."

"Fuck off Amy."

"Shit, guys there's three now," Jeremy informs them.

"We're okay!" Quinn reassures them. "We're okay right?"

Lexa laughs, "We're fine!"

The alpha speeds up and turns all kinds of ways, losing the cop cars after a few minutes.

She stops the car. "Get out."

"What?"

"Now! Go!"

The three in the back scramble out.

"Get outta here guys! We'll meet you at the party!"

"Don't forget your costumes!"

They run off and Lexa starts driving again.

"I'm surprised you didn't try and make me get out."

"Please, I don't have time for your stubbornness."

They both laugh.

Lexa makes sure she's not being followed and goes to a chop shop they had heard about.

Some guy, an alpha, comes up to them. "What's this?" He asks the pups.

"We were hoping you'd want it. Took it for a joyride and then raced it in the streets and cops we all over us. We made sure to get away though and figured we could see if you wanted it."

"So you brought a hot car to our shop with cops up your ass," he says, stepping closer and scent flaring.

"Relax will you? We shook them off. And this whole operation is about hot cars and cops sniffing your ass."

A beta strolls over, laughing. "Relax, Kent. Go on."

The alpha scowls but leaves.

"So how much are you wanting for this?"

"Well, nothings free but I don't want your money so how about you give me and my friend here a soda or popsicle and we can it even."

The beta raises his eyebrows. "You're strange you know that pup? Lupe," he calls. "Get me two sodas."

He turns back to the pups, eyeing them and the car. "Nice car. No nicks or anything. How about you come work for me kid?"

"I appreciate the offer but I'll have to decline. I'm not looking to get involved in anything. We just do petty stuff for fun, ya know?"

The beta nods. "Maybe I wasn't asking," he says darkly.

Lexa frowns at him, eyes darkening. "It doesn't really matter. It won't happen."

There's a pause.

The beta laughs suddenly. "Lighten up pup! I'm just messing with you."

Lexa stays alert, danger swirling in the air around her.

"You know you should be careful, pup. You might be an alpha but you should control yourself or you'll get into trouble."

Lupe brings them their sodas.

Lexa glances at him nodding.

"Later," Lexa tells the beta and they leave.

"Well that wasn't terrifying at all," Quinn comments.

Lexa smiles at her and takes off running, yelling "I'll race you!" Over her shoulder.

************

Those pups stole a and started street racing like they don't give a shit. The detective grumbles to himself. This is why the police needs to really crack down.

He goes to his favorite bar for a drink. His kinda friend is there – a reporter.

He rants to her about the kids about how they're becoming a small gang. How they break all these laws like stupid pups. They're acting like there's no consequences. Like that show  _Sons of Anarchy_. Except they're kids and they probably thrive on chaos and breaking and hurting.

The next morning, he sees an article about a new street gang of teens. The paper's calling them the  _Khaos Kids_ and some of the things they're suspected of doing.

The detective groans, looking at his phone – the captain wants to talk to him.

************

"Alexandria, how nice to see you," an older lady says to the 17-year-old. "Happy Saint Patrick's Day. What a cute little theme.

"Oh, please, call me Lexa," she smiles a fake genuine smile. "I think we are close enough for nicknames."

The woman chuckles. "Of course, of course. I'm actually a bit surprised you could make it what with school."

"I made sure to finish it as soon as possible. It would be irresponsible to not manage my time in a way in which allows me to attend this event."

The woman nods, "Yes, that is true. I'm sure your parents are glad their daughter is capable. They'd be turning over in their graves if you didn't work hard to take over their company. Not to say your uncle isn't doing very well for a temporary CEO."

This is why she hates these events. She can't wait until it's over and she can go get blackout drunk.

Lexa opens her mouth to respond but someone calls the woman over.

"Please excuse me dear," she says with a twinkle in her eye. She wasn't able to get anything out of the young alpha but she managed to get in a few licks.

"Yes, of course," Lexa smiles.

The alpha looks around and her eyes stop on a beautiful caramel skin black woman. Her dark purple dress hugging her hourglass figure perfectly.

Lexa strides over to her, to introduce herself, never having seen her before.

"Good evening ma'am," Lexa says slightly husky, gathering her attention. She takes a hand and kisses it, keeping eye contact with gorgeous light brown eyes. "My name is Alexandria Woods. I'm Gustus Pines' niece."

"Oh, good evening, I'm Lara Nickles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lexa smiles at her charmingly. "Is this your first time to my uncle's events? I'm sure I'd remember seeing you before."

Lara looks at her slightly wide eyed, unsure if she's actually flirting with her.

"Um, yes, I'm here with my husband," she puts a bit of emphasis on 'husband' that makes Lexa smirk a little. "This isn't really my kind of thing so he usually comes here alone."

"That's a pity, but at least you're here now. I'll be honest with you, a lot of this is exactly what you'd imagine with pompous asses, fake smiles, and dragging people with barely hidden meanings behind their words."

Lara chuckles, "Yes, that's usually how it goes. It's why I hate these events."

Lexa grabs two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to the omega and the older women raises an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry," she chuckles. "High society works differently. One of the perks but not enough to make it an even trade to deal with these donuts."

Lara laughs. "Donuts?"

"Yeah, I've been watching a lot of  _Kitchen Nightmares_  lately. It rubs off on you."

"Is that so?" She asks amused.

"Yep. If you'd like, we can go onto the balcony and discuss it. Or anything."

Lara looks at her curiously, understanding where Lexa is going with this. She glances around for her husband, who is laughing with other rich men and makes up her mind.

"Sure."

Lexa grins and holds out her arm.

They spend the remainder of the evening chatting on the balcony and Lexa kisses the omega's hand again before she leaves with her husband.

"I hope to see you at the next event," the alpha comments, as Lara heads inside.

She turns back and gives her a small smile. "You might."

It takes Lexa five more events before they fall madly into bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points if you got the Imagine Me & You reference.   
> Also, I really have been watching a lot of Kitchen Nightmares lately. And Hotel Hell
> 
> To ch. 7-11, I had some things planned but things changed. Things might be confusing because I will admit I didn't reread this (sorry!) so things might not connect as well as they could.
> 
> I know things have become a huge difference from the start but Clexa fluff just got away from me. There's also the fact that this is a/b/o so I kinda think of it like them being on drugs – you act the way you normally don't and it's hard to fight. Especially when Lexa is constantly pumping out strong pheromones – they will have an effect. 
> 
> (I do have some points on Clarke's behavior that I will explain in later chapters - most likely when they finish their vacation so that will be slipped in here)
> 
> So, whole lotta past obviously. I tried to make it so that you guys could see that Lexa’s always had some issues – not just with aggression. I hoped to show that she’s always had some trouble understanding right and wrong and why they matter – really not sure if that came through. 
> 
> So part of that was Lexa doing all the drugs and drinking and partying and sex with people she shouldn’t – it’s not her try to be some crazy cool wild kid, she was just having fun and being silly while she was still young. That’s why a lot of the crazier things stopped when she went to college – she knew it was time to grow up some. 
> 
> Now the thing with O’Brian, that was and wasn’t part of the plan. *SPOILERS* How Lexa got shot twice wasn’t quite in there but I went for it – for the detectives it was about taking the law into their own hands because it’s very frustrating when people can slip away and for O’Brian, his anger at the situation with his daughter’s death spilled out into the situation with Lexa. *END OF SPOILERS*
> 
> Now I’m hoping you guys realize I didn’t do this as like ‘well this is why Lexa’s like this, this, and this.’ No. If anything, it’s more of that Lexa’s had a pretty good life and though she’s had some problems, she’s still a perfectly functioning member of society. 
> 
> I know that a lot of things probably don’t come out the way I intend so please comment if you really need help understanding (I’m still not taking a lot of comments but I’m aware things can be uber confusing and need to be explained)


	11. The Past 2008-2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Lexa's past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I feel accomplished ^-^

"Miss Woods, please have a seat," Detective Olsen says, gesturing to the metal chair in the interrogation room. 

"So, what's this about? You guys were very vague over the phone." 

The two detectives sit, one an alpha, the other a beta. 

The alpha detective tosses down a file onto the table – it slaps the metal surface and slides slightly, just like in the movies. 

"Oh, I'm sure you can guess." 

"This is sounding like an interrogation," Lexa says leaning back in her chair, unaffected. "Pretty sure minors need to have their parent or guardian or present for that. Or are you charging me with something right now?" 

"Don't act so smug, pup," the alpha practically snarls, leaning over the table. 

"Jim," Detective Olsen says. 

The alpha leans back and slides over the folder, smirking slightly. 

"I've been watching you for a long time." 

"Well, that's not creepy at all." 

The male alpha frowns but continues, "And I know that all those crimes in there are from you and your little band of degenerates." 

"Wow, judgmental much? That doesn't sound like things you should be saying when you're talking as an officer of the law to an innocent,  _underage_ , citizen," Lexa comments, looking at the folder. 

The detective scoffs. "Arson, burglary, trespassing, underage drinking, drugs, vandalism, assault and battery, rioting, grand theft auto, breaking mailboxes, breaking-and-entering, street racing, antagonizing mall and store security, even skateboarding in off-limit places. That doesn't sound like an  _innocent citizen_  to me," the older alpha sneers. 

Lexa is relaxed in the chair, browsing through the file. 

"It also looks and sounds like you have nothing actually tying me to these crimes you accuse me of being a part of. So, again, are you charging me with something?" 

"You think you're so cute don't you, pup?" The alpha asks walking around the table and getting in her personal space. "Think you can just do whatever you want and not have to face consequences? Well the real world doesn't work like that, pup." 

"Okay, 1. You need to back up if you're not gonna keep up personal hygiene because this is just unconstitutional." The beta lets out a small laugh and the male alpha frowns but leaves to lean on the wall. "2. It's Mother's Day and I have a grave to visit so if you could wrap this up, it'd be nice." 

Olsen frowns at that. 

"3. Yes, I am a pup and an alpha, but I don't know how you haven't understood yet that you can't antagonize, annoy, and attempt to intimidate me into telling you what you want to hear. 4. There's still nothing linking me to these crimes you think I allegedly committed. And I'm only 17, so I'm  _still_  a minor, so even if you did scare me into admitting something, I'm sure it wouldn't be admissible in court." 

"Right, you are, Miss Woods," a beta man says as he opens the door and goes to stand by Lexa. 

"Timothy Dwayne," the alpha detective says standing fully, as Detective Olsen gets to his feet. 

"You boys should know better," Dwayne says. 

"What are you doing here, Dwayne?" Olsen asks. 

"Yeah, I know the Foresters are rich but I didn't know their family lawyer was the best defense attorney around," Jim says mockingly. 

"They don't. One of the family's friends heard and had me come down." 

"Family friend huh?" 

"Sure, of course, it's certainly not one of the older women this pup is..  _Involved_ with." 

Dwayne gestures for Lexa to stand. "Wow, you boys are crossing many lines today. Calling in a minor, questioning them without notifying their guardian - she didn't even have a lawyer present. And now, accusing one of my clients of partaking in statutory rape. Are you competing for incompetency or something? Honestly, even if you actually  _have_  a case, you're doing a pretty good job of shooting yourself in the foot." 

Jim scowls, his pheromones flaring in anger. 

"Good day, gentleman," Dwayne says following Lexa out. "And if you come after either of my clients without using the proper methods, I will sue you for harassment." 

"Dammit!" Jim growls after they leave, knocking over one of the chairs. "I'm gonna get that little punk." 

"Geez, O'Brian, calm down." 

"No, these pups are dangerous. They've put people in the hospital for Christ's sake! I'm gonna  _celebrate_ the day I put these "Khaos Kids" behind bars," he sneers, determined. 

"See! That's one of your problems man! You took a group of stupid kids and turned them into a gang in your head. And then you made it worse by talking to the press and now they're blowing everything up and giving these kids a name. It's bad. Especially if this just feeds their egos and then they really  _do_  become a gang. They're pups, O'Brian!" 

"And look at the damage they've done! They aren't even fully grown and they're already into theft and drugs and putting people in hospitals." 

"But you're just making this worse! They're a bunch of kids doing mostly juvenile things and you're basically holding their hands and leading them to become even worse." 

"And what should I do huh? Give them a pat on the back and say 'Good job, buddy!'" 

"No. Just do your job and go about things the right way. Help things get better. Not make everything worse." 

Jim scowls for a few moments before storming out, "I'll catch them. Even if it takes another year, I will," he snarls. 

Olsen sighs and shakes his head. An alpha detective with tunnel vision – what a pain in the ass. 

 

 

"Hey, Val," Lexa smirks, wrapping her arms around the beta's waist. "Thanks for sending your lawyer over to the police station." 

"Of course," she replies, snaking her arms around the alpha's neck. "I couldn't have my favorite alpha get locked up, now could I?" 

"No, no, of course not," Lexa chuckles, leaning down for a kiss. 

When they break apart the alpha looks around. "Your hubby isn't around, is he?" 

"Nope. On a business," the woman purrs, kissing the alpha's jaw. 

"Hmm, well then it sounds like you can get a proper thank you right now." 

The beta shrieks when the alpha suddenly lifts her, breaking off to a moan as the alpha kisses her neck and she's carried to the bedroom. 

 

************ 

 

The green-eyed alpha stalks through the forest, a silent predator. She creeps over the forest floor, eyes wide and eyes perked, searching for her prey. 

There's a small movement ahead and Lexa slinks further, hiding behind a tree. She peeks out slightly and spots a large buck. 

The alpha steps out from behind the tree and raises her longbow, taking aim and firing in quick succession. A small smile graces the alpha's lips as she hears the thud of a body hitting the forest floor – with a draw weight of 120 lbs., the rock arrowhead tore right through. 

She walks to the already dead animal. Her smile widens – she must've hit his heart perfectly. Lexa lowers to the ground, setting her bow next to her. She looks at the dead animal as she kneels, and pets his side. 

The young alpha isn't sure how she feels. At one point, she feels bad for taking his life. At another, her heart's pounding in her chest from hunting and killing prey. Like a wolf. 

She gazes down into hollow eyes and curiosity swells up inside her. Her hand moves of its own accord and takes out her knife. Her uncle wasn't too keen on it but she begged him to take survival classes and go out into the woods sometimes and just be. Her knife is her best friend out here. 

Lexa pulls out the arrow, placing it next to her bow and makes a cut down its stomach, her eyes intently watching the cut – watching as the deer is cut open and blood spills out. She reaches out and touches the blood and organs, still warm. 

The alpha looks at her bloody hands in a trance. She's killed before, but she's never allowed herself to relish her kill until now. Lexa leans over and cuts the buck's jugular, dropping her knife and cupping her hands to catch some of the blood spilling out. 

She brings it to her mouth and drinks. It warms her up but some spills covering her chin and throat, leaking all the way down to her bandeau covered chest. The alpha gets her mountain lion bladder and fills it with the warm liquid. When it's full, she drinks a bit more before wiping blood on her arms and stomach. 

Since it's November, it's below freezing but she has to let out her more feral side - mark herself with her new kill. She only has on boots, pants, and a bandeau but draped of her shoulders is a fur skin she made the day before yesterday. 

She killed a mountain lion her first day in the forest, leaving the lions meat for a litter of wolf puppies. Their mother seemed to be hurt but wouldn't let Lexa near to help her so the alpha just left them some food in their small cave. 

Lexa puts the bow around her body over her left shoulder and across her chest, making sure it doesn't interfere with her quiver. The alpha wraps a small rope around the buck's legs before hefting it up and jogging off to the spot she picked for shelter. 

Once she gets to the giant tree, she goes about setting up to clean and preserve her meat as well as make more bedding with the fur. After everything is done, and her meat is getting smoked, she leaves again. The alpha will be here a full month and wants to use the buck as a reserve more than anything so she's going to find a smaller animal to roast for lunch – perhaps a rabbit. 

Lexa takes off her bow as she jogs, the only sound the crunching of snow under her feet. She loves the absolute silence of winter. 

The alpha catches sight of a white rabbit running across the snow and nocks an arrow. Someone is watching her. Lexa swings her bow around and about 30 meters away is a shocked woman, bundled up and armed with a long lens camera – obviously made for photographing wildlife. 

They just stare at each other for a few moments before Lexa sees the camera flicker – she took a picture of her. Lexa releases an arrow that buries in the tree to the right of the woman, who gasps and stiffens – apparently frozen. 

Lexa gives the woman a hard stare but is dying to laugh – the alpha must be quite a sight, covered in blood and wearing a fur while sporting black coal around her eyes and tearing down her cheeks while holding a black bow. The alpha stands tall as she stares the woman down, her bow held almost loosely in her left hand. 

The woman takes another picture and Lexa slowly reaches back to pull out another arrow, nocking it but leaving her bow relaxed and in front of her. The woman gets off another photo as she stumbles back and falls. Lexa immediately runs behind a tree trying not to laugh as she the woman get up and stumble around obviously looking around, trying to figure out where the alpha disappeared to. 

She hears the woman step in her direction and the alpha puts the bow around her chest, taking the arrow in her mouth before climbing the tree. Lexa nocks the arrow again and shoots into the ground right by the woman's foot who stumbles away but manages not to fall. She looks around frantically before finally running off. 

Lexa listens to her run and after she's sure it's far enough, the alpha bursts out laughing. 

 

 

"No, listen to me Dan! I think there's a whole people out there! You've seen the photos!" 

"Angie calm down. Even if those photos are real, do you honestly believe that there's entire what civilization out there? Like Indians or something? Come on, girl! You're talkin' crazy." 

"I don't know who they are but this could be huge!" 

"Listen, you're a great photographer but you're really reaching right now. Just forget about it. As for me, I'm going home." 

"Dan! Seriously! Come on! Ugh!!" 

She looks down at her photos. The woman sets her jaw and grabs her camera, determined to find out everything she can. 

 

************ 

 

He'll get her. He finally has a face and a name. He's been working his ass off and now he's gonna catch her. Damn pup's probably a budding psychopath or something. 

He sits in his '00 black Honda Civic, sipping his coffee while he watches the pup laugh with her friends at a diner. 

She looks like a good kid right now. The pup is probably one of those people that have two selves – one face they show to most of the world and then the other is their true selves. Like how some abusive people seem perfect. 

It's all just lies. 

But he sees them. And he'll do whatever it takes to get this pup. 

 

************ 

 

"Stop!!!" 

They laugh as the speed through the mall on their dirt bikes wearing dirt bike helmets and goggles. Quinn stops to do donuts by a fountain as the rest cheer and do wheelies, revving their bikes. 

It's a few days into December and they're welcoming Lexa back from her alone time. 

"Stop!!" The security guy yells trying to catch them. 

They all take off again and one good samaritan grabs Jeremy off his bike, the group skidding to a haul. The mall is silent aside from the engines as the group looks at each. 

Suddenly they take off towards Jeremy, Amy knocking down the samaritan and hopping off her bike to help the boy up. Quinn and Max circle them to buy time but Lexa goes over the guy that pulled Jeremy off his bike and starts beating him. 

The mall cop runs over and tries to stop her but she knocks him out with a couple punches. 

"Let's go!" 

"Boston P.D.! Stop!!" 

"Go! Go!" 

They take off and Amy throws a few red and a few black colored smoke bombs. 

They howl as they ride away, laughing. Quinn rides through glass and they all laugh, Lexa and Amy following suit. They make it outside and take off, cops following. 

"A!"  

"Yep!" 

Amy throws some paint filled balloons and a few of them crash. They weave in and out of traffic, jumping over things and going under others, once again getting away. 

 

 

They're chilling in Jeremy's room, the basement of his parent's house, while Max flips through the channels looking for something to watch. 

"You do realize there's a t.v. guide, right?" 

"I like it this way." 

"Woah, wait!" Amy exclaims suddenly. "Go back, go back!!" 

" _-Mall where once again, the gang known as the_ ** _Khaos Kids_** _;_ _strike again. They_ _have been active_ _for_ _approximately_ ** _2 years_** _and have most likely 5-8 members._ _The gang's_ _colors are thought to be red and black._ _The Khaos Kids_ _are_ _known_ _for_ ** _petty crimes_** _such as_ _tres_ _passing_ _and_ _vandalism_ _but they have also_ _commit_ _t_ _ed_ ** _felonies_** _like_ _stealing cars, burglary, and arson. The_ _gang also_ _seem_ _s_ _to have a_ ** _violent_** _streak_ _and may have put as many as_ ** _15_** _people in the hospital_ _and t_ _his_ ** _may_** _be due to the suspected drug_ _use_ _. There are also sources that_ ** _has_** ** _confirmed_** _that as many as_ ** _5_** _of the people the gang has injured, are rapists and were attempting to_ ** _rape_** _girls when the Khaos Kids;_ _intervened._ _We've_ _also_ _been told_ _the attempted-rape victims refuse to help_ _police_ ** _catch_** _the gang, as they are too gratefu_ _l; for being saved_ _._ ** _One_** _of the detectives on the case, believes this to be a group of_ ** _high schoolers_** _and asks for_ ** _any_** _information that can lead to the_ ** _arrest_** _of the gang members. The detective_ ** _urges_** _for people to step forward, as he is sure the_ _crimes.._ _w_ _ill only get more violent."_  

"Holy shit." Amy says. 

"We're on t.v.!!" "Max yells part excited, part scared. 

"Gang??" Quinn's appalled. 

"Dude I can't believe they gave us a name and called us a gang," Jeremy comments. 

"Right? Like. Aren't WE supposed to do that?" Quinn asks, agreeing. 

"I bet it was that alpha detective." Lexa puts in. 

"The one that had you go down to the station like 6 months ago?" Quinn asks and Lexa nods. "Orion or something right?" 

"Close. O'Brian," Lexa responds. 

"Yeah, hasn't he been like stalking you?" Quinn asks. 

"Pretty much, yeah. And he's always going around, asking people about me." 

"That must be frustrating for him since everyone loves you," Quinn laughs. 

"Yeah, I've seen him get mad while talking to people. He obviously doesn't like not getting told what he wants to here." 

"Honestly, he's just making this harder on himself, right?" Amy asks. "Like, first he pulls you in and breaks a number of rules, and then he's making himself look like a crazy guy trying to pin something on you. I mean come on,  _no one's_  gonna believe you're a gangsta." 

"Okay, 1. That's 'cause I'm not. 2. If I  _was_ , I'd be a gangster." 

"What's the difference?" Max asks. 

Lexa opens her mouth to respond but Quinn beats her to it. "Basically, gangsta's are thugs that wear sagging pants and think that turning a gun sideways is cool and they try way too hard to be cool especially when they only run a few blocks. Gangsters are badasses dressed to impress in smart suits, really are intimidating, and run cities." 

"Pretty much yeah." 

 

************ 

 

Damn pups are slippery little bastards. Always slipping away and causing trouble. They're surprisingly good at shaking their tail.  

The detective growls, annoyed that the pups got away and caused more damage. Put more people in the hospital. He hits his steering wheel. 

He gulps down his coffee when he sees the pup coming out of her house. Her lips are moving so she must be talking on the phone via Bluetooth - unfortunately that isn't against the law. 

He starts his car after she hops in her white Wrangler and waits for her to pull out of her driveway before following. 

 

************ 

 

" _Fuck!!"_  The omega woman screams as she cums. They take their time coming down from their high before Lexa pulls out and rolls onto her back. 

The alpha's phone dings and she takes a peak before getting up and getting dressed. 

The woman pouts. "You're leaving?" 

"You already had your sex marathon, Cynthia. Besides, your son is coming over right? With your husband and your grandson. He's 10 right?" 

"Ugh, yeah, but we still have time," she says crawling on her knees to grab Lexa's shirt and kiss her. 

"Well, I need to go, my friend's in heat." 

The older woman pouts again. She falls back onto the bed and spreads her legs seductively. "Not even a quickie." 

Lexa bites her lip, "Ugh, you're killing me. I would but I can't. I gotta save at least a little something for her." 

"Fiiine. A kiss before you go?" 

The alpha goes to the side of the bed and kisses her. "Happy?" 

The woman stares at her lustfully. "I didn't mean those lips." 

Lexa groans. "Just a quick kiss." 

It takes her another 10 minutes to leave. 

 

 

"Finally!" Quinn groans. "You took forever. Ugh and you smell like sex, gross. Go take a shower, if I have to have sloppy seconds you can at least get clean first." 

"Alright, alright," Lexa laughs. "What a nice belated Christmas present." 

"Asshole!" 

 

************ 

 

He's seen the pup go into women's mansions. Married women. Much older women. 

The detective has tries to get proof of what happens while she's inside but hasn't been able to. He's photographed he coming and going but doesn't have more than that yet. He has photographed everything he could – her friends, her family, her teammates, anyone she comes into contact with. 

There have been some close-calls, but she keeps slipping through his fingers. It's beyond frustrating. 

The pup comes out of her house, on her phone again stumbles a bit while heading to her truck. She's drinking what looks like beer and he takes photos. 

He can't pull her over, as he's not on duty but he calls it in. 

 

It was "soda." Crafy little bastard. 

 

************ 

 

Lexa's ears are ringing and all sound is muffled. Everything looks like it's happening in slow motion. She's trying to concentrate but it's so hard. 

The alpha is on the field, they're playing on of the easier opponents but every win, every loss, every game; counts. She's panting but she isn't sure if it's from the sport of her wolf. 

Lexa looks around. People are running and so she does to. Someone comes at her and she puts him down. She should've  _ripped out his throat!!_  

It's silent. Like winter. Like death. 

Lexa looks at the ground. Every blade is stained with blood. Blood of the opposing team. Blood of her teammates. 

Blood is dripping down her face and hands. There's something in her mouth and she spits it out – someone's throat. Her hand is gripping another throat. The last one. She stares into terrified eyes. 

She rips his throat out too. Watches as he chokes on his own blood and dies. 

She's killed all of them. Her wolf howls and roars.  _She_  is the top wolf. The predator that can hunt the alphas and force their submissions by death. 

"LEXA!" 

The alpha jolts and suddenly all she can hear is screaming fans. They won. 

Her coach is looking at her worriedly. 

"Lexa?" Their eyes meet. "Come with me," he tells her with furrowed eyebrows. 

They make their way to his office. 

"What was that?" 

"What do you mean?" Lexa responds, playing dumb. 

"Don't fuck with me, pup," he growls slightly. 

Lexa snaps her mouth shut, he is one of the only people she respects. 

"What was that?" He asks again, emphasizing every word. 

She shakes her head, eyes on the floor. "I don't know," she says quietly. 

Her coach lets out a breath and sits there a few beats. 

"You looked like you were stuck in your own mind," he says softly. "I have a cousin that has PTSD from the army. When she has an episode, she looks like you did, like she was somewhere else and couldn't get out... Is that what happened to you?" 

Lexa bites the inside of her cheek a moment before nodding. 

Her coach waits and she understands what he wants. 

She sighs and looks up. "Death. I saw death." Her coach's eyebrows raise. "I killed everyone on the field." 

"And you felt..." 

"Powerful. Alive. The hunter of hunters." 

Her coach nods. He's seen a few alpha's that were aggressive and occasionally had a pretty violent thought. But he's never had an alpha that zones out thinking about killing people. 

"You're am adult now so I'll just tell you how it is. I've spent my fair share of time around aggressive alphas but I've never come across one that randomly receded into their minds. I don't know why it happened so I'm not gonna sit here and try and talk it out about it with you but we should have a talk with your uncle. I mean I don't want to say nothing's wrong but I don't think it's anything too bad. Sometimes people just have strong wolves." 

Lexa nods and they stand. 

Her coach claps her on the back with his big hand, "Come on, kid." 

They talk to their uncle and she sees a therapist but things just kind of, blow away. 

 

************ 

 

There's definitely something wrong with that pup. He saw he just lose herself during her game. Who knows what happened. He needs to hurry. He isn't making enough progress... 

 

************ 

 

"Quinn!" Lexa shouts. "Guys have you seen, Quinn?" She asks some acquaintances. They shake their head. 

"Quinn!" Lexa yells again, looking around the park. They're at a party at a small lake and a lot of trees and bushes around that some of the drunken teens use as cover for lewd activities. 

The alpha jogs around looking and sniffing the warmish May air. There's a whiff of distressed omega and she bolts, tearing through the woods. She crashes through the trees to find a beta and alpha pinning down her squirming, crying friend as they rip her clothes and try to undo their belts. Lexa freezes. 

 

 

Bright piercing sun stabs her eyes and head as the alpha wakes up, groaning in pain. Lexa sits up gasping as the night before rushes back to her. 

"Quinn!!" 

"Right here," a soft voice says. 

Lexa's head whirls, and she sees her best friend lying next to her in bed. The alpha immediately gathers the omega in her arms and Quinn breaks down. 

After a few hours of crying, Quinn falls asleep and Lexa just lays there, pumping out as much of her protective pheromones as she can without passing out. 

After another few hours, Quinn wakes again and Lexa kisses her forehead. 

"How about you go take a shower and I'll make some breakfast," Lexa suggests. 

"Okay." 

Lexa makes pancakes, waffles, biscuits and gravy, crepes, omelets, bacon, bagels, cinnamon rolls, croissants with chocolate drizzle, french toast, grits, hashbrowns, muffins, chocolate fudge pop-tarts, sausage and eggs on toast sunny-side-up. 

When she finishes, it takes her 3 trips to bring everything upstairs – on her second trip she tells Quinn everything is done – and they devour everything. 

"Quinn?" 

"Hm?" 

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Like how they- um... Or do you not remember when you came running up?" 

"Both." 

"Well, they actually just grabbed me when no one was paying attention." Lexa frowns. "I was at the edge of the party talking with some people and they just kinda got me when our attention was elsewhere I guess." She scoffs. "I wasn't even high or drunk." 

"They dragged me off and-" Quinn chokes. "You know. And then you come crashing through and you just freeze. You weren't mad like I thought you'd be, there was no screaming or cursing or a thunderous expression. You were just there. And god it threw me of." 

"But then you walked over to us, all calm like and you pulled one off me and broke his arm and leg. They weren't even drunk so the alpha came at you and tried to fight you but you just tore him down. God, Lexa I know you've gone off on some people before but nothing like this." 

Lexa scrunches her eyebrows together. 

"I mean- Lexa, it's so bad. I checked around and the beta is paralyzed from the waist, down. He has at least 4 shattered bones and at least 10 broken bones. He's blind in one eye and deaf in both ears now. He's covered in bruises and had internal bleeding and broken ribs... Lexa, he's severely brain damaged and he'll never have even remotely a normal life. And he's not even in the worst shape." 

"The alpha- . . . . over half his bones are broken or shattered. One of his broken ribs popped a lung and another popped his stomach. And- and you literally ripped off some of his skin. Honestly, it looked like you were trying not to rip out his throat. His spine is pretty much in pieces so his entire body is paralyzed. And that's if he wakes up! He's in a coma right now and will probably be a vegetable the rest of his life. They have to run tests and just kinda wait and see but he's mostly brain dead and the only thing keeping him alive is the machines!" 

Lexa just sits there glaring at the walls. 

"I should've ripped out their fucking throats when I had the chance." 

Quinn is surprised by the admission. If the alpha hadn't done so much damage she wouldn't have that much of it but she knows the alpha's completely serious. 

Quinn sighs and they spend the rest of the day cuddling. 

As they fall asleep that night, Quinn's barely conscious mind hears a whisper. "I'll never let anyone hurt you." 

 

************ 

 

It was her. The detective can feel it. He's gonna get her for hurting those two boys. They're practically dead. He'll slap her with a double murder. 

 

************ 

 

Lexa sighs looking out the window. 

"What is it?" Anya asks. 

"He's out there again." 

"What? Who?" Anya peers out the window. "What the fuck? That's it, I'm calling 911." 

"Just call the police station, An." 

" _911, what's your emergency._ " 

"Yeah, hi, there's a crazy cop sitting outside in across the street." 

"Ma'a,m." 

"The guy doesn't want to hear anything else and just does whatever he wants." 

"Ma'am." 

"He continually follows my cousin everywhere." 

"Ma'am." 

"He's stalking her!" 

"Ma'am!" 

"And he's trying to pin a whole bunch of crimes on her and says she's in a gang!" 

"Ma'am!" 

"Sometimes he gets his gun out and pretends like he's cleaning it or pretends like he's shooting at the house! The guy's crazy! And he's gonna hurt my cousin!" 

"Ma'am!!" 

"My name is Anya Forester, I live at 865 Willows Peak Drive. Please send a squad car immediately." 

"Anya, did you just hang up?" 

"Yep." 

"You're supposed to stay on the line!" 

"Why? I told them what they needed to know and he obviously didn't want to hear anything else I had to say." 

Lexa rolls her eyes at her cousin. 

The car door opens and Anya immediately pulls up her phone to start recording. He smiles at the house as he takes out his gun and rubs a rag over it. He then puts it back into his waistband in the back. 

He takes out something, bringing it up to his mouth before rubbing it on his shirt and clipping it to his belt. His badge. 

He starts walking to the house. 

"Lex, go upstairs." 

"Anya-" She starts unsure and worried. 

" _Now_ , Lexa." 

Lexa goes up the steps as there's a knock on the door. Anya waits until her baby cousin is gone before she answers the door. 

"Who is it?" 

"Police, open up." 

Anya opens the door, keeping the chain on - if he wants to get to Lexa, he'll have to go through her first. 

"Can I see your badge?" 

The alpha rolls his eyes and moves his jacket to show his shield. 

"Mmm. And what can I help you with officer?" 

"First, open the door." 

"It is open. And there's no reason for me to open it anymore." 

The man's pheromones flare. 

"I'm here to take Alexandria Woods in for questioning." 

"I see, and what about may I ask?" 

"You may not." 

"I see. Well, I'll speak with my father and he can bring her over later." 

O'Brian steps closer to the door. 

"She needs to come in now and seeing as she is a legal adult, she doesn't need your father there." 

"Going in for questioning is completely voluntary. So, she doesn't have to go in at all." 

"Then then I'll arrest both of you. Open the door," he demands. It's then that he sees the phone. 

"Stop recording this!" He yells reaching for the phone. 

"Woah! You have no right!!" 

 

"God dammit," Olsen says as he gets out of his car. He motions for the two officers in the squad car to hang back for now. 

"Jim!" He calls out to the yelling pair. 

"Oh, good," Jim says. 

"Jim what the hell are you doing?" 

"That pups coming in! She's going to jail for all the shit she's done." 

"O'Brian, you don't have any evidence." 

"Oh, but I do." 

"Then why the hell aren't you doing this the  _right_  way?" 

"You're right. You're right. You get the kids and I'll go see a judge about an arrest warrant." The detective heads to his car. "We're getting' them Olsen. Had to be patient but we're getting' them." 

The beta watches as he takes off before knocking on the door. 

A blonde alpha opens the door, frowning deeply. 

"Ma'am, I'd like to apolo-" 

"Save it. That detective has been following and harassing my cousin for a  _year_. And you know what? She hasn't wanted to say anything because she was hoping he'd eventually realize he was after the wrong person but nope. He's constantly following her, taking pictures of her and her friends. She's only turned 18 a few months ago! She's barely a legal adult and she's still being harassed. No. This stops. I want to file a report. And I have a lot of evidence shows him following her and taking pictures and him taking out his gun and aiming it at our house. The man's gone off the deep end and he's using his badge to harass my baby cous and it  _stops. Now._ " 

"Anya," comes a voice from inside. 

"No, Lex. We let you make the decision to leave him alone and we only occasional complained to his department but he's becoming dangerous." 

"Well, ma'am, um, Detective O'Brian says he has evidence against your cousin. He's on his way to secure a warrant for your cousin's arrest as we speak." 

"Really? Because when he came trying to get in the house, all he said was that she had to go to the station for questioning. And seeing as how that is voluntary, it makes me wonder." 

"I understand your frustrated with Detective O'Brian, but-" 

"Frustrated? No, I was frustrated when he dragged my cousin into the police station on Mother's Day without notifying her guardian. That was a year ago and he has done a lot more since then. I am past that point. Now you gentlemen can leave while I call my father." 

Anya shuts the door and stops recording, then calls her father. 

The Foresters and Woods all head to the police precinct to file a report of harassment. While they're there, Detective O'Brian saunters over smugly and holds out the arrest warrant. He takes Lexa away in cuffs as the Foresters fume and Gustus calls their lawyer. 

Dwayne comes in and has a field day with everything. All the evidence collected against O'Brian – the photo taking and tailing without cause and while he wasn't even on the job, accusing Lexa of crimes without evidence, questioning her as a minor without a guardian present, unauthorized surveillance of a minor, among other things – made him as a cop and his methods come into questioning. 

And looking at the evidence it was circumstantial at best - which Dwayne also made a point to bring it up with the judge that signed the warrant. In the end, Lexa was let go – without a stain on her record – and O'Brian was put on leave while they sorted through everything. 

 

************ 

 

"Ahhh!!!! Graduation party time bitches!!" Quinn yells standing in Lexa's Wrangler. 

Jeremy, Max, and Amy all scream in excitement, hopping into the back. 

"To the club!!" 

"Wooo!!!!" 

 

Lights are flashing, music pounding in their ears and reverberating through their bodies. They all do shots and body shots, getting more and more drunk. They laugh and dance together. 

They stick together pretty much the entire time, celebrating but there's a dark spot. Only Quinn and Lexa would be going to college together. Everyone else would be going to separate colleges in different cities. They are sad to part ways after all the fun they had so they got drunk and forgot everything save the people dancing around them. 

 

************ 

 

The group sits around a small fire. They are starting to college in just a couple weeks so this will be the last time they'll be able to hang out together. 

They decided to just chill out at a small lake - more like a pond. Lexa made a small fire and they sip on beer and talk about the past and the future. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Quinn says. 

"Yeah, we'll never find friends like you," Lexa agrees. 

"Aw, I'm sure you guys will find another group to get crazy with," Amy consoles. 

Lexa shakes her head. "No. You guys are the best, family. We'll never find another group like this one." 

"To the Khaos Kids," Jeremy says, lifting his beer can. 

"To the Khaos Kids!" They all raise their cans and take a swig. 

There's a silence for a few moments where only the crackling fire is heard. 

"Let's get tattoos," Lexa suggests suddenly. 

"What?" Max practically scoffs. 

"Yes!" Quinn gasps, excited. 

"You guys serious?" Max asks looking around at his friends. 

"Hell yeah!" Amy agrees. 

"Of what?" Jeremy questions, interest peeked. 

There's a pause as they think. 

"Khaos Kids." 

Their heads swivel to look at Quinn. 

"And we can do like a small picture of the city with us parkouring," Lexa builds on her idea. 

"Yes!" Quinn shrieks. 

"I love it!" Amy yells. 

"Let's get it trash polka." 

"Jeremy, you are fighting hard to be my favorite." 

They laugh at Quinn. 

"Let's go!" 

"Right now?" Max asks. 

"Yes!" 

"No," Lexa shuts her down. Quinn pouts at her. "My tattoo is going to be badass and I'm not gonna do a walk-in to whatever shop is still open. If it's going to be on me forever, I want it to be perfect." 

Quinn groans. "You're no fun! Let's do one more bad, stupid thing." 

"No way it hell." 

"Yeah, I'm with Lexa. You'd want to deliberately get a bad tat just as a purposeful mistake," Amy buts in. 

"Same." 

"No one asked you, Jermy!" 

He rolls his eyes at Quinn's childishness. 

"I actually already made an appointment for all of us tomorrow." Lexa says, getting their attention. "We can go in and figure out what we want and get the drawing done. Plus, all 5 artists will be doing us so we can discuss it with them and have our own little twist if we want." 

They nod. 

"That sounds awesome." 

"In other news," Amy starts. "Lexa, your boyfriend going with you to college?" 

"Ugh," Lexa groans, rolling her eyes. 

"Wait, who?" Jeremy asks. 

"That crazy cop that's been stalking Lexa," Quinn tells him. 

"O'Brian." 

"Wasn't he suspended for arresting you without any real evidence or whatever?" 

"Yeah, that hasn't stopped him from following Lex around." 

"Hang on, he's still following you?" Max asks, looking behind them where Lexa's Wrangler is parked – half-expecting to see someone in the pushes or something. 

"Yep. Anya's pissed. She's been chewing out the police captain every week." 

"Seriously?" Amy laughs. 

"Yeah, we're pretty sure he's scared of Anya," Quinn smirks. 

"The Grim Reaper is scared of Anya," Max mumbles. 

They laugh, nodding their heads in agreement. 

"But, on a more serious note, he's been getting a bit more daring and Anya's worried he's gonna try something. Dwayne was just talking to her though and said that we should know more about the investigation soon." 

"They need to lock his creepy ass up." 

"Or at least fire him." 

Quinn's phone beeps. "Ugh, it's my dad. He wants me back home, apparently my mom is freaking out and crying up a storm because I'm leaving soon. Wants me to come spend time with them before college." 

"Boooo!" They dump or chug the rest of the beer anyway and shuffle to Lexa's car. 

"Bring it in guys," Quinn says holding out her arms. "This is pretty much the last time we get to hang out for a long time." 

They all go in for a group hug and a lot of individual hugs. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys." 

"Yeah." 

"Aw don't cry." 

"I'm not!" 

"You're one to talk, Jermy." 

"Alright, alright, come on, let's go." 

 

************ 

 

Lexa is at home making sure she has everything packed; again. She knows that she'll only be like 15 minutes away but still. 

She had to beg Gus and An to go live at on the Harvard campus even though they're right there. Anya told her she was being stupid but Lexa said she wanted the full college experience. Anya wasn't budging and Gus didn't seem to sure but she whipped out the puppy eyes and they caved. 

She'll be rooming with Quinn and they are super excited. 

There's a loud crash downstairs and she hears the door slam against the wall. 

Someone kicked her front door in. 

"Police!" 

That is definitely O'Brian. What the fuck is he doing. 

Lexa gets her phone and calls 911. 

" _911, what is your emergency?"._  

"Anyone in the house, come out with your hands up." 

That is  _not_  O'Brian. 

"My name is Alexandria Woods," she whispers into the cell. "I am at 865 Willows Peak Drive. I've been stalked by a cop that's supposed suspended right now but he just broke into my house. He has someone with him and he yelled police when he kicked in my door but he shouldn't be able to. He's under investigation." 

"Alright, we'll send some patrol cars over. The best thing to do is keep me on the line and identify yourself. Keep your hands up and don't make any sudden movements." 

"You can't be serious."

"That's the best way to go right now. Fleeing would give them reason to chase you and possibly use lethal force. Keep me on the line and see if you can record this as well." 

"Okay." Lexa can hear them upstairs banging open doors. She starts recording and locks her phone, putting it in her shirt pocket. 

"Hello?" She hears footsteps. "I'm over hear. I have no weapons and I'm coming out." 

Lexa pulls open the door slightly, keeping her hands in their view and toes the door open. 

"Detective O'Brian, what's going on." 

He smirks at her keeping the gun on her. 

"This is Detective Charles Pike. Buddy of mine. We're arresting you." He nods his head towards the young alpha. 

"Hands on your head," the other alpha says. He's like a bull, broad and nothing but muscle. The man keeps a gun on her as he pats her down. He shakes his head at O'Brian. 

"You thought you'd get away huh?" 

"Where's the warrant for my arrest? You should have it on you." 

Pike punches her hard in the side and she drops to the ground – she keeps her hands on her head though. 

"You just go around breaking into people's homes and punching them under gunpoint?" 

O'Brian shrugs. 

"Sometimes cops need to take the law into their own hands. Pike taught me that." 

Lexa scoffs and O'Brian steps forward to hit her with his gun. It dazes her and she can feel blood dripping down her face. 

Pike wrenches her back up onto her knees and then onto her feet. 

"Sssssoooo basically, you're murderers pretending to be cops and hiding behind the law." 

O'Brian goes to hit her again but Pike stops him. 

"You can't beat her up and then shot her. Wouldn't make sense." 

O'Brian sighs. "Yeah, you're right." 

"You have the gun?" 

"Yeah." O'Brian pulls out another gun. "This one's yours pup." 

"You can't be serious."  _'Where the fuck are those squad cars??'_  

O'Brian smirks at her. 

"What is your problem with me? I haven't done anything, especially to you. And now you're going to murder me?" 

"I know your kind. You're a  _parasite_." 

"This parasite is going to Harvard and has thousands of hours of volunteer work under her belt. Doesn't sound that bad to me." 

This gives Pike pause – O'Brian sees it, Lexa doesn't. 

Lexa's ears are ringing and she looks down confused, putting a hand to her chest. 

"You shot me," she says incredulously, looking up at O'Brian. 

There are sirens getting closer. 

O'Brian looks pissed and raises his gun. Everything speeds up.  

Lexa throws her arm back, ramming Pike in the nose, catching him off guard before lunging at a surprised O'Brian. 

She knocks the gun away from her chest before punching him as hard as she could. Lexa grabs his arm and pulls him in front of her as gunfire cuts through the air. 

Pike empties his clip into O'Brian's kevlar. 

"Boston PD! Freeze! Put the weapon down!" 

"Detective Charles Pike," he says showing his badge. 

"We got a 911 call that two detectives broke in." 

Pike scoffs, "You can't be serious." 

"We'll need you to come to the station to sort this out." 

Pike is pissed but leaves without incident. 

"He has two guns but he's knocked out," Lexa wheezes from under O'Brian where they had slumped on the ground. 

The cops get the unconscious detective as the paramedics come in. 

"She's been shot twice," one of the cops tells the medics, leading them up the stairs. 

"Shit seriously?" Lexa asks. She didn't even feel the second one. 

There's a commotion outside as they get her onto the bed and Lexa smells angry alpha. She's carried downstairs and out the front door and she sees Anya about ready to start throwing some punches. 

Lexa moves the oxygen mask. "An," she says getting the alpha's attention. "I'm okay." 

"Oh my god!" Anya pushes the two beta cops out the way and rushes over to her baby cousin. 

The medics get Lexa into the ambulance and Anya gets in as well, the look on her face leaving no room for anyone to tell her otherwise. 

They get to the hospital without much incident and the doctors rush to get her out. Anya tries to follow but is stopped and nearly rips the guy's head off. 

She calms herself down enough to call Gus to make sure he knows what's going on – he's already on his way to the hospital. 

 

 

Lexa needed to have surgery to remove the bullet from her chest. They also had to stitch up her arm - where she was shot the second time - and her forehead where O'Brian had hit her with his gun. 

She's resting in her bed when the police come to get her statement – Anya and Gustus almost throwing them out. 

Lexa tells them everything that happened and how she had called 911 which should have recorded everything, as well as a video in her front pocket. Anya's practically foaming at the mouth by the time Lexa is done, shouting at the police officers for their incompetence and Gustus isn't faring much better - in a silent but deadly way. 

 

 

Pike's cases are being reexamined while he sits in prison since it was made clear on the recordings that Pike had done this kind of thing before. 

O'Brian gets life without parole. 

Anya sulks, saying he should've gotten the chair. 

 

************ 

 

Life is great. Aside from having to go to court and taking time off of Rugby to heal, Lexa's freshman year was amazing. Partying, clubbing, sex, drugs – mostly just pot now, drinking; it was great. She was getting the college experience that people would remember for the rest of their lives. 

She also made sure to keep up her grades – in the top 5% - as well as keep up her hours volunteering. It was definitely much harder to keep up with everything but she's doing pretty good. She was also glad she got pretty much two years of college out of the way from extra credit courses in high school. 

She has spent almost the whole summer traveling with Quinn – them still being a duo in crime – however they stopped all the law-breaking stuff, leaving that in high school. Well, aside from the pot, drinking, and 21+ clubbing. 

It's back to school again already and although they are looking forward to it, they are gonna miss their friends. They ended up staying in the cities they went to college for the summer but they were able to visit them and video chat more. 

"Is that everything?" Quinn asks, strolling back into Lexa's room. 

"Yep. Let's go." 

"Bye guys!" They call to Anya and Gustus as the leave. 

"Ready for this next year?" 

"Hell yeah!" Quinn says, hopping into Lexa's Wrangler. "I've missed those frat parties. And just parties in general. I donno, there's something about partying in college that makes it different. Ugh, and the holidays are gonna be great. I donno if we should go back to Miami or Mexica or what for Spring Break." 

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there," Lexa laughs. 

Quinn shrugs. "It's never too early to dream about your vacation." 

"I guess that's true for you. You're always dreaming about your retirement and you haven't even started working yet," Lexa laughs." 

"Shush you! And anyway, maybe we should go back to Greece. God,  _that_  was great. It was hot that you knew the language. Made everything so much easier. And your grandparents were great. Geez could they cook. I think I gained like 30 pounds while we were there." 

"You did." 

Quinn gasps, smacking the alpha's arm, "Hey!" 

"Kidding, kidding! Don't worry roomie, you're fine." 

"Hell yeah I am." 

 

************ 

 

Lexa sits in the waiting room, hollow. 

"I'm so sorry, Lex," Anya says, holding the younger alpha. 

There's crying to the right of her. 

"She's only 19." 

It takes Lexa a few moments to realize that she's the one who spoke. 

"I'm so sorry." 

 

 

Lexa has on her favorite old high top all stars, black skinny jeans held up by a Joker and Harley Quinn seatbelt belt that Quinn gave her as a Christmas present, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, a black suit vest, and a bright orange bow tie – Quinn's favorite color. 

She stares at nothing while people talk about her best friend, how she was such a kind, outgoing person; how sad it is that she was taken from them too soon. Her parents weep for their daughter. 

Finally, Lexa gets up to talk about the girl she'd never talk to again. She isn't sure what she says but her parents are looking at her with smiles through their tear stained cheeks. 

Lexa watches as they lower her into the ground. 

 

 

Lexa waits as the line rings. 

"World's Travelers Tattoo Shop." 

"Hi, I need to make an appointment." 

 

 

 _"So, what? Because you read a small story from_ _creepy pasta, you want to be cremated?"_  

 _"Don't judge me!"_  

 _"But I mean, come on. Some people are very particular about what they want to happen and you're wanting something because of something you read on_ **_Facebook_ ** _."_  

 _"Oh shush! Anything can sway a person's decision! I just got some new information. What if it's true? I don’t want to be stuck in a cold box while I rot for the rest of eternity."_  

 _"You're ridiculous!"_  

 _"Quit laughing at me!" Quinn whines._  

 _"Alright, alright. If I'm still alive when you die, I'll make sure you get cremated."_  

 

 

Lexa sighs as she lightly pats the dirt. She stretches slightly before putting the shovel next to the box she made on the cart. The alpha grabs the handle and starts wheeling her away. 

After getting her in her Wrangler, Lexa heads to her friend's dad's place. 

He's waiting for her as she pulls up, looking nervous. 

"Help me." 

He nods and comes over. 

"Are you sure about this, Lexa?" 

The alpha gives him a hard stare. 

"Right." 

 

"Okay, did you want an urn or...?" 

Lexa jogs out and comes back with a KFC bucket. 

"You can't be serious." 

"Do you think I'd joke about this." 

 

 _"Lexa where the hell are you?"_  

"Relax, An. I just needed to get away for a bit," the younger alpha says looking out the window – she has to lean over some to see under the clouds to see the ocean. 

 _"And you couldn't have said something??"_  

"Sorry." 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing soon, please turn off all electronic devices and put up your trays." 

 _"Are you on a plane???"_  

"Gotta go, An! Bye!" 

 _"LEX-!!"_  

 

Lexa looks out at the view with wet eyes. 

"I'm sorry we never got a chance to come back." 

The alpha takes off the lid and tosses the ashes into the air. 

"May we meet again." 

 

 _"_ _Aw,_ _έλ_ _α_ _εδώ_ _την_ _α_ _γά_ _πη_ _μου_ _,_ _"_  Lexa's grandmother says, holding out her arms. 

The young alpha collapses into the embrace that reminds her of home, of her parents. 

"I miss her so much already," she sobs. 

 

 

"WOODS!!" 

Lexa jolts slightly, panting as she looks up from the punching bag. Her coach is standing a few feet away. 

"Let me see your hand." 

She looks at him confused but holds out her hand. 

"Doesn't seem to be broken," he muses, prodding at her knuckles. "Let's put some ice on it." 

Her coach gets some ice and wraps it in a towel, handing it to her. 

They stand in silence. 

"I would've killed him," Lexa says suddenly. "Part of me wishes he was alive so I could." 

"And what good what that have done?" 

"It would've done  _me_  good!!" Lexa yells, her anger boiling over again. "He killed my best friend!!" 

"His tire blew and he lost control of the car," her coach tells her calmly. "It was just a shitty accident." 

"It's more than that for me!!" 

"I know." 

Lexa stands there with her fists balled, rigid, as tears pour out of her eyes. 

"I'd give anything to trade places with her," she whimpers. She bolts before her coach can say anything else. 

Lexa is talented and has a lot of potential so her coach works her hard - which, when you're on the varsity team for pretty much the top college Rugby team in the country, you're gonna be worked  _hard_. It actually wouldn't be until she sees her coach years later that she finds out that part of why he pushed her so hard was to help with her grief. It does help to get out her anger at the world but it still takes her years to get over her friend's death for the most part. 

She spends the rest of her time in uni lost. 

It wasn't until she saw blue eyes for the first time that she felt found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION: 'Aw, come here my love.'
> 
> I have no clue what the proper procedure in this situation would be! If a police officer was gettin crazy and you already filed complaints against him. So I just went the best way I could think of (I mean I woulda used google but I wouldn't even know what to search lol)
> 
> Let's all just pretend that Berkley's Rugby stats are Harvard's (yay google!)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/College_rugby 
> 
> ****Read the t.v. like a news reporter / the first 48 / snapped type narrative lol*****  
> I tried to write it like they'd say it lol
> 
> Lexa's knife: https://www.google.com/search?q=rambo+knife&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwifx9-Pi7LVAhXJ6YMKHavFCXQQ_AUICygC&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=H7b3DtRj8hjPwM:
> 
> Lexa's bow: https://www.etsy.com/listing/453635844/english-welsh-longbow-black-wood?&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-accessories-other&utm_custom1=cc1fcb11-0f0e-4cc0-af92-ef0feea2f312&gclid=Cj0KCQjwh_bLBRDeARIsAH4ZYENfTzVgMNfb2rFEOKd_p1gyeTPzv1Y5CLck8WKub2eXVlqbyJ2UTzsaAv2REALw_wcB


	12. Thurs. July 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos. Bit of smut. Road trip fluff. Clarke gets a look into Lexa's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter!  
> Sorry it's been so long!  
> Enjoy!  
> (P.S. Bit of filler- sorry ducklings!)  
> P.P.S. I completely forgot to put in Lexa's tattoos so here they are! Just go with it! Pretend it works! lol  
> (just so you know I want a lot of tattoos and I have no clue what I want so this was definitely difficult for me - hope I did Lexa justice!)

Surprisingly, Clarke is the first to wake up in the morning. The sun is shining brightly so she probably hasn't woken too early, though she wouldn't mind going back to sleep. 

The omega then realizes how they're lying. Lexa in on her stomach, head buried in the pillows with Clarke lying half on top of the alpha, her head resting on strong shoulder blades. 

Clarke blushes a bit and takes a moment to wipe off the bit of drool that pooled on her alpha's back before gazing at her back tattoo. Her entire back is covered in a beautiful tattoo. Blacks and dark greens and browns swirling together to depict a forest at night on the bottom half, full moon shining dutifully. There on the trees are just barely legible deep red scratch marks... 

Her alpha is quite drawn to violence... 

In the middle of her back, the forest meets the sky but instead of just faraway stars, there are more moons and closer stars and detailed planets – with moons, without moons, with and without rings. Comets and shooting stars and asteroids and an entire galaxy gracing her alpha's left shoulder blade. 

It's absolutely beautiful. 

Clarke has seen tattoos before, beautiful tattoos and some of the sky but nothing like this. Bright colors pop against the darkness of the forest and outer space, grabbing attention while the darkness draws her back in. Her eyes flit over the entirety of the tattoo as it demands her full attention throughout. 

Finally, Clarke tore her eyes from the alpha's back and found her next tattoo. On her right bicep is a large gorgeous tattoo of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon. Artemis has her bow and an arrow nocked and drawn, standing on a cliff overlooking another forest and a large full moon behind her. The tattoo is in black and grays with white accents here and there except for the moon. It is a bright blood red. 

No, wait. 

Clarke looks closer, there's blood dripping down Artemis' chin. 

There have been some cases where people struggle with their wolves. Sometimes it's because they haven't been properly taught how to control them, other times it's because the wolf is just so strong it's hard to control for anyone, and sometimes it doesn't have as much to do with the wolf, they just have chemical imbalances. 

Clarke suspects that at least one of these is true for Lexa. Seeing her tattoos of a dark forest, 2 in fact, as well as the goddess of hunting and the moon. This is all tying into Lexa having such a strong connection with her wolf, that most primal part. 

She's going to have to really push Lexa to get help before they have pups. 

Clarke blinks. 

 _'Just pretend that didn't just happen. Because it didn't. And no one's around to prove it.'_  

"Moving on," the omega mumbles. 

Clarke goes to crawl over the sleeping alpha but the brunette shifts, mumbling in her sleep as she moves to her back, perky breasts on display. 

. . .NOT THAT SHE CARES! 

Clarke clears her throat and takes in the tribal pattern covering the entire top half of Lexa's arm, reaching across her collarbone like a chest plate. The blonde wonders if it actually means something to Lexa or if she is just one of those people that think random tribal tattoos are cool. She can't imagine it being the latter. 

The next tattoo is on the alpha's ribs, just under her right boob all the way to her waist. It's a realistic tattoo of a city's buildings with 5 people and she assumes that they're parkouring – they're jumping off roofs and swinging from poles. Underneath the city is 'Khaos Kids' with the 'kids' under 'khaos.' The text is futurism graffiti, black with red accents and both are dripping like wet paint. 

Clarke wonders if this was part of the alpha's childhood. She wonders if a Lexa as a young pup would jump the rooftops with her friends. She wonders who her friends were. Did they still hang out? Would she meet them?

"Ha!" Clarke jerks out a snort like an ugly wakeup. Her mind wanders to the strangest of places.. 

The omega clears her throat again. 

There's another tattoo that she must've missed earlier. It's roman numerals on the inside of the alpha's forearm. '7/5/2014'. At the end is an hour glass, with the top completely full. But on closer inspection there's one tiny spec of sand falling. 

So, something happened on that day. Something that started time? 

That seems like something a parent might.. get... 

Clarke scoffs. No way. 

Right? 

Clarke bites her lip. Maybe she could bring it up later on. 

On the inside of Lexa's left forearm is a grim reaper. Super cool. Super badass. Actually, a bit scary. 

The blonde slaps a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing more than a snort. 

The grim reaper is holding a fucking rugby ball!! 

Her alpha is such a dork. 

After she gets her laughter under control, she peers at the last tattoo. 

She can't help but to gasp. If she thought the back tattoo was something, this is  _easily_  in another dimension. 

There's a large Oak tree on Lexa's left side spanning from nearly nipple height, all the way down to what would be the bottom of some short shorts. Except it is upside down. 

It's a hyper-realistic tattoo and as an artist it pretty much blows her mind that someone can do this on a person's skin. She's never seen a tattoo that could ever even hope to hold a candle to it. 

The roots and bark are black but there is a very discernible texture to it. There is a deep green vine wrapped around the tree and surprisingly, there are five fully blooming roses stemming from the vine. White, Yellow, Pink, Red, Dark Crimson. Purity/ Innocence, Joy/ Friendship, Happiness/ Admiration, Love/ Respect, Mourning. 

Clarke's stomach churns at the thought of her alpha losing someone, someone obviously very special. 

There's a full moon that shines light on the lower left half of the otherwise dark tree. There are leaves and branches – green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves, oranges leaves. A few brown leaves.. 

Clarke grazes the pads of her fingers against the leaves before looking back to the trunk. 

There is an orange butterfly that somehow appears like it's glowing. It even showers some of its light on some of the roses, changing part of their color to its own. 

The butterfly is the only thing one the tattoo that is right side up. 

The omega runs her fingers over it and Lexa shifts, face scrunching up like she's having a bad dream. 

"qui-" she mumbles. 

"Sorry," Clarke apologizes, assuming Lexa was telling her to quit touching her. 

Lexa whimpers. 

"q-… quinn." 

"Ssshh." Clarke runs her fingers through brown locks, kissing the back of the alpha's hand and her cheek. 

The blonde lets out a breath as the alpha settles and looks back at the tattoo. She must still be really affected by the loss of whoever the tattoo is for if she started to have a bad dream as soon as she touched the butterfly. 

Clarke decides to give the alpha a good dream and begins kissing down her body, moving the sheets out of the way. 

Looking at Lexa's soft member, the blonde wonders if the alpha would rather a different wakeup call after last night. 

She battles with herself for a few moments before moving the sheet back and moves back up the alpha's body, kissing her softly. 

Lexa hums into the kiss after a few moments as she tries to shake off sleep for her omega's lips. 

They share a few kisses before Clarke slides her tongue into the alpha's mouth and goes to straddle her. 

Lexa stops her. 

"What?" 

"You should rest today, love," the alpha tells her softly. "I know we made love last night but yesterday I was too rough with you." 

Clarke sulks but slides off the alpha to pad to the bathroom – Lexa, of course, following. 

They step into the shower and Clarke smirks as Lexa rakes her eyes over the omega's wet body. Clarke turns and closes in, hips swaying, pressing her body to the tan one. 

The omega turns, taking the alpha with her and pressing herself against the cold wall, pushing the alpha's shoulders. 

Lexa smirks at her but obeys, sinking to her knees in front of her blonde goddess. She breaks eye contact to stare at her prize, leaning forward to give the outer lips a quick lick. 

"Lexa," Clarke breathes. 

The alpha bites her lip. She loves when her omega calls out her name. 

Lifting Clarke's leg, she places it on her shoulder and grips creamy hips leaning in again. 

"Fuck!!" 

Lexa doesn't tease, immediately sucking Clarke's clit into her mouth, running her fingers along the wet slit before pushing two digits inside. 

Lexa sticks out her tongue and encourages Clarke to hump it, humping into long fingers as well. The alpha changes her tongue from soft to hard to flat to pointed, flicking over Clarke's sensitive clit with every thrust. 

It isn't long before Clarke's moans start building. 

"Ohhh god, Lexa!  _Fuck_  baby you feel so good!!" 

Lexa curls her fingers, hitting the omega's front wall perfectly. 

" _Fuck!!!_  Ohhh god!! Shit, shit, shit!!.... _Fuck_ _!! LEXA!!!!"_  

The omega continues sliding her pussy over Lexa's tongue, leg giving out as she cums, but Lexa is there catching her. She drops her head, watching with misty eyes as Lexa helps her ride through her high shuddering when they make eye contact. 

After she's finished, Lexa cleans her up while she catches her breath and then brings the alpha up for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues slide against each other, moaning at the muscle roaming their mouths. 

Clarke feels Lexa's hard cock poking her and breaks the kiss to looks down. She grins up at Lexa, giving her a few kisses while her hand sneaks up to grip her hard member, pumping it. 

Lexa grunts into the kiss making the omega smirk. 

Clarke slowly sinks down to her knees, making sure that Lexa is watch – keeping up the pumps to her shaft. The blonde pulls it so it's sticking straight out rather than up and lets go, giggling as it bounces. 

She gives the head a kiss then licks and sucks up all of her alpha's precum. The omega takes the entire cock in her mouth, swallowing to massage it before letting it go. 

Clarke glances up and the alpha's eyes are still on her. She looks back down and moves forward, taking Lexa's balls in her mouth. 

She loves the alpha's balls. Trimmed, big but not overly so, and they don't hang much. She's seen some where they hung so far, they were as long as the guy's cock – not really her thing. 

Clarke swirls her tongue around the slightly prickly spheres, causing Lexa to moan. She grins even with a mouthful of testicles. 

The blonde lets one fall from her mouth, spit connecting them and running down her chin. She's not sure if she feels horny or embarrassed for making a mess. 

Clarke pays special attention to the nut still in her mouth, sucking on it, closing her mouth on it for more pressure. 

"Oh, fuck, Clarke," Lexa barely gets out, sounding strangled. 

The blonde moans, reveling in the shiver that runs down the alpha's spine from the vibrations on her balls. 

Clarke lets Lexa fall from her mouth, leaning forward to kiss and suck small bits of it, scraping her teeth along the bottom of it softly. Lexa just moans. Interesting. 

The omega laps at the alpha's balls, lick all over them before she sucks in the other ball, making sure they got equal treatment. She sucks and sets in between her tongue and the roof of her mouth, working her jaw like she's continuously biting something. 

" _fuck_." 

Lexa seems to really enjoy that. Her cock twitches and a bead of precum falls on Clarke's forehead. 

The blonde keeps working Lexa's balls drinking in Lexa's quiet moans. 

The alpha leans forward, resting both hands on the wall with the head bowed. She won't last much longer. 

Clarke grips the alpha's otherworldly ass as she sucks on her balls, kneading it and enjoys when the cheeks occasionally clench. She chuckles and Lexa grunts. 

Clarke slowly slides her hands down the sides of Lexa's thighs, switching which nut she's sucking and then starts slowly running her hand up and down the inside of the alpha's thighs, adding pressure when going up. 

Lexa grunts again lifting slightly as Clarke's hands run upwards. 

Clarke giggles and the vibrations cause Lexa's cock to twitch. 

" _Fuck..._ I'm close baby," the alpha whispers, her eyes closed and jaw hanging. 

The blonde takes both balls in her mouth, sucking on them and swirling her tongue as much as she could. They tighten in her mouth and Lexa sucks in a sharp breath so Clarke reaches around to grip he alpha's ass giving her cheeks a squeeze. 

" _Clarke!"_  

Cum spurts out Lexa's tip, arching to fall all over Clarke's face and in her hair as she continues to suck her alpha's balls. 

Lexa pulls back and finishes on Clarke's face, jutting her hips forward as the streams loses its power and rubs her head on Clarke's cheeks. When she rubs it on Clarke's lips, the omega takes her head in her mouth, sucking up the rest of her release. Clarke's hands pump the alpha's shaft as she sucks, making sure to milk the alpha for all she's worth. 

When Clarke is sure the alpha is done, she pulls away, looking up at Lexa as she licks her cum stained lips. 

" _Gods,"_  Lexa groans, looking at her omega's face covered in her seed. 

The alpha brings her in for a kiss and then they quickly wash and dress before heading down to breakfast. Clarke heads to the dining room to get them plates of food while the alpha drops her bag off in her car as they'll be leaving after breakfast. 

They eat a quick breakfast, well they eat quickly but there's a lot of food – "You tired me out," Clarke shrugs. 

They're back on the road and Clarke finds one of those small Sony digital cameras. Grinning, she starts taking selfies and leans over and takes pictures with the alpha who sometimes makes funny faces. 

She takes videos, sometimes of the passing scenery, sometimes switching back and forth between them as she asks nonsensical questions. 

They laugh and talk and when a they pass a convertible with the top down, Clarke takes a video of her hanging out the window to give high fives to the people in it. Which Lexa has to slow down for because she is of course speeding – "honestly Lexa, it's like you're trying to break the sound barrier in a car." 

They stop at random places like a literal house of cards and a giant sled made of solely bottle caps – Clarke of course, demanding they take a bunch of pictures of everything. Lexa doesn't mind, especially as they are pictures with them smiling together and the attractions in the background. She loves having physical evidence of their trip together. 

They stop at a small little diner for lunch – "Lex, I swear these are the best fries I've ever had." "Love, you say that about every fry you eat." "It's all true!" 

After lunch they continue on, chatting about nothing – mostly t.v. shows, "Lex, I don't care what you say. Shane's an idiot. She left Carmen at the altar." "That doesn't automatically make Shoot the better couple." "You agree they're better than Sharmen too!!" "Yeah, but because of Shaw and Root.  _Not_  because of Shane and her unresolved issues." – while Clarke mostly sketches. Trees, rivers, lakes, animals, the sky, the people in the cars they pass, her alpha. Her hands. Her eyes. Her smirk. Her tattoos. 

A few hours before dinner they discover there's a fair in a northeastern Wyoming town they're passing through. 

"Lexa what are you doing?" She asks the alpha who gets off the road. 

"I'm taking you to the fair," Lexa states like it's obvious. "I just need to stop off at an ATM to get some cash as, strangely, the $60 in my wallet disappeared." 

Clarke shrugs, "Room service came up and I thought it'd be nice to tip well." 

"A $60 tip?" Lexa scoffs. She's not mad, just curious about it. 

"I didn't think you'd mind me spending your money, alpha," Clarke purrs. 

Lexa of course, can't help but to puff out her chest slightly, knowing that her omega knows that she can take care of her and provide her with whatever she wants and needs. 

"I don't, I was just curious." Lexa parks the car. "Be right back, love." She gives the omega a chaste kiss before getting out and she ends up taking out $100, slipping the money into her wallet. 

The alpha smiles at the blonde as she slides back into her car and they head to the fair. 

Lexa pays for their tickets, getting wristbands so that they can both ride as many rides as they want. The employee giving out tickets and bands is an older beta woman and smiles at the young (to her) couple. 

"You hang on to this one. There's still so many bad alpha's out there. It's good you found one that takes you on dates to the fair." 

Lexa grins as she hands over the money and Clarke blushes, turning her head slightly. 

The woman catches sight of Clarke's mating mark and chuckles. "Oh, well it looks like you already have." 

Lexa thanks her and they move out the way but stop so Lexa can put their wristbands on before intertwining their fingers again. The first ride they go on is a small roller coaster, screaming and holding their hands up even though it's nowhere near necessary. 

Next, is a zero-gravity spinning ride. They laugh and squeal and flail. When they get off Clarke has quite a difficult time getting her balance back much to the alpha's amusement – leading to her using the Sony camera to take a video of 'Sober Drunk Clarke.' 

After that is a spinning pendulum ride. Clarke stumbles around some but nowhere near as bad as before. Next they go on the swings and Clarke accuses Lexa of trying to make her lose her balance. Lexa laughs it off but admits it would be funny. 

Clarke drags Lexa to bumper cars where, once again, competitive Clarke makes an appearance. Luckily, it's mostly just teens and adults at this point and Clarke makes it her mission to go after every one. They go again and by that time, the locals have dubbed her 'The Blonde Bumper Demon.' 

They both get a good laugh from that and people are surprised at how bubbly she is once she's out of the driver's seat. A few people make comments about how they hope to never be on the other end of her road rage and everyone laughs. 

Lexa then takes Clarke to a stand to get funnel cake and they walk around for a while. Lexa plays a number of games while they eat, giving her prizes – because of course she won them all – to little kids that haven't been able to get anything. Clarke's heart swells with affection for the sweet alpha. 

Lexa demands they get more funnel cake and they get a couple waters to wash it down as well. The alpha continues playing games as they eat and even wins a goldfish, giving it to a small omega girl who's probably 13. She smiles so brightly when Lexa – who beams back – hands it to her that Clarke's heart hurts from the cuteness of it all. 

After that, they ride several more rides – all of them actually – and return to their favorites multiple times. Finally, Lexa gets them both a cotton candy and tells Clarke that she was going to win the blonde anything she wanted. 

Clarke decides on a large, like half the size of her, tiger that actually looks really cute but still pretty realistic. Lexa wins it for her, chest puffing out in pride as she hands it over, kissing the blonde as she takes her cotton candy back. 

Lexa then leads Clarke to the Farris Wheel which is large enough for there to be little rooms rather than just seats. The brunette asks to go for three turns and the guy agrees since there fortunately isn't many people wanting to get on at the moment. Clarke tells Lexa she doesn't have to pay for that many times around but Lexa just quietens her with a kiss. 

They snuggle into each other, looking out at the view which is actually, pretty nice. The sky full of stars is beautiful. 

They spend half of their time slowly making out, drinking in the taste of cotton candy from the others' tongue and mouth. 

The operator smirks at them when they get off but Lexa just looks smug. 

By this time, the fair will be closing soon and they're both getting pretty hungry so they leave for dinner. They go to a cute little Italian place but when they get their food Lexa is less the pleased. She's shocked when she finds out that the chef is Italian and is using his own recipes. 

Lexa practically storms into the kitchen and most of the customers can hear the verbal lashing Lexa's giving him in Italian. He comes out after a moment and apologizes to the customers for not being true to himself as an Italian chef and promises to do better. 

The alpha gives the man a nod and shakes his hand and sits back at their table, picking up a fork and eating like nothing even happened. 

"You're something else, you know that?" Clarke breathes. 

Lexa looks up and gazes at her for a few moments. 

"I take that as quite the compliment. Because I know you are and I'd _never_ want to be  _not_  good enough for you." 

Her eyes are shining, glittering with sincerity and it makes Clarke's eyes mist. She has to drink her tea to try and swallow the lump in her throat. 

"Thanks," she mutters. 

Lexa's face lights up with a gentle half smile and she lightly takes Clarke's hand in her own across the table. 

After they finish eating, they say goodbye to the town and are off. 

They make it to Rapid City, South Dakota in just a couple hours and check into Holiday Inn Express & Suites. They take a quick shower – feeling a bit gross after the fair because really, who knows how dirty it is. 

Clarke crawls into bed first and the alpha comes in a few minutes later, wearing only boxer briefs. 

"Hey Lex?" 

"Hm?" She hums, sliding into bed next to her mate. She smirks a little when she sees her omega looking over her body. 

Clarke pauses for a moment. "Will you tell me about your tattoos?" 

"One." Lexa looks into Clarke's eyes. "I'll only tell you about one. And tomorrow you can ask me again." The alpha smiles softly at her. 

Clarke nods, "Okay." 

"What one do you want to know about?" 

Clarke's face scrunches up adorably while she thinks, trying to decide which one she wants to hear about first. 

Lexa sees her eyes flit over the tattoo she got for Quinn. She can tell the blonde really wants to ask about it but understands that it's something really close to the alpha's heart and she might not be ready to talk about it. 

"Hmmm... How about this one?" Clarke finally asks, lightly touching the tattoo on Lexa's right ribs. 

The alpha smirks. "Good choice. Well, when I was a teen I met a group of kids from school, 4 obviously," she gestures to her tattoo. "I was just starting just starting sophomore year when I met the first that became our group. I had Rugby practice and then was hanging around the school." 

"Pretty much no one was there besides the janitor and maybe a teacher here and there. Well, I've always been pretty horny so even as a pup, I went after girls. I had already lost my virginity by then so I was free to do as I pleased. Or rather who." Lexa chuckles. "And at that moment, I wanted one of my teachers." 

Clarke takes in a sharp breath. "You went after one of your teachers??" 

"No. I went after multiple teachers." 

Clarke's jaw drops. 

"But by that time, me and her were already fuck buddies." 

" _Lexa!"_  

"What?" Lexa shrugs. "Was it wrong? Sure, to some people." 

"I bet you wouldn't be so nonchalant if was your omega daughter sleeping with a male teacher." 

Lexa blinks at her. "Of course not. I'd kill him." 

She says it so nonchalantly but almost with a patronizing edge, like Clarke is stupid for not realizing the alpha would commit murder – again – because of this. 

Clarke sputters for a couple seconds before just sighing and shaking her head. She's wondering if the alpha would really commit murder again. That makes her even more dangerous. Of course, she was dangerous before but it was more of a jealous 'I want your toy' kind of thing. Clarke isn't sure she'll be able to help the alpha. 

The thought makes her almost whine but she bites it back and just snuggles into her alpha. 

"Continue," Clarke waves her hand. 

Lexa snorts. "As I was saying, I got it on with one of the teachers. Now obviously this was a big no-no so I had to leave real quick and just hope no one was near enough to get out of there. Come down the stairs at the front of the school and there's a girl – Quinn. One of those girls everyone assumes is goth – dark hair, dark clothes, wristbands, lots of piercings, smoking on campus like a rebel. Well we make eye contact and I can tell she knew what we were up to." 

"I asked her that she wouldn't tell anyone and she said no. She took her sweet time and commented on me patiently waiting and I told her that I didn't have anywhere to be. She said 'good then you can take me to get something to eat.'" Lexa laughs at that. "She forgot her lunch money and was starving. A month later and we're best friends." 

Clarke laughs. "She sounds like Raven and Octavia." 

"Well you're not wrong," Lexa chuckles. 

"Are you guys still friends?" 

Lexa deflates and Clarke frowns. It deepens when she sees Lexa's hand unconsciously touch the orange butterfly. 

"She died." 

"Lexa-" 

The alpha shakes her head and Clarke shuts her mouth. 

Lexa clears her throat. "Anyway, we met Jeremy next. He just kinda had said some comments we found amusing and the three of us started hanging out. We'd do stupid shit like egging and teepeeing houses, a lot of stupid juvenile shit. After I met Quinn, I went out to parties more. I also started drugs." 

"What?!?" 

"Relax it wasn't that bad." 

"Was it like just pot?" Clarke asks hesitantly. 

"Pot, speed, ecstasy, CSD, PCP, meth, mushrooms." The alpha lists. 

"Lexa!!" Clarke shoots up, looking over the alpha like she'll suddenly find something that needs to be fixed. 

"Baby, Clarke, calm down, love," Lexa hushes her bringing her to lay down again. "It's okay. It was only during high school and we never got crazy with it or anything. I am very healthy and I've even been checked over after my doctor was told that I had done a good bit of drugs. I still get checkups every year and I am still completely healthy. No lasting side effects." 

"Lex,  _I'm_ a doctor. You don't know that there aren't lasting side effects. What if your aggression is because of all the drugs you took?" 

"It's not." Lexa sighs. "I was like this before the drugs." 

Clarke sulks. 

"Can I finish my story now?" 

Clarke grumbles but Lexa takes it as an affirmative. 

" _Anyway_ , the three of us met Max and Amy pretty much at the same time and we quickly became really close. We started doing more stupid shit like demoing cars and setting fires and starting riots and stealing." 

"Lexa." Clarke scolds. She feels Lexa shrug. 

"What? We were delinquent pups. So, we'd do all this shit but that also meant we'd have to be able to get away from the cops 'cause pretty much every time, we'd just go at it until the cops were up our ass. So, we all got into parkouring. And I mean like it could get extreme. I can't tell you how many times I came close to slipping and dying. It was crazy but that just made it even more fun." 

Lexa laughs suddenly, shaking Clarke who is still laying on her. 

"There were times when we'd be cornered and we'd literally jump back and forth off the walls to get away," Lexa laughs. "You should've seen the cops' faces, it was hilarious." 

Clarke smiles, rubbing her left hand in circles on the alpha's stomach. 

"But parkouring became a way of life for us. Even if we didn't have to, we'd parkour all over the city and in buildings, it was great." 

"And 'Khaos Kids'?" 

"Right, that's a bit, um, less funny, I guess." 

Clarke lifts her head to look at the alpha. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, for one it wasn't even our idea." 

The omega's eyebrows drew together. 

"You know how I said we did stupid juvenile stuff?" 

Clarke nods. 

"Well that was only starting out. We'd do stuff like trespassing and vandalism but also burglary, arson, stealing cars. And we spent a lot of time roaming the streets so sometimes we'd come across rapes so we'd – well is was mostly me – beat the shit out of the attacker. We'd do other stupid shit like taking motorbikes through the mall and stuff. But sometimes things got pretty violent and a number of people ended up in the hospital." 

"Well, one of the detectives working on cases we were involved in apparently talked to the news and told them that we were a gang. One of them dubbed us the Khaos Kids and we kinda liked it so we just embraced it." 

"Huh." How 'bout that? 

"The detective went a bit crazy though." 

"How so?" 

"Well somehow he figured out I was involved and then the crazy dude just started stalking me. He couldn't get anything though so after about a year of trying to pin stuff on me he got the help of another dirty cop and they tried to murder me and were going to say it was a justified shooting." 

Clarke shoots up in a panic. 

"Hey, hey, I'm okay. They tried and failed and went to jail." Lexa grins at the rhyme. "Besides, now I can sound like a total badass and tell people I got shot." 

"You got shot???" 

"Yeah, twice. In the arm." Lexa leads Clarke's hand to the scar in her arm, mostly covered by her tribal tattoo. 

The blonde can't help but look it over and make sure it's healed properly. Lexa just waits for her to finish her examination as she smiles softly at her omega. 

Clarke looks up, the look on her face screaming  _'And?'_  

Lexa's smile widens and she leads Clarke's other hand to her chest. 

Clarke gasps. 

"Lexa, you could've died!" 

"I know. It was only a couple inches away from my heart." Lexa says softly. 

The omega's eyes well with tears and her wolf begins pacing at the thought of losing another mate. Clarke whines and Lexa gathers her in her arms. 

"It's alright, love. I'm okay. It was a long time ago. I'm 100% okay now," Lexa soothes, filling the room with her calming pheromones. 

"I don't want to lose you," Clarke whimpers. She leaves out the 'too.' 

"You won't, sunshine. I made it through that and everything else." 

Clarke doesn't respond, but Lexa can tell she's not convinced. 

"You and me? We're meant to be. We are, Clarke. No one, nothing will ever be able to come between us. I won't let it." 

Clarke starts relaxing and eventually ends up falling asleep. 

Once the alpha is sure she's sleeping, she slips out of bed and pads to the bathroom. She gets a wash cloth and dampens it with cool water before going back to Clarke wiping up her tears. Lexa gives long blots to Clarke's eyes, hoping it will help to keep them from puffing up in the morning. 

The alpha heads back to bed after dropping off the towel in the bathroom. She slips into bed and smiles when her omega immediately seeks her out and curls into the alpha's body. Giving Clarke's temple a kiss, she wiggles to get more comfortable and it isn't long before she's falling asleep as well. 

 

 

 _'Finn?' Clarke calls._  

 _'Hey princess,' he smiles, holding out his arms._  

 _She runs and jumps into his arms._  

 _'I've missed you so much!' The blonde sobs._  

 _Finn pulls away. He gives her_ _a smile and starts walking away._  

 _Clarke's stomach drops. She knows she'll never see him again._  

 _'Finn!' She screams, trying to run after him. But she can't move._  

 _The omega looks down. Her feet are sunk into the ground._  

 _'Finn, wait!!' She screams. He's almost gone. There's_ _an_ _axe nearby and Clarke strains to get it. She manages to grab hold of it. 'Finn!'_  

 _The blonde starts hacking at the ground, trying desperately to break it up, break free._  

 _'Clarke.' A weak voice coughs out._  

 _The omega looks up and everything stops. The axe_ _slips to the_ _ground, the crash_ _deafening_ _and silent._ _She_ _hadn't even realized the sounds and sights swirling around until the world stopped._  

 _There in front of her is Lexa, laying on the ground._  

 _'Lexa.' Clarke's voice comes out strangled._  

 _Lexa's in front of her, bleeding. She's been shot._  

 _There's blood_ _pooling around her chest and underneath her, blood dripping from her mouth._  

 _Clarke can't speak. She's frozen._  

 _An angry looking man is suddenly there, dragging Lexa away. Away to where she'll never see her again._  

 _He's a police officer she realizes._  

 _And Lexa, weak dying Lexa is just letting herself be dragged away. There's also a large black wolf next to Lexa, being dragged away at the same pace but by the hind leg and by a different officer._  

 _'LEXA!!' Clarke screams._  

 _Green eyes gaze into blue._  

 _'It's *cough* it's okay, sunshine. I'll find you again.' The black wolf lets out a small woof._  

 _'No!!'_  

 _Clare picks up the axe and cuts off her own feet without a thought. She realizes there's a white wolf next to her and their eyes meet. Blue._  

 _It's her wolf._  

 _The omega turns back to Lexa._  

 _She runs as fast as she can, to stop Lexa from being taken away from her. But Clarke can barely more. It's like running while submerged in mud. Her wolf whines in distress._  

 _'LEXA!!!' She pleads. She can feel bile rising as she watches helplessly._  

 _'I love you,' Lexa mouths disappearing into the darkness_ _._  

 _'I know.' Clarke drops to her knees, her wolf howls in despair. Another mate gone. Right in front of her._  

 

Clarke shoots up, sweating profusely and panting hard. She nearly gives herself whiplash looking back for the alpha who pulls her closer. 

Clarke lays down, pressing her ear to Lexa's chest to listen to the alpha's strong heartbeat. She closes her eyes and holds the alpha tight, breathing in her scent. It makes her think of the tattoos. She smells of night. Of woods and earth and smoke. Of the forest as it rains. Of being in a warm embrace as winter coats the very air around her. 

Eventually, Clarke's heart calms and she stops shaking. 

The blonde is sure she won't be getting to sleep for a while so she grabs Lexa's phone. 

Clarke isn't sure about the passcode. The alpha probably isn't being careful about it anymore so she tries the date from Lexa's arm and it works! 

Clarke goes to Google and looks up 'Khaos Kids' and reads some articles. Some cases are linked to them but they can't prove it. There are a couple though where two boys were basically beaten to death at a party. 

The blonde wonders how much of it is true. How much of it she's actually done. 

She wonders if it even matters to her. 

Clarke swallows hard and looks up what happened with Lexa and the police. 

There are photos of the two detectives that tried to kill her and all Clarke can do is imagine Lexa still pretty much a pup being cornered by the large men and shot at. 

Clarke reads reports detailing what happened, including the original detective's stalking. Reporters speculate that the crimes he accused Lexa of was blown out of proportion by the detective because his own daughter had fallen prey to the kind of group he suspected Lexa being a part of. 

She shakes her head. He wasn't even sure it was Lexa, there was nothing really pointing to her. She could have been innocent! And he went and terrorized her. It's horrible. Worse is, that this isn't even an isolated case. 

The omega knows that cops can get tunnel vision and start obsessing and that usually ends with her or the morgue. Clarke chokes back throw up and puts the phone back on its charger. She gets out of bed and finds the Sony camera she was using in the car. 

Clarke scrolls through pictures and watches videos, smiling as she curls into her alpha mate. She doesn't even realize she's fallen asleep. 

 

 

Clarke grumbles turning over, slitting open an eye slightly to peer at the alpha getting into bed. 

"Lexa?" Her voice is rough with sleep. 

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." 

"What were you doing?" She blinks blearily at the alpha. 

"I went to the gym and took a short shower." 

"Gym? What time is it?" 

"Almost 6." 

"What were you doing at the gym??" 

"We spend a lot of time sitting in the car, love. I need a little bit of exercise or I'll go crazy." 

"Before 6 in the morning??" 

"It's just when I wake up, sunshine," Lexa chuckles. "Now go back to sleep." 

Clarke mumbles intelligibly but Lexa just smiles – she's sure it's not something that Clarke is actually trying to say. 

Lexa is nearly asleep again before she hears her mate say something. 

"Hmm?" 

"Everyday?" 

"What?" 

"You get up to work out every day?" 

"Yeah." 

"....." 

"...." 

"Huh." 

Clarke softly snores. 

Lexa laughs softly and pulls her close to go back to sleep. 

"I love you, sunshine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in the balls thing as requested but I didn't really know how to really draw it out so it's pretty short lol. Hope it was what you were looking for! 
> 
> P.S. Please remember that I'm a virgin lesbian so don't be surprised if something is just completely unreal lol I don't know any better! lol 
> 
> P.P.S. For those of you that have seen that I have posted another couple short stories, it's because I have like 14 ideas in my head for short fics and really want to get them out and it's easier for to write them because they're so much simpler.
> 
> P.P.P.S. I made up the stuff about the house of cards/sled (though the cards house might be true. I know that somewhere there IS a house made of glass bottles.)
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.P.P.S. I FORGOT THIS!!!  
> So, I have a certain kinda text in mind when thinking of Lexa's tattoo for the Khaos Kids  
> Here's a link: http://graffitidiplomacy.com/MoneyProgressionGraffitiDiplomacy.html  
> Annd this is just for pretty much what the text looks like  
> It's not quite exactly what I had in mind but it's the best I could find


	13. Tues. July 18th/ Past A Few Nights Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut. Dirty talk. Discoveries. Arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first, sorry for taking nearly 2 months to update! But baboom, here ya go! ;D  
> Also, I'd just like to say thanks to all my little ducklings that have been patient and supportive! You guys rock! (sbsp movie? anyone? anyone?)
> 
> Shout out to bdasswarrior for being so supportive to all my fics! Also, give her a big thanks for making me laugh which caused me to continue and finish writing this chapter! Woo!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes! I didn't proof read again XP
> 
> P.S. Just remember that I have a hard time remember/ keeping track of what I've written, what I want to write, what I'm writing to it might sound off/ stupid. My bad.

Clarke hangs out the window, breathing in the fresh Miami air. She almost can't believe they're finally here. The omega is excited to be able to spend time at the Miami beach. 

Clarke squints from the sun's glaring, looking around, getting in all the sights – though it's mostly just the city. But she can't help it. She's in freaking Miami!! 

"We should get some you some sunglasses this afternoon, love," Lexa pipes up. 

Clarke waves her off. 

"It's only just hit afternoon and you can't even see, baby," she points out. 

"I can get some at the next gas station." 

"We don't need gas and you don't need sunglasses from a gas station." 

"It would be a good souvenir," the omega argues. 

Lexa laughs. "You have plenty of souvenirs. You should have proper sunglasses." 

"Why do I feel like you're going to try and get me a pair that's like hundreds of dollars." 

"If that's what you want..." 

Clarke just chuckles and shakes her head. 

The blonde thinks back to the past few days. To all the places they went. It was crazy and jam packed but also spectacular. 

They saw Mount Rushmore of course, Badlands National Park, Millennium Park, Mackinac Bridge, Union Station, Lincoln Memorial – they went at night and it was incredible. Not to mention all the small random stops like safaris, aquariums, and local attractions. 

Her favorite was New York. 

Lexa has a loft in Manhattan and they stayed there. Floor-to-ceiling windows, an amazing view, a beautiful loft. (A comfy bed.) 

Plus, they went to Central Park where the blonde sketched for hours, they went to Grand Central Terminal and Times Square. 

They went to Niagra Falls.  _Niagra Falls._  

Lexa promised they would go back and spend more time doing whatever the blonde wanted since they were on a bit of a clock. 

They still had a great time though. Like a few nights ago... 

 

 _Clarke is curled up in the passenger seat, leaning against the door with her chin tucked into her chest and her legs pulled up to her chest separated by her arms. She's so cute._  

 _Lexa's speeding along the highway, her CD on a documentary of squids playing lowly. Everything is going fine until her omega apparently starts having a naughty dream._  

 _The blonde shifts every now and then and occasionally makes cute little noises but Lexa leaves her be._  

 _Then Clarke's pheromones change. It starts off very subtle, but Lexa obviously notices right away._  

 _S_ _till,_ _she_ _ignores_ _it as best she can even though her omega's scent is filling up the car and she can feel herself responding to it._  

 _The alpha has to readjust her hard-on and tries her best to concentrate on her documentary._  

 _It's not working._  

 _Lexa speeds up some, hoping to get somewhere that she can either find a bathroom to relieve herself or just get to their hotel sooner._  

 _Clarke lets out a low moan, pheromones flaring and Lexa is tempted to wake her up just to keep her from pumping her scent. It smells so good, it makes her head dizzy._  

 _"Lexa," she moans lowly._  

 _The alpha glances over at the blonde before focusing back on the road. She bites her lip, thinking abo_ _ut the ways to_ _deal_ _with this_ _before just going with it._  

 _Lexa keeps her eyes on the road as she reaches over and manages to sneak her hand between Clarkes legs and stomach and into her shorts._  

 _It takes the alpha a few minutes of determination and light shuffling before she manages to find the blonde's wet folds._  

 _Lexa lightly strokes Clarke's clit with the pad of her_ _middle_ _finger, taking in the blonde's face. Clarke groans slightly, squirming in her seat but doesn't wake up. Which is good. Lexa doesn't want her to._  

 _The alpha rubs soft circles over her sleeping omega's throbbing bud, pressing into it before circling it again._  

 _Clarke has a small sleepy smile on her face in her sleep, apparently glad her dream has real effects on her body._  

 _Lexa runs her fingers through her omega's slippery folds, coming back up to rub the hard bud side to side._  

 _Clarke groans and shifts in her sleep again, her scent gaining strength._  

 _The alpha clenches her jaw, gripping the wheel tightly for a moment._  

 _Enough is enough._  

 _Luckily, they're_ _pretty much_ _the only ones on the road right now, only a few cars occasionally passing by. They're passing through a_ _small_ _forest or something and Lexa slowly slows down before gently sliding onto the shoulder._  

 _Clarke is still sleeping peacefully and the alpha takes a moment to collect herself before unbuckling and stepping out of her car._  

 _The alpha swiftly strides around the car and opens the door, unbuckling the sleeping woman and pulling her out of the car._  

 _Clarke blinks, half asleep, and stumbles around as the alpha practically drags her to the hood of the car._  

 _"_ _Wh_ _-_ _Lessa_ _?" Clarke slurs groggily, her brain still bordering unconsciousness._  

 _The brunette bends her mate over the hood, next to the front tire, immediately dropping both of their underwear and shorts._  

 _Clarke is looking like she's going to fall asleep right there on the hood._  

 _"Fuck!!!" Clarke screams when Lexa thrusts in balls deep without any warning._  

 _Her jaw drops as the alpha begins drilling into her core – she's definitely awake now._  

 _The blonde closes her eyes as she gasps, holding onto the edge of the car she being fucked on._  

 _"_ _Ohhh_ _god_ **_Lexa_ ** _!!"_  

 _Clarke rests her cheek on the hood as she takes what the alpha is giving her, allowing her mate to use her as she pleased._ _The blonde closes her eyes fully concentrated on the_ _delicious_ _stretch of her alpha's cock._  

 _"Fuck, Clarke, baby. You feel so good, baby."_  

 _"_ _Uhhhhh_ _,_ _Lexaaa_ _!! Oh god! FUCK!..._ **_Just_ ** _like that, Lex!! Yes!!!"_  

 _She wants to rock back into forceful hips but strong hands hold her in place. Not that she minds._  

 _The omega's breasts are squished on the hood of the car, her nipples getting a small but_ _noticeable_ _friction as they slide against the hard surface from her mate's hard thrusts._  

 _"Lexa!" Clarke whimpers out, strangled and breathy and lowly._  

 _Lexa grips the omega's hips leaning forward_ _to_ _give a hard_ _nip to_ _her_ _covered shoulder_ _before leaning back to watch her hard cock disappear into Clarke's slick heat._  

 _"Fuck, Lex!! Oh fuck, baby, you feel_ _soooo_ _gooooodd_ _!!"_  

 _Clarke flutters around Lexa's hard length, bucking back into the alpha_ _as best she could_ _._ _She bites her lip and_ _arc'_ _s_ _her back, presenting to her mate just a bit_ _more._  

 _Lexa growls, releasing Clarke's hips to grip her shoulders, slamming even harder into the blonde's delicious pussy._  

 _"AAAAHHHHH!!!! YEESS!!! YYEEESSSSS!!! OOOHHH FFUUUUUUCCKK!!!_ **_LEXA_ ** _!!!!!!" Clarke screams._  

 _The tip of the alpha's cock curves_ _perfectl_ _y_ _to smash into the blonde's sensitive front wall with every snap of powerful hips, bringing her that much closer to release._ _Lex_ _a's_ _full,_ _heavy_ _balls smack the blonde's swollen clit with every thrust, making her jump slightly each time._  

 _Lexa leans down, panting and grunting in her ear._  

 _"Fuck baby. You feel so good. Such a good girl for me. Sucking in your alpha with that tight fucking pussy."_  

 _Clarke presses her forehead to the car's hood_ _jerking backwards into the_ _hot_ _rod splitting her open_ _,_ _squeezing her eyes shut, parted lips pressing into the hood as she pants._  

 _The alpha licks up_ _her mate_ _'s ear, lightly biting it._  

 _"Fuck you like that, don't you slut? I can feel you_ _clen_ _ching_ _around me."_  

 _"_ _Ohhhh_ _Goooooddd_ _!!"_  

 _"That's right, baby," Lexa grunts. "Take your alpha's cock. You love getting bent_ _over_ _and_ _taking_ _a good cock up that sweet pussy of yours,_ _don't you? Oh fuck, clenching around me like you're in heat. T_ _rying to milk my cock."_  

 _Clarke shudders gasping, her body shaking and shivering from Lexa's treatment as well as her words._  

 _Lexa thrusts are hard and fast, unforgiving. Pleasure shoots through her entire body with each thrust, each scrape of Lexa's hard cock brushing her deepest, most sensitive spots. Her vision darkens and her body shakes with the force of each thrust._  

 _"Oh, god you're getting close. Such a greedy pussy, sucking me in and trying to keep me trapped. Fuck I wish I could_ _knot_ _you. Give that pussy everything it wants."_  

 _Clarke groans._  

 _"Would you like that Clarke? Bending over and taking my knot anytime I felt like it?" Lexa grunts, her movements becoming sloppier. "Fuck, I wish I could. Just k_ _not you on the side of the road like a dirty little slut. Would you like that, Clarke?"_  

 _The intentionally rolls the 'r' and clicks the 'k' knowing how much the blonde enjoyed it._  

 _"Yes," she squeaks, barely able to form the small word as her_ _screams_ _start to_ _get trapped in her throat as she feels her orgasm approaching. Her shaking body arcs, trying to take her alpha even deeper._  

 _"Oh fuck," Lexa groans, abandoning the hold on her shoulders to tightly grip her mate's bucking hips._  

 _The omega's lips slip over the hood, the heavenly stretch of her alpha mate's cock making her drool as it_ _lights_ _her body on fire._  

 _"Fuck!_ **_Clarke_ ** _!" Lexa grunts._  

 _The omega feels the alpha's cock twitch a_ _nd start throbbing as it_ _swell_ _s_ _inside her. The thought of her mate spilling her seed inside her and filling her is too much._  

 _"_ **_LEXA!!!!!!_ ** _"_  

 _Clarke's eyes roll as a galaxy explodes behind her fluttering eyelids and her body convulses in pure toe curling pleasure._  

 _Lexa grunts and latches onto her mating bite, her hot cum gushing out into her omega's hot, wet, waiting, sucking,_ **_begging_ ** _pussy._  

 _They roll their hips as their release washes over them, wetness flooding and filling the omega's fluttering core before spilling out onto their thighs._  

 _"_ _Ooohh_ _," Clarke groans, weakly pushing back into the alpha's grinding hips._  

 _The mates pant as they hump into each other, riding the waves of their orgasm._  

 _When the throbbing finally begins to fade, Lexa detaches from her mating bite, lapping at it. She kisses the whirring blonde's neck who moans lightly._  

 _Lexa kisses up Clarke's cheek, still grinding into the blonde, pressing her lips to the corner of the omega's until she turns her head and they share a kiss._  

 _The alpha slides her tongue in Clarke's mouth as she palms her ass._  

 _They keep the kiss slow and soft._  

 _Finally, Clarke sighs and Lexa breaks their kiss, pecking her a few times before gazing into dazed eyes. The alpha gives her another slow, long kiss before pulling away and slowly sliding out her member. Clarke huffs out a breath, shivering as she does so._  

 _Lexa pulls up her clothes and then crouches to do the same for her omega, kissing her ass before covering it. She smiles as Clarke giggles._  

 _The alpha helps her omega back into the car, getting a peck on the lips as a reward. She goes around the car and buckles Clarke, then herself before starting the car and taking off._  

 _They sit in content silence for a few minutes, holding hands over the console. And it's not until they pass another car that Clarke realizes just where they_ **_just had sex_ ** _._  

 _The omega realizes multiple cars had pa_ _ssed by and they definitely had to have seen what was happening._  

 _She’s_ _a bit surprised to feel a gush of arousal at the thought._  

 _Clarke leans over to kiss her alpha's neck, palming her cock._  

 _"You know," she starts, taking out the alpha's hardening cock. "You're still dirty," Clarke states mischievously. "And, as a_ **_good girl_ ** _, a_ **_good_ ** _omega and mate, I should help you, my alpha, clean up."_  

 _Clarke licks her lips as Lexa rolls her eyes, knowing what Clarke is doing but lets her anyway._  

 _The blonde kisses the head, licking up the beads of precum spilling out before taking it in her mouth and sucking._ _She moans at the evidence of their recent coupling, running her tongue over the smooth shaft to lick up all of their combined release._  

 _When she's_ _sure_ _she's gotten_ _everything_ _, s_ _he rolls her tongue over the slit, groaning at the taste of Lexa's nectar. Clarke reaches into Lexa's shorts to massage her balls while bobbing on Lexa's hard cock._  

 _The blonde hears a car pass by and wishes they could see what she's doing. She imagines a cop pulling them over and not even stopping while the officer is at the window, scolding Lexa for speeding. Just continuing to pleasure her alpha while someone else watches._  

 _Clarke moans and shifts in her seat, rubbing her legs together before going to slip her hand down her own shorts._  

 _"Ah, ah." Lexa grabs her hand. Clarke looks up, sucking on the alpha's head. Lexa makes eye contact before looking back at the road. "You're already getting my cock."_  

 _Clarke lets go of Lexa's red cock head to pout at her._  

 _"Keep going," the alpha tells her, lifting her hips to poke the omega's cheek with the tip of her cock._  

 _She pouts at the alpha some more but does suck the alpha back into her mouth._  

 _One hand squeezes her balls, the other wraps around Lexa's length and_ _jerks_ _half as she goes back to bobbing her head on the rest._  

 _She loves the alpha's cock, the length, the girth, the visible veins, the tight skin. Most of the guys/ alphas she's been with have penises with loose skin. Not Lexa. Hers is perfect and tight with no extra skin._  

 _Clarke pulls back off the alpha's cock but sucking pretty hard, reveling in her_ _mate's_ _reaction._  

 _"Oh shit," Lexa breathes resting back on the head rest. Her right hand curls in blonde hair and Clarke moans making her eyes flutter._  

 _The alpha drives through the curve in the road and straightens out checking to see if anyone is around. Her eyes lower to watch Clarke's head bob before untangling her fingers, glancing at the road, and turning on the car light._  

 _Then Lexa brushes the blonde's beautiful hair over so it's spilling solely on the omega's right side. The alpha checks the speed, 100 mph, and puts on cruise control. She keeps a firm grip on the steering wheel as she watches Clarke give her road head._  

 _"Fuck, Clarke, you're so fucking hot."_  

 _Apparently that was the right thing to say._  

 _Clarke squeezes the alpha's cock and balls before running her fingers over the alpha's balls while slowly deepthroating Lexa's hard length._  

 _She takes her time, bobbing her head, slowly deepthroating Lexa's straining cock._  

 _Clarke sucks all of her into her mouth, glancing up as she swallows to lock eyes with the alpha. She groans and the vibrations cause Lexa to suck in a sharp breath as her throbbing length pulses in Clarke's throat._  

 _"_ **_Fuck_ ** _!_ **_Clarke_ ** _!!"_  

 _Clarke pulls away until only the head rests on her tongue, sliding over Lexa's twitching cock with her hand. She flicks the slit and is rewarded when Lexa grunts then groans, he_ _r_ _cock swelling and her pleasure peaks._  

 _Clarke eagerly sucks and swallows Lexa's tasty load_ _._ _The omega continues to milk the alpha's cock until she's sure there's nothing left._  

 _Clarke licks her fingers and lips, lapping at the half soft cock to make sure she gets everything. She moves up Lexa's shirt and kisses and sucks on hard abs while she gently places the alpha back into her shorts._  

 _"Whew," Lexa huffs and Clarke gives an airy laugh._  

 _The omega shifts in her seat, feeling particularly horny after that._  

 _"That was amazing, love," Lexa breathes smiling at her._  

 _Clarke pecks her cheek and then sits back in her seat. T_ _hey drive in silence for a mile or two until Clarke decides not to ignore the heat buzzing in her abdomen._  

 _T_ _he_ _blonde unbuttons her shorts, immediately catching the alpha's attention and slowly unzips them, biting her lip._  

 _The light is still on so Lexa can see everything Clarke is doing._  

 _The omega unbuckles her seatbelt and leans her seat back about halfway. Then she slides her shorts and panties off, leaving them on the floor._  

 _She turns in her seat, back against the door so that she's facing the alpha._  

 _Clarke sneaks her right hand up her shirt to play with her breast while the other runs through her folds, gathering wetness._  

 _The blonde groans, taking in a deep breath of her alpha's strong pheromones. Blue eyes flutter as green focuses between her legs._  

 _Lexa's pheromones fill the car enough that she would choke if she didn't enjoy in so much – e_ _vidence of it literally dripping from her._  

 _Clarke let's out a shuddering breath as her eyes catch on her mate's sharp jaw, clenched together so hard her teeth must hurt._  

 _It does everything for her arousal._  

 _The omega takes in a lungful of her alpha's near-smothering pheromones and moans out her name._  

 _Lexa's eyes flash dangerously and a low growl vibrates in her chest._  

 _Clarke's heart rate picks up at the danger in pupil blown_ _green eyes_ _. Her eyes flutter as she takes her own nipple in her fingers, rolling it between them as she runs her fingers through drenched folds._  

 _When she's sure she has the alpha's attention, she brings her wet fingers to her mouth, basking in the way green eyes follow the movement and widen slightly once she realizes what Clarke is going to do._  

 _Lexa's jaw drops and she starts panting lightly as Clarke's eyes slide shut as her glistening fingers make their way past pink lips._  

 _Clarke_ _moans, licking and sucking_ _her fingers clean of her own arousal_ _._  

 _"Fuck." Lexa whispers._  

 _The blonde locks eyes with the alpha again as she lets go of her digits with a pop and trail her fingers back down to her wet pussy._  

 _"Lexa," Clarke breathes, moaning, rubbing her clit. It jumps under her fingers at the alpha's low snarl._  

 _The blonde switches breasts, kneading it and punching the straining nipple. Her hand moves lower and slowly pushes a digit inside her wet empty core. Creamy legs twitch and shuffle slightly before settling._  

 _"_ **_Lexa_ ** _," Clarke_ _moans._  

 _The car slows and she smiles smugly when she realizes the alpha has finally_ _gi_ _ven_ _in. Once it comes to a complete stop, Lexa shuts off the engine and unstraps her seatbelt,_ _turning_ _to face Clarke, eyes burning._  

 _"Touch me, alpha," Clarke whines, her legs widening in invitation. The movement immediately catches the brunette's attention. Clarke shudders as Lexa licks her lips, green eyes zeroed in on twitching folds shining with slick in the car's light._  

 _The alpha slowly leans down causing Clarke to bite her lip and hold her breath in anticipation._  

 _"Oh," Clarke sighs when Lexa's glorious tongue first comes into contact with her swollen bud. She rests her hand on Lexa's head which causes the alpha to stop before she's even really started. The omega frowns at her in confusion._  

 _Lexa smirks and guides Clarke's hands to her clothed chest, silently demanding she play with herself whilst the alpha eat her out._  

 _"Oh fuck."_  

 _The alpha's smirk widens but instead of replying, she ducks her head and gives the wet slit a long lick, flicking the tip of her tongue on the sensitive red nub._  

 _"Fuck!! Oh fuck,_ **_Lexa_ ** _!" Clarke moans, rolling her nipples in her fingers._  

 _Lexa lightly swirls around the clit, watching Clarke's mouth drop open as she sighs, her head lagging back to rest_ _agains_ _t_ _the window. She gives it kitty licks, gazing at the omega as she bites her lower lip, brows pulling together._  

 _"Yes!!_ **_Lexa_ ** _!!" Clarke yells as her mate takes the swollen nub between her lips and sucks. Lexa groans seeing Clarke's stomach tremble and more wetness spills out of the aroused blonde. The vibrations make Clarke involuntarily jerk her hips forward, into the warm mouth lapping at her clit between puffy lips._  

 _Lexa gives Clarke's pussy slit to clit licks again and again, smiling at the hump of creamy white hips onto her tongue. Well she's trying to anyway._  

 _The alpha presses her lips to Clarke's beautiful labia, sucking lightly and letting the flat of her tongue swipe against it almost like a quick hickey. She repeats this for a few moments, enjoying Clarke's whining before steadily moving higher. Closer to the blonde's cute little bundle of nerves._  

 _Lexa gives it a quick kiss before pressing her lips to_ _the_ _bottom of Clarke's other_ _labia repeating her process._  

 _The blonde huffs. "Lexa," she whines frustrated._  

 _The alpha chuckles but makes no move to speed up to Clarke's_ _annoyance_ _._  

 _"_ _Ooohhhh_ _. Lexa._ _Fuuck_ _yes," Clarke moans as Lexa_ **_finally_ ** _presses her tongue to her clit. "Fuck, baby. Lex. Please."_  

 _Lexa chuckles. "Please what, Clarke?"_  

 _"Make me come. Please, Lex, make me come."_  

 _Lexa hums against Clarke's clit in mock contemplation._  

 _"But this feels good doesn't it sunshine? Don't I make you feel?" Lexa asks innocently but with a predatory edge._  

 _"So- so good."_  

 _Clarke whimpers and gasps as the alpha's tongue swirls lower, the tip circling the weeping entrance teasingly._  

 _"Please, Lex. Baby, please, more."_  

 _Lexa hums again_ _, savoring the omega's shiver from the vibrations._  

 _"Inside, Lex. Please," Clarke begs, on edge from the alpha's teasing. From the blow_ _job_ _. From the little exhibitionism fuck over the hood of Lexa's car while the alpha dirty talked right in her_ **_fucking_ ** _ear._  

 _"_ _Ooohhh_ _,_ _yeeessss_ _," she breathes,_ _Lexa's tongue pushing inside her pulsing hole._  

 _"Oh!" Clarke's pleasantly surprised when Lexa's thumb comes up to run tight circles over her clit as she thrusts her tongue in and out of her_ _neglected_ _slit. The blonde realizes she forgot about her breasts again and start kneading them and pinching and rolling her nipples._  

 _"_ _Ohhh_ **_f-fuck_ ** _!! LEX!! Yes!! Oh,_ _fu_ _-!_ **_Yes_ ** _!! FUCK ME, baby_ _!!!"_  

 _Lexa speeds up her thrusts and thumb, eagerly swallowing her mate's arousal._  

 _"Close!"_  

 _The tongue and thumb vanish._  

 _Before Clarke can throw verbal death at the alpha, there are two_ **_long_ ** _fingers pushing inside her pussy. Lexa's tongue is back, sucking her clit as the magical fingers curl into her front wall and the screams start to build._  

 _"LEX!!_ _Ooohhh_ _!! FUCK!!_ **_FUCK_ ** _!!! Oh_ _god..fuck_ _!...f-…."_  

 _The alpha's lips are still locked around Clarke's bundle of nerves, sucking it, the flat of her tongue pressed against in, running back and forth, up and down, waving and massaging it while keeping pressed_ _against_ _it._  

 _Clarke's body heats up, fire shooting through her veins as she lets out a sob. The pleasure an almost painful overwhelming feeling._  

 _"_ **_LEXA!!!_ ** _"_  

 _Clarke's body locks up and she squeezes her eyes shut as her orgasm approaches like a_ _freight_ _train. In the back of her foggy mind, she's a bit worried she'll drown in the pleasure._  

 _"!!!!!!!"_  

 _In the haze, the omega feels a hand holding her leg and she looks down to lock eyes just in time for her orgasm to hit. Or maybe it's what caused her orgasm to hit._  

 _Clarke's jaw drops in a_ _silent scream as_ _her vision blurs, t_ _he blonde's_ _back_ _arc'_ _s_ _, pushing her breasts into_ _squeezing hands. Her entire_ _nervous_ _system is scorched with white hot pleasure shocking her entire system into a state of near unconsciousness._  

 _Clarke jolts at every lick of Lexa's tongue, every curl, twist, and thrust of Lexa's dexterous digits – aftershocks still jos_ _tling her._  

 _She slowly comes down from her high, slumping against the car door, letting out a small happy sigh through her nose._  

 _Once she's finished, neither move for a moment until Clarke shifts lightly and the alpha curls her fingers slightly, giving the clit between her lips a soft lick. The omega jerks as her clit and pussy pulses a bit sore and tender._  

 _Lexa licks and curls again and Clarke jerks, squeezing her eyes shut. The alpha does this every few seconds for a minute before it's too much and Clarke pushes the alpha away from her too sensitive pussy, the_ _after-orgasm_ _pulsing having stopped._  

 _The alpha gives one last kiss to the sensitive nub, making Clarke jerk, her legs tensing an inch to protect her delicate nub before settling._  

 _Lexa shifts, leaning over the console as best she can to give Clarke a slow deep kiss. The blonde is still panting slightly but manages to catch her breath at the slow pace._  

 _After a few minutes, they break for air. Lexa pulls back but only to press their foreheads together, a small smile pulling the corners of her mouth._  

 _"I love you," she whispers._  

 _Clarke doesn't respond, just pulls the alpha into another slow deep kiss._  

 _Well it starts out slow._  

 _After a few_ _unhurri_ _ed_ _minutes, the car starts heating up again._  

 _Lexa pulls away, "We should get going."_  

 _"Or," Clarke purrs, her hand creeping up Lexa's leg to rub the hard bulge in the alpha's shorts. "We could stay a bit. Take care of you."_  

 _The omega nips Lexa's bottom lip, purring lightly at the slight growl it elicits._  

 _"You can fuck me on the hood of your car again," Clarke whispers kissing down the tan tense neck._  

 _"Fuck you're_ _such a slut," Lexa breathes, tilting her head for more access. Clarke manages to switch sides and nips the alpha's mating bite. "Just like I said earlier,_ _you_ _have such a greedy little pussy."_  

 _Lexa tucks in her chin, moving her head to catch Clarke's lips, biting the bottom one and soothing it at her mate's whimper._  

 _The alpha_ _takes out her hard cock and slowly strokes it while Clarke watches with hungry eyes._  

 _"My mouth wasn't enough for you huh? Need to be filled by my big cock even if it's on the hood of my car on the side of the road."_  

 _Clarke groans and Lexa shoves her tongue in the omega's mouth, dominating it without having to fight for her omega's submission._  

 _"Get out slut. Leave your shirt and bra in the car." Lexa commands._  

 _Clarke scrambles to follow directions then stands by the wheel. Lexa stands at the very front of her car and beckons Clarke closer who eagerly complies._  

 _It's thrilling for the omega to be out completely naked and about to be fucked when anyone could pass by at any second._  

 _Lexa pulls her in for a deep kiss, all tongue and palms Clarke's still slightly sore and tender._  

 _"On your back."_  

 _The blonde_ _climbs_ _onto the hood, laying on her back, spreading wide for her alpha mate. She licks her lips at the alpha's member she's fisting, standing tall and proud. There's barely any light but she's sure she can see precum stringing from the tip._  

 _Clarke help but to buck her hips._  

 _"Eager little slut_ _aren't_ _you. Can't keep still when you see a cock."_  

 _"Oh," Clarke breathes as the alpha nudges her entrance with the tip._  

 _"Shouldn't keep the slut waiting," she grunts, slamming inside with one quick thrust._  

 _"AAAHHHH!!!!"_  

 _Lexa grabs Clarke's hips and starts rutting._  

 _"Fuck!!! YES!!!_ _Oooohhhh_ _!!_ **_God_ ** _!! LEXA!!!"_  

 _"You fucking little slut. Sucking in my cock. Fuck I could cum already. Just fill up that tight little pussy."_  

 _Lexa ruts deep and hard, hitting Clarke's front wall with precision. She leans over, bracing herself on her_ _hands on_ _either side of Clarke's head. Her pelvic bone manages to hit the omega's clit with every thrust as she talks in Clarke's lips and mouth._  

 _"Fuck,_ _you_ _dirty little slut. Such a fucking_ _cockslut_ _,_ _aren't_ _you?_ _Taking my cock up that wet little fuck hole so good."_  

 _Clarke hooks under Lexa's arms to grip her shoulders, the only thing keeping her in place is Lexa's arms above her shoulders as the alpha fucks into her savagely. She shudders at the harsh_ _fabric_ _of the alpha's shirt on her sensitive nipples._  

 _"Fuck!! Yes!! YES!!! I'm a slut for your cock!!_ **_Fuck_ ** _, I- I_ _love your cock!! So- so fucking_ **_big_ ** _!"_  

 _The blonde hooks her ankles around Lexa's back but Lexa reaches back with one hand to undo them._  

 _"Don't," she growls. "Keep them nice and wide. I want you spread for your alpha like the slut you are."_  

 _"Yes!!" Clarke groans, her legs automatically falling apart for the rod pounding_ _her, bouncing with the force of the thrusts._  

 _Lexa leans back to stand straight and takes in the sight before her. She watches her cock plow the omega's suckling pussy._  

 _"Fuck, just look at you. Splayed out on my car, spread wide for my cock. Do you like my fat cock baby? Like feeling it split," she grunts, giving a particularly hard thrust, "you open? Just like a proper fucking_ _cockslut_ _?"_  

 _"YES!!! YES!!!! OOOHHHH GOD YES!!!"_  

 _A car drives by and Clarke's walls flutter wildly._  

 _"Fuck,_ _looks like the slut wants to be watched. You get real turned at that thought huh? Someone watching you while I fuck you to orgasm with my big cock."_  

 _Clarke has trouble forming words and all that fills the air is_ _their_ _panting and the *_ schlrck, schlrck* _of Clarke's wet pussy devouring Lexa's prick._  

 _Lexa pulls outs and steps back. Clarke whines pitifully._  

 _"Turn around."_  

 _Clarke slides of the hood onto shaky legs – she's barely able to keep herself from sinking to the ground. She bends over the hood, keeping her legs spread and presenting for the alpha._  

 _"Fuck." She hears the alpha mutter._  

 _"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Clarke screams as Lexa slams back inside and takes off like an animal._  

 _"Fuck only my cock could ever satisfy such a_ _cockslut_ _. You'd never be content with another cock would you slut?"_  

 _"_ _Ohhh_ _,_ **_Lexaaaaa_ ** _!!!"_  

 _Lexa snaps her hips viciously. "_ **_Say it_ ** _."_  

 _"_ _Ooohh_ _,_ _oohhh_ _!!! I- I can never take_ _ano_ _-.._ _ther_ _.._ _cok_ _." Clarke can barely speak, half slurring_ _some of_ _her words as she weakly humps back into her alpha's heavenly cock._  

 _"_ **_All of it_ ** _." The alpha snarls threateningly._  

 _"OH!!!_ _Ooohh_ _!! I- I._ _..I'm_ _a co-_ _cockslut_ _. Only y-your cock. S-so_ **_good_ ** _. Your_ _cockslut_ _."_  

 _A hard shiver rolls through Lexa's body. "Oh,_ _jesus_ _...Fuck. That's right, baby. I'll fuck your slutty pussy so good. You'll-" she grunts "you'll never forget it."_  

 _Clarke's eyes roll as the alpha lifts her right leg onto the hood for a better fuck._  

 _"My little_ _cockslut_ _. So good. Such a sweet pussy for my cock."_  

 _"LEXA!!! AAAAHHHH!!!"_  

 _"Fuck that's it baby. Take this cock. Fuck. My slutty little hood_ _ornament_ _."_  

 _"YESS!!! LEXAA!!! YYEEESSS!!!! FFFUUUCCCKKK!!! OOHHHH GGOOODD!!!"_  

 _"Let go, baby." Lexa grunts, feeling the fluttering_ _quicken_ _. "Fuck tight little pussy's_ _gonna_ _suck out all my hot cum. Come on, slut. Milk my fucking cock."_  

 _Another car passes by and Clarke can't take anymore._  

 _"_ **_LEXXAAAAAAA_ ** **_A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ** _"_  

 _Clarke convulses as one of the most intense orgasms of her life rips through her._  

 _"Fuck!_ **_CLARKE!!_ ** _"_  

 _A sharp shock runs down the alpha's spine, from her balls to her head and_ _Lexa_ _cums_ _with a shout, spilling her seed into Clarke's tight sucking pussy._  

 _"Fuck, you slut!! That's right!!_ _Take my fucking cum_ _you_ _dirty little slut!!"_  

 _"YES!!!! YES!!!! LEXAAA!!!! FUCK!!!! LEXAAA!!! LEXAAA!!!!!!"_  

 _The_ _alpha's cock_ _continues to pulse and spill into Clarke's clenching walls._  

 _"God what a fucking_ _cockslut_ _you are," Lexa groans, still_ _cumming_ _. "Taking all_ _my_ _cum. Fuck, such a good fucking slut. Milking my cock dry like a good_ _cockslut_ _."_  

 _"Lexa...Lexa......Lexa_ _....._ _"_  

 _"I've got you, baby." Lexa soothes, holding the omega close as she softens and their mixed arousal spills all over their thighs, ruining Lexa's shorts. "You were such a good_ _cockslut_ _, baby."_  

 _Lexa lets her soft member slip out of the omega who gasps and then turns the omega over._  

 _"Oh!" Clarke gasps as Lexa slips back inside before they settle against each other._  

 _Lexa purrs and Clarke immediately burrows into the alpha's warm embrace,_ _bur_ _ying_ _her face in the alpha's neck._  

 _The brunette grinds her hips every few seconds, basking in the jolts the omega gives. Even soft, the pulsing feels good around her cock. After a minute, Clarke is finished her after orgasm pulsating._  

 _Lexa kisses the omega's temple._  

 _"_ _You were_ _amazing, baby." Lexa praises her lowly, grinning when she feels her mate respond to her approval_ _. "_ _Mmm_ _."_  

 _The alpha nuzzles Clarke's hair, rubbing her hand up and down her back soothingly._  

 _"Fuck, you have no idea how much I wish I had another round in me."_  

 _Clarke giggles shuffling impossibly closer to the alpha._  

 _"_ _So,_ _I guess we learned a couple things today."_  

 _The blonde chuckles. "Yeah."_  

 _"Did you know you were into dirty talking or_ _exhibitionism_ _before this? Or maybe had a suspicion?"_  

 _Clarke shakes her head. "I mean there's been some dirty talk before of course but not to that extent. And I've definitely never..."_  

 _Lexa feels Clarke's face heat up._  

 _The blonde clears her throat. "Well, I never knew I was into being watched. Probably something I should've figured out while single."_  

 _"Not at all," Lexa purrs lowly. "I'm_ _voyeuristic."_  

 _Clarke's eyebrows raise at that. "Oh."_  

 _"_ _Mmm_ _. And I don't mind a little exhibitionism. Though for me it'd be me showing off my mate in a dominating sort of way," Lexa comments, licking Clarke's throat._  

 _"Huh."_  

 _Lexa lays Clarke down on the hood, and lets her eyes and hands wander over her mate's perfect body._  

 _"Oh." Clarke sucks in a sharp breath when Lexa thumbs her breasts hardening nipple. "I thought you couldn't go another round?"_  

 _"Oh god." Clarke's eyes slam shut as Lexa starts slowly sliding out before returning home._  

 _"I can't," Lexa murmurs. "Still soft. But I'd like to watch you."_  

 _"Oh. Voyeur. Right. Likes to uh, watch."_  

 _"_ _Mmm_ _."_  

 _Clarke is still sore and sensitive from before so she's not_ _surprised_ _it's not taking much._  

 _"Fuck you feel really good even when your soft," Clarke breathes a bit amazed._  

 _The alpha leans down to gently suck a puffy pink pebble. "I told you. My cock will ruin you for anyone else. Even soft, my_ _cockslut_ _knows what cock is the best one."_  

 _Clarke bites her lip. It's a stark difference, Lexa's vulgar language and her gentle movements. It has the desired effect though – she can feel herself getting worked up again._  

 _"I'm not sure I can cum again."_  

 _"Don't worry, baby girl. I've got you." She kisses her. "I'll always give my good little_ _cockslut_ _what she needs."_  

 _Clarke whimpers slightly, wrapping herself around Lexa's strong frame as the alpha works her up with her smaller, soft cock._  

 _Lexa keeps their lips connected, both thumbs tenderly working either nipple, as she carefully thrusts building Clarke to orgasm._  

 _"Lexa," Clarke whispers, gravelly voice breaking._  

 _"You can fall, baby," Lexa whispers into her lips. "I'll be right her to catch you."_  

 _Clarke feels a swell and her orgasm dribbles over her like a gentle stream over smooth rocks._ _"_ _Uhn_ _..._ _ohh_ _..._ _hhu_ _..."_  

 _Lexa kisses her neck as she_ _cums_ _. "That's it, baby."_  

 _"_ _Mmm_ _," Clarke shudders lightly, whining as Lexa pumps her cock into her as she pulsates until she's finished._  

 _Lexa gathers her into her arms and simply holds her for some time._  

 _The alpha leans back, softly taking Clarke's cheeks in her hands as she gazes deeply into blue eyes. Clarke gulps and Lexa leans in for a soft, slow kiss._  

 _They break apart and Lexa rests against her for a moment before pulling away._  

 _"Let's get you dressed, 'kay? We should get going."_  

 _Clarke can only nod._  

 _The alpha helps Clarke into her clothes and into the passenger seat before they're off again._  

 _Lexa takes Clarke's hand in her own,_ _entwining_ _their fingers and brings up their hands to kiss the back of Clarke's hand softly._  

 _They still have a while to go and Clarke is_ _w_ _iped_ _out from all the driving and sex. She falls asleep slumped over the console, cheek resting on Lexa's warm hand._  

 _When they make it to their hotel, Lexa's up for one more round before bed, so_ _she rides the alpha's hard cock, because she knows how much the alpha loves her bouncing breasts._  

 _She woke up with sore, bruised breasts with how much the alpha bit them._  

 _Her excuse: 'Well you're the one that shoved them in my face and had them all bouncing and riding me and everything.'_  

 _And she couldn't get out the sentence without thinking of apparently and if she thinks of it... They almost missed their check out time._  

 

"What are you thinking about?" Lexa husks lowly snapping Clarke out of her sex filled memories. She can smell her arousal so the alpha definitely knows what she was thinking about. 

"When we pulled over a few nights ago," she answers honestly. 

Lexa nose flares and her pupils dilate some. She smirks, "I'm sure we can do that again." 

Clarke wants to make a snark comment but it would be difficult as her arousal thinking about it is obviously filling the car. 

"Hmph. We'll see," she says anyway. "Don't think you won't have to work for it if I decide to let you do that again." 

They stop at a red light. 

Lexa grips Clarke's chin tightly, not painfully but firmly in dominance and power. 

"You say that like I won't pin you down and fuck you." 

It's so unexpected Clarke can't stop the aroused whimper that tumbles out past her closed lips. 

Lexa smirks at her and lets go, turning back in her seat to drive. Clarke pretends she doesn't rub her legs together in a futile attempt at some relief.  

They finally make it to  _Four Seasons Hotel Miami_  and Lexa checks them into Premier Suite, with 1 Bedroom and a Bay View. They leave their bags in the car to Clarke's confusion since Lexa said they'd spend a few days here. 

But the blonde is too excited at being in Miami and checking out the hotel to really question. 

They get up to the room and Clarke dies a little bit. Or would it be comes to life? 

Either way she's  _ecstatic_  about their room and the view and she loves it and it's all so amazing and beautiful and she's in  _Miami_  and she loses her mind a little (lot) bit. 

Lexa smiles at her and she runs over to the alpha and jumps up on her in her excitement, getting swirled around as they laugh. The alpha tugs her from the room too soon and they go back down to the lobby. 

"Where are we going?" 

"First to Goodwill or something to ditch our clothes. Then to a decent mall to find some new clothes." 

"You can't be serious." 

"…" 

"Lexa our clothes are fine." 

"They're not actually. I want you to get what you want and make sure it's comfortable and the right size and whatnot. Plus, we're going to be in the Carribean. We don't have clothes that are for that – this, really- kind of weather. It's fine, sunshine. Really." 

Clarke huffs but knows she's right. 

"Besides," Lexa says smiling at her, "I want to spoil you rotten." She kisses Clarke's hand that she's holding. 

Clarke rolls her eyes but blushes slightly. 

"Alright, alright. It's your money." 

"Our money, love. You're a billionaire too now." 

Clarke chokes on her spit. "Wh-? I'm n-?" 

The blonde just stares wide-eyed for a moment. 

"????" 

Lexa laughs. "You're my mate, love. What's mine is yours. I'll need to deal with the legal side of things of course but yeah. And I mean, I do plan on marrying you." 

"You do?" Clarke asks her heartrate picking up. She clears her throat. "And what makes you think I want to be married? Hm?" 

"Gut feeling perhaps? Maybe the same feeling that you want pups." Lexa smiles softly at her. 

Though Clarke wouldn't admit it out loud, she's not sure she'd entirely hate having a wedding. Putting on a beautiful white dress, walking down the aisle with her dad. Exchanging vows with Lexa... 

"-here." 

"Hmm?" Clarke hums, looking around as she comes back to reality. 

"We're here, love," Lexa repeats amused. 

"Oh, yeah." 

"Is there anything you'd really like to keep?" Lexa asks wanting to be sure she didn't make the omega part with something she really wanted. 

"Mm, not really." 

"Okay, let's lug it all in then," she smiles. 

Clarke nods and goes to reach for her bag but is pulled into a kiss. 

After a few minutes, they part and Clarke is a bit dazed. 

"God, you're so beautiful." Lexa whispers, looking at Clarke like she is gazing upon a goddess. 

Clarke feels her face heat up at the comment and how it's said, how the alpha is looking at her. 

Especially when it was said by someone who  _must've_  been painstakingly chiseled by the gods themselves. Or Titans. Probably Titans. They were higher up on the food chain. 

"You're one to talk," Clarke lightly huffs. 

Lexa blinks at her, pink dusting her cheeks. 

Clarke grins at her. "So adorable," she mumbles, reconnecting their lips. 

When they finally manage to pull away they both feel incredibly light. The workers thanked them for the clothes, especially since a lot of people give them clothes that can't be sold let alone brand new looking clothes. 

They spent 15 minutes talking with the workers but they finally left. 

"Alright. Now? Theee?" 

"Mall," Lexa finishes. "Yep." She says, popping the 'p'. 

Clarke nods and looks around at the beautiful city. 

"I'm taking you on a shopping spree," Lexa grins brightly at her. 

The blonde looks over. "I've never been on one." 

"I know." 

Clarke raises her eyebrows. 

"Your parents make decent money but not a crazy amount. You were privileged growing up but not spoiled. You've never had a need or want to spend a lot of money at once since you only need so many physical things. The most you'd spend would be on art supplies." 

"Geez, where do you get this information from?" The omega asks incredulously. 

"Well, I mostly only need to look at how much your parents make and what kind of person you are. From there, you can make a number of deductions. Though I do suppose based on the limited knowledge available, it would be more towards guessing." Lexa winks. 

"You're something else you know that?" 

Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke's hand. 

"I love you too." 

Clarke's eyes widen. 

That's not what she meant. 

...Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Clexa's hotel: https://www.expedia.com/Miami-Hotels-Four-Seasons-Hotel-Miami.h966115.Hotel-Information?chkin=10%2F01%2F2017&chkout=10%2F02%2F2017&daysInFuture=&stayLength=&adults=2&children=0&ts=1505019188618
> 
>  
> 
> So Clexa is out in the real world now and will soon start actually meeting people. 
> 
> Now, obviously in the tags I have this down as Stockholm Syndrome and that's where I was going with this at first.  
> Obviously, things did not go as planned. 
> 
> However. I still plan on continuing with my basic outline for this story so there will probably be a number of things that don't make sense (like why Clarke isn't running/ trying to get away/ call 911/ get help/ something) 
> 
> This will be partially explained by Clarke once July is over. 
> 
> I'm also hoping that it will just be in the story (which I've seen that some people are already drawing conclusions from Clarke's recent dream so I assume at least some are already seeing the underlying feelings and thoughts and situations that have Clarke behaving this way.) 
> 
> Now, this is still basically Stockholm Syndrome since Lexa kidnapped Clarke and has conditioned/etc her. 
> 
> Before, it was going to be pretty much complete brainwashing but things changed. 
> 
> I hope this still makes (enough) sense (at least) and you guys can continue to enjoy this fic. ^-^ 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If anyone has any ideas on what tattoo Lexa should get for her parents/ aunt Indra, I would love some ideas because I am completely, totally, wholly, 100% clueless. Thanks mi ducklings! (Yes, I did completely forget about it haha. But if she'd have one for rugby and one for Quinn, she'd definitely have one for them as well)


	14. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, tattoos, Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's only flashbacks! I had planned to work this into the last chapter as well as what will be in the next chapter but the roadside smut scene (that's what I call it in my documents lol) ended up being hugely longer than anticipated  
> I guess this is kinda of a filler but I think it's still pretty important.. Or at least a little...shit at least I updated haha! XD
> 
> As always I didn't proofread so sorry for the mistakes! XD Enjoy!

_"Good morning, love," Lexa breathes into Clarkes hair and presses a kiss to her forehead_ _._

_The omega has her face buried in her mate's neck, her wild bed consuming half of the alpha's face._

_Clarke just grunts causing Lexa to chuckle._

_"Come on, baby girl," Lexa says squeezing the omega in her arms before running her hand up and down a smooth back. "We should get up."_

_Clarke just buries her face deeper into Lexa's neck making the brunette smile._

_"Up, up, up, we go," Lexa sing_ _s playfully, wiggling out of Clarke's grasp. Clarke groans as her heater and pillow_ _abandons_ _her. "You can ask me about the next tattoo in the shower," she bribes._

_Clarke doesn't move for a moment but then huffs and drags herself up and glares at the alpha._

_Laughing, Lexa leads her omega to the bathroom_ _giving the_ _blonde a great view of her perfect_ _ass –_ _which_ _Clarke_ _greatly appreciates._

_The alpha turns on the shower and gets it to a good temperature before stepping in. The pair rub each other down, making sure they're nice and wet before Lexa gets Clarke's shampoo_ _._

_"Tell me about this one," Clarke requests lowly._

_"Well, as I'm sure you can tell, I'm not white."_

_"No really?" Clarke mock_ _gasps._

_The alpha lightly swats her ass and she giggles._

_"I'm part Native American, part_ _H_ _oansfnafonav_ _which is a small tribe in a small country around where Hungary is now_ _._ _My_ _great_ _grandmother's_ _family_ _came to America and ended up becoming a part of the_ _Trikru_ _, a Native America tribe. They did become a part of the tribe so they practiced their beliefs and everything, but they never forgot where they came from."_

_The alpha finishes washing and conditioning blonde tresses and rinses it all out. She grabs the omega's body wash and pours a healthy amount onto a fluffy white towel._

_"_ _So,_ _they passed down both cultures. And like I told you before, my mom is half French half Italian and I do know those cultures an_ _d histories and whatnot but never really practiced anything that is specific to them. Same with_ _my Greek heritage, there's not really much I actively practice involving them besides the language. The American part of my dad is what I was raised around mostly. I visited my_ _other_ _grandparents but I spent most of my time with my grandfather who taught me about the tribes."_

_"There's really not that much that I practice either since I don’t live with the tribe but I do still hold the beliefs close to my heart. My tattoo is from the tribes. Part of it is me accepting the culture and my tribe accepting me. But also, as you can see it's like armor as I proved myself to be a warrior."_

_"How'd you do that?"_

_"Fighting, mostly. But I also had to prove that I could hunt, track, navigate, live off the land. I had to become one with my wolf and with nature. It was very freeing and it's one of the things I still do."_

_"What live off the land?"_

_"Yep."_

_The alpha rinses off Clarke's soapy body, wishing they had time for a quickie. Clarke_ _get_ _s_ _Lexa's shampoo._

_"Like I'll go out into the forest, just some boots if it's winter, pants and a_ _bandeau_ _._ _Plus,_ _a knife and_ _sometimes my bow and_ _arrows. T_ _hat's_ _all I take. Anything else I need, I get from the land and make._ _Sometimes I make all my arrows out there, sometimes I make the bow, sometimes I only use my knife. Though I have made some spears_ _."_

_"Yeah. I've gone out in all seasons but I like winter the most. That's when you_ **_really_ ** _see what you're made of. And I just like the winter. And snow."_

_Lexa grins at her._

_"Actually, there's something I want to show you."_

_Clarke cocks an eyebrow but Lexa just grins and Clarke rolls her eyes._

_They finish up and quickly brush their teeth and dress before Lexa gets her phone._

_"You know what, let's head to breakfast and I'll look for it on the way there."_

_They head down to breakfast and Clarke piles food onto two plates to the alpha's amusement before they take their seat._

_"Ah!" The alpha's lets out_ _triumphantly_ _after fiddling with her phone for a few minutes._

_She hands her phone over to Clarke._

_It's an_ _article_ _on the_ _possibility_ _of a Native American tribe living in the White Mountain National Forest. There's_ _also_ _three pictures._ _One is of a young girl with a hard expression standing at least 25 meters away from the photographer._

_She has dark rippling hair, tan skin and dark clothes._ _She only has on a wrap around her breasts and some kind of animal skin covering her torso. There's what looks like_ _war_ _paint_ _around her eyes and dried blood around her mouth, down her throat, and on her chest._ _She's holding a black bow and the arrow is pulled back and aimed right at the camera._

_The next photo is of the same girl, standing tall but is no longer aiming an arrow at the photographer. She either released the arrow or put it back in her quiver. The girl is just standing with her bow in one hand at her side._

_The last photo is the girl with the arrow nocked but relaxing in front of the girl's legs and pointed at the ground by her feet._

_Clarke is confused and looks at the pictures for a minute before realizing_ _it's_ _Lexa. A young cute, sexy, badass Lexa._

_"What the?"_

_Lexa laughs. "Yeah, I was just out doing my own thing and this wildlife photographer saw me and thought I was, as you can see, part of something much larger."_

_The alpha chuckles, shaking her head. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep a straight face."_

_"Did you ever tell her?"_

_"I did, actually. A few years after that I found her and told her that I saw the article and that I was just out there all by my lonesome. We talked for a while but I'm pretty sure the poor thing didn't believe me. She was looking pretty_ _suspicious_ _even though she did recognize me. I think she thought that I was sent to try and throw her off our trail."_

_Lexa can't help but to laugh a bit and Clarke joins her._

_"Well you did try to set things straight. That's amazing though, how things just line up like that sometimes and it seems unbelievable."_

_Green eyes smolder as the gaze into sky blue eyes._

_"Yeah," Lexa agrees softly, her voice low and a small smile turning up her lips._

_Clarke swallows and looks at her plate at the intensity of the alpha's expression._

_Lexa takes Clarke's hand from across the table and kisses the back of it._

_They spend the rest of_ _their_ _meal with Clarke's hand resting in the alpha's warm hand. Clarke ignores how comfortable it feels._

_Clarke and Lexa walk around the festival holding hands while the blonde eats a candy apple with her left hand. She looks down at their entwined fingers – Lexa's thumb_ _running circles on the back of her_ _hand and she doesn't think the alpha even_ _realizes she's doing it. The_ _thought makes_ _her heart beat_ _faster though she's not sure why._ _Clarke c_ _lears her throat, effectively gathering Lexa's attention._

_"So," she starts. "Tell me about this one." She lifts their hands, nodding to the tattoo on Lexa's forearm._

_Lexa looks down at her tattoo and smiles._

_"My buddy, Grim," she nods. "Nothing really profound about it. I just really like the Grim Reaper. He's a super badass, scary, but also misunderstood."_

_"Really now?"_

_"I detect some mocking. That's okay. I know how to school."_

_Clarke laughs and shakes her head._

_"Quiet class, please." Clarke snorts but doesn't say anything. "Thank you. Well for one thing, people think of him as this evil thing that comes to drag you away from life and everything you know. That's not true. We're all living and we'll all eventually die. He's more of a guide, someone to be there to take you to whatever's next."_

_"_ _So_ _you believe in the afterlife? Or heaven?"_

_"Not heaven, no. But the afterlife,_ _yeah,_ _I think so. Why not? I mean if you think how short human lives are. If you think about how infinite everything is why couldn't_ _there_ _be something else? Plus, no one really knows what makes people work._ _Sure,_ _they know some physical things but what_ _really_ _makes us work? What keeps us going? What brings people back from traumas? Do you really think it's only the brain that makes people,_ _people._ _If it is, why has no one ever brought someone to life?_ _Sure,_ _there laws and all that but someone trying to do something like that wouldn't let a little law stop them. I think there's a lot more to everything that no one really pays attention to. People find out a little information about something and accept that as it. They don't keep digging after they reach what they believe to be the bottom. Thing is, we don't know where the bottom is or if it ever really stops. Maybe we could dig deeper forever and still find more even as time comes to an end."_

_Lexa's words hand in the air around them as they walk._

_"Plus... the Grim Reaper is such a badass."_

_Clarke laughs. "Okay, okay. But I'd like to dig deeper if I may."_

_"By all means."_

_"Why does he have a Rugby ball."_

_"I already told you Clarke._ _Grim's_ _a badass."_

_Clarke's stomach hurts from laughing so hard at her dorky alpha._

_Clarke sighs, grinding her clit against Lexa's pelvic bone, holding herself up on the alpha's ribs, twitching with each thrust_ _. After a few moments, the post-orgasm_ _pulsing slows to a stop and she slumps down onto her_ _mate's_ _lithe_ _body._

_Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke as they try to catch their breath, the blonde's ear on Lexa's chest and she contently listens to an erratic heartbeat._

_The omega forces her tired eyes open, drifting to the tattoo on Lexa's arm. She lightly runs her fingers over a face._

_"Tell me about it?"_

_"Goddess of the Hunt,_ _the Moon, and the Wilderness_ _. She's also the Goddess of Chastity, Childbirth, and Virginity, but I didn't really_ _relate_ _with that bit." Clarke can hear the smirk in her voice and rolls her eyes._

_"I don't know, I've always just really connected with my more primal side and with nature."_

_"I guess that makes sense that you'd get her then."_

_Lexa hums._

_"Or maybe your Artemis_ _reincarnated_ _in human form."_

_"That doesn't make sense as I've already told you I am far from sexually pure," the alpha laughs._

_"Maybe you decided to give up that part. That could be why you're human. Giving it a go and whatnot. Now you're making up for lost time."_

_"Good theory."_

_"I'm starting to think it's more than a theory._ _You_ _can_ _speak Greek._ _Preeetty_ _suspicious._ _"_

_Lexa grins. "Dang you caught me!_ _I_ _am_ _the Greek Goddess Artemis."_

_Clarke sits up. "I knew it!"_

_"You were wrong about why I'm human though."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_Lexa hums._

_"And why is that then?"_

_"To find you of course."_

_Clarke knows the alpha is just being silly and playing along but her response leaves her stunned._

_"So," Lexa smirks. "What's it like being with a goddess?"_

_The blonde opens her mouth to give a snarky reply but Lexa beats her._

_"I'm only kidding." The alpha rakes her eyes along Clarke's body, pausing where they're still_ _linked_ _between their legs before making eye contact. "I already know," she growls out lowly, all husk and sex and shiver-inducing_ _rumble_ _._

_Clarke bites her lip and the alpha sits up suddenly,_ _stealing_ _Clarke's lip_ _from her teeth and_ _sucking_ _it_ _into her own mouth_ _._ _The alpha flips them over and Clarke gasps as she can feel the alpha's thick length begin to come to life._

_Lexa flops forward onto the bed, seconds away from falling asleep. It was a long day followed by_ _intense shower sex._

_Clarke tiredly crawls onto the bed afterwards and lays her head on the alpha's back._

_"Lexa," she whispers, kissing her back._

_The alpha hums._

_"You haven't told me about this one yet," she reminds the brunette, smoothing her hand over the muscled back._

_Her mate groans. "Aren't you tired."_

_"Yes. But I want to know. You said you'd tell me one_ _every day_ _."_

_She put a bit of a whine in her voice, knowing the alpha wouldn't be able to refuse her. Though she's about 5 seconds from nodding of herself. Her alpha_ _really_ _did a number on her in the shower – her pussy pulsed, pleasantly sore._

_"Well," she starts. "You already know about the tribe and Artemis. It's kind of like that. I just really like nature and the night and winter. I love the full moon and blood. I love being one with nature._ _I identify with it._ _The_ _sky, it's both because I love outer space but I also love what it can represent. It's possibly never ending. It's unimaginable. All these possibilities, you just have to go after it. I love the Earth and all of nature. It's all_ _miraculous_ _. In so many different ways. I just feel really connected to it, you know?_ _Like there's this strong bond between us._ _"_

_"That's really nice, baby," Clarke whispers._

_Lexa shifts, turning her head to the right and lifting off the bed slightly, holding her arm out._ _Clarke slides half under the alpha, humming happily of the alpha's warm weight on her as the brunette tugs her close, holding her tightly._

_"I love you." Lexa whispers._

_Clarke presses her lips to her mate's head. They fall asleep_ _in seconds,_ _wrapped up in each other_ _and happy in their little bubble_ _._

_Clarke lightly strokes the starfish's_ _back. She's been putting off but it's been on her mind more and more_ _every day_ _. She's not sure if it's purely_ _curio_ _sity_ _that makes her think about it so much. But it's filling up her mind and eating away at her. She_ _has_ _to know._

_The omega feels a presence behind her and_ _instinctivel_ _y_ _relaxes back into the alpha._

_Clarke frowns slightly in confusion when she feels her shirt dampen._

_"You're wet."_

_The alpha pulls her close and bites her ear. "I could same to you," she husks lowly, her warm breath brushing the shell of her ear._

_A shiver runs down the blonde's spine, arousal shooting to her core._

_Mentally shaking herself, she reaches around to lightly slap the alpha's arm._

_"The sting rays splashed me," Lexa reveals, grinning._

_"Ah, makes sense. They were probably trying to get_ _your_ _ass away, thinking you're_ _so_ _funny."_

_"Ha! Not at all. Quit the opposite in fact."_

_"Really?"_

_"_ _Mhm_ _. They wanted me to join them and become their leader. They were trying to show me how great the water is. Though I think they were partially using me. I could tell they were being genuine but they definitely wanted my help getting back to the big blue."_

_Clarke giggles at the alpha's pout._

_"And you didn't take them up on their offer?" Clarke plays along, asking in mock surprise._

_Lexa moves to her side and lays her arm on Clarke's shoulder and leads her away from the touch_ _tank_ _. The omega's_ _left hand_ _comes up to grasp the hand hanging from her shoulder while her right arm snakes around the alpha's waist._

_"They made some unsavory jokes_ _about Steve_ _Irwin_ _and_ _I_ _peaced_ _out."_

_Laughter bubbles up in the omega's throat._

_"_ _Of course,_ _you were a Crocodile Hunter fan."_

_"_ _Hell_ _yeah, I am." Lexa states proudly. "Whole bunch of_ _posers_ _nowadays though." She sighs, shaking her head._

_Clarke smiles and they continue to walk around taking in the_ _a_ _quatic_ _animals. It doesn't take long however for the thoughts to come back._

_'Stop being such a wimp,' the blonde scolds herself._

_"So, Lexa."_

_"S_ _o, Clarke."_

_"Do you have a pup?" She blurts out._

_Lexa laughs. "So that's what's been bothering you? I'm pretty I've already told you that I don't," she grins, kissing her mate's temple. "Can I assume that this is because the tattoo you've been dancing around asking about?"_

_Clarke sighs._ _"Yeah," she mumbles._

_"Well I'll tell you right now that it has nothing to do with becoming a sire._ _So,_ _you can stop worrying your pretty little head about that."_

_"It just seems like something a parent would get."_

_"Perhaps," she concedes. "But there_ _are_ _other reasons too. And I assure you that my reasons lie with the latter."_

_"Which is?"_

_Lexa holds up her arm and they both look at the Roman Numerals and hourglass on her forearm._

_"In 2014, I was already working for my uncle's company. I did a lot of traveling so it was always nice to see my uncle and cousin again. It was the day after the Fourth of July, a Saturday when I got back to Boston. I spent some time with my uncle in the office and then I was going to hang out with my cousin. We decided to pick up some food so I went to my favorite restaurant – Italian place."_

_"Does this even have anything to do with your tattoo?" Clarke interrupts, unimpressed._

_"Just setting the scene, love," Lexa defends amused._

_Clarke waves her hand for her to continue._

_"How gracious of you to let me continue." Cue blue eyes rolling._ _"_ _Anyway_ _, as soon as I step out of the car, I see the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. More beautiful than anyone else on the planet I was sure._ _" Lexa stops, standing in front of Clarke and gazing intently into her eyes. The blonde's heartrate picks up._

_'There's no way...'_

_"I couldn't help but step towards her. Luck was on my side and I stepped right into a breeze blowing the most amazing scent right to me. I knew right then and there I had to have her. Not_ _just_ _because my cock twitched just from a whiff of her delicious scent." Lexa smirks._

_Clarke rolls her eyes but it's forced._

_"I couldn't help but to be jealous of the omega with her even though I knew I didn't need to be. I wanted to go after her but they were leaving. I got my food but she was on my mind the rest of the day. And_ _every day_ _after that."_

_Lexa pauses. By this time, she has the omega against a wall, their bodies pressed together and their faces only inches apart._

_"I took some pictures of them and their car and called in a favor from a friend to find out everything I could. And I did. And when the time was right, I took you for myself."_

_Lexa rests her forehead on her mate's._

_"I_ _had_ _to have you. Just seeing you, smelling you, I_ _knew_ _. You're it for me."_

_Clarke swallows harshly around the lump in her throat._

_"I felt so lost," the alpha whispers. "I lost-… She was gone and I didn't know what to do with myself. I'm surprised I managed to get through college. It was just... I felt so- I was mad and hurt and all these horrible feelings. My Rugby coach worked me hard and I got out my_ _aggression_ _but..."_

_Lexa lets out a shaky breath._

_"Everything felt so wrong."_

_Lexa leans back and Clarke opens her eyes. Green eyes are boring into hers, shining with wetness and full of sincerity._

_"And then I saw you. And I could feel it. Everything was going to be okay. I saw you and I felt_ **_found_ ** _."_

_Lexa stares into the ocean's_ _de_ _pth_ _for what feels like hours before she leans in and their eyes flutter shut._

_Their lips connect and move together slowly._

_Clarke pulls away to change the angle and Lexa wraps her arms tighter around her._

_The alpha's tongue slowly slides across the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance which is granted without_ _hes_ _itation_ _._

_The kiss slowly and deeply, time slows and speeds up and suddenly nothing else matters_ _exce_ _pt_ _for the tongue exploring their mouth for the millionth time, the enticing body pressed against them, the arms holding tightly even though there isn't a force out there that can separate them, the warm breath puffing lightly on their face._

_Clarke's teeth scrape over the alpha's puffy lower lip and the alpha responds by pushing her hips more firmly into the omega._

_The blonde moans which causes both their bodies to heat up._

_Lexa's hand starts trailing lower to grip her mate's ass when a throat clears next to them._

_The pair reluctantly part after a few seconds, eyes fluttering open as they lightly pant into each other's mouths._

_Finally, Lexa pulls away some and looks over to see a young beta standing there a bit sheepishly._

_She clears her throat again, "Um, if you guys could..._ _not.._ _d_ _o that anymore. We'd appreciate it."_

_They take in her aquarium uniform._

_"Yes, of course._ _My_ _apologizes, w_ _e got carried away." Lexa pulls away from the pouting blonde and tugs on her hand so they can finish their aquatic visit._

_"Thanks for not being mean."_

_"Of course," Lexa smiles charmingly at her. "We're the ones at fault. You have a nice day now."_

_The beta nods and smiles slightly._

_They continue on and eventually hit the gift shop where Clarke – easily – convinces the alpha to buy a number of overpriced souvenirs including 2_ _mugs, a shirt, 3_ _keychains, 2 shark hats, and a few other things._

_The alpha smiles and wears her shark hat proudly when her mate slips it on her head and laughs._

_"Stop it!" Clarke yells excitedly when Lexa pulls up to the_ _build_ _ing_ _in Manhattan._

_Lexa grins at her and pulls into the parking area, creeping along until_ _the car_ _reaches_ _the space that had her name on it_ _._

_"Holy fuck_ _ing_ _shit." Clarke whisper-screams._

_Lexa laughs. "You're in awe and you haven't even seen it yet."_

_Clarke shakes her head. "It's_ _gonna_ _be amazing," she_ _breathes_ _resolutely. "I know it."_

_Lexa's apparently taking_ _too_ _long as the blonde grabs her hand and tugs her to the_ _elevators._

_"Come on_ **_come on_ ** _!"_

_"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lexa laughs. Green eyes study the excited omega, happily taking in_ _eager_ _blonde that's practically vibrating with enthusiasm._

_Clarke bounces on her heels impatiently in the elevator, willing it to go faster._

_"It will still be there if it takes a few more minutes, love," Lexa jokes_ _, smirk firmly present on her face._ _As delighted as she is for the blonde, she'll still tease her._

_Clarke barely spares enough time to give her a fleeting glare._

_The doors finally open and the blonde immediately darts out, dragging the alpha with her._

_"Lexa!" She whines._

_"Alright, alright," Lexa laughs, brandishing her keys._

_Lexa finally opens the door and Clarke practically spills in, immediately gasping._

_The door opens up right into the living room that has floor to ceiling windows spanning two floors. There's one section of wall that's white and has a dark grey painting basically framing the_ _flatscreen_ _television mounted to the wall. Underneath it, is an actual_ _fireplac_ _e_ _._

_The floor is a light grey concrete and there's a dark grey fluffy as all hell rug underneath Lexa's big white sectional and white coffee table. There's_ _also_ _two_ _big, white,_ _comfy looking arm_ _chairs. There_ _are_ _light grey pillows on_ _the furniture_ _and_ _a light grey blanket folded on the back of the sofa. There are splashes of dark red here and there to add a bit more color and warmth._

_A bit to the right of the door is a light grey table with six white chairs. Further right is the kitchen, which is_ _separ_ _ated_ _only by the bar. The entire kitchen is white, with light grey_ _applia_ _nces_ _finding a home on the counters._

_Clarke loves the open layout as well as the open space above the living_ _room_ _. She realizes that she's been taking it all in from the door – much to Lexa's amusement, who let her have her moment – and she moves further in, wide eyes drinking in everything._

_To the left of the door is a white wall covered in books_ _of light grey shelves underneath_ _the open riser staircase leading upstairs. She's glad they don't start at the stairs because now she can just sit on the steps and the window will be right in front of her._

_"Lexa," Clarke breathes, stunned. "This... This is-_ _" Clarke shakes her head, not having the words._ _W_ _alking unthinking to the huge windows, s_ _he looks at the sky and city laid out before her in shock and wonder._

_The omega finally tears her eyes away from the scene and looks to Lexa and her heart stops._

_The alluring alpha is standing a few_ _feet_ _away, small dazzling smile on her face, stunning green eyes alight, and staring at her with the same level of awe – if not more (definitely more)_ _–_ _she's looking at the condo and view._

_Clarke can feel her face heat up and she swallows hard when_ _the graceful_ _alpha_ _takes slow_ _sure_ _strides_ _to her. She's frozen in place like prey being stalked by a predator. Only she is_ _far_ _from scared._

_The tan goddess reaches her and brings her hands up to cup Clarke's face and the next second, Clarke's eyes are closed and her lips are pressed against the most_ _delectable_ _, soft, plump lips she's ever had the pleasure of tasting._

_Their lips move together slowly and Clarke isn't sure which of them let out the small moan of contentment._

_After an uncountable amount of time passes, their movements slow to a stop but Lexa brings their lips back together once, twice, three times before she pulls back._

_"God, I love you."_

_She says it like a prayer whispered to the one true god. Says it with such conviction and burning passion._

_The words rattle around the blonde mouth, each hit to a tooth like a shockwave making her_ _entire_ _jaw ache and her mind spin._

_She can feel the fear in her chest but she can't figure out if it's because she's scared that she feels that way and wants the alpha to know or if she's scared because she_ **_isn't_ ** _scared about feeling that way._

_And that scares her even more._

_But the knowledge that she's sure she isn't completely in love with the alpha is like a sprinkle of water on fire, sizzling it slowly until she's able to push the fear down and out of her thoughts._

_She relaxes against the alpha for a moment before the alpha shifts not enough to move, but enough to let her know she's going to and that she needs to hold her own weight again._

_"Come see the upstairs, love."_

_The words are soft and light in the air, smooth and caressing._

_This feels so wrong and so right and Clarke just wants to run and go to the police and get her life back and sink into the alpha's strong embrace and breathe in her earthy scent of winter smoke and never be let go and her bite throbs and Clarke can only nod and follow the alpha deeper into the abyss._

_Lexa gives a heartwarming smile and leads her away from the big windows to the right of the fireplace and to the stairs. They unhurriedly climb smooth white steps._

_It feels like it would shatter the atmosphere to go faster._

_Still, Clarke can imagine walking around in just a paint stained hoodie that was once Lexa's, underwear, and thick socks to battle the cold floor. She can imagine_ _snuggling up with_ _the_ _alpha on the sofa, watching the crackling fire after they finished the movies. She can imagine running around the kitchen and living room after swiping flour onto the alpha's cheek. She can imagine sitting on the bar, sketching, as the alpha moves around the kitchen like a pro, preparing food. She can imagine sitting next to the alpha at the dining room table, laughing with their friends over dinner._

_The fear sneaks up her throat like bile. Her head spins. Her legs wobble_ _._

_The alpha squeezes her hand and the present snaps back into place and the reach the top of the stairs and her breath is once again stolen right from her lungs._

_"_ _Oh.._ _"_

_The entire upstairs is one large open bedroom aside from the bathroom._

_The floor is fully covered in fluffy white carpet and it looks so good she can practically feel it through her shoes. H_ _er feet tingle with the urge to discard her footwear._

_The big windows from the living room stop for a small but the rest of the space is floor to ceiling windows, basking the entire room in natural light. Directly across from the top of the stairs is a king bed_ _with pristine_ _white_ _sheets that has thin swirling light_ _blue patterns at the bottom. It's_ _facing them and pressed against the wall of_ _windows._

_In the back of her mind, Clarke thinks that they'll probably have to get a type of canopy or something. The alpha rises with the sun so it wouldn't be a problem for her but the only time she's away in the a.m. is when she's been up all night. Or the hospital hates her and gives her morning shifts._

_There's some art and a couple light grey more modern chairs – not the weird looking kind that pretends to be abstract art or something – as well as a modern bedroom chaise chair that's practically pressed against the window to the left of the bed. There's also a white pumpkin armchair between that and the bathroom._

_The wall to the_ _bathroom_ _– freaking breaks! h_ _ow_ _cool is that??_ _–_ _is covered in photos and she_ _makes_ _a mental note to check them out later. There's another door on the other side of the brick wall, right next to the windows, which she assumes in the walk-in closet._

_To the right of the stairs, pressed against the wall is a large L-shaped desk with some shelves on the wall but also a wall basketball hoop above that. Seeing it makes Clarke smile and she can't help but imagine her alpha sitting at the desk, in her big desk chair,_ _working and getting tired of it so she throws some hoops only to have it become a_ _full-blown_ _game for her. She represses – barely – the giggle at the thought._

_The desk isn't pressed_ _against_ _the railing and Clarke wonders if the alpha_ _purposel_ _y_ _left the space so the she could walk it. Maybe sit on her desk and look out at the open living room and out the large windows._

_She imagines the alpha at her desk working and she wakes up and plops down on the desk facing the living room, her feet resting on the railing so she can sketch on her raised legs. The alpha wouldn't be able to resist and would get up and wrap her arms around her from behind, pressing kisses to her neck. Not even sexually. Just... Content._

_Happy._

_Together._

_Lexa tugs her hand, gathering her attention._

_Ocean connects with Earth._

_She nods slightly to the bathroom at their left and they head to it._

_"Oh."_

_The left wall_ _is_ _grey concrete, while the back wall that has the door is brick. The front and right walls are floor to ceiling windows. The concrete houses two wall sinks as well as a long cabinet and a large mirror above them. Next to the door on the brick wall is the toilet and past that is the shower._

_She loves the concept as when stepping in, on the left is the windows, on the right is a glass wall and then the brick wall the has the nozzles and controls. There's a seat but no door as it's open._

_Then right it the middle of the glass walls is the HUGE tub. She can't wait to use it._

_A thumb runs over her knuckles and she_ _realizes_ _there's another person with her. She peers into dazzling green eyes._

_"Do you like it, sunshine?"_

_Clarke lets out an_ _incredulous_ _scoff._

_"I_ **_love_ ** _it." She states. "More than you_ _know.._ _"_

_"We can come back here. This can be home and we can just travel elsewhere, whenever we want or whenever it's needed."_

_Clarke studies her._

_"Really?"_

_"Of course, love. I can't promise how long we'll get to stay here but_ _th_ _is_ _can be our base of operations."_

_Clarke chuckles at the dorky alpha._

_She sucks in a breath and rests her forearms on Lexa's shoulders, smiling when the alpha starts immediately purring when she starts playing with curly brown baby hairs._

_The omega opens her mouth, to say what she isn't sure, so she closes it. Lexa just smiles._

_Clarke jumps suddenly, lucky that her alpha's reflexes allow her to be caught._

_She teases Lexa by brushing or near brushing her lips to the alpha's._

_"_ _You_ _r_ _bed looks awful comfy, alpha," the blonde purrs suggestively._

_Lexa captures her lips and presses her to cold brick. Clarke gasps, giving entrance to Lexa's probing tongue._

_After a few minutes of making out, Lexa pulls away and has Clarke slip down to the floor. The alpha leads her back into the bedroom and kneels to take of the blonde's shoes and socks, as well as her own._

_Lexa stands and takes Clarke's lips in her own as they start discarding their clothes. The make their way to the bed, the kiss passionate and deep but slow and full of a different kind of warmth._

_They crawl onto Lexa's bed and the alpha gets on top in between creamy thighs. She gazes down at her with such reverence the blonde doesn't know what to do with herself so she pulls the brunette into a kiss._

_The alpha starts slowly sliding her hardening member through her mate's increasingly wet folds._

_Their bodies press together snugly but Lexa pushes herself up just far enough to look into Clarke's eyes._

_"Look at me."_

_It's a request. A plea._

_A quiet question to if this will become more than sex._

_Clarke opens her eyes._

_They keep their eyes locked as Lexa lines up and inches her way inside Clarke's inviting heat. Both of them gasp at the feeling._

_"Lexa."_

_It's a breathy sigh as eye lids flutter and teeth sink into a plump lip in response. Clarke's eyes are drawn to the action._

_'Want to bite it...'_

_Lexa rocks her hips slowly, steadily._

_Somehow, their breathing has already turned into light breathy pants, fanning across the other's face._

_Clarke wraps her arms around her mate's back and her legs around her hips lightly. Lexa's right elbow is by Clarke's head, holding her up. The other has tangled in blonde tresses._

_The wet squelch of Lexa's rod sliding in and out repeatedly is matched only by Clarke's low, throaty moans._

_Keeping her pace, Lexa breaks their eye contact to kiss pink lips._ _Their noses brush as the angle changes, Lexa giving a little nip as they reconnect._

_The alpha pulls back and waits to catch shining blue eyes before making sure to grind with every thrust._

_"Lexa," Clarke moans low and gravely._

_"God, you're so beautiful."_

_A particularly loud squelch has them pressing closer together and Clarke biting her lip for a too short moment._

_"I love you."_

_It comes out strangled. Full of raw emotion. The_ _three small_ _words not seeming big enough to fully capture the feelings that easily wreck the alpha._

_Clarke pulls her in a kiss, legs tightening slightly around gently rolling hips._

_Their peak draws nearer to both._

_"With me, baby," Lexa pleads, gazing deeply into Clarke's eyes, piercing her soul as her length pierces her deepest, most_ _inti_ _mate_ _place._

_Clarke nods, pulling her as close as possible._

_Lexa's humping speeds up just a touch, pushing them to orgasm._

_Lexa's cock swells, Clarke's walls tense in_ _prepa_ _ration_ _, and the pair lock eyes as they fall over the edge together._

_The alpha grabs one of Clarke's hands and lace their fingers together._

_"Lexa!"_

_"Clarke!"_

_They have to force their eyes to keep_ _open, not wanting to miss a single second of this extraordinary moment._ _Their senses_ _heightened, bodies_ _eager to bridge the physical with the_ _impalp_ _able_ _force binding the mates together._

_Tears form, abandoning green and blue_ _eyes to slide down flushed cheeks._

_"Oh, Clarke"_

_Their bodies writhe, rocking together near overwhelmed with the agonizing need to be closer, to become one._

_As the intense_ _shocks run_ _through their bodies, kisses are exchanged, strained whines are swallowed from each other's mouths._

_The magnitude of the coupling profound in_ _intangible_ _ways, yet the all-consuming_ _need to show, to give and receive physical declarations of_ _em_ _otions_ _too powerful to be_ _conveyed_ _simply through words alone. Actions don't feel enough to appease the burning but it has to be as it's all they have._

_The pulsing of their bodies_ _slow_ _and Lexa does as well but doesn't stop her hips. She leans downs,_ _vei_ _ling_ _forest eyes for the first time as she kisses her mate. Her left hand comes up to cup a cheek, brushing away the wetness coating it._

_Lexa pulls away just enough to speak against her lips._

_"I love you." It's a whisper. A paradox. Said like_ _a secret, the_ _secret the universe itself is ignorant to. Yet, known by all, blanketing all living things in_ _it_ _s_ _staggering reality._

_Lexa buries her teary_ _face in Clarke's now wet neck,_ _settling against her for the moment as her hips finally stop their savory movement._

_Their breathing takes on a relaxed speed as they calm and Lexa comes out of hiding, peering into Clarke's eyes again. She ducks down for a slow deep kiss, rolling her hips_ _lusciously once._

_It pulls a shiver from the omega, an inaudible gasp into her mate's mouth._

_Lexa breaks the kiss, her expression soft and then she wipes away Clarke's tears._

_They roll over,_ _legs_ _tan_ _gling_ _in the white sheets_ _and_ _Clarke sits up. She virtually ogles the alpha's body – though the heat and passion aren't from lust. Mostly._

_The blonde shifts, biting her lips as the alpha's eyes flutter, to brush away the wetness from tan cheeks and high cheekbones and the next second she's lapping at a ridiculously sharp jaw._

_Once_ _she's sure the salty liquid is gone from the alpha's face, she sits up, excited that her alpha is already growing and expanding inside of her slick channel_ _._

_Clarke sits up, bracing herself on Lexa's ribs. She raises her hips and slides back down onto the length._

_Both moan, and Clarke takes a moment to relish the_ _exquisite_ _,_ _near-painful_ _stretch of the alpha's hard rod trying to split her in two._

_Lexa's hands come to rest on her thighs behind her knee, slowly traveling up to lie right under her butt._

_They lock eyes and Clarke raises her hips again, sink back down onto the heavenly length penetrating her marvelously._

_Clarke lets out a sigh, and continues to rise to the tip before sinking back down. It's slow and soft enough that only their light_ _pants and the squelch of Clarke's core fill the air._

_Lexa takes in the siren riding her – b_ _londe hair ruffled, big blue eyes_ _a_ _light_ _with_ _ra_ _diance, swollen pink lips open to take in gasps_ _every time_ _this sublime creature sinks down onto her succulent member, cheeks flush with color contrasting her beautiful creamy skin. Her neck strains with each breath. Her chest, large globes that will spill out of the alpha's hands, pointed hard nipples the perfect pink and the right amount of puffiness, bounce gloriously with her movements. Her abdomen shakes and quivers with the pleasure rushing over her body like water over rocks. Thick divine hips and thick gorgeous thighs that her hands are still resting on, an encouragement of her moveme_ _nts._

_The setting sun bathes the room with_ _it_ _s_ _rays. And Clarke. Perfect, amazing, otherworldly_ _Clarke glows_ _in_ _the_ _golden_ _warmth. The light shimmering around the naked woman like this is its only reason for existing._

_A_ _nd Lexa's heart stops. Her chest_ _hurts_ _and the words are out of her mouth, flitting across the air of their own_ _v_ _olition_ _._

_"An absolute_ _goddess_ _."_

_Clarke freezes and her chest flushes prettily._

_Lexa's eyes sting and she sits up. They cling to one another as they rock their hips, sliding along and inside._

_Finally, the feeling that's ballooned in their chest overflows and they hold their mate tight as their bodies writhe in magnificent pleasure._

_Clarke feels so hot around Lexa and Lexa feels so good stretching and filling her up with her hot juices. Their bodies contort and pulse, squirming as wetness flows up into Clarke's core and then down to coat_ _their thighs in even more slick as evidence of_ _their_ _blissful_ _satisfaction_ _._

_By the time Clarke slumps against Lexa and the alpha gathers her in her arms to gingerly lay back, the sun has set and the room is lit only but the lights of the city._

_They relax in bed for an hour or so, Lexa taking the time to murmur 'I love you' into Clarke's ear and neck as they both purr happily._

_Then Lexa gets up and Clarke_ _experiences_ _the amazing tub in the more amazing bathroom for the first time. Lexa looks_ _elegantly_ _dazzling in the soft glow of the city lights and the few candles the alpha had put up._

_Looking back, Clarke knows that they_ _did more than fuck or have sex, t_ _hough_ _it's kind of hard to do when only one of the participants is in love. Still, she'll_ _never admit they made love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a specific chair thing that I imagined Lexa laying on by the window while she reads but I could not for the life of my find it so I settled. Here's a link because this is closer to what I'd want - Chair: http://www.nudecoration.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/modern-chaise-lounge-chairs-with-black-leather-and-grey-upholstered-padded-seat-plus-white-comfort-cushion.jpg
> 
> Also, I worked hard trying to come up with a condo for Lexa! You guys butter appreciate it!! 
> 
> So THAT happened. Jeez, I'm as surprised as you guys! XD  
> Man, I'm telling you guys, this story writes itself! Like if a deaf person talked on the phone and they have somebody signing to them. Like that. I'm a signer. 
> 
> I bet all of you can tell when I whipped out the thesaurus! XD


	15. Tues. July 18th continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping in Miami! Amazing jokes. Not jealousy. Smut. (shocking I know)
> 
> P.S. *bold text* = French  
> (Yes I decided to stop using Google translate haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the January babies!! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!
> 
> In other news, *turns head* Jessica?  
> SO sorry, guys! I know it's been forever. >.<  
> Here's the next chapter though!  
> Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal. :p  
> Enjoy!  
> Hope it doesn't suck!  
> Still no proofreading done haha XD
> 
> P.S. I'm really not sure when the next chapter will be :(  
> I had a hard time just trying to get this chapter done. >.<  
> Hopefully my funk will lift soon enough lol (not writer's block, a different kinda funk. but not to worry! I shower regularly! haha - I have such an amazing sense of humor XD)
> 
> P.P.S. No my name is not Jessica

Clarke and Lexa's hands swing slightly between them as they roam the mall. They had already purchased a few items, carefully placed into bags by friendly attendants and currently held by Lexa's free hand. 

The alpha smiles as her mate excitedly looks around at the many unventured stores, despite her seeming dubiousness beforehand. 

"Oh! In here, Lex!" The blonde chirps dragging the tan woman into another apparently popular store. 

As the omega grabs up all sorts of clothes to try on, Lexa browses for items she'd like to see her mate in as well, passing over acceptable articles as she spots them. 

"So, Clarke," Lexa starts. 

"So, Lexa," Clarke replies cheekily. Lexa shakes her head, chuckling good-naturedly. 

"We haven't really talked about it but telling you about my money being our money has me thinking of financial situations. I know your parents do well for themselves but how are things financially for you as of right now?" 

Clarke is quiet for a few moments which catches the alpha's attention. It's too heavy a silence for the blonde to simply be thinking about Lexa's question. 

The brunette strides to the dressing rooms and slides inside the one occupied by the most gorgeous omega. The blonde's voluptuous breasts are exposed, covered only by a mint green bra. But the alpha, for once, isn't even slightly distracted by Clarke's curvy body. No. Not when her mate is upset. 

"What is it, sunshine?" Lexa asks, her brows furrowed, as she cups perfect cheeks. 

The omega looks up and their eyes meet, worried green orbs searching deep blue ones in concern. 

"Nothing," she shakes her head slightly. "It's kind of silly really," Clarke quietly says, looking away from the probing emerald gaze. 

"I doubt that, love," the alpha disagrees, soothing a thumb over her cheek. 

The blonde worries her bottom lip for a moment before letting out a half-sigh, half-chuckle. 

"Honestly, it's silly. I just-" She cuts off. 

The alpha waits patiently as she organizes her thoughts. 

"About 8 years ago, my dad got sick. Like  _really_  sick." The blonde pauses and swallows thickly. "There was a greater chance of him dying than surviving. And he really almost did." 

"But he pulled through." 

Clarke nods, allowing herself to close the space between them, coming together like magnets. She buries her face in her mate's chest for a moment reveling in her scent, her embrace. Enjoying the light, inaudible purring her alpha provides for her. 

"I was so scared." She whispers. "I nearly dropped out of school." 

The blonde takes a shaky breath, remembering that time that seems like a lifetime ago. 

"And we poured everything into him," she continues. "Time, energy, resources, money. Whatever it took. And he pulled through. He's fine now. But it was really expensive and he was sick for a few years before he got better. It completely drained their finances. They're not in debt anymore but they're not in any position to help me." 

"I see," Lexa breathes, running a hand up and down Clarke's spine. "I'm sorry you had to go through that,  ***my** **heart**.* " 

"I told you it was silly," the omega mumbles. 

"It's not," Lexa tells her softly, kissing her temple. 

They stand cuddled up to one another before Lexa breaks the silence. 

"So, you still have student debts? What about your apartment in Seattle? Your car?" 

"Yeah, I still have a huge student debt, I'm nowhere near paying off my car, and I've been blessed by all the gods out there that I was able to rent that apartment." 

"No offense, love, but I'm surprised you were able to go on a month-long vacation to the Bahamas." 

"Yeah," Clarke laughs. "That was definitely thanks to my parents. But god did I need it. Life has been so jam-packed and hectic and just all around crazy that I really needed a break." 

"How'd you get off from the hospital?" 

"Partially because they know and love me, partially because I'm a great doctor and they really have been running me ragged." Clarke's expression took to more a mischievous smirk. "And partially of course because I'm the capable and talented daughter of brilliant and famous _Dr._   _Abigail Griffin._ " 

Lexa laughs a bit loudly causing Clarke to grin. "Of course, you'd use that card." 

"I didn't  _use_  it, per say. It was just one of the things handed to me and I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut and reap the benefits." 

The alpha is still chuckling when she presses their lips together. 

When they part, the omega's eyes flutter open after a moment of just basking in the way her lips buzz after a kiss with her alpha. Blue meets soft green, pouty lips pulled into a small smile she  _knew_  is reserved just for her. And Clarke swoons just a bit. 

Not that she'd ever admit it. 

"I need you to do something for me," Lexa breathes lowly, dark green eyes gazing at her intently. 

Clarke's heart rate picks up, her body's temperature rising. "Yes?" 

"I need to get some more information," the alpha says suddenly, popping their quiet bubble, stepping back and whipping out her phone. 

Clarke blinks. "Huh?" 

The alpha smirks at her. "I need to get some more financial details." 

Clarke just stares blankly for too long before her mind whirs and begins to catch up, piecing together what the alpha wants and why. 

The blonde bristles slightly. "Lexa, I don't need you to take care of me, I can take care of myself." 

Still though. There's a part of her, a big damn part – too big god damn it – that fills with an excitement at the fact her mate, her alpha wants to take care of her. She ignores the warm spreading and filling her chest, making her heart pound and her body tingle and her soul to feel as light and fluffy as the homemade pancakes the alpha cooks for her. 

She'll never admit that it's more than just her wolf that feels this way. 

"I know, love," Lexa tells her softly, eyes shining. She steps into Clarke's space, taking her right hand in her own, the other trailing up the blonde's arm to cup her cheek. "But with me you don't have to. I'll give you everything I am able." 

The omega can barely hear anything over the sounds of her heart racing in her chest and blood rushing through her ears. The sincerity in green eyes trip her heart up and her breath catches as her heart stutters. 

Clarke looks down, biting her lips before raising her head and pouting slightly, trying to save face. 

"Fine," she pouts. "But only 'cause you're super rich. Besides," she smirks, confidence flowing back into her. "I know how to pick my battles. I'll save my stubbornness for another time." 

"Oh?" A perfect eyebrow curves up. "And here I thought you had enough stubborn to go around." 

Clarke gasps in mock offense and slaps her arm playfully. 

The tan alpha laughs again. "Alright, details?" She prompts taking her phone out of her pocket once more. 

After the blonde gives her the ability to stabilize her financial situation she shoos the alpha out. 

"Go on, I'm not done in here." 

And then the next second the blonde is trapped between the wall and the alpha's tan, toned, lithe,  _perfect_  form and she lets out a strangled sound but it's all she can do. 

"Do you have any fucking idea how crazy you make me?" The alpha snarls quietly in her ear, her hot breath sending shivers down her spine. There's a hand pawing at her chest and she can't help but to try and push into it. 

Lexa growls, pushing up her bra to take a glorious globe in her hand uncensored, grabbing and squeezing, pinching and twisting and rolling her nipples. 

"I'd fuck you right here if our scents wouldn't give us away." 

A large shudder rolls through Clarke. 

"Oh, that's right," Lexa purrs, nipping a lobe as talented fingers dip beneath her shorts and panties. "You'd just spread wide and moan as I fuck you, spilling your arousal onto the floor as they watch you." 

"Lexa," the blonde whines, biting her when the alpha presses into her fully, breasts squishing together and the alpha's rod grinding into her core. 

 _'Just a bit of shuffling,'_  she thinks hotly.  _'Just a quick one.'_  

"Fuck," Lexa pulls back. "I was just going to leave you to wait but I'm too damn impatient." 

The alpha quickly kneels before Clarke, a whimper forcing its way out at the sight. 

"Bite your hand or arm or something but you better be quiet," the alpha threatens. 

Lexa rips Clarke's shorts and panties halfway down her thighs and immediately dives in, two fingers penetrating her entrance setting a fast pace as she sucks and licks the straining clit. 

"Mmm! Mmph!! Mmmm!!" Clarke moans, muffled from biting her forearm. 

There's no teasing from the alpha, who's determined to get her off in just a minute or so. It's a lot and Clarke quickly feels her pleasure building. 

It's over almost as quickly as it began and Lexa laps up her juices, cleaning her up as best she could before pulling up her clothes and going in for a sloppy kiss. 

They pant into the other's mouth until Lexa pulls back. "I wish I could stay, sunshine but I'm sure someone will be coming soon." 

She steps back. "Well," she smirks, sexily. "Other than you." 

Clarke rolls her eyes but doesn't try to stop the giggle from bubbling up and out. The brunette winks at her and then is off, sweeping to the bags of items they had already purchased, ready to take care of Clarke's financial situation grinning at taking care of her omega in other ways as well. 

Her mate, of course, finds joy in distracting the alpha by sauntering in and out of the dressing room, modeling all her possibilities. 

Soon enough, Clarke has selected shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, a summer shawl, and a light hoodie 2 sizes too big – Lexa knows she'll be absolutely adorable in it and she can't wait to see it outside her imagination. (She won't put it on now despite Lexa's small pout, damn her.) 

After Lexa pays for everything, she confiscates and detains Clarke's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. The alpha brings up Clarke's hand to kiss the back of it before sighing happily. 

The blonde tries – and fails – not to swoon at the affection and the cute little sigh the alpha let out. 

However. 

Clarke stiffens slightly when she spots two girls gazing longingly after Lexa and swooning as well. Her alpha does look damn good. She has on – newly purchased *cough* rich *cough* – a baby blue short-sleeve button down – that's  _way_  too close to see-through for Clarke's sanity – that's tucked neatly into light beige casual dress slim fit shorts. To finish the look, she has on pristine white All Star high tops, a white Rolex with an ice blue dial, and Ray-Ban sunglasses RB4221 with blue frames. 

So, in short, she is looking  _very_  hot and quite wealthy. 

Clarke slides closer to Lexa who automatically wraps her arm around the omega's waist and places a kiss on her temple. The blonde melts into the alpha, reassured and smirks smugly at the girls devouring the green-eyed goddess with their eyes. 

 

Eventually, they land in a women's undergarments shop, much to Lexa's pleasure. Once again, the blonde models for the alpha, looking as sexy and delectable as always and causing Lexa's pants to tighten. 

After about the 7th outfit, Lexa stands when Clarke models. The blonde perks up in anticipation and out of the corner of her eye, she can see one of the managers watching the carefully. She smirks. 

"Baby girl, I love what you're trying on. I love you in it and I love imagining ripping it to shreds to get to you." 

They step closer to one another as Lexa gets a bit off track. 

The alpha clears her throat. "I'm very happy that your picking things out for me-" Clarke stands a bit straighter, her chin jutting out marginally in pride at her alpha's praise. "But I also want you to be comfortable, love." 

Clarke deflates a little. 

"You know I love you in it," the alpha hastens to reassure her. "I love the way it accentuates your beauty and I love the way it makes me feel and I  _love_  the way it makes  _you_  feel. But I want you to be happy and comfortable this vacation whether we're chilling on deck or walking on the beach or exploring towns or hiking or whatever activity we do." 

Clarke nods and smiles, her cheeks tinged a light pink, obviously at having realized the alpha's right and it would have been silly to only get 'sexy' underwear. They share a quick kiss and Clarke finishes her hunt in this store before they pay and move on. 

They spend the day wandering around the mall, buying literally whatever Clarke wants – including snacks to the omega's delight. 

Currently, Clarke is happily gnawing on an Auntie Anne's salty soft pretzel. Lexa already made a trip to the car so that she had a hand free to hold Clarke in some way and let the blonde enjoy her snack(s). 

"Baby?" Clarke says absentmindedly, before flushing.  _'What the shit, Clarke??'_  

The omega clears her throat before continuing, ignoring the brunette looking at her with a small smile. "Let's take a bathroom break." 

"Alright," Lexa agrees gently. 

 

When Clarke  _finally_  makes it out the bathroom, the first thing she notices is that stupid alpha nibbling on  _her_  pretzel. 

The blonde stalks over and snatches her pretzel away taking a bite as she feigns a glare at the impish woman. 

Lexa chuckles, dipping to give her a short kiss, licking her bottom lip. Clarke's face heats up as a sly smirk falls easily into place on the brunette's face. 

The alpha picks up their bags and holds out her hand that the blonde takes but not without a few grumbles. 

As they continue their mall adventure, Clarke can't help but notice betas and omegas looking at her enviously. As they pass by a group she hears the girls whining about wishing they had a strong, hot rich alpha to give them anything they want too. 

Clarke bristles as they're obviously talking about Lexa. Her chest feels hot and tight as her heart slams against her ribs in anger. 

She doesn't know  _why_  she's so damn mad. Because she's not jealous. She's not. 

Really, why would she be? Why would she be upset that other girls clearly want Lexa? It's  _Lexa_. 

But then the alpha squeezes her hand and pulls her into her side. "I'm going to eat that pretzel if you don't," she says playfully in her ear and Clarke relaxes. 

The blonde takes large bite and looks at Lexa pointedly, challenging her. Lexa laughs, sticking her tongue out at Clarke. 

The blonde tilts closer, nipping the alpha's tongue and grinning cheekily. 

Lexa gasps, then growls, and lurches forward for a bruising kiss, roughly biting the blonde's lip inciting a whimper. She breaks their kiss to softly lick the bite before pulling back to study Clarke's dazed expression, smirking in accomplishment at her zoned out blue orbs. 

The alpha can't help but to capture smooth lips for another shorter, softer kiss before nudging the blonde forward. 

"Come on, love," she says lowly. "We're not finished yet." 

Clarke pouts at her. "Mean." 

Lexa laughs. 

 

Clarke comes out of the room to model another outfit for Lexa but her gaze falls on not one, but two people. 

Some red head omega decided to try it on with the alpha, keeping in the brunette's space, speaking lowly, brushing her fingers up and down the alpha's muscly, tattooed, exposed forearm. 

The blonde seethes, tempered only by the bored expression on her mate's face. 

 _H_ _er_ mate. 

The mate with her shirt's top three buttons undone and  _clearly_  exposing her mating mark  _right_  in that bitch's face. 

Clarke half-storms over to Lexa, giving absolutely zero attention to the red head and pulls the alpha down for a hard, passionate, deep kiss. It's all heat and tongue and nipping teeth and tells the third wheeler  _exactly_  who it is that will be clenching around the alpha's throbbing length that night. 

The unknown omega huffs and puffs for a while – not that the mates notice – before stomping away. 

The kiss breaks and Clarke is pleased to see that the other omega is gone. 

"Wow," Lexa breathes. 

The blonde throws her a prideful grin, pecks her lips, and pads off to the changing room hips swaying deliciously. 

Lexa watches her go, then sighs trying to keep the blood from rushing to her crotch. 

 

Hours later, they head back to the hotel and Clarke waits with the car while Lexa goes inside to get some help with their bags. 

Ten minutes later and Lexa is handing each of the three bellhops a twenty. 

"I'm gonna take a shower," Clarke calls from the bedroom. 

The alpha walks over and her mouth dries seeing her gorgeous, curvy omega in just her underwear. 

"I feel like I need one after putting on so many clothes that had probably been tried on by dozens of others," the blonde laughs, ignorant to her mates growing arousal and wandering eyes. 

"God, you're beautiful." 

Clarke looks up surprised, blue eyes connecting with genuine emerald orbs and she turns a deep shade of red. 

" 'M gonna.. shower.." she mumbles, shuffling off to bathroom with her head ducked. 

Lexa's grin grows when she sees the omega's small smile. 

 

"Ahh, I feel nice and clean now," Clarke comments, exiting the bathroom in a puff of steam. 

"I should think so," Lexa replies, hungrily eyeing the scantily dressed omega. The towel is a good look for her. "You certainly took your time in there." 

Clarke just shushes her, looking for her bags before looking at Lexa questioningly. 

"I have them washing," the alpha explains. "It'd be silly to take a shower because of the clothes you were trying on and then put them on afterwards." 

Clarke flushes slightly. "Well what else am I supposed to wear? You donated everything else I had." 

Lexa's lips turn up at the edges, "You can wear a robe while they wash, love." 

Clarke pouts, ignoring that she didn't even think of that. "Fine," she huffs, moving to unhook one of the provided fluffy white robes. 

"Come here," Lexa tells her softly. Clarke's heart rate picks up as she obeys the command. 

The alpha lays her on the bed before moving to kneel at the edge of the bed and as soon as deft fingers begin pressing into sore soles, Clarke moans. 

Granted, they aren't the kind of moans she was expecting to be pulled from her but it'll do. 

After a few minutes, Clarke realizes that Lexa's still kneeling at the foot of the bed as she massages her foot. 

"I can change positions so you can sit on the bed," she offers, preparing to move. 

"No, it's fine," Lexa tells her nipping her big toe making her shriek and giggle. "I don't mind kneeling for you." 

There's a twinkle in green orbs that tell Clarke to realize she means more than simply being on her knees for a massage and it makes her heart hurt in the best way. 

"Okay," she relents quietly. 

"Do you want to take a nap?" Lexa asks the drowsy omega after she's finished the massage. 

Clarke nods and blearily stares at the alpha expectantly. 

Lexa chuckles and climbs into bed, snuggling up to her mate, kissing damp blonde tresses. 

 

"Lexa?" Clarke croaks groggily, blinking in sleepy confusion. There's suddenly a warmth on her lips, blue eyes fluttering closed as she hums contently. 

"Hey, baby girl, time to wake up." 

Clarke wraps her arms around the alpha and buries her face in her neck. "You smell good," she mumbles. 

"I took a shower while you were sleeping," the tan woman chuckles. 

Clarke just hums. 

"Come on," Lexa says standing, Clarke clinging to her like a koala. "We need to get ready for dinner little sloth." 

"Sloth?" Clarke questions, half-indignantly half-curiously. 

"When you're tired yeah. Slow and clinging off stuff." 

"Sloths hang onto trees. They don't even cling. That's more of a koala thing. And that'd make  _you_  a  _tree_." 

"Koala is such an overused thing though. I like sloth better. Partially because being slow is quite an important attribute while discussing your tired self. Plus, koalas eat poop and I'd feel bad associating you with that." 

" _Babies_  eat their  _mother's_  poop for  _nutritional_ _value_." Clarke defends. "And that still makes you a tree." 

A slow smirk spreads across the alpha's face and she lifts her t-shirt to show her tree tattoo. "Or you're just instinctively drawn to my tree tattoo. 

"Ugh!" Clarke groans, sliding off the alpha as she laughs. "I can't deal with your humor." 

"You love my humor and you know it!" 

Clarke scoffs. 

"Hey, Clarke?" 

She turns around. "Hmm?" 

"Why did the shoe become a criminal?" 

 _'Please no. Please tell me it's not...'_  "Why?" Clarke asks hesitantly. 

"Because it has no sole." 

"Nooooo!!" The blonde groans dramatically, covering her ears and falling on the bed. 

Lexa laughs and climbs onto the bed, straddling the now squirming omega and holding her hands away from her ears. 

"What did Mr. And Mrs. Hamburger name their daughter?... Patty." 

"Stop!" 

"What do you call the last piece of snow to hit the ground?... A  _slow_ flake." 

"Nooo!" Clarke laughs. 

"What kind of medicine did the bed take?... Pill'Os." 

Clarke groans but can't keep the smile off her face. 

"Get it? Pill Os. Pill'Os. Pillows." 

"No! Stop torturing me!" 

"Admit it! It's funny!" 

"Never!" Clarke laughs. 

Clarke shrieks as Lexa starts tickling her. 

"Admit it!" 

"N- nev- er!" She barely gets out as she flails. 

Lexa doesn't let up, grinning down at the squealing omega. 

"Do you give?" 

"No!" Clarke laughs, wheezing. 

The alpha stops abruptly, allowing Clarke to catch her breath. 

"Good." Lexa drops down to steal a kiss that was meant to be a peck but turned into a slow, deep kiss. Their mouths move together as their tongues slide against the other in tandem, exploring the well mapped caves. 

Clarke sighs, her hands reaching up to tangle in Lexa's hair as the alpha lays fully against her, getting comfortable as she wraps her arms around the omega's waist. The blonde pushes and Lexa allows them to roll over. 

Clarke immediately sits up to dispose of her robe and Lexa does as well to help her as well as get off her own top and bra. As soon as she does, the omega ducks down to take a nipple in her mouth as her hand massages the other breast. 

"Gods, Clarke," Lexa moans. 

The blonde lays them back down, switching to suckle on the other nipple as her free hand works to unbutton and unzip the alpha's shorts. When she manages to do so, she bites her kiss swollen lip as Lexa sighs. 

Clarke stops her movements long enough to drag the alpha's clothes low enough to free her hardening member. 

"You are. Utterly stunning," Clarke whispers. 

Lexa's cheeks turn a shade darker and then the alpha is beaming at her and sitting up for a uniting of their lips. Clarke meets her halfway. 

The omega moans as a hand tangles in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp as the other ghosts over her breasts before taking its weight in a strong hand. Clarke's own hand moves to the alpha's breast. 

As much as the alpha loves her large breasts, she Lexa's smaller ones. Perky and a handful, no more – it's all she needs. The omega lets her palm drag over the sensitive peak before moving lower to run her fingers over the occasionally clenching and twitching cheese grater. Abs*** 

Clarke unconsciously rubs herself on the alpha's length pulling a groan from both and swallowed by the other as their kiss continues. Lexa bites Clarke's lip and they break apart panting for the air they forgot their bodies need. 

The omega quickly latches back onto Lexa's mound, enjoying the attention she's finally able to bestow on it. Grasping Lexa's cock, Clarke lines up and, letting go of the nipple with a pop, she sits up. 

Lexa grips her hips but without the bruising pressure she usually does and their eyes lock. Their breathing slows, their hearts slow, time itself slows and Clarke sinks herself down on the alpha. 

Lexa bites her puffy bottom lip as Clarke's eyes flutter at the fullness, trying to keep her eyes open and on the alpha's green jewels. 

Clarke raises her hips a few inches before sinking back down, swallowing the alpha's hot length inside her again and again. She lets out a breathy huff, grinding their cores together as her clit is stroked on the alpha's lithe body. 

Wet walls flutter around the alpha's length and Lexa's hands slide around to Clarke's glorious ass, gripping it tightly as she helps her mate raise a few inches and begin riding her. 

"Clarke," Lexa moans. 

"I know, baby," she breathes, hands going back to play with the alpha's chest. A sharp twist to a nipple has Lexa bucking up in surprise as she moans sexily. 

Clarke slowly drives back down for another round of grinding, keeping her alpha in place. 

Lexa sits up, taking Clarke's breast in her mouth as she kneads her ass. 

"Mmm, Lexa." 

The alpha lets go of her breast and lifts her chin. Clarke gives Lexa the kiss she was asking for, gasping into her mouth as she grinds her sensitive clit on the alpha. 

Lexa's hands encourage her to move and she allows it, raising just a few inches again before sinking down. 

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good," Lexa moans into the kiss as she massages her ass. Clarke hums in agreement, abandoning the alpha's delightful breasts to grip her shoulders. 

The speed slowly increases to a still almost lazy pace. Clarke bounces on Lexa's cock, head tilting back as her eyes slam shut, enjoying herself. 

Lexa, her mouth becoming unoccupied, takes in Clarke's amazing breasts bouncing in her face. She doesn't last long before she's taking one in her mouth. 

"Oh, Lexa, yess," Clarke moans, sensually. 

Lexa wouldn't dare ignore one breast over the other and soon switches breasts to Clarke's approval, who let's go of a shoulder to cup the back of Lexa's head. The blonde plays with Lexa's baby hairs causing the alpha to suckle harder. 

"Baby, I-" Clarke is cut off with a strangled noise as Lexa nips her hard peak. "L- Lexa." 

"Me too, love," she grunts. 

Lexa's hands wander up Clarke's stomach to grip her breasts, squeezing as Clarke's walls flutter tightly around her. The omega's head falls, blue meeting green. Their eyes shut as they come together to kiss, deep and loving. 

"Ahh!" Clarke lets out into Lexa's unrelenting mouth as a nimble digit circles her small bundle of nerves. 

Clarke's bouncing becomes sloppier as she jerks onto the thick cock leading her to her peak. 

"Lexa, Lexa, Lexa," she whispers into the alpha's mouth. 

"Clarke.." 

Walls flutter and clench, balls tighten and the length swells. 

"Ahhh!!" Clarke cums first, seeing fireworks behind her eyelids as her release spills onto the alpha's readying length. 

"Uhn!" Lexa groans into their messy kiss, holding Clarke close as her cock swells and bursts, squirting her seed into contracting, eager walls. 

Clarke buries her head in the alpha's neck, catching her breath as well as she could as she rode out her high. As the alpha's orgasm tapers off, she clenches her muscles, giving the alpha a hard squeeze moaning as Lexa grunts and spills another spurt into Clarke's pulsating core. 

Lexa starts kissing Clarke's neck, then her jaw and when the blonde pulls her head back, she connects their lips for another sloppy kiss. 

When they part, they stare into each other's eyes for a few moments before the silence is broken by a call of the hippo. 

Clarke blushes and they both giggle at the sounds her stomach just made. 

"Let's take a quick shower and get to dinner before your stomach starts attacking someone." 

The omega rolls her eyes good-naturedly and laughs. She bites her lips, carefully lifting of the alpha's softened cock before crawling to the edge of the bed, giving Lexa a perfect view of glistening sex puffy lips. 

The alpha feels herself hardening and when Clarke sets of to the bathroom, hips swaying and cum coating her thighs, Lexa shoves off the last of her clothes knowing that their shower would be longer than expected. 

Lexa runs to the bathroom and catches her omega, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up as she kisses her neck playfully. Clarke squeals, laughing and all Lexa can do is smile. 

They both hobble over to the controls like their legs don't bend and Clarke sets the temperature and pressure. 

"Bend over," the alpha says lowly in Clarke's ear. 

"Lexa, I'm hungry," Clarke groans in anticipation as she complies. 

"So am I," Lexa growls, taking hold of Clarke's hips and rutting her hips until her head catches on the blonde's entrance. 

Lexa slips easily back inside and they groan. 

The alpha immediately begins thrusting quickly and instead of holding Clarke in place, bounces her back onto her cock as she thrusts. 

"Ooohhh,  _Lexa_ _aa_ ," Clarke moans, her body shaking slightly as she's taken from behind. 

The alpha leans down, Clarke's walls fluttering as Lexa's nipples brush over her back. Lexa leans back up and slows her thrusting but encourages Clarke's hips to keep moving. 

"Oh," Clarke breathes in excited understanding. 

Soon, Lexa's hips stop moving and it's just Clarke, raising as best she can and impaling herself on Lexa's cock. She's not used to doing it quite like this but her walls flutter wildly in appreciation. 

She's got a pretty good rhythm going when Lexa's slows her to a stop. 

"Instead of, moving your entire body back," she says, drawing Clarke back onto her waiting cock. "Move up a bit and then down and back," she pants, guiding Clarke's hips with her hands. 

Clarke tries to follow Lexa's instructions, moving her hips upwards instead of her body forward to ease off Lexa's cock, then sinks back and down onto it. It was weird and a bit awkward. 

"Sorry, baby, let me.." Lexa shifts lower so that Clarke doesn't have to raise her hips so high to slide off the alpha. "Better?" 

"Mhm," Clarke moans in pleasure and concentration. 

It takes a minute to really find her rhythm but once she does, she really enjoys herself. 

"Fuck, Lexa you feel so good," Clarke whines, panting. The alpha runs her hand up and down Clarke's back slick with water and sweat. She has the urge to close her eyes and simply enjoy it but it's a sight too good to pass up. 

Lexa's body tingles with pleasure as her mate drives herself back onto her throbbing cock, slick walls devouring her exquisitely. 

Clarke continues bouncing excitedly, her body twitching with every thrust and pussy greedily taking as much as it can. 

"Lexaaa," Clarke groans. 

"You feel good baby?" Clarke moans. "I can tell, love," the alpha chuckles, jerking her hips up into the heat eager on sucking her in again and again. 

"Lexa!" The omega moans loudly, driving herself back more forcefully and whines when Lexa doesn't continue moving. 

"You love it so much, baby. I'd let you fuck yourself on my cock all night if we didn't have plans." 

The alpha keeps her hands off of Clarke's hips, instead resting back on her own as she begins moving in time with the pace her mate has set and meets her halfway. 

" _Lexa_ ," Clarke moans. 

The alpha can feel the walls around her fluttering, tightening in preparation as her peak nears. She's reached a dilemma however. Should she grab Clarke's hips and rut into her or continue doing this? 

Clarke's moans grow louder, her movements sloppier and Lexa makes her decision. 

Keeping pace, Lexa reaches a hand around their bodies to rub two fingers against Clarke's lonely clit. 

 _"Lexa!!"_ Clarke squeaks, jerking back into Lexa with a loud wet slap. 

"That feel good, baby girl?" Lexa pants, their tempo increasing. 

"Yes," the blonde groans, legs quivering in pleasure and exertion. 

"You love fucking yourself on my cock, don't you? Though it's not surprising. Always such a cockslut for me. I know you don't even need me to play with your sexy little clit, isn't that right, baby girl?" 

"Ye- yess, oooohhh." 

"Mmm, why?" 

Clarke's heart is pounding in her ears making it difficult to hear, her head fuzzy and she feels both light and heavy. All of her attention is focused between her legs. 

Clarke yelps when there's a sudden sharp slap to her ass with the hand that had been rubbing her clit. The fingers return and Clarke's head remains far from clear. 

"Answer me." Lexa demands firmly. "You don't want to be a naughty girl do you?" 

"Mmm, ooohh, no. I-I'm. Mmm. 'M not." Clarke moans. 

"No?" Clarke hums. "Then what are you?" 

"Good. Good girl. I'm-" Clarke takes in a shaky breath trying to keep her moans at bay even as she feels herself near the edge. "I'm a g-good girl." 

"That's right, baby girl," Lexa praises as she rubs Clarke's slightly red ass with her free hand. "Whose good girl are you, love?" 

"Y- yours," Clarke gasps. "I- I'm- I'm your g- good girl. I'm- I'm your good girl. A good girl." The omega gasps and moans, the friction of every movement, the pulsing heat, the wetness of the alpha's precum, the  _stretch_. All of it is like lightning, shooting up her spine from her core and spreading everywhere, all of her being like falling fireworks. 

"Yes you are," Lexa coos, ignoring her rock hard erection and the silky welcoming heat. "Such a good girl for me. My good little girl. And good girls answer questions. Correct?" 

Clarke nods shakily, dark hooded blue eyes connecting with clouded green. 

"Now answer me, why don't you n- need your clit touched when your fucked on.. on your alpha's cock?" 

"Mm! I'm- I'm-" Clarke gasps, vision darkening. Blood rushes through her hears but she's hyper focused on the wet slap of the bodies fully connecting, of the alpha's heavy breathing behind her. 

"I'm a cockslut!" She chokes, her body tensing. Her humps become even sloppier, especially with Lexa's encouraging fingers on her little bundle of nerves. "Yo- yo- your-!... **Your**   **cockslut**!!" Clarke wails, contracting around Lexa as her orgasm slams into her. 

" _Lexa!!!"_  She screams, twitching harshly. 

"Fuck!" Pleasure shoots up her spine and Lexa cums right after the blonde, soaking the already drenched walls of Clarke's clenching pussy with her seed, spreading it around with every short thrust. 

The omega's entire body is tingling and she smiles in happy content to the alpha's amusement and pride. 

Lexa keeps thrusting slowly and softly, making sure to empty herself completely as well as help Clarke come down from her high and though the aftershocks. 

When the pulsing slows to a stop around her, the alpha pulls her spent cock from the omega's dripping hole. Running her fingers through their combined cum, Lexa can't help but wish she could knot the Clarke and force their release to stay inside the omega's pussy. 

Shaking herself, the brunette helps up her mate. "Let's shower and get to dinner, hm?" 

Clarke nods but simply closes her eyes and cuddles into the alpha, burying her nose in Lexa's neck, breathing in her earthy scent straight from the source. 

The alpha chuckles and allows her to stay there, enjoying their closeness while she washes their hair before showering quickly. 

Clarke slips on a tiny, royal blue dress, held up by sheer will and black high heels before doing her hair and makeup. 

The alpha puts on a mint green button down with the sleeves rolled up tucked into black skinny jeans, black Chuck Taylor All Star low tops, and an Omega Speedmaster Dark Side of the Moon watch before she quickly does her hair. 

"Ready to go, sunshine?" 

"Yep," Clarke chirps, her heart thumping hard in her chest when her thoughts drift to Lexa's reaction when she finds out what she's done. 

"Good," the alpha smiles. She brings the blonde close, kissing her softly. "You are absolutely beautiful." 

Clarke blushes but pushes the heat in her cheeks down. 

"You don’t look too bad yourself, alpha," she says playfully. Which is a lie. She looks fucking amazing and Clarke can’t wait for later. 

Blue eyes trace the alpha's form in her tight clothes, not sure if she wants to paint it or draw on it more. With her tongue. 

Clarke licks her lips. 

"Is that so?" 

The blonde's eyes snap up to Lexa's smirking face and realizes she was caught staring. 

"Shut up," she mumbles at her laughing mate. 

"Come on," Lexa says holding out her hand, smile widening when Clarke takes it in her own. "Let's get some dinner." 

"And then we'll see how confident you are on the dancefloor." 

"Oh, we're both going to enjoy ourselves tonight Clarke," she says lowly. 

Clarke gulps and follows her out, her body thrumming in anticipation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you guys liked it!  
> I doubt it was worth the wait but it's /something/ haha!  
> Feel free to comment! :)
> 
> Also, shout out for NotaSoundMind - previously awriterofthings - who is back! :D  
> Her fics aren't like this one but I definitely recommend reading! :D I love them so everyone go read! XD


	16. NOT A CHAPTER - no update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER (sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

Aaaahhh!! XDD I can’t believe I actually hit 100k hits! XD That’s just so awesome to me!!

I love all of you guys for the hits, comments, kudos, and subscriptions! :)

It blows my mind that I hit 100k hits in just a little over a year! And that’s counting my wacky ass updates haha XD

I’m so grateful for all the support, even when I haven’t updated in so long <3

I was hoping to be able to put out a chapter at least for a celebration and as thanks for reaching 100,000 hits, but unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll be able to :(

Thank you to everyone for the support and patience!! I know it’s been a while but I promise this fic isn’t abandoned

I may try to put out some drabble (unrelated to this fic because I would just get so confused with myself if I did :p) but no promises :p

A big thanks to all my little ducklings!!

Until next time! ;)

P.S. So sorry to anyone who got excited thinking I  _finally_ updated :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN!

****AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN!!****

I'm really sorry about this!! >.< I'm sorry about putting out another update that's not an update but is actually a chapter but I really need to let you guys know.

I am officially putting this fic on hiatus until further notice :(

I never really planned on doing it but unfortunately, it's what has to happen :(

I know you guys are disappointed but to be honest, the reason I haven't updated thus far is because I have mental issues that I'm having trouble with that are probably made worse by my losing my job. (Like I freaking hated my job, I only worked at walmart, but it's really stressing me out)

Not too long ago though, I didn't have wifi for a week. This led to me end up reading pretty much my entire fic (well, mostly just the plot part tbh)

And despite the love I've gotten for this fic, I was  _really_ disappointed going back and reading it.

I've reread individual chapters before but never really gone back and read the entire fic.

But when I did, I was really upset with how it came out. My writing isn't anywhere near where I want it to be.

An example would be Clarke's, um, well I don't know if it can be called 'character development' but like Clarke's mindset and how she handles things and how she changes as her relationship with Lexa changes.

That is nowhere near where I wanted it to be.

So all in all, the quality of my work, to me and what I wanted, is very subpar.

Looking back, I would have to triple the content for the same time period for one thing.

It just really bums me out.

I'm really glad so many people have enjoyed it.

However, I'm unsure as to when I'll continue this fic. It is 100% NOT abandoned nor will it be.

It just may be a very long time until it's updated.

I'm really sorry :(

I hope you guys can enjoy my other smaller fics that I've put out and whatever ficlets/drabble I may put out in the future.

This will be the last time I put up an AN on this fic until I put out an actual chapter.

It's been real guys! Peace out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my ducklings :(


End file.
